FOREVER LOVE
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Update chap 19! "Nyonya, aku pastikan Jung Yunho akan menikahi Ahra secepatnya aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka dan keluarga ini lagi jika hal itu dapat meperbaiki keadaan nyonya, hiks..." Jaejoongpun tak dapat menahan air matanya. YUNJAE/ BL/ TYPO(S)/ DLDR/ R N R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku pergi.."

" Aniya..kau tidak boleh pergi boo "

" Kau tidak bisa menahanku.."

" Pergilah, tapi kupastikan kau akan melihat aku dan Changmin sudah tidak bernyawa lagi esok pagi…"

" …."

" Boo, jebbal…jangan pernah meninggalkan kami "

" Tapi aku bukan umma Changmin, lebih baik kau bersama Ahra"

" Changmin hanya menginginkanmu menjadi ummanya"

" Aku namja.."

" Tak peduli apapun kau, Changmin hanya menginginkanmu boo, jebbal.."

" Aku tak akan pernah bisa memberikanmu keturunan.."

" Aniya...aku tidak mengharapkannya, kita sudah punya Changmin, itu sudah lebih dari cukup "

" Umma..."

" ... "

" Mau cama umma.."

" JANGAN MENDEKAT! Aku bukan ummamu! "

" hikss..hikss ummaa...min mau ikut ummaa...hikss... "

" Boo..dia ingin bersamamu...jebbal...jangan terlalu keras...kau membuatnya takut..."

" Mianhe...aku pergi sekarang...Yunho shi, jangan lupa buatkan susu sebelum dia tidur "

" Boo..."

" Ummaaa...minnie mau bobo cama ummaaa...hiks..hikss..huweee..."

" Uljima chagiya, uri umma pergi cuma sebentar, minnie uljimayo.."

" chileoo..! Min mau ummaaa...Min mau bobo cama ummaaa...huweee.."

.

.

.

" Hiks..hikss..mianhe Minnie..maafkan umma, umma sangat menyayangi Minnie dan Appa...sampai kapanpun...hiks..hiks..mianhe.."

.

.

tbc or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

_**two years before**_

" Kau sudah selesai hyung? " suara khas lumba - lumba tampak memecahkan keheningan diruangan ganti sebuah bar yang terletak disudut kota Seoul.

" Ne, setelah berganti pakaian aku akan segera pulang Su ie, aku harus berbelanja ke supermarket dulu, persediaan bahan makananku sudah hampir habis "

Tampak namja berambut sedikit panjang, dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tengah sibuk memasukkan perlengkapannya yang barusan dipergunakannya tadi kedalam lokernya, lalu mengambil tas sandangnya, bersiap - siap hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

" Pulang hyung? buru - buru sekali, ehm..Su ie chagi, kau menungguku kan ? "

Tiba - tiba datang bergabung ketengah - tengah mereka, seorang namja bersuara husky, dan berjidat agak lebar, langsung memeluk pinggang namja imut yang dipanggilnya Su ie tadi dari arah belakang, ditempelkannya bibirnya ditengkuk namja tersebut sehingga ia menggelinjang kegelian.

" Yah! Kalian berdua ini, bisa tidak menungguku pergi dulu, baru berbuat mesum disini, huh!" Namja yang tengah bersiap - siap ingin pulang tadi tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat kelakuan kedua namja teman sekerjanya tersebut.

" Jaejoong hyung, penampilanmu tadi sungguh sangat memukau, seperti biasa kau mampu membuat para pengunjung disini penasaran, dan tidak sedikit yang ingin berkenalan denganmu, tadi saja aku didatangi seorang namja pemilik perusahaan elektronik besar dikota ini, ia ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu hyung...kau mau tidak? "

" Shireo! aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan namja berhidung belang seperti mereka chunnie..., lagian aku ini namja, aku masih normal, tidak seperti kalian, hhhhh..."

Dengan tegas namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong tersebut menolak tawaran temannya yang dipanggilnya Chunnie tersebut.

" Yah hyung, kalau tidak mau berhubungan dengan namja, kenapa kau bekerja disini yang jelas - jelas Bar khusus namja "

Protes Chunnie, yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Yoochun itu.

" Kau sendiri tahu alasannya kan, aku hanya butuh pekerjaan, siapa yang akan menghidupi anak yatim piatu sepertiku ini, kalau tidak aku sendiri yang harus bekerja membanting tulang, arra ? "

Jawab Jaejoong bijaksana, seraya menepuk bahu temannya tersebut.

" Sudah, aku pergi dulu ne ? " Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

" Hyuuuungg... " suara lumba - lumba membuat langkah Jaejoong kembali terhenti.

" Waeyo, Junsu yah..suaramu bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah "

" Hati - hati hyuung " kembali namja yang bernama Junsu itu mengeluarkan suara khas lumba - lumbanya.

" Ne, aku bisa menjaga diriku, berhentilah untuk selalu mengkhawatirkanku " jawab Jaejoong singkat.

" Karena kau cantik hyung..."

" Yah! Berhenti mengatakanku cantik! " protes Jaejoong keras.

" Memang begitu keadaannya, semua orang menyetujuinya kok.. " kali ini Yoochun ikut mengambil suara dengan menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong yang wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu.

" Dasar pasangan aneh! kalau meladeni kalian, aku bisa - bisa tidak jadi belanja, akibat tokonya tutup, huh.." sungut Jaejoong seraya bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sedangkan pasangan namja teman sekerjanya itu tertawa puas karena mereka berhasil membuat hyungnya yang cantik tampak malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, lima belas menit kemudian tibalah namja berkulit putih, berhidung mancung, dan berambut hitam pekat itu didepan sebuah Supermarket yang cukup besar, yang berada dipinggir jalan raya tersebut. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangannya.

_" Jam setengah sembilan, masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit sebelum tempat ini tutup "_ senyum tersungging dibibir poutnya yang berwarna merah cherry saat ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

_" gara - gara pasangan gila tadi, aku hampir terlambat tiba disini, hhhh " _bibirnya membentuk pout yang lucu saat menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya, persis yeoja. Kemudian dengan langkah ringan ia mulai memasuki Supermarket yang lumayan besar itu, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung mengunjungi stan makanan.

Dengan riang Jaejoong menyusuri stan bahan - bahan makanan mentah, kali ini stan daging yang menjadi tujuannya, dipilih - pilihnya daging yang menurutnya berkualitas baik, daan dimasukkannya kekeranjang belanjanya yang hampir penuh oleh belanjaannya, yah Jaejoong memang sangat gemar memasak, terkadang ia membawa bekal makanan yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah dan memberinya kepada Junsu dan Yoochun kedua sahabatnya tersebut, sebab ia hanya tinggal sendiri dan kegemarannya memasak tak memungkinkan baginya untuk menghabiskan makanannya seorang diri, maka dengan senang hati ia membagi hasil masakannya yang menurut sahabatnya itu sangat lezat. Bahkan namja yang memiliki bola mata indah ini bercita - cita untuk membuat restoran dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang ini, apabila sudah cukup tabungannya, untuk itu ia terus berusaha menabung sebanyak - banyaknya agar cepat dapat merealisasikan cita - citanya.

Jaejoong memandang keranjang belanjanya yang sudah dipenuhi belanjaannya, tiba - tiba ia teringat untuk membelikan susu balita titipan tetangga sebelah apartemennya yang berpesan untuk membelikan susu anaknya apabila mampir ke supermarket.

" Hhhh...hampir saja lupa " gumamnya sambil menepuk keningnya pelan, dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju stan susu formula untuk balita.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk menundukkan badannya mencari - cari susu titipan Hye rin noona tetangganya. Selagi sibuk mencari - cari susu yang dimaksud, maklum ia agak kebingungan, karena baru sekali ini mendapat titipan untuk membeli susu balita yang ternyata banyak sekali merk dan jenisnya, tiba - tiba ia merasakan sesuatu, seperti benda kecil yang mengetuk - ngetuk punggungnya, awalnya tak dihiraukannya karena ia beranggapan mungkin seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol punggungnya itu, namun lama kelamaan ketukan itu semakin intens, meski sama sekali tidak terasa sakit, tapi cukup membuat Jaejoong penasaran juga, segera dibalikkan badannya mencari siapa yang telah melakukan hal tersebut, dan...

" Aigoo...adik kecil..rupanya kau yah...yang memukul - mukul punggungku..nakal eoh?..eh kemana orang tua mu..hmm? "

Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu ketika melihat sosok mungil yang duduk diatas troli belanja, ternyata makhluk kecil itulah yang menepuk - nepuk punggungnya sedari tadi. Balita yang mungkin masih berumur satu tahun itu tersenyum lucu ketika Jaejoong mengajak bicara, badannya terlonjak - lonjak kegirangan seakan ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

" Kau lucu sekali...belum bisa bicara rupanya yah..kemana orang tuamu..alangkah cerobohnya meninggalkanmu sendiri disini.. "

Jaejoong membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah anak yang menurutnya sangat imut tersebut, anak itu kembali tertawa dan meraih wajah Jaejoong, menepuk - nepuk pipi Jaejoong sembari menggumamkan kata yang cukup membuat Jaejoong sedikit heran.

" emmmaaa...emmmaa... "

" Mwoo ? tampaknya kau mencari ummamu yah...hmm.." Jaejoong berpikiran anak tersebut mungkin mencari ummanya yang meninggalkannya disana, entah kemana umma anak itu, mata Jaejoong sibuk mencari - cari kalau - kalau umma yang dimaksud anak itu berada tak jauh dari mereka, setelah kemudian..

" Minnie ahh...mianhe appa meninggalkanmu sebentar...ap...mwoo? "

Seorang namja tampan berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya, bertubuh tinggi, berkulit coklat berwajah kecil, memiliki mata sipit dengan tatapan yang tajam, sama persis seperti yang dimiliki bayi lucu tersebut, tiba - tiba menghentikan kata - katanya, ketika dilihatnya sosok cantik yang berdiri disebelah anaknya, yang sibuk menepuk - nepuk lengan sosok cantik yang berada disampingnya itu, sementara bibir kecilnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata - kata yang selalu digumamkannya ketika melihat Jaejoong sedari tadi.

" emmmaa...emmmaaa...emmaaa... "

.

.

.

.

.

tbc/end?

.

.

.

.

ff kedua saya, semoga berkenan, dan mohon

**reviewnya**...*bow


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End Previuos Chap**_

.

_" Minnie ahh...mianhe appa meninggalkanmu sebentar...ap...mwoo? "_

_Seorang namja tampan berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya, bertubuh tinggi, berkulit coklat berwajah kecil, memiliki mata sipit dengan tatapan yang tajam, sama persis seperti yang dimiliki bayi lucu tersebut, tiba - tiba menghentikan kata - katanya, ketika dilihatnya sosok cantik yang berdiri disebelah anaknya, yang sibuk menepuk - nepuk lengan sosok cantik yang berada disampingnya itu, sementara bibir kecilnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata - kata yang selalu digumamkannya ketika melihat Jaejoong sedari tadi._

_" emmmaa...emmmaaa...emmaaa... "_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**FOREVER LOVE_  
_**

.**  
**

.

" Mwoo? "

Mata indah Jaejoong membesar ketika disadarinya jika bayi lucu tersebut bukan bersama ummanya, otaknya yang agak dong dong *mianhe umma #digampar# mencoba mencerna siapa yang dimaksud bayi yang berada disebelahnya yang sedari tadi menepuk - nepuk lengannya sambil melonjak - lonjakkan badannya kegirangan, sedangkan bibir lucunya selalu mengucapkan kata " mmaa..mmaa..mmaa " yang selalu diulang - ulangnya, seakan ingin memberitahu kepada sang appa siapa yang disebutnya dengan sebutan " mma " itu.

Sedangkan namja maskulin yang berdiri didepan mereka masih bengong, dengan mata sipitnya yang menatap Jaejoong dari kepala sampai ujung kakinya secara berulang - ulang, dan tentu saja Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti.

_" ini anak dan appanya sama - sama aneh ya...belum pernah liat orang sekeren aku barangkali "_ Jaejoong berkata dalam hatinya, masih dengan tampang bengongnya menatap namja tampan didepannya.

" Tuan...tuan...eh tuannn..." Jaejoong mencoba membuyarkan lamunan namja didepannya tersebut dengan melambai - lambaikan tangannya didepan muka namja itu, ia merasa jengah ditatap sedemikian rupa, apalagi orang itu namja.

" Ehh...m-maaf noona..." Tampak namja tersebut telah kembali kealamnya lagi setelah sekian lama bengong, sementara sang anak semakin semangat menepuk - nepuk lengan Jaejoong, mengakibatkan raut muka Jaejoong yang kebingungan, karena si anak tetap menggumamkan kata yang sama.

" Gwaenchana tuan, tapi maaf saya namja, jangan panggil saya noona.." Jaejoong sedikit protes ketika didengarnya orang tersebut menyebutnya dengan sebutan noona, dalam hati ia mengutuki kecantikan wajahnya.

" Mwoo? anda namja? ahh mianhe.." tampak namja tersebut terkejut ketika Jaejoong mengakui dirinya namja, diperiksanya lagi sosok cantik dihadapannya dengan menatapnya dari ujung kaki, sampai ujung kepala seakan tak percaya.

" Permisi tuan, hari sudah malam, saya takut bus tidak ada yang lewat lagi, saya harus pulang sekarang " Jaejoong membungkukkan badan berpamitan kepada namja yang diakuinya tampan itu, seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, akan tetapi langkahnya kembali terhenti lantaran terdengar jeritan keras dari bayi imut yang masih berada diatas troli belanja tadi.

" MMMAAAA...MMMMAAAA...huweeeee...mmmmaaaaa... "

" Mwo..? kali ini Jaejoong dan appa si anak bersamaan terbengong keheranan, terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang melihat si anak menangis histeris bersamaan dirinya akan meninggalkan tempat itu, yang lebih membingungkan lagi, kedua tangan kecil bayi itu terjulur kearah Jaejoong seakan tak rela dirinya meninggalkan bayi itu.

Melihat hal tersebut, sang Namja tampan langsung berjalan menuju bayinya, dan langsung menggendongnya, akan tetapi bayi itu masih meronta - ronta dengan tangan yang masih terulur kearah Jaejoong, nampaknya ia ingin digendong namja cantik itu.

" Mianhe...kurasa ia menyangka anda adalah ummanya,,,sekali lagi mianhe..Jung Yunho imnida "

" Gwaenchana Yunho shi, Kim Jaejoong imnida...kalau tidak keberatan, biar aku gendong sebentar.."

Sekarang barulah Jaejoong mengerti mengapa bayi imut itu menangis histeris ketika ia akan pergi dari tempat itu, setelah berkenalan, Jaejoong menawarkan bantuannya untuk menggendong anak tersebut karena tangisannya belum juga reda, dan sepertinya ia sangat ingin digendong Jaejoong, sebab ketika tangannya terulur akan mengambil anak itu dari gendongan sang appa, sontak anak tersebut tersenyum kegirangan.

" Uljima ne, adik manis, lain kali kalau berpergian, ajak umma mu juga ne ? " Jaejoong tampak menghibur bayi imut yang sekarang sudah tenang menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong. Kata - kata Jaejoong tadi sebenarnya bermaksud menyinggung appa si bayi agar mengajak istrinya kalau ingin bepergian dengan anaknya, apalagi si anak masih bayi, mungkin umurnya saja belum genap satu tahun.

Mendengar kata - kata Jaejoong barusan, mendadak raut muka Yunho, appa bayi yang bernama Changmin itu berubah menjadi keruh. Melihat itu jelas saja Jaejoong heran, ia jadi tak enak hati, kemungkinan namja bermata tajam itu tersinggung akan ucapannya.

" Jaejoong shi, dia baru sebulan kehilangan ummanya "

" Ommoo...mianhe Yunho shi...aku tak bermaksud... "

" Gwaenchana Jaejoong shi.. "

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik namja tampan didepannya itu, segera ia meminta maaf, menyesal akan kata - katanya barusan.

" Tampaknya Minnie menyangka anda adalah ummanya, Jaejoong shi, saya pun demikian tadi, karena anda sangat mirip dengan ummanya, mirip sekali...hhhh...mianhe " Yunho mendesah panjang sebelum meminta maaf kepada Jaejonng karena Changmin bayinya yang baru bermur sepuluh bulan itu menganggap namja cantik itu adalah ummanya.

" Mwo? Jeongmal ? aku mirip ummanya ? gwaenchana..ehmm..panggil aku Jae saja tidak usah pakai shi, kedengarannya terlalu formal...ehhmm..bisa tidak kau membawakan keranjang belanjaanku kekasir, sebentar lagi supermarket ini akan tutup, kita harus cepat - cepat membayar belanjaan, lagipula saya pulang naik bus, bus terakhir lewat sebentar lagi, kajja.."

" Ne..ehm..Jae.. "

Yunho mengangguk cepat setelah Jaejoong memintanya untuk membawakan keranjang belanjaannya, dikarenakan sekarang ia tengah menggendong Changmin, yang tampak sangat bahagia didalam gendongannya, sesekali bayi itu menatap wajahnya dan menepuk - nepuk pipinya, seakan ia benar - benar baru bertemu ummanya kembali setelah sebulan ditinggal pergi ummanya.

Setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaan mereka masing - masing, tibalah YunJaeMin*sosweet..di pelataran depan supermarket tersebut, dengan Yunho yang membawakan belanjaan Jaejoong karena Changmin masih belum mau beranjak dari dada hangat orang yang dianggap ummanya itu.

" Ahh mianhe Jae, kami sudah merepotkanmu..Minnie..kajja kita pulang nak..Jae hyung nanti terlambat pulang kerumahnya "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho meminta maaf kepada namja cantik yang diakuinya sangat mirip mendiang istrinya yang baru sebulan meninggalkannya bersama Minnie anaknya, kini ia mencoba mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

" Huwweee...huwweee...emmmmaaa...mmmaaaa...aaaa... "

Tangisan keras khas bayi berumur sepuluh bulan itu kembali terdengar setelah menyadari ia akan terpisah kembali dengan orang yang benar - benar dianggap ummanya itu. Tangannya erat memeluk leher Jaejoong tanda tak mau lepas dari gendongan namja cantik itu. Menyadari itu Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi kebingungan.

" Ahh..mianhe sekali lagi Jae, kalau kau tak keberatan, biarkan kami mengantarmu pulang, semoga ia dapat tertidur dalam perjalanan nanti.." terdengar suara Yunho yang sedikit frustasi akibat kejadian yang baru dialaminya ini.

" Jebbal..Jae..aku mohon "

" Hhhh...arasseo..kajja.."

Yunho akhirnya mendesah lega setelah permohonan disetujui namja yang kini diakuinya bahkan lebih cantik dari mendiang istrinya itu...*ahh appa..inget..baru sebulan jadi duda..#gubrak#

.

.

.

.

.

" Hmm...Yunho shi, kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa umma Minnie meninggal ? apakah karena sakit ?

Suara Jaejoong memecah kesunyian, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dirasakannya agak canggung semenjak mereka berada di mobil mewah milik Yunho appanya Changmin, bayi berusia sepuluh bulan yang kini masih setia berada didekapannya, mungkin ia sangat merindukan kehadiran sang umma yang meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

" Yunnie, panggil aku yunnie saja itu nama panggilan keluargaku.." diam sejenak.

" Hhhhhh...Hyun Jin...itulah nama mendiang istriku, aku sangat mencintainya, saat akan menikahinya, ummaku sangat menentangnya, karena ia tahu Jinnie mengidap suatu penyakit... "

Setelah terdiam dan mendesah panjang, Yunho mulai menceritakan kisah pernikahannya kepada Jaejoong yang tampak serius mendengarkannya, sedangkan Changmin, bayi berpipi gembul itu belum ada tanda - tanda akan tertidur, tampaknya ia sangat bahagia sekali menemukan sosok ummanya, mulutnya tak berhenti sedari tadi memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan "mmaa " sambil sesekali menepuk - nepuk dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sebenarnya agak risih juga, karena bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang namja, dan lagi - lagi ia merutuki wajahnya yang cantik itu.

" Lalu? " melihat Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong merasa penasaran, menuntut cerita selanjutnya.

" Aku tetap bersikeras untuk tetap menikahinya, karena aku sangat mencintainya, lagian aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain sebelumnya " Sambung Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut muka sedihnya.

" Mwo? kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain? " Jaejoong merasa tak percaya, namja tampan dan tentu saja kaya seperti Yunho ini, masak tak pernah berpacaran selain dengan wanita itu.

" Hhh...dia cinta pertama ku " Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampan Yunho setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

" Akhirnya kami menikah tanpa restu Ummaku, kami menempati apartemen kami sendiri, sampai akhirnya, kabar yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan itu datang... " kembali Yunho terdiam, wajahnya kembali berubah sendu.

" Kabar apa itu? " Jaejoong makin penasaran ternyata.

" Dia hamil..Jinnie hamil..Changmin.." Yunho menjawab datar.

" Bukankah itu kabar yang membahagiakan ? " kembali Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada penasarannya.

" Ne, setelah Dokter memberitahukan kabar tersebut, Dokter yang sudah lama menangani istriku itu menyuruh kami untuk menggugurkan saja kandungannya..." Kembali terlihat wajah murung Yunho.

" Mwo? Waeyo? "

" Penyakit kanker darah yang dibawa Jinnie sedari lahir, membuatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa janin kami dalam kandungannya, resiko yang besar pada saat persalinannya nanti, begitu kata Dokter itu.."

" Kanker darah? " Jaejong terkejut

" Stadium 4 " Jawaban Yunho ini membuat Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya

" Mianhe, tapi akhirnya istrimu tetap melahirkan Changmin kan? " sambung Jaejoong lirih.

" Ne, dia bersikeras untuk tetap mengandung janin kami, dan pada hari persalinan pun, ia masih selamat, betapa aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan pada saat itu, karena aku mendapatkan putra dan istriku selamat, bahagia sekali rasanya waktu itu.."

Kembali seulas senyum tersungging dari bibir hati Yunho, ketika ia mengenang masa bahagia sewaktu pertama sekali Changmin melihat dunia ini. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia mulai bersuara lagi.

" Ternyata kebahagiaan kami tidak bertahan lama, rupanya Tuhan lebih menyayanginya, kesehatannya kembali drop, dan akhirnya ia benar - benar meninggalkan kami untuk selama - lamanya " kali ini dengan susah payah Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan kesedihannya, butiran bening tampak disudut matanya yang menatap lurus ke jalan dihadapannya.

" Mianhe..mianhe..Yun.." Jaejoong terpaku, dan hanya dapat menggumamkan kata maaf dari bibirnya pelan, sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

" Gwaenchana, Jae, tak perlu meminta maaf, bukan salahmu kan? "

Senyum tipis kembali tersungging dari bibir Yunho kali ini, entah mengapa ia merasa heran, mengapa ia dapat menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya, mengingat ia adalah pribadi yang sangat tertutup, selama ini kalau ada masalah apapun, tak pernah ia menceritakannya kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada ummanya sekalipun.

" Awww...geli...hhhaa...hhhaaa.."

Tiba - tiba Yunho dikejutkan oleh suara Jaejoong disebelahnya yang berteriak kegelian, cepat - cepat ditolehnya kesebelahnya tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin berada, mata sipitnya seketika terbelalak lebar disaat ia melihat apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan saat ini, Bayi sepuluh bulan itu kini sedang menggesek - gesekkan wajahnya didada Jaejoong yang kebetulan pada saat itu menggunakan baju berkerah V neck, sehingga mengekspos bagian dadanya sedikit.

" Hhhaa...hhaaa..awww..geli..Yun, ada apa dengannya? lakukan sesuatu, aku tidak tahan..hhaa..hhaa.. "

Kembali suara Jaejoong disela - sela tawanya kegelian, betapa tidak saat ini Changmin bertambah ganas menyerang dadanya, bahkan sekarang bibir mungilnya ditempel - tempelkannya dipermukaan dada putih Jaejoong sepertinya ingin mencari - cari keberadaan nipple Jaejoong, giginya yang baru tumbuh beberapa itupun mulai menggigit - gigit kulit dadanya yang membuat Jaejoong bertambah geli, tampaknya Changmin sudah sangat mengantuk.

Melihat hal tersebut, Yunho pun tampak panik, dengan cepat ia mencari - cari dimana ia meletakkan botol susu Changmin.

" Mianhe, Jae...Minnie masih menyusu kepada ummanya sewaktu ummanya meninggal sebulan yang lalu.." Yunho meminta maaf sembari menyodorkan susu botol kepada Jaejoong agar memberikannya kepada Changmin, ia menyadari kalau bayinya itu ingin menyusu kepada ummanya.

Agak kesusahan juga Jaejoong ketika akan memberikan botol susu itu kepada Changmin, karena bayi tersebut meronta - ronta sewaktu Jaejoong akan menjauhkannya dari dadanya, dengan susah payah akhirnya Changmin kini sudah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong sembari menyusu dari botol yang diberi Yunho kepadanya. Sedangkan dada Jaejoong? dadanya tampak memerah akibat gigitan gigi mungil Changmin tadi, dada putihnya itu juga tampak basah oleh saliva bayi montok tersebut.

Kedua Namja yang berada di mobil itu kini dapat bernafas lega, lantaran bayi yang dapat dikatakan hiperaktif itu akhirnya tertidur juga.

" Gomawo..Jeongmal gomawo Jae " Ucapan terimakasih berasal dari bibir seksi Yunho ketika mobil mewah itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana yang ternyata adalah rumah Jaejoong.

" Ne, gomawo sudah mengantarku " ucapan terimakasih Yunho dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih juga dari bibir cherry Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis ketika pandangannya beralih kesosok mungil yang sudah dibaringkannya dibangku yang ditempatinya tadi, bersebelahan dengan bangku Yunho.

" Hati - hati ne? jangan terlalu ngebut, ingat kau membawa bayi " sebelum mobil Yunho melaju pergi, Jaejoong sempat mengingatkannya agar berhati - hati.

" Ne, Jaejongie...gomawo..kami pulang ne? " setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, perlahan mobil yang dikendarai Yunho itu bergerak menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri saat ini, entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi merah saat mendengar ucapan Yunho sebelum ia pergi tadi.

_" Jaejoongie? "_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati, kemudian digelengkannya kepalanya pelan sembari berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

sementara didalam mobil...

_" Hmm..Jaejoongie..yeoppo..neomu yeoppo.."_ tersungging senyum manis dibibir Yunho.

.

.

.

.

tbc ahh

.

.

aneh ya? mianhe..

Review?

satu katapun saya sangat berterimakasih

kamsahamnida


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong, saya akhirnya muncul kembali, setelah berminggu-

minggu, mencari wangsit diberbagai tempat untuk melanjutkan

ff ini, Alhamdulillah ya..akhirnya walaupun tak yakin dengan

hasilnya, saya dapat mengpublish chapter 3 ini, saya mohon

maaf apabila terdapat banyak typo, bagaimana tidak, selagi

ngetik, tiba - tiba nongol acara " do dream" yang bintang tamunya

merupakan tokoh yang berada didalam ff saya ini...^^ jadilah

saya ngetik sambil mata tertuju kelayar kaca...hehehehe..tapi

suer deh..Yunho & baby Changmin guantengnya ngotot

banget dah...udah deh sekian dulu curahan hati saya, terimakasih

buat yang mau bersusah payah ngasih ripiu yang sangat berharga

bagi saya...happy reading...gomawo.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End Previuos Chap**  
_

_" Ne, Jaejongie...gomawo..kami pulang ne? " setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, perlahan mobil yang dikendarai Yunho itu bergerak menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri saat ini, entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi merah saat mendengar ucapan Yunho sebelum ia pergi tadi._

_" Jaejoongie? " gumam Jaejoong dalam hati, kemudian digelengkannya kepalanya pelan sembari berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya._

_sementara didalam mobil..._

_" Hmm..Jaejoongie..yeoppo..neomu yeoppo.." tersungging senyum manis dibibir Yunho._

.

.

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

Setelah membuka kunci rumahnya, perlahan Jaejoong melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki rumahnya ( mianhe readerdul, di chap sebelumnya author menulis kalo Jaejoong tinggal di Apartemen, yang bener Jaejoong tinggal dirumah ya ) yang terbilang sangat sederhana itu, ditekannya sakelar lampu agar rumah yang tadinya gelap gulita, kini terang benderang, karena memang sejak pagi tadi Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan rumah ini, sudah beberapa bulan ini ia mengambil kerja di dua tempat, dari pagi hingga siang, ia bekerja disebuah restoran sebagai pelayan, dan langsung menyambung bekerja di Bar " Purple Line " dari sore hingga malamnya, di Bar yang diperuntukkan khusus hanya untuk kaum namja itu, ia bekerja sebagai " Erotic Dancer ", mendengarnya saja pasti mengundang pikiran yang merendahkan bukan? tapi Jaejoong berbeda, sebelum bekerja ditempat sahabatnya Junsu itu, ia sudah melakukan perjanjian kepada Tuan Baek Kyun sebagai pemilik Bar tersebut, isi perjanjian itu diantaranya adalah dia bertugas hanya menari diatas panggung dan tidak menjual dirinya, selain itu dia juga meminta agar sebelum jam sembilan malam ia harus pulang. Jadi setelah melakukan pertunjukannya dia diperbolehkan untuk langsung pulang, karena sekarang ini Jaejoong masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir di ' Tohosinki " Universitas.

Diletakkannya belanjaannya tadi diatas meja ruang tamunya, dihempasnya kasar tubuhnya diatas sofa yang berada diruang tamunya yang berukuran kecil itu, disandarkannya kepalanya pada sofa tersebut dan memijat keningnya kasar, diliriknya jam berada didinding, jam setengah sebelas malam. Dipejamkannya matanya dan berusaha merilekskan pikirannya sembari badannya digerak - gerakkannya dengan tujuan meregangkan otot - ototnya yang kaku, betapa tidak, terhitung mulai dari supermarket hingga tiba di rumahnya tadi, ia terus menggendong bayi laki - laki yang montok milik pria yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut. Mau tidak mau pikirannya kembali ke kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

_' Hhhhh...ada - ada saja, apakah aku ini benar - benar mirip dengan yeoja itu ? sampai - sampai anak itu tidak mau berpisah denganku '_ terlintas pertanyaan dibenaknya saat ini.

" Sungguh benar - benar anak yang malang..." kali ini Jaejoong bergumam kecil kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian senyum tersungging dibibir poutnya yang merah, sembari mengusap dadanya yang masih terdapat saliva bayi lucu tadi, sewaktu bayi tersebut menempelkan bibirnya mencari - cari nipple Jaejoong yang benar - benar dianggap ummanya itu.

" Bagaimana kalau ia terbangun dan tidak menemukan aku lagi ya? " kembali Jaejoong bergumam kecil, sedangkan tangannya masih mengusap - usap dada putihnya yang sedikit tampak kemerahan itu. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, segera diusirnya semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini.

" Hmm...untunglah besok aku off, jadi aku bisa bersantai dan memasak makanan enak, " segera beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya tadi, Jaejoong membawa belanjaannya menuju kulkas dan cepat - cepat menatanya dengan rapi didalam kulkas itu.

" Bulgogi dan Tteobokki mungkin enak ya... " sembari menyusun belanjaannya didalam kulkasnya, tampak Jaejoong memikirkan apa yang ingin dimasaknya untuk esok hari.

" Hahh...selesai juga, sekarang waktunya tidur...hoooaamm..."

Setelah selesai dengan belanjaannya segera Jaejoong menyambar handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, ia memang biasa membersihkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum pergi tidur. Setelah beberapa menit berada dikamar mandi, diambilnya piyama bersih dari dalam lemari yang berada didalam kamarnya, dan segera memakainya, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya, mengingat betapa lelahnya ia hari ini.

Entah mengapa, bola mata doe bening itu belum juga menampakkan akan segera terpejam, berlawanan dengan keinginan hati si pemiliknya yang ingin segera menutup mata indah itu. Entah darimana wajah imut bayi lucu tadi kembali muncul dibenaknya, tangisan khasnya ketika tak ingin berpisah dengannya, deretan giginya yang baru berjumlah empat buah diatas dan empat buah dibawah, membuat senyumnya bertambah lucu, wangi khas bayi masih jelas tercium dibenak Jaejoong saat ini, berbagai pertanyaan yang mengusiknya, diantaranya " mengapa Yunho, appa si anak itu tidak menyewa jasa baby sitter saja untuk mengurus anaknya " atau " mengapa tidak menitipkannya kepada haelmoninya saja " bukankah jelas - jelas Yunho masih mempunyai umma yang merupakan nenek si bayi lucu itu, dan berbagai pertanyaan - pertanyaan lain yang memenuhi kepalanya saat itu yang membuat perlahan demi perlahan kedua doe bening itu menutup pelan, menghantarkannya ke dunia mimpi, dan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi keesokkan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..tok...

Tok..tok..tok..tok..

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, hari yang masih cukup pagi bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini benar - benar merasa terganggu akan suara ketukan keras dipintu ruang tamunya, cukup keras ketukan tersebut lantaran Jaejoong kini berada dikamar belakang dekat dapur, rumah sederhana Jaejoong hanya memiliki 2 kamar saja, satu berada di ruang tamu, dan satu berada didekat dapur tempat ia terbaring saat ini.

Mau tidak mau digerakkannya badannya dengan malas keposisi duduk, setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya, akibat tertidur nyenyak semalam karena kecapekan, Jaejoong segera menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju pintu ruang tamunya berada.

" Huuh..siapa sih yang datang pagi - pagi sekali..." sedikit bersungut - sungut, Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu besat itu.

" ohh Hyerin noona.., ayo masuk dulu noona, anneyong Yuki ahh.."

" Anneyong Jongie eonnie.."

" Kyyaa...masih saja kau memanggilku eonnie, yuki ah.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika gadis kecil itu memangggilnya dengan sebutan eonnie.

" Mian, mengganggu tidurmu Jaejoong ah, aku mau menanyakan titipan susu Yuki, apakah ada ? "

Hyerin noona, tetangga sebelah rumah Jaejoong yang menitip Jaejoong untuk membelikan susu untuk anaknya Yuki yang baru berusia tiga tahun, menyadari hal tersebut spontan Jaejoong menepuk keningnya sendiri, seharusnya dari semalam ia sudah mengantarkan susu tersebut.

" Aigoo, Hyerin noona..jeongmal mianhe, semalam aku tiba dirumah telat, jadi akutidak enak mengantarkannya, takut noona sudah tidur, chakkaman, aku ambilkan dulu eoh.."

" Gwaenchana Jaejoong ah..tidak masalah, gomawo..kami yang malah merepotkan mu.."

" Ini susunya noona, lain kali kalau ingin menitip lagi katakan saja, nanti aku belikan. "

" Ne, Gomawo Jae, kami pamit dulu.."

" Anneyong Jongie eonnie.."

" Anneyong Yuki ah.."

Kembali dirapatkannya pintu rumahnya sebelum Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dikasur empuknya, tampaknya Jaejoong masih akan menyambung mimpinya yang sempat tertunda kerena kedatangan Hyerin tadi. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak akan merasakan indah mimpi yang keduanya saat ini, karena kembali terdengar ketukan pintu yang berasal dari ruang tamunya.

tok tok... tok...

_Ahhh...ada apalagi Heyerin nooona ini..._

Jaejoong menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa sangat berat, selagi berjalan kearah pintu ia tetap memejamkan matanya, matanya pun masih terpejam saat tangannya bergerak membuka handel pintu tersebut.

" Mmmaaaaa...hiks..hiks..maa.."

sedetik...

dua detik..

tiga detik...

" KYAAA..! "

Jeritan panik Jaejoong, saat baru menyadari kehadiran tamu telah berada didepannya sekarang, dikucek kuceknya kasar matanya yang sedari tadi masih terpejam, bibir merahnya terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong sekarang ini, seorang namja yang berpakaian jas lengkap dengan dasinya, namja tersebut tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang memasang tampang meweknya? terdengar jelas suaranya yang sesenggukan, seperti habis menangis lama, dan terlihat jelas juga bekas airmata dipipinya yang gembul, memerah karena menangis, dan bulu - bulu matanya yang basah akibat airmata yang belum mengering, bayi itu menatap Jaejoong sendu dengan bibirnya yang masih mewek khas bayi...*huaaa..pingin cubittt..

_" Aissh...kenapa mereka lagi.."_ itulah pertanyaan yang berada dikepala Jaejoong saat ini. Masih membatu ditempatnya.

" Anneyong Jae ah, mianhe, Jeongmal mianhe, kami mengganggu ketenanganmu lagi, ehmm..boleh kami masuk? "

" Eh..silakan Yun..masuklah, maaf rumahku masih berantakan, aku belum membereskannya.." Jaejoong tersentak dari bengongnya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk.

" Duduklah "

" mmmaaaa! hikss...hikss.."

" Eh..anneyong Minnie..waeyo? sepertinya minnie habis menangis ya.."

Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk duduk, dan menyapa Changmin yang sedari tadi menjulurkan tangannya agar Jaejoong mau mengambilnya dari gendongan Appanya, melihat hal tersebut, spontan Jaejoong pun berniat untuk mengambil Changmin yang sepertinya sudah sangat ingin ia gendong, karena badannya sudah dicondongkannya kearah Jaejoong.

" Ayo sini Hyung gendong, jangan nangis, eoh? " perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan kedua tangannya agar changmin dapat berpindah kegendongannya, dan tentu saja disambut dengan semangat oleh bocah tersebut.

" mmaa..maaa...mmaaa..hikkss..hikss.." masih terdengar suara bayi itu yang sesenggukan, tangan kecilnya menepuk - nepuk dada Jaejoong, sebelum direbahkannya kepalanya didada Jaejoong, dan perlahan tidak terdengar lagi suara sesenggukan bekas tangisnya. setelah beberapa saat, ketika dirasanya Changmin mulai tenang, perlahan Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya yang masih menggendong Changmin di sofa ruang tamunya berhadapan dengan Yunho appa Changmin, tak lupa dibersihkannya dengan tissue wajah Changmin yang belepotan? karena airmatanya dan ingusnya akibat menagis tadi.

" Berapa lama dia menangis? sepertinya sudah lama ya, kelihatan dia lelah sekali.."

Jaejoong membuka suara, setelah membersihkan wajah bayi dihadapannya yang kini masih merebahkan kepala di dadanya, ia merasa kasihan melihat anak itu, sepertinya lelah sekali.

" Semenjak ia bangun tidur jam lima pagi tadi, sepertinya dia mencari - carimu Jae, aku sangat kebingungan, kucoba untuk menggendongnya dan menghiburnya, namun sia - sia, sebenarnya..ehm..aku sangat malu untuk kembali kemari, pasti kami sangat mengganggumu, mianhe..jeongmal mianhe, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dapat kuperbuat, semenjak pagi tadi ia pun tak mau minum susunya, hanya menangis saja, mianhe Jae.."

Jaejoong tertegun, ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang dari bibir hati didepannya itu, ia sungguh tak menyangka, jika yang dipikirkannya semalam memang benar - benar terjadi, anak itu pasti mencarinya lagi, karena ia benar - benar menganggap Jaejoong adalah ummanya. Dipandangnya wajah bayi yang terlihat sangat lelah itu, karena sudah sekitar tiga jam ia menangis, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan pagi.

" Aigoo...minnie ah..kau pasti sangat capek sekali yah..uljima ne..berhentilah menangis, kau mencari hyung ya rupanya..hmm...Yunnie, kau bawa susunya? sini biar kuberikan, kasihan, pasti dia sangat lapar sekali setelah lama menangis.."

" Ne, aku bawa...ini.."

menyadari kalau bayi itu pasti kehausan, Jaejoong merasa sangat iba, dan meminta botol susu Changmin kepada Yunho, dan segera direbahkannya posisi bayi sepuluh bulan itu agar dapat meminum susu dari botol yang sudah berada ditangan Jaejoong, dengaan cepat mulut si bayi langsung menyambut susu yang diberikan Jaejoong dengan sangat rakus, sepertinya ia sangat lapar.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan dua botol susu sekaligus, bayi gembul itu tertidur dipelukkan namja cantik yang dianggapnya adalah umma kandungnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka semalam. Sedikit merasa lega, karena sudah lebih satu jam Jaejoong menggendong bayi yang lumayan berat itu. Jaejoong akhirnya memillih membaringkan Changmin dikamarnya, setelah meminta persetujuan dari Yunho terlebih dahulu, setelah kemudian ia meninggalkan Yunho duduk sendirian diruang tamunya untuk mandi sebentar, karena sedari tadi ia masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

Setelah kira - kira seperempat jam Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi dan bergegas memakai pakaiannya dikamarnya, sekilas dilihatnya bayi lucu yang sedang tidur diranjangnya, pulas sekali, sepertinya ia sangat - sangat capek setelah lama menangis, _" hhhh...ya Tuhan..rencana apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, sepertinya anak ini benar - benar tak mau lepas dariku.." _Jaejoong mendesah pelan, hati kecilnya merasa sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika anak itu benar - benar tak mau berpisah darinya. Masih ditatapnya sosok mungil yang tertidur pulas itu, digelengkannya kepalanya, sebelum meninggalkankan kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Tampaknya rencananya untuk bersantai hari itu pupus sudah...aigoo, Jaejoong yang malang.

Dilangkahkannya pelan kakinya kearah ruang tamu rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar tempat ia membaringkan Changmin tadi, rumah Jaejoong tidaklah besar, sehingga setiap ruangan didalamnya tidaklah terlalu jauh jaraknya. Namun seperti teringat sesuatu, ia membelokkan langkahnya kearah dapurnya, tiba - tiba ia baru teringat kalau ia belum menyuguhkan minuman kepada Yunho yang sedari tadi duduk diruang tamunya. Dibuatnya dua cangkir kopi, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Yunho, kemudian diambilnya beberapa lembar roti tawar yang memang selalu disiapkannya apabila ia tidak sempat memasak sarapan. Diolesnya selai strawberry kesukaannya diseluruh permukaan roti, karena memang ia belum sarapan dari tadi, setelah selesai mengoles beberapa roti, kemudian dibawanya kopi dan roti tersebut keruang tamu tempat Yunho berada dengan menggunakan baki.

Yunho tampak sedang mengotak - atik layar touchscreen poselnya, ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong datang dengan membawa baki yang berisi dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa roti isi, sejenak ia tertegun melihat keadaan namja yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya saat ini, duduk bersebrangan darinya lebih tepatnya. Namja cantik tersebut tampak sangat berkilau setelah mandi beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengenakan kaos V neck berpotongan lengan pendek ( karena memang Jaejoong menyukai baju model V neck ). Seketika kegiatannya pada ponselnya dihentikannya untuk sementara demi melihat dada mulus yang semalam sempat disambar oleh bayi semata wayangnya, yang mengira itu adalah dada ummanya.

Beberapa kali Yunho mesti menelan ludahnya, saat Jaejoong harus menundukkan badannya ketika meletakkan cangkir kopi didepan Yunho saat ini, sehingga benar - benar mengekspos isi dadanya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu. Walaupun Jaejoong seorang namja, namun jantung Yunho serasa ingin meloncat saja karenanya, betapa tidak, kerah baju V neck Jaejoong yang lebar, mengekspos sebagian bahunya, ditambah lagi ia membungkukkan badannya saat meletakkan cangkir kopi dihadapannya menambah pemandangan dada? didepannya itu. Sebenarnya Yunho tak mengerti, Jaejoong itu namja, tapi mengapa ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut, entah mengapa dikepala Yunho pemandangan tersebut tetaplah terasa menggiurkan baginya, terlebih lagi melihat mulusnya kulit namja yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya itu, lagi - lagi ia harus mengakui, bahwa kulit Jaejoong terlihat lebih mulus dan lembut dari kulit seorang wanita, bahkan dari mendiang istrinya sekalipun? #appa!#

" Eh, Yun..Yun..." Jaejoong tampak mengayunkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Yunho saat ini. Yunho melamun lagi nampaknya.

" Eh, mian Jongie, aku melamun.." kali ini wajah Yunho tampak memerah, setelah sadar orang yang tengah dilamunkannya, tengah melambaikan tangannya tepat didepat mukanya.

" Jongie? kau memanggilku Jongie ? " Jaejoong sedikit heran, kalau tidak salah sejak semalam ketika mereka berpisah, Yunho telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis tersebut.

" Ehm..apakah keberatan kalau kupanggil Jongie, menurutku itu pantas untukmu, biar kedengaran lebih akrab lagi, mianhe kalau kau ti.."

" Gwaenchana, aku tidak keberatan, kau orang pertama yang memberikan nama panggilan itu.." dengan cepat Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho, dan entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

" Silakan diminum dan dimakan rotinya, kau pasti belum sarapan kan? mengingat Minnie sudah menangis sejak ia bangun, mian aku tidak sempat membuat sarapan yang layak, hanya itu yang bisa kusuguhkan."

" Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, gara - gara kami, kau jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa pagi ini, mianhe Jongie ah." Yunho tampaknya begitu menyesal, entah sudah berapa kalinya ia mengucapkan kata maaf.

" Ah..tak perlu seperti itu Yun, kebetulan aku off kerja hari ini, jadi aku merasa senang sudah dapat membantu, ayo silahkan, nanti kopinya keburu dingin." Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk meminum kopinya.

Untuk beberapa menit, keheningan sedikit mewarnai ruang itu, sebelum yunho mulai membuka suara lagi, " Jongie ah, aku tak melihat siapa - siapa disini, kau tinggal dengan siapa disini? mana orang tua mu?" wajah Yunho menampakkan keheranannya.

" Aku yatim piatu sejak tiga tahun lalu, dan rumah inilah satu - satunya peninggalan orang tuaku, aku juga tidak mempunyai saudara."

" ohh, mianhe, kalau aku banyak tanya."

" Gwaenchana Yun, Kau sendiri, bekerja? apa kau tidak kena marah terlambat, ini saja sudah hampir jam sembilan?"  
Jaejoong menampakkan wajahnya yang lucu ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

" Hahahaha...kurasa tidak ada berani memarahi Presdir Perusahaan, kalau ia terlambat.." Yunho terkekeh menanggapi wajah lucu namja cantik didepannya ini, yang sekarang malah bertambah lucu setelah mendengar jawabannya, mata bulatnya semakin membulat tampak semakin indah dimata Yunho.

" Mwo? ternyata kau direktur ya? berapa umurmu? kukira sepantaran denganku, aigoo..alangkah tidak sopannya aku memanggil namamu saja, seharusnya aku memanggil hyung yah.."

" Gwaenchana, lagipula aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan akhiran hyung itu, umurku 30 tahun, kecuali kalau kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan ' oppa ' aku bersedia, hehehe."

" Yah! enak saja, memangnya aku yeoja!" Jaejoong tampak mengerucutkan bibir merah menggodanya sedikit kesal.

" Mian, aku cuma bercanda, jangan dimasukkan kehati ya." Yunho berkata dengan sangat manis, melihat sepertinya namja cantik itu kesal.

" Gwaenchana, soalnya, tadinya aku berpikiran, apakah kau tak sanggup membayar seorang baby sitter untuk menjaga anakmu, agar saat bekerja ada yang menjaga anakmu." Jaejoong menyatakan keheranannya yang sejak semalam menyebabkannya penasaran itu.

" Aniya, aku tidak mau, karena aku pernah mengalami hal yang buruk, sewaktu pertama kali aku memakai jasa baby sitter, aku mendapati dibadan Minnie ada beberapa luka memar, yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, setelah kupaksa, akhirnya ia mengaku dialah yang menyebabkan luka tersebut, sejak saat itu aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah memakai jasa baby sitter lagi untuk merawat anakku."

" Ommoo..teganya wanita itu melakukan hal tersebut kepada bayi yang lucu seperti Minnie, ahh kasian Minnie.." tampaknya Jaejoong ikut menjadi emosi mendengar cerita Yunho tersebut, ia sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

" Jadi jika kau pergi kekantor, Miinie siapa yang jaga? apakah haelmoninya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

" Aniya, haelmoninya kalau yang dimaksud adalah ibuku, ia tinggal dikota asal kami di Gwang Ju. Aku menitipkannya ditempat penitipan anak ketika aku pergi, dan kujemput saat aku pulang dari kantor."

" Ohh...begitu.." Jaejoong tampak manggut - manggut.

" Oh ya, kalau kau ingin pergi kekantor, silahkan tidak apa - apa, pergilah, biarlah minnie kautitipkan kepadaku untuk hari ini, lagian aku kan libur bekerja." Jaejoong dengan cepat menyambung kalimatnya untuk menawarkan bantuannya menjaga Changmin hari itu.

" Ah, gomawo merepotkan saja, biarlah aku akan membawanya sekarang mumpung dia tidur, semoga setelah tiba ditempat penitipan, ia masih tertidur, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Jongie.." Yunho tampak tidak enak hati menerima tawaran Jaejoong, ia bermaksud membawa Changmin segera saat dia tertidur saat ini, namun hal tersebut mungkin harus diurungkannya setelah..

" Mmmmaaaaa! hikss..hikss...mmmaaa...huweee..."

Dengan segera Jaejoong yang diikuti Yunho menghambur kearah kamar Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat terdengar tangisan Changmin yang sepertinya telah terbangun. Dan benar saja ketika mereka tiba dikamar tersebut, tampak bayi tersebut telah terduduk diranjang tersebut menangis keras, nampaknya ia kembali teringat kejadian yang membuatnya menangis saat ia bangun pagi tadi, saat mendapati tak ada sosok ummanya disampingnya. Namun kini setelah melihat sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri diambang pintu, seketika ia menghentikan tangisannya dan bergerak merangkak untuk menuju kearah sosok yang dianggap ummanya itu. Melihat hal tersebut, cepat - cepat Jaejoong meraih tubuh kecil itu, ia takut kalau bayi tersebut terjatuh dari ranjang tersebut. Digendongnya segera Changmin yang tampak tidak menangis lagi sesaat setelah berada digendongannya.

" Uljima ne Minnie ah, aku ada disini, sepertinya kau senang sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, hmm.." tampaknya Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sosok kecil yang tak mau berpisah darinya itu. Mereka mungkin belum memikirkan bagaimana dengan hari esoknya, bukankah Jaejoong mesti bekerja?

" Pergilah bekerja Yun, kau kan harus mengurus perusahaanmu..kalau kau percaya, biarlah Minnie bersamaku hari ini, sepulang bekerja, kau bisa menjemputnya kembali, kau membawa semua perlengkapannya bukan?"

" Ahh, tentu saja aku percaya kepadamu, ne, aku membawa semua perlengkapannya didalam tas besar yang kuletakkan diatas kursi depan tadi, eh Jongie, apa tidak merepotkanmu? aku benar - benar tidak enak, kita baru berkenalan, dan aku sudah sangat merepotkan sedemikian rupa."

Tampak raut wajah Yunho yang menunjukkan rasa malunya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, sedangkan makhluk imut yang berada digendongannya, tampak senang sekali, sekali - sekali dilonjak - lonjakkannya badannya, terkadang dibenamkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong, bahkan ketika si Appa yang hendak berpamitan bermaksud meraih tangannya pun segera ditepisnya tangan Appanya, ia mengira Yunho akan mengajaknya pergi juga, tampak raut wajah ketakutan pada bayi itu yang langsung membenamkan wajahnya dalam - dalam didada Jaejoong seakan takut diambil Appanya dari sang ' umma ' menurutnya itu.

" Aigoo, bahkan melihatku saja tidak mau, baiklah, jangan nakal ne baby, Appa pergi dulu, jangan nakal eoh, jangan menyusahkan Jongie hyung, arra? oh ya Jongie, didalam tas itu, semua perlengkapannya kubawa semua, susu, bubur instannya, ia makan 3 kali, popok dan bajunya juga ada, jeongmal gomawo, mungkin istirahat siang aku mampir kesini, aku akan membawa makan siang untukmu, karena aku yakin, kau tak akan sempat memasak."

" Ne, aku mengerti, sekarang berangkatlah, nanti kau terlambat."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yunho dijawab dengan anggukan tanda mengerti dari Jaejoong, sembari mengantar Yunho ke pintu depan rumahnya dengan masih menggendong bayi montok tersebut, hingga mobil mewah tersebut menghilang dikejauhan, meninggalkan kedua makhluk yang baru berkenalan sejak malam tadi.

" mmaa...mmaaa...mmmaaa..."

" Aigoo...aww...haha..hahaha...sepertinya kau terobsesi sekali dengan dadaku, baby nakal eoh?"

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawa gelinya disaat tiba - tiba, bayi tersebut kembali mengulangi perbuatannya seperti semalam, menggesek - gesekkan mukanya dengan kasar kedada Jaejoong, sepertinya sehabis bangun tidur ia sangat kehausan, dan mungkin bayi tersebut kembali mengharapkan 'ummanya' itu mau memberikan susunya yang sudah lama ingin ia rasakan kembali.

" Haa..hhhaa...aww..kau mencari - cari nippleku ya rupanya hmm,...hahahhhaa.." kembali tawa geli Jaejoong saat si bayi lucu itu masih terus mencari - cari nipplenya yang masih tertutup bajunya, tak ada tanda - tanda si bayi akan menghentikan kegiatannya, malah bayi yang memiliki badan gempal itu terlihat mulai kesal dan mulai memasang wajah mewek, tanda sebentar lagi akan menangis, karena tidak mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. melihat itu, cepat - cepat diperbaikinya posisi anak tersebut, diangkatnya bayi tersebut hingga kening mereka bertemu.

" Kau benar - benar penasaran, eoh? arrasso, akan kuberikan yang kau mau, baby..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Jaejoong yang tengah berada disofa ruang tamu itu, kembali mengembalikan posisi si bayi berada dalam pangkuannya sekarang, sekilas nampak seringai jahil dibibir poutnya tersebut sebelum ia mengangkat kaos yang dikenakannya keatas, aigoo..Kim Jaejoong, apa yang akan dilakukannya? setelah kaos tersebut terangkat keatas, terpampang jelaslah dada putihnya yang walaupun agak montok untuk ukuran namja, tapi tetap saja rata bila dibandingkan dengan kepunyaan yeoja. Melihat hal tersebut si bayi yang berada tepat didadanya itu otomatis dengan segera memenuhi panggilan hatinya, dan langsung menyambar dada mulus didepannya, tepatnya kearah tonjolan kecil yang berada disana.

" Ne, rasakanlah baby nakal, biar kau tidak penasaran lagi, jelas berbeda dengan punya umma mu eoh? hihihiihi"

Tampak Jaejoong tertawa puas setelah merasa berhasil telah menjahili bayi yang malang itu, yang kini sedang menyedot - nyedot frustasi nipplenya, karena tak juga mengeluarkan susu seperti yang diharapkannya. Namun tawa puas Jaejoong sepertinya tidak bertahan lama...

" AAWWW...APPOO! Huwaaaa...hikss...hikss..."

.

.

.

.

.

tbc ne?

review!

.

.

.

.

.

Mian, kalo ceritanya tambah gaje..hiks..

chap depan JaeMin moment ne, ini ceritanya

masih flashback dari prolognya.

saya kasih yang manis - manis dulu, sebelum

wanita berduri itu muncul menghiasi epep ini...

hehehehe...* finally..

ripiu ne...

satu katapun, i really thank u...gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.**  
**

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

**_End Previous Chap_**

.**  
**.

_" Kau benar - benar penasaran, eoh? arrasso, akan kuberikan yang kau mau, baby..."_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Jaejoong yang tengah berada disofa ruang tamu itu, kembali mengembalikan posisi si bayi berada dalam pangkuannya sekarang, sekilas nampak seringai jahil dibibir poutnya tersebut sebelum ia mengangkat kaos yang dikenakannya keatas, aigoo..Kim Jaejoong, apa yang akan dilakukannya? setelah kaos tersebut terangkat keatas, terpampang jelaslah dada putihnya yang walaupun agak montok untuk ukuran namja, tapi tetap saja rata bila dibandingkan dengan kepunyaan yeoja. Melihat hal tersebut si bayi yang berada tepat didadanya itu otomatis dengan segera memenuhi panggilan hatinya, dan langsung menyambar dada mulus didepannya, tepatnya kearah tonjolan kecil yang berada disana._

_" Ne, rasakanlah baby nakal, biar kau tidak penasaran lagi, jelas berbeda dengan punya umma mu eoh? hihihiihi"_

_Tampak Jaejoong tertawa puas setelah merasa berhasil telah menjahili bayi yang malang itu, yang kini sedang menyedot - nyedot frustasi nipplenya, karena tak juga mengeluarkan susu seperti yang diharapkannya. Namun tawa puas Jaejoong sepertinya tidak bertahan lama..._

_" AAWWW...APPOO! Huwaaaa...hikss...hikss..."_

.

.

.

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

" Huweee...hikss...hiks..mmaaa...mmaaa...hikss.."

" Yah! bocah nakal! seharusnya aku yang menangis! haahh...haahh..appo...kau pikir apa nippleku ini..hikss.."

Changmin, bayi sepuluh bulan itu mendadak menangis keras, dikarenakan ia kaget mendengar jeritan keras yang berasal dari namja yang dianggap ummanya itu, lantaran ia telah memakai giginya yang baru berjumlah delapan buah itu, menggigit nipple ' ummanya ' dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia merasa kesal karena nipple tersebut tidak mengeluarkan susu sama sekali sesuai dengan harapannya, karena kesal dikatupkannya bibirnya mempertemukan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya dengan nipple kenyal Jaejoong ditengah - tengahnya, yang sontak membuat si ' umma ' yang jahil itu menjerit sekuat tenaganya, otomatis jeritan si ' umma ' jahil tadi membuatnya sangat kaget dan langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan ketakutan, ia menganggap Jaejoong tengah memarahinya karena suara Jaejoong tadi. Dilepaskannya tautan giginya pada nipple yang, ehm..menggoda tersebut, mata beningnya menatap wajah si ' umma ' yang sedang memasang wajah ' tidak bersahabatnya ', dengan bibir yang sudah sangat mewek, hanya beberapa detik saja pasti akan terdengar tangisan khasnya itu. Dan benar saja, tangisan keras bayi montok tersebut sekarang sudah benar - benar pecah memenuhi ruang tamu yang tadinya sepi itu.

Jaejoong yang tadinya sempat kesal dan mengomel kepada Changmin yang belum yang belum mengerti apa - apa itu, kini tampak menyesali perbuatannya barusan, perlahan diturunkannya kaos yang tadi diangkatnya tinggi - tinggi untuk memberikan nipplenya kepada Changmin, kini sudah diturunkannya kembali setelah sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan nipplenya yang tampak bengkak memerah dan meninggalkan lubang bekas gigitan gigi bayi yang kini mendapat julukan 'Baby Evil' oleh Kim Jaejoong. Serta merta ditempelkannya kepala Changmin kedadanya kembali, yang tadi sempat dijauhkannya secara reflek dari dadanya ketika bayi imut itu menggigit nipplenya tanpa ampun.

" Cupp..cupp..uljima baby ah..mianhe..uljimayo.."

" Hikkss...hiksss..mmaaaa...hiksss.."

Diusap - diusapnya punggung Changmin dengan halus sembari ia terus membujuk bayi tersebut agar berhenti menangis, lambat laun suara isak tangisnya sedikit memelan dan diangkatnya tubuh montok bayi tersebut dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya sehingga hidung mereka menempel, Jaejoong menggoyang - goyangkan kepalanya sehingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bergesekkan, hal tersebut membuat Changmin tertawa geli memamerkan empat buah gigi atasnya, sangat menggemaskan. Jaejoongpun yang memang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai anak kecil ini, tertawa senang melihat Changmin yang sudah tidak menangis lagi, kembali digesekkannya hidung mereka agar Changmin kembali tertawa, dilakukannya hal tersebut secara berulang - ulang, sampai Changmin kembali bertingkah seperti semula, yaitu menggesek - gesekkan wajahnya kedada jaejoong sembari tangannya menepuk - nepuk dadanya.

" Mmaaa...mmaaa...mmaaa.."

" Eh ? Haahhhaaa...hahaha...kau mau apa lagi baby? kau tidak jera yah bermain dengan dadaku ini..hmm?"

" Mmmmaaaaa..."

" Eh? Ommo...aku baru ingat, kau pasti ingin menyusu dari tadi ya..aigo..mianhe Minnie, kajja kita buat susumu."

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya pelan setelah menyadari bahwa sudah sedari tadi bayi itu minta dibuatkan susu, pantas saja ia terus menggesek - gesekkan wajahnya kedadanya, hanya hal tersebutlah yang dapat dilakukan Changmin, sebagai tanda ia haus minta susu, karena ia bayi berusia sepuluh bulan yang belum dapat berbicara sama sekali, kecuali hanya kata ' ma ' yang selalu digumamkan oleh bibir lucu bayi itu.

" Kajja baby, mari kita periksa apa yang ada didalam tasmu.."

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil tetap menggendong Changmin kearah sofa diseberangnya tempat Yunho meletakkan tas besar berisi perlengkapan Changmin yang dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah dibukanya tas tersebut, diperiksanya satu persatu benda - benda yang berada didalam tas itu, satu kaleng susu formula bayi telah dikeluarkannya duluan bersama satu botol susu bayi, rupanya Yunho membawa dua botol bayi, sebelumnya satu botol bayi sudah dipergunakan sewaktu Changmin minum susu tak lama setelah mereka tiba dirumah Jaejoong tadi. Kemudian ada beberapa kotak bubur instant bayi, biskuit bayi, beberapa popok bayi, pakaian, handuk dan perlengkapan mandinya. Sangat lengkap. Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengagumi ketelatenan seorang Jung Yunho merawat anaknya yang masih bayi itu, mengingat dirinya pasti sangat sibuk membagi waktu dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Presiden Direktur itu.

Setelah memilah - milah isi tas tersebut, Jaejoong hanya mengeluarkan kaleng susu dan botol susu Changmin, serta satu kotak biskuit bayi, untuk makanan selingan Changmin nantinya. Masih sambil menggendong Changmin yang ternyata tak mau turun dari gendongannya sewaktu Jaejoong hendak meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membuat susu. Tampaknya bayi itu merasa trauma, takut terpisah lagi dengan ummanya, setelah pagi tadi menangis lama karena mencari ummanya tersebut.

" Aigo, sudah jam sebelas rupanya, sebentar lagi kau harus makan siang, pagi tadi kau sudah melewatkan sarapanmu, ne?" Jaejoong tak menyadari jika hari sudah beranjak siang, hampir memasuki waktu makan Changmin setelah melihat jam didinding dapurnya tempat ia membuat susu Changmin sekarang. Setelah membuat satu botol penuh susu Changmin, digendongnya bayi itu menuju kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari dapur tersebut tempatnya menidurkan Changmin pagi tadi. Diberinya susu itu, untunglah Changmin sudah dapat memegang botol susunya sendiri, jadi Jaejoong dapat bersantai sejenak sembari membaringkan dirinya disebelah bayi yang sedang menyedot susu satu botol penuh itu dengan rakusnya.

" Mwo? sudah habis ya? cepat sekali, kau rakus sekali baby, untung appamu banyak uang, kalau tidak,hhhhh..."

Jaejoong membulatkan bibirnya lucu ketika mendapati botol susu yang baru saja diberikannya telah kosong, Changmin telah menghabiskan satu botol penuh susu tersebut mungkin hanya dalam beberapa sedotan saja, ajaib, itulah yang ada dipikiran namja cantik tersebut.

" Mmaaaaaa..."

" Aissh, kau ini, tidak bisa jauh dariku sebentar saja, ne?"

Bibir pout Jaejoong menggerutu kecil saat tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring santai, tiba - tiba dinaiki oleh Changmin yang barusan selesai minum susunya tadi, bayi tersebut memanjat badan Jaejoong dan langsung menelungkupkan badannya diatas badan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasa gemas, diangkatnya badan Changmin dengan kedua tangannya masih dalam posisi berbaring, tentu saja itu membuat bayi lucu itu kesenangan, karena tubuh montoknya itu terangkat keatas dan sesekali digoyang - goyangkannya badan Changmin yang masih berada diatasnya, membuat tawanya semakin kuat, sepertinya Jaejoong mulai menikmati kebersamaanya dengan bayi evil tersebut.

" Yah! sudah hampir jam dua belas, sudah hampir waktu makanmu baby ah, kau tunggu disini ne? aku menyiapkan makananmu dulu ne?"

" MMaaaaa! huweee...!"

" Aissshhh...arraa...kajja..hhhhh.."

Jaejoong tampak mendesah kesal, saat ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud untuk menyiapkan makanan Changmin, dan meninggalkannya sebentar saja, karena ia akan kesusahan bila sambil menggendong bayi montok yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan itu, saat menyiapkan makannya nanti. Namun Changmin sepertinya benar - benar tak mau berjauhan dengan ummanya walaupun sedetik saja, jeritan kerasnya sontak terdengar saat Jaejoong baru akan membalikkan badannya beranjak dari ranjang tempat mereka bermain barusan. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong kembali membawa Changmin si baby evil dalam gendongannya untuk menyiapkan makan siang bayi itu.

" Ahh, appamu sungguh tidak memperhatikan kesehatanmu minnie ah, pasti kau terus diberinya bubur bayi instant ini ya? "

" Mmaa.."

" Sebaiknya kumasakkan kau bubur yang bergizi ne? mau ?"

" Mmmaaaa..."

" Hahahaha...kau seperti mengerti saja dengan ucapanku, baby pintar, kajja kita masak..ahh kau menyusahkan saja, baru kali ini aku memasak sambil menggendong bayi, huh!"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak sibuk menyiapkan bahan - bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat bubur bayi yang masih setia didalam gendongannya sekarang, Jaejoong masih tampak kesusahan saat ingin mengambil bahan - bahan makanan yang berada didalam kulkasnya, walaupun ia menggunakan gendongan bayi yang seperti ransel dengan wajah bayi yang menghadap kearahnya, karena saat ia sibuk mencari bahan - bahan makanan tersebut, tangan mungil bayi nakal itupun sibuk meraih apa saja yang dapat diraihnya, mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong cukup kerepotan.

" Ne, kurasa bubur dengan daging dan brokoli cukup menyehatkan, kau suka kan?"

" Mmaaa..."

Jaejoong nampak puas tatkala ia telah mendapatkan bahan yang dicarinya, ia berencana untuk memasak bubur daging dengan brokoli, sementara sedari tadi, mulutnya terus komat kamit mengajak bayi itu berbicara, dan selalu dijawab Changmin dengan kata yang itu - itu saja, seakan ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan ummanya tersebut.

Dengan masih menggendong Changmin, Jaejoong tampak sangat menikmati waktu memasaknya sambil tetap mengajak bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya berbicara, seakan mengerti, bayi tersebut tampak nyaman dalam gendongan namja cantik tersebut, sama sekali tidak menangis atau merasa bosan karena sudah cukup lama berada didapur yang terbilang sempit itu, tampak sesekali Jaejoong menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Changmin, ia sedikit merasa kasihan, apalagi bayi tersebut sama sekali tidak mengeluh karena kepanasan, mungkin baginya asal berada dalam dekapan sang umma, rasa panaspun tidak terlalu dirasakannya, malahan bibirnya selalu menggumamkan kata yang terus diucapkannya berkali - kali.

_tiga puluh menit kemudian..._

" Nah baby, akhirnya buburmu sudah matang, mmmm...tampaknya sangat lezat, kau pasti sudah lapar, kajja kita makan..."

" Mmaa..mmaam..mmaamm.."

" Eh..kau tampaknya mengerti sekali kalau sekarang waktunya makan, hahaha..."

Jaejoong tertawa, saat bayi itu terlihat sangat senang sekali ketika ia akan memberinya makan, dengan mata yang berbinar - binar saat Jaejoong memegang mangkuk bubur untuknya, tampaknya kosakata Changmin telah bertambah, yaitu 'ma' untuk panggilan kepada ummanya, dan 'mam' apabila ia ingin / melihat makanan.

" Kajja, buka mulutmu, aaaa,,,,,"

Jaejoong kini tengah menyuapi Changmin bubur buatannya tadi, didudukkannya Changmin diatas sofa yang berada diruang tamunya itu, bayi itu tampak duduk mantap dengan mulut yang selalu terbuka lebar saat Jaejoong mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur lezat buatannya kemulut Changmin, Jaejoong benar - benar tak mengalami kesulitan saat menyuapi bayi tersebut, tak heran hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, bubur yang berada didalam mangkok tadi sudah ludes tak bersisa, tentu saja Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya dikarenakan mangkuknya sudah kosong, dan bermaksud meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu dimeja yang berada dekat sofa tersebut. Namun..

" Huuwwee...mmaamm...mmaamm..."

" Eh? kenapa Minnie ah? kau masih mau lagi eoh?"

" Mmaam..mmaamm..mmaaaam..."

Jaejoong tampak bingung saat ia akan menjauhkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong itu keatas meja, tiba - tiba Changmin menjerit seperti tidak rela ia menjauhkan mangkuk tersebut, tampaknya ia masih ingin disuapi, terlihat jari mungilnya sibuk menunjuk - nunjuk mangkuk kaosong tersebut sambil menggumamkan kata ' mam ' yang berarti makan. Menyadari hal itu, membuat Jaejoong segera berlari ke dapur, sedikit tak dihiraukannya jeritan Changmin yang melihatnya menjauh, namun ia masih dapat melihat Changmin dari dapur sembari menuangkan bubur yang untunglah dimasaknya cukup banyak tersebut, dengan cepat setelah mengisi mangkuk itu, segera ia kembali ketempat Changmin yang sontak terdiam setelah ia kembali dengan mangkuk yang terisi bubur ditangannya.

Kembali Jaejoong menyuapi bayi imut itu yang menyantap buburnya dengan lahap, Jaejoong tampak senang sekali karena anak tersebut ternyata sangat menyukai bubur buatannya, tidak sia - sia ia masak bubur itu satu panci penuh, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat khawatir apabila bubur masakannya tidak habis, akan terbuang percuma saja, senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya ketika ia melihat Changmin yang makan dengan semangatnya. Namun senyum itu serta merta sirna saat mangkuk bubur itu kembali kosong.

" Huwweee...mmaamm..mmaaamm...mmaaamm..."

" Ommoo! masih kurang eoh? aisshh, kau ini sebenarnya anak manusia atau anak kingkong sih?"

Kali ini Jaejoong benar - benar tampak frustasi, saat Changmin kembali menangis histeris saat mendapati mangkuk buburnya kembali kosong untuk kedua kalinya, mata bulatnya terbelalak menatap bayi yang tengah sibuk menunjuk - nunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah mangkuk kosong yang masih berada digenggaman Jaejoong saat ini, hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya seraya beranjak kembali kedapur untuk mengisi kembali mangkuk tersebut.

" Hhhh...benar - benar bayi evil, tak heran, nippleku saja mau disantapnya..ngidam apa sih ummanya sewaktu mengandungnya.." gumam Jaejoong saat mengisi bubur kemangkuk itu kembali.

" Kajja, ini mangkuk terakhir mu ne? aku tak akan memberimu lagi, bisa - bisa meledak nanti perutmu, baby evil!"

" Mamm..maamm..hhaahha.."

Changmin tampak melonjak - lonjakkan badannya yang berada diatas sofa itu saat Jaejoong kembali dengan mangku yang kembali terisi bubur untuk ketiga kalinya, kemudian Jaejoong mulai menyuapinya bubur tersebut. Dalam waktu sekejap saja mangkuk ketiga itu sudah rongkes..kess..kess, dan nampaknya baby evil kita ini sudah tampak kekenyangan dan tidak dapat menahan matanya yang berat lantaran sudah mengantuk dan menandakan waktunya untuk tidur siang. Dengan muka yang masih belepotan sisa - sisa buburnya tadi, sepertinya Changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, ia tertidur dalam posisi terduduk kekenyangan diatas sofa ruang tamu itu.

Melihat bayi montok yang sudah tak berdaya diatas sofa tersebut, dengan pelan diangkatnya tubuh gempal yang baru menghabiskan tiga mangkuk bubur itu, digendongnya bayi tersebut menuju kamarnya dibaringkannya kemudian dengan hati - hati dilepaskannya bajunya yang banyak terdapat noda bubur tadi, terakhir dibukanya popok bayi tersebut yang ternyata telah berat oleh banyaknya cairan itu, kini tubuh bayi evil sudah telanjang bulat dengan perut yang membuncit karena baru diisi dengan tiga mangkuk bubur buatan Jaejoong.

Perlahan diusapnya muka dan badan gempal Changmin yang tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahinya dengan air hangat, dibersihkannya dengan seksama bekas - bekas bubur yang sudah mengering dipermukaan kulit halus bayi itu sampai tidak ada lagi yang menempel, dipandangnya wajah bayi yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya itu, tiba - tiba namja cantik itu merasa dadanya menghangat melihat wajah tenang bayi yang dijulukinya evil itu, meski seperti evil, bayi tersebut tetaplah bayi yang tidak berdosa yang telah ditinggal pergi ummanya belum lama ini, mengingat hal tersebut, perlahan rasa hangat didadanya berganti dengan rasa sesak, wajah cantiknya tiba - tiba berubah sendu menatap tubuh gempal Changmin yang masih dalam keadaan polos, perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke pipi montok bayi itu, dikecupnya singkat pipi chubby itu, seakan mendapat candu, kembali dikecupnya berulang - ulang pipi tersebut, memang selama Changmin bersamanya sejak pertama kali bertemu, Jaejoong belum pernah sekalipun mencium bayi lucu itu, kini setelah mencium pipi gembul Changmin, entah mengapa ia tak dapat menghentikan ciumannya itu, ia begitu menikmati bau khas bayi yang sangat menenangkan jiwanya.

Tubuh mungil itu sedikit bergerak - gerak karena terganggu oleh kecupan bertubi - tubi tanpa henti yang diberikan namja cantik yang dikira ummanya itu, dan kini kecupannya telah berpindah keperut gembulnya, dengan gemas Jaejoong mengecupi perut yang membuncit karena kekenyangan itu, sesekali disesapnya wangi tubuh mungil tanpa dosa itu dengan hidungnya, entah, Jaejoong merasa sangat damai saat ia mencium wangi khas tubuh mungil tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau tubuh tersebut masih polos belum dipakaikannya baju dan popok, segera dipakaikannya popok baru dan baju bersih ketubuh yang tak berdaya tersebut, tak lupa terakhir diberinya bedak, akhirnya bayi itu dapat melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang.

_" Baby malang...sebentar sekali kau merasakan kasih sayang umma mu...hhhh..."_

Batin Jaejoong seraya mendesah sebelum meninggalkan Changmin yang sudah tak bergerak sama sekali, menandakan ia tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya, ditatapnya dengan sendu bayi itu sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Jaejoong bermaksud membereskan rumahnya sedikit mumpung Changmin tengah tertidur sekarang, melihat rumahnya yang sangat berantakan setelah habis memasak bubur tadi yang menbuat dapurnya berantakan, belum lagi mangkuk bubur, botol susu, gelas bayi yang masih bertebaran di meja ruang tamunya, belum lagi mainan - mainan Changmin yang dibawanya dari rumah, berserakan disepanjang lantai rumah Jaejoong yang tidak dapat dikatakan besar itu. Baru saja akan meletakkan mangkuk bubur Changmin tadi di wastafelnya, Jaejoong mendengar bunyi mesin mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, oh ternyata mobil Yunho yang baru saja memasuki pekarangannya itu, Jaejoong baru ingat kalau Yunho berjanji akan datang saat makan siang, segera dibukanya pintu rumahnya sebelum Yunho turun dari mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berdiri didepan pintu saat Yunho baru akan turun dari mobilnya, terlihat tangannya menggenggam bungkusan putih, sepertinya makanan yang dibelikannya untuk Jaejoong siang ini. Senyum lebar diwajahnya ketika baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong telah berdiri didepan pintu sedari tadi seakan sedang menunggu kehadirannya. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumah sederhana itu tempat dimana sosok cantik yang telah berdiri sedari tadi.

" Mian aku terlambat, terlalu banyak yang harus kuurus dikantor tadi, belum lagi aku harus meeting dengan beberapa utusan kilen perusahaan, pasti kau sangat kelaparan,eoh? jeongmal mianhe jongie ahh."

" Tidak usah terlalu merasa bersalah seperti itu, aku jadi yang tidak enak, kajja masuklah, lagipula aku baru saja menidurkan Minnie."

" Arraseo, kajja."

Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penyesalannya, dikarenakan rasa bersalahnya yang datang terlalu siang, ia khawatir Jaejoong sudah kelaparan lantaran dipastikan ia tak akan sempat memasak makan siangnya karena disibukkan oleh Changmin yang tinggal dengannya.

" Kau sendiri sudah makan? mari makan bersama."

" Gomawo, aku tadi kebetulan menghadiri meeting di restoran, jadi sekalian makan siang disana bersama seluruh klienku."

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini sudah berada diruang makan, Jaejoong tengah membuka bungkusan makanan yang dibawakan Yunho untuknya, ternyata berisi beraneka ragam sushi Jepang, melihat itu mata indah Jaejoong berbinar senang, ia sangat suka masakan Jepang terutama Sushi.

" Ahh, banyak sekali, sepertinya ini lezat, kau tahu sekali kalau aku suka sushi, gomawo ne."

" Kau suka ya? syukurla kalau kau suka, aku tadi hampir ragu mau membawakan apa untukmu, oleh karena meeting tadi diadakan di restoran Jepang, dan kurasakan makanannya enak, jadi kupikir tak apa - apa jika kubawakan untukmu juga."

" Oh, jadi kau tadi makan ini juga ya, wah pasti harganya mahal ne? tidak mungkin kau meeting direstoran murahan kan? pantas saja rasanya enak sekali, eemmm...eh kau benar - benar tidak mau ya?"

" Aniya, makanlah aku sudah kenyang, ehm, Jongie ah, pelan - pelan saja makannya, lihat mulutmu jadi belepotan begitu, sini biar kubersihkan."

" Eh,...ehmm..."

Mendadak wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu, saat ibu jari Yunho bergerak disudut bibirnya, menyapu bekas saos yang belepotan disana, bukan hanya itu, tatapan tajam mata musang itupun terus menatapnya tajam saat menyapu noda dibibirnya itu, sehingga Jaejoong merasa malu dan dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan sukses. Sementara namja didepannya terus menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Sadar akan dirinya yang sedang dipandangi tersebut, membuat Jaejoong teringat bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan mendiang istri Yunho, dan tentu saja ia beranggapan kalau namja tampan yang tengah memandangnya tak berkedip itu tengah teringat dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggal, sehingga ia bermaksud menyadar namja itu.

" Yyun...aku mengerti." Jaejoong berkata lirih, masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

" Eh, apa maksudmu Jae ?" tanya Yunho heran.

" Wajahku pasti selalu mengingatkanmu kepada mendiang istrimu, umm...aku mengerti mengapa kau sering menatapku seperti itu, mianhe, kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

Kata - kata Jaejoong sungguh membuat Yunho sangat malu, ia memang tak dapat menguasai dirinya saat menatap mata doe bening yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh mendiang istrinya, yah Jaejoong memang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, bentuk wajah, warna rambut, hidung runcingnya yang benar - benar persis, bibir pout, namun satu yang dimiliki Jaejoong namun tidak dimiliki istrinya, mata bulat Jaejoong yang menurut Yunho sangat indah, membuat ia lupa mengalihkan pandangannya jika sudah menatapnya seperti sekarang ini, membuat pemilik mata tersebut tertunduk malu.

" Eh, mian kalau aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman Jae, ehm,.."

" Gwaenchana, Umm, Yunho, mengapa kau tidak menikah lagi? bukankah Changmin sangat memerlukan sosok seorang ibu?"

Deg! entah mengapa kata - kata Jejoong barusan membuat dada Yunho sedikit sesak, seperti habis dihantam dengan benda keras, ia merasa tidak suka Jaejoong menanyakan hal tersebut, entah mengapa, ia juga tak mengerti. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana cara membelokkan perbincangan ini.

" Ehm, Changmin sudah lama tertidur? apa dia nakal? "

" hhhh...ia baru saja tertidur saat kau tiba tadi, berarti ia sudah agak lama tertidur, ani dia tidak nakal, oh ya aku ingin bertanya, apakah selama ini ia suka makan?"

" Maksudmu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini, " Umm, kebetulan tadi aku membuatkannya bubur, karena kupikir akan berbahaya jika memberinya makanan instans terus menerus, dan dia tampaknya sangat menyukai bubur buatanku, sampai - sampai ia minta tambah terus, aku sampai khawatir nanti ia terlalu kenyang, apakan memang makannya seperti itu?"

" Aniya, selama ini biasa saja, mungkin ia sangat menyukai bubur buatanmu itu."

" Ohh...begitu ya.." Jaejoong manggut - manggut mendengar jawaban Yunho, seketika kembali keadaan hening diruang makan itu, sampai terdengar suara nyaring Changmin yang berasal dari kamar Jaejoong tempat ia tidur. Sepertinya bayi itu telah terjaga dari tidurnya, dan langsung mencari sang ' umma '.

Mmaaaa!

" Eh? " suara Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bersamaan, setelah mendengar suara khas Changmin dari dalam kamar, tentu saja Jaejoong segera beranjak dari meja makan itu, kebetulan ia sudah dari tadi menghabiskan sushi yang dibawa Yunho untuknya, segera ia menuju kamarnya, ia khawatir Changmin akan merangkak dan terjatuh dari ranjang, disusul Yunho dibelakangnya.

" Mamamaa...mmaaa..."

" Minnie ah, sudah bangun rupanya, bagaimana tidurmu hmm? kau tidur tidak terlalu lama, mianhe kamarnya mungkin tidak nyaman untukmu eoh?"

" Mmaaaa..."

Yunho tampak tertegun melihat adegan didepannya, hatinya terasa begitu hangat, saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang langsung menggendong Changmin, saat bayi itu tersenyum senang melihat kehadirannya, terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat Jaejoong menciumi pipi anaknya itu dengan sayang, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat namja cantik itu mencium anaknya, biasanya ia hanya menggendong dan mengelus - elus punggung atau kepala Changmin saja. Changmin pun tak pernah menangis bila berada bersama Jaejoong, tak disadarinya senyum manis tersungging dari bibirnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Matahari hari hampir menenggelamkan dirinya saat Kim Jaejoong telah selesai memandikan bayi berpipi gembul berbadan montok yang tengah berada dipangkuannya, saat ini mereka sedang duduk diteras depan rumahya Jaejoong bermaksud mengajak Changmin berjalan - jalan, namun ia khawatir nanti tetangganya malah akan bertanya - tanya siapa anak tersebut, dan akan memancing keusilan ibu - ibu yang hobi bergosip, jangan - jangan nanti mereka mmenganggap Changmin anak haram Jaejoong, maklumlah Jaejoong tinggal dilingkungan menengah kebawah dimana orang - orangnya suka usil dengan orang lain. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Changmin duduk didepan teras rumahnya saja, melihat pemandangan luar, dan juga sembari menunggu appanya pulang dari kantor. Yunho memang tadi siang sempat pulang sebentar, namun kemudian tak lama setelah Changmin bangun dari tidur siangnya, Yunho kembali lagi kekantor dan berjanji akan pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Perlahan mobil mewah itu memasuki pekarangan rumah sederhana itu, tampak sosok berbadan tegap lengkap dengan setelan jas dan dasinya keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, tampak senyum tersungging dibibirnya yang berbentuk hati tatkala melihat bayi lucunya melonjak - lonjakkan badannya dengan riang saat melihat dirinya, namun kemudian tatapan tertuju pada sosok cantik yang tengah memangku anaknya tersebut, melihat penampilan Jaejoong sore itu, membuat Yunho sedikit tercengang dan hanya dapat menelan salivanya, karena yang dilihatnya sekarang begitu berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang dilihatnya kemarin, atau siang tadi. Saat ini penampilan Jaejoong sangat berbeda karena, ia hanya memakai singlet hitam yang menampakkan keindahan keseluruhan punggung dan bagian dadanya, serta celana boxer yang super pendek, yang mempertontonkan setengah bagian lebih paha putih mulusnya, dan tentu saja kaki kurusnya yang memiliki betis selangsing milik yeoja, belum lagi poninya yang biasanya menutpi sebagian wajah cantiknya tampak dijepitnya kebelakang dengan menggunakan jepit rambut berwarna merah, sempurna, itulah satu kata yang ada didalam benak seorang Jung Yunho saat ini, tak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang telah jatuh hati dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di Supermarket. Namun saat itu ia beranggapan bahwa ia jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong karena ia memiliki wajah yang mirip mendiang istrinya, namun sekarang baru disadarinya, ia jatuh hati kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong karena ia adalah Kim Jaejoong, titik, alangkah egoisnya ia bila terus membanding - bandingkannya dengan mendiang ummanya Changmin, sangat jelas jika Jaejoong bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja yang sudah sebulan lebih meninggalkannya itu.

" Ppaa...ppaaa..."

" Eh, kau bilang apa baby? hmm? sepertinya kata - katamu cepat sekali bertambah dalam satu hari ini.."

Jaejoong tampak kaget saat mendengar Changmin menggumamkan kata ' pa' saat Yunho tiba didepan mereka, dengan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah appanya itu, sepertinya Changmin telah memperoleh kosakata baru, Yunho pun kelihatan sangat antusias mendengarnya, seakan tak percaya, segera disambarnya tubuh mungil Changmin yang tengah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong diangkatnya tinggi - tinggi sehingga bayi itu tertawa kesenangan.

" Hahahaha..akhirnya kau bisa juga memanggil appamu ini, eoh...hahahaha.."

" ppaaa...ppaaa..."

Tawa riang Changmin sembari terus menggumamkan kata yang baru didapatnya itu saat badannya diangkat tinggi - tinggi dan diputar - putar oleh appanya yang juga tengah tertawa bahagia setelah mendengar bayinya sudah bisa memanggilnya walaupun belum terlalu jelas. Sedangkan namja cantik yang menyaksikan moment appa dan anak itu hanya dapat tersenyum dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam waktu setempat, saat dua orang namja yang berada diruang tengah kediaman Jaejoong itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing - masing, tampak namja cantik yang berpenampilan seksi saat itu tengah memberikan susu botol kepada bayi montok yang masih setia berada dalam gendongannya, sedangkan appa sianak sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan - perlengkapan bayi kedalam sebuah tas besar yang dibawanya tadi, yah Yunho tengah bersiap - siap hendak pulang apabila Changmin sudah tertidur, saat ini Jaejoong tengah berusaha menidurkan bayi itu dengan memberinya susu sambil terus menggendongnya, berharap bayi itu segera memejamkan matanya, mengingat ia sudah sangat lelah sekali, dan besok ia sudah harus bekerja kembali.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, namun Changmin belum menampakkan tanda - tanda akan menutup matanya, seakan ia mengerti akan segera dipisahkan dengan ummanya itu, bahkan saat ini ia benar - benar tak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari gendongan Jaejoong, saat Yunho bermaksud bergantian menggendongnya karena kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang sudah sangat kecapekan karena Changmin tak juga mau melepaskan dirinya, bahkan saat Jaejoong harus kekamar mandi, Yunho harus menarik Changmin dengan paksa dari gendongan Jaejoong yang menyebabkan bayi tersebut menangis meraung - raung, tentu saja setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung menggendong kembali bayi itu agar berhenti menangis, tampaknya bayi itu lebih pintar dari kedua namja yang tengah frustasi saat ini.

Yunho melirik jam didinding ruang tengah rumah tersebut, jam dua belas tengah malam, diliriknya kesebelahnya, dipandangnya dengan penuh rasa kasihan, wajah cantik yang kelihatan sangat lelah itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan bayi yang berusia sepuluh bulan yang sampai saat ini masih dengan setia bertengger? dipangkuannya menenggelamkan kepalanya didada mulusnya, dengan mata yang masih terbuka tak ada tanda - tanda akan tertidur, berapa kali Yunho berusaha mengangkat anaknya tersebut, namun setiap tangannya baru akan bergerak, bayi tersebut langsung mengeratkan pelukannya kebadan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Yunho pun tampak sangat frustasi, lantaran ia menyadari kalau besok Jaejoong harus bekerja, dan Changmin harus kembali dititipkannya ditempat penitipan anak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, namun kali ini ia merasa pesimis, melihat Changmin yang benar - benar tak mau berpisah lagi dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya dapat mendesah berat memikirkan hal tersebut.

" Eunnghh...eh? kau masih belum tidur juga Minnie ah? aigoo, sudah jam berapa ini? sudah berapa jam aku tertidur ya?"

" Sudah jam dua belas lewat Jongie ah, dan sedari tadi Minnie tak juga mau tertidur, bahkan saat aku ingin mengambil dari pangkuanmu, ia tak mau, hhhhh...'

Jaejoong yang baru terjaga dari tidurnya hanya terbengong saja melihat Changmin yang masih setia dipangkuannya, memeluknya sangat erat, menyadari itu, entah mengapa kembali timbul perasaan hangat didadanya saat melihat bayi lucu yang tak mau terlepas darinya sepanjang hari itu, dieratkannya pelukannya ketubuh gempal bayi itu, diciumnya kening bayi itu dengan sayang, rasa capek yang dirasakannya tiba - tiba hilang begitu saja, saat melihat bayi tersebut tersenyum menatapnya.

" Baby, rupanya kau sangat pintar ya, kau seakan mengerti jika memejamkan matamu, maka kau akan segera berpisah denganku, hehehe..."

" mammaa...mmaaa..."

" Ne, aku mengerti, sekarang tidurlah, aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, ottoke?

Jaejoong berusaha memberi ketenangan kepada bayi sepuluh bulan itu, dengan berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya, dieratkannya kembali pelukkannya agar bayi tersebut merasa nyaman, dan dapat tertidur segera. Melihat adegan kasih sayang tersebut, membuat Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, terbersit harapan jika Jaejoong benar - benar menjadi umma Changmin, tanpa sadar, bibir hatinya menggumamkan nama namja cantik tersebut.

" Jongie ah..."

" Eh? Yunnie, kau memanggilku? waeyo Yun?"

" Kumohon tinggallah bersama kami..."

" Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

tbc ne?

review!

one word, doesn't hurt ne?

mianhe banyak typos, gak sempet ngedit

.

.

.

.

Membosankankah ceritanya? tolong katakan jika ceritanya sudah mulai membosankan, dengan senang hati saya akan menyetop ff gak jelas ini. Pada chapter ini belum ada konflik yang berarti, masih terasa mulus - mulus saja, mungkin mulai chap depan baru akan ada konfliknya, tapi saya ingatkan, ff ini tidak bergenre angst ya, karena saya tidak tega menyiksa orang, hehehehe. Kembali saya ucapkan Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang masih setia menunggu kehadiran ff ini, dan bagi yang masih setia mau bersusah payah memberikan review yang sangat berharga, berulang kali saya mohon maaf, saya belum dapat menjanjikan untuk mengupdate kilat setiap ff saya, karena saya memang saya tak mampu, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe, tapi saya akan terus berusaha agar dapat secepatnya mengupdate kelanjutannya. Finally gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca hasil karya saya, dan tetap saya harapkan reviewnya...Anneyong...*CiumYangNgasihReviewSatuSatu 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul ( new pairing )

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.**  
**

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

._  
_

_" Jongie ah..."_

_" Eh? Yunnie, kau memanggilku? waeyo Yun?"_

_" Kumohon tinggallah bersama kami..."_

_" Mwo?"_

_.  
_  
_.  
_

_.  
_

**FOREVER LOVE**_  
_

.

.

.

Yunho tampaknya sudah sangat frustasi melihat anaknya yang benar - benar tak mau lepas dari pelukan Jaejoong, sehingga ia melupakan semua rasa malunya dan canggungnya, apalagi mengingat Jaejoong besok akan bekerja, tentu saja timbul rasa khawatir yang amat sangat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat bayi pintar itu menangis tak henti dari saat ia membuka mata, dan baru berhenti ketika bertemu Jaejoong, sehingga kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibirnya begitu saja, yang mengakibatkan namja cantik yang tengah memeluk buah hatinya itu, membelalakkan matanya dengan sukses.

" Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkannya Jongie ah."

" Eh? m-mianhae Yunnie, tapi aku harus bekerja..kau tahu aku yatim piatu, aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri."

" Akan kupenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, Jongie.."

Jaejoong tampak tertunduk diam, saat mendengar kata - kata terakhir Yunho. Sepertinya namja tampan itu benar - benar serius dengan ucapannya, namun saat ini banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tinggal bersama dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya? oh hell, no...alangkah sangat membosankan hidupnya nanti, sudah terbayang dalam pikirannya kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya sehari - hari, hanya berada didalam apartemen mereka, mengurus bayi berusia sepuluh bulan seharian, tentu saja Jaejoong akan berpikir seribu kali, jangan lupakan kalau Jaejoong itu namja normal, sekali lagi, normal.

Jaejoong tak habis pikir, hanya karena wajah cantiknya ini, seseorang dengan berani menawarkan sesuatu yang diluar dugaannya, terbayang dipikirannya, apabila sahabat - sahabatnya mengetahui hal ini, pasti akan menertawakannya, lagipula ia tak mau berpisah dengan sahabat - sahabatnya tersebut, kalau ia terpaksa berhenti bekerja. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sepertinya Changmin sudah mulai tertidur didekapannya setelah menghabiskan dua botol susu sekaligus.

" Jongie..."

" Eh?..umm..ehm..."

Jaejoong tampak salah tingkah saat suara bass namja pemilik tatapan musang itu membuyarkan lamunannya, didudukkannya dirinya kembali ke sofa, sedangkan Changmin sudah sangat pulas masih didalam dekapannya, ia benar - benar takjub melihat Changmin yang sanggup menahan kantuknya hingga tengah malam begini, memang baby evil.

" Aku tahu, kau sangat bingung, mianhae kalau kami sudah memberatkanmu, aku hanya takut, bila Changmin terbangun besok, dan mencarimu lagi, hhhhh..."

" Mianhae Yun..aku..."

" Arra, Aku mengerti Jongie ah, aku tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu, kau memiliki duniamu sendiri, ahh...betapa bodohnya aku, lupakan saja..."

Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum pahit, ia memang tak boleh memaksa seseorang untuk menuruti kehendaknya, saat ini ia bukanlah Yunho yang seorang penguasa di perusahaan Jung Corp, yang selalu dihormati setiap bawahannya, ia hanyalah seorang ayah dari Jung Changmin, bayi berusia sepuluh bulan yang kini tengah tertidur dengan damainya didekapan seorang namja, yang baru mereka kenal kemarin, namja cantik itu hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya, tentu saja ia tidak enak, karena tidak dapat membantu.

" Aku perlu waktu berpikir Yun, kuharap kau mengerti.."

" Arraseo, aku mengerti dengan keadaanmu, Jongie ah."

" Gomawo Yun, aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

" ne.."

" Ehm, Yun, aku permisi menidurkan Changmin dikamarku, sekalian aku ingin tidur juga, aku sudah sangat mengantuk, umm..kalau kau ingin tidur, masuklah dikamar tamu, maaf kalau tempatnya tak nyaman.."

" Ne Jongie, gomawo..bawalah Changmin masuk, sepertinya, kami sangat merepotkanmu Jongie, malam ini terpaksa bermalam disini."

" Gwaenchana Yun, aku senang bisa membantu."

Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum canggung, menanggapi kalimat terakhir Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya dengan membawa Changmin yang masih pulas didalam gendongannya. Yunho segera merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa diruang tengah rumah sederhana itu, sepertinya ia memilih untuk tidur diatas sofa itu saja, walaupun Jaejoong tadi sudah menyuruhnya untuk menempati kamar tamu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang, entah, sofa tersebut dirasanya lebih nyaman, dan perlahan ia mulai terbang kealam mimpi bersamaan dengan terpejamnya kedua mata musang itu.

sementara didalam kamar...

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh mungil Changmin yang berada dalam gendongannya, sepelan mungkin direbahkannya tubuh gempal itu agar tidak terganggu tidurnya, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat mulut bayi itu bergerak - gerak lucu seolah ia sedang mengenyot susu, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi sedang menyusu, melihat itu, Jaejoong tak dapat menahan kegemasannya, diciuminya bibir imut itu dengan hidungnya, otomatis bayi itu langsung mengemut ujung hidung mancung Jaejoong, dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong tertawa kegelian.

" Hahahaha...kau lucu sekali, ngantukku jadi hilang gara - gara melihat tingkah lucumu, hmm.." Jaejoong terus mamandang wajah lucu Changmin yang tengah tertidur, namun perlahan tawa Jaejoong sirna, dan berganti dengan wajah cantiknya yang sendu, tangannya membelai - belai rambut tebal Changmin.

" Mianhe baby, sepertinya aku tak dapat mengabulkan permintaan appamu untuk tinggal bersama kalian, aku masih banyak pekerjaan yag harus kulakukan, kuliahku, dan dua pekerjaanku yag lain, jika waktuku tersita untuk mengurusmu, bagaimana aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, baby ah...pasti aku akan merindukanmu, dan kau...ahhh..."

Jaejoong tak sanggup meneruskan gumamannya, karena jujur, ia merasa sudah ' jatuh hati ' kepada bayi berumur sepuluh bulan itu, dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Changmin agar tetap dapat bertemu nantinya. karena matanya belum juga menampakkan tanda - tanda mengantuk, Jaejoong memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya kuliahnya, ia memang selalu memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk mengerjakan skripsinya tersebut, ia ingin secepatnya lulus kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak.

" Hoaamm...eh? ternyata sudah ja tiga dini hari..umm, mungkin Minnie haus, akan kubuatkan susu ne?"

Jaejoong tampak sudah mulai mengantuk, tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih ia berkutat didepan layar laptopnya, dimatikannya laptop yang digunakannya sejak tadi untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya, dan ditolehnya Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya, bibirnya bergumam untuk membuatkannya susu, setelahnya ia langsung beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan Changmin susu, ketika melewati ruang tengah, ia tak sengaja melihat Yunho yang tertidur diatas sofanya yang berada didepan televisi, sedikit tertegun mendapati sosok manly tersebut menggelungkan badan kekarnya disofa itu, karena cuaca memang agak dingin malam itu.

Jaejoong bergerak kembali kekamarnya, dan tak berapa lama ia kembali keluar dengan membawa selimut yang lumayan tebal, dan kemudian menyelimutinya kebadan namja yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Diperhatikannya wajah tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya itu, sampai - sampai mulutnya terbuka, dan Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawanya karena telah melihat pemandangan yang cukup menghibur hatinya itu.

" Hihihihi...appa sama anak, sama - sama lucunya ketika tidur.."

Setelah puas ' menertawakan ' namja tampan itu, Jaejoong kembali kedapurnya untuk melakukan tujuan awalnya, yaitu, membuatkan susu Changmin, dengan singkat, satu botol susu telah berada dalam genggamannya dan segera kembali masuk kekamarnya, memasukkan dot tersebut kemulut Changmin yang langsung menyambar susu didalam dot tersebut, walaupun dalam keadaan masih tertidur pulas. Jaejoongpun kini telah menyusul bayi kecil tersebut, tertidur dengan tangannya yang erat mendekap tubuh mungil bayi yang sama sekali tak terganggu tidurnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Matahari belum benar - benar menampakkan dirinya, saat seorang namja cantik sedang sibuk didapur, oh ternyata Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Yunho yang masih tertidur di sofa, ia sengaja tidak membangunkannya melihat tidurnya yang nyenyak sekali. Jaejoong benar - benar menggunakan waktu tersebut dengan sebaik - baiknya, karena Changmin belum terbangun, kalau ia terbangun, pastilah tak akan lepas dari gendongannya, seperti anak kangguru.

" Nah selesai juga, akhirnya...aku bisa mandi sekarang."

Senyum puas tersungging dari bibir cherry itu saat melihat hidangan sarapan yang sudah tertata rapi dimeja makan, ia membayangkan Yunho yang pastila akan senang memakan makanan hasil buatannya.

" Jongie ah, kau sudah bangun rumahnya, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat mendapati sosok tampan yang telah berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan wajah yang masih berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur, baju dan rambutnya tampak sangat kusut, melihat itu wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya kaget, berubah menjadi tersenyum lucu, membuat namja yang berbadan lebih tinggi darinya itu mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

" Mwo? waeyo Jongie? apa aku begitu berantakan ya?" heran Yunho sambil menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Gwaenchana Yun, kau pergilah mandi sana, aku sudah menyiapkan handuk bersih didalam kamar mandi, umm, kalu kau mau memakai bajuku, akan kupinjamkan."

" Arraseo, tapi kurasa bajumu terlalu kecil untukku, kurasa tak akan muat." Yunho sedikit ragu.

" Ahh, aku ingat aku menyimpan kaos yang cukup besar, dan belum pernah kupakai karena kebesaran, sepertinya pas untukmu, mandilah, nanti akan kuambilkan kaosnya, dari pada kau kembali memakai baju kerjamu itu."

" Ne, aku mandi." Yunho berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari dapur itu.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini sudah berada dimeja makan, Yunho tampak sedikit berbeda karena sekarang ia tengah memakai kaos yang dipinjamkan Jaejoong kepadanya, jelas saja berbeda, Jaejoong belum pernah melihat Yunho berpakaian lain selain setelan jas lengkapnya, melihat penampilan Yunho saat ini, timbul kekaguman dalam hati Jaejoong karena menurutnya Yunho tetap kelihatan tampan dan berkharisma walaupun hanya memakai pakaian sederhana seperti itu.

" Kau semua yang memasak ini Jongie?"

" Ne, aku sudah biasa memasak untuk diriku sendiri Yun, dan aku juga sudah memasakkan bubur untuk Changmin, jadi kau bisa memberikannya, ehm..kepada petugas dipenitipan anak nanti, ia sepertinya sangat suka bubur buatanku.."

" Gomawo Jongie ah, mianhe kami sudah sangat merepotkanmu.."

" Gwaenchana yun.."

Jaejoong tampak tertunduk, setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, pasalnya dari kalimatnya tersebut, ia dengan jelas secara tidak langsung telah menolak permintaan Yunho semalam tentang tinggal bersama mereka, sedangkan Yunho jelas telah menangkap maksud perkataan Jaejoong barusan, ia membalas kata - kata Jaejoong tersebut dengan nada getir, tentu saja ia tak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya kepada seseorang kan?

" Eh, apakah Changmin masih tidur?" Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" Ne, sepertinya ia sangat mengantuk karena tidur sudah kelewat malam..ayo makanlah sarapanmu, nanti keburu dingin, kau juga nanti harus pergi kekantor kan?"

" Ye, dan kau juga mesti pergi bekerja kan? jam berapa kau masuk kerja?"

" Sebentar lagi, jam setengah delapan.." Jaejoong mmenjawab pertanyaan Yunho seraya melirik jam dinding diruang makan tersebut.

" Biar aku antar kau kesana."

" Ah, tidak usah Yun, merepotkan saja, kau harus mengantar Minnie ketempat penitipan anak, dan harus be.."

" Aniya, tidak menerima penolakan Jongie, anggap saja kami membalas semua kebaikanmu, eoh?"

" Tapi Yun.."

" Jongie ah, setelah ini, kami tak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku sadar, kau memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dan kami tak berhak menentukan hidupmu, aku sangat berterima kasih, karena dalam dua hari ini kau telah membuat Changmin anakku merasa memiliki ummanya kembali, walaupun hanya untuk sementara, tapi itu pasti sangat berarti baginya, jeongmal gomawo Jongie, aku harap setelah ini kau dapat hidup tenang kembali, jeongmal mianhe kami sudah membuat merasa tak nyaman dalam dua hari ini, jeongmal mianhe.."

" Berhentilah meminta maaf Yun, aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan kalian, dan sangat senang membantu, aku harap setelah ini aku masih dapat bertemu Changmin, kalau kau tidak keberatan.."

" Ne, tentu saja Jongie, kami akan senang senang sekali, andai saja Changmin benar - benar memiliki umma yang perhatian sepertimu, ehm,,,"

" Eh?"

" Ani, lupakan...ehm..."

Jaejoong sedikit tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir hati namja tampan bermata musang tersebut, karena kalimatnya tak begitu jelas, terdengar seperti bergumam. Selanjutnya keheningan yang terjadi diantara kedua namja yang masing - masing berkonsentrasi dengan sarapannya dan juga dengan pikirannya masing - masing.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sudah berada didalam mobil mewah Yunho menuju ke Restoran tempatnya bekerja, selama dalam perjalanan, tampak keakraban antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho terus mengajak Jaejoong berbincang - bincang, sedangkan Changmin, bayi evil itu masih setia tidur dengan nyenyaknya yang saat ini tengah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong.

" Oh ya Jongie, kemarin sewaktu kita bertemu pertama kali, bukankah saat itu hari sudah lumayan malam, dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau baru pulang bekerja, alangkah panjangnya waktu mu bekerja di Restoran ini.."

Yunho sedikit penasaran mengenai waktu bekerja Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal apabila bekerja hanya di Restoran saja, ia sedikit menangkap kalau Jaejoong tidak hanya bekerja di satu tempat saja.

" Itu...ehm..karena, ahh..." Jaejoong sedikit tidak enak untuk berterus terang mengakui pekerjaan keduanya, ia takut memancing pemikiran negatif pada dirinya, otaknya kini sibuk memikirkan cara berbohong yang tepat agar tidak memancing kecurigaan.

" Kau memiliki pekerjaan lain kan?" selidik Yunho.

" Ne" jawab singkat Jaejoong, dan berharap Yunho tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas lega, karena tidak disadarinya, mereka sudah tiba dikawasan Restoran tempat ia bekerja, jadi sebelum Yunho sempat bertanya lebih jauh, ia segera menyuruh Yunho menepikan mobilnya.

" Eh Yun, berhentilah didepan ne, kita sudah tiba.."

" Mwo? Maksudmu Restoran 'SM' itu tempatmu bekerja?" Yunho menunjuk bangunan yang cukup besar yang berada diseberang mobil mereka parkir sekarang.

" Ne, SM Restoran milik Tuan Jung Dong Hyun, aku turun ne?" Jaejoong menjawab singkat, dan perlahan merebahkan sandaran kursi agar dapat membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya Changmin yang masih pulas, tak lupa sebelum turun ia mencium kedua pipi, kening dan hidung Changmin, entah, ia merasa sedikit tak rela meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan tatapannya beralih ke namja disebelahnya.

" Yun, bagaimana kalau ia mencariku..?" Jaejoong tampak sangat khawatir, doe eyesnya menatap penuh kekhawatiran kepada namja yang berada dibalik kemudi itu.

" Tenanglah Jongie ah, aku harap aku bisa mengatasinya, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi kan?"

" Ne Yun, jangan pernah telat memberinya susu ne?"

" Ne, umma.."

" Mwo?"

" Aniya, hanya bercanda, wajahmu memerah Jongie.."

" Ah, aku segera turun, nanti terlambat, lima menit lagi aku harus sudah tiba.."

" Eh Jongie, ini kartu namaku, dan alamat apartemenku, bila suatu hari kau berubah pikiran, ehm, tentu saja kami..aku dan Changmin masih sangat mengharapkannya..." Yunho menyodorkan kartu namanya.

" Arraso, selamat tinggal Yunnie, jaga Changmin ne?"

" Ne, tentu saja Jongie ah.."

Yunho terkekeh pelan, saat melihat Jaejoong yang tak dapat menguasai rasa malunya ketika ia memanggilnya ' umma', wajahnya memerah, setelah menerima kartu nama Yunho, Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia bermaksud menyembunyikan warna merah yang semakin mendominasi diwajahnya sekarang. Jaejoong tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya merasa jengah dengan candaan Yunho barusan yang menyebutnya 'umma', karena biasanya hanya Changmin yang selalu memanggilnya umma, mengingat panggilan 'umma' yang berasal dari bibir namja tampan itu, membuat Jaejoong kembali memerah, padahal ia kini telah berada ditempatnya bekerja.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti memandang bangunan Restoran tempat namja cantik yang telah mencuri hati Changmin dan dirinya itu, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sosok kecil yang masih tertidur pulas dengan damainya, diusapnya kepala bocah tersebut, senyum masih menghiasi bibir hatinya.

" Chagiya, appa berjanji membawa umma bersama kita secepatnya ne? appa tahu kau sangat menginginkan umma, sabar ne.."

Changmin bayi sepuluh bulan itu, tentu saja tak mendengar apa yang sedangkan dikatakan appanya, ia masih tertidur dengan pulas, dengkuran kecil dari nafasnya terdengar tanda ia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, tanpa mengetahui bahwa umma yang tak pernah dilepaskannya seharian kemarin, telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Perlahan dijalankannya mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu, masih menampakkan senyum manisnya, namja tampan tersebut kini sibuk menekan layar touchscreen ponselnya, sepertinya ia akan menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama terdengar suara diseberang sana.

" Yoboseyo.."

" Yoboseyo Dong Hyun ahjussi..'

" Yunho ah, tumben kau menelponku, waeyo?"

" Aku menginginkan informasi mengenai salah satu pegawaimu jussi..'

" Pegawaiku? direstoranku maksudmu? nuguya?"

" Ne, jussi ah, Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau mengenalnya? aku ingin informasi dimana tempat ia bekerja selain direstoran milik Ahjussi, juseyo jussi ah.."

" Kim Jaejoong? sicantik yang yatim piatu itukah?

" Ne Jussi, aku membutuhkan informasi itu.."

" Ada apa sebenarnya Yun? eh..keunde...aku baru menyadari, ia mirip seseorang, omoo...jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta kepadanya karena memiliki wajah yang mirip mendiang istrimu Yun.."

" Ceritanya panjang Jussi, jadi tolong ahjussi carikan saja yang kupinta, aku akan menelpon sepuluh menit lagi, ottoke?"

" Ne Yun, kau ini menyusahkanku saja, huh.."

" Jeongmal gomawo ahjussi." Senyum lebar dibibir Yunho saat mengetahui Jaejoong bekerja direstoran milik Jung Dong Hyun Ahjussi, adik appanya.

.

sepuluh menit kemudian...

" Yoboseyo Ahjussi, ottokeyo?

" Aku sudah menanyai seluruh teman sekerjanya, tapi tak ada yang mengetahui Yun, mianhe, ahjussi tak dapat banyak membantumu,"

" Gwaencana jussi, ehm..tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

" Baiklah, apa itu Yun?"

" Tolong pecat Kim Jaejoong secepatnya ahjussi.."

" Mwo? kau bercanda Yun? dia itu yatim piatu, mana tega aku memecatnya, hhh.." terdengar suara Jung dong hyun yang tampak frustasi oleh ulah keponakannya itu.

" Ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan menelantarkannya, lakukan saja jussi.."

" Ne, tapi tidak hari ini, terlalu mendadak, aku takut nanti ia shock."

" Arra Dong Jussi, gomawo ne? hubungi aku jika ia sudah dipecat,"

" Arra..arra.."

Klik.

Bunyi suara telpon ditutup, kembali Yunho meneruskan perjalanannya menuju apartemennya, ia harus siap menghadapi amukan bayi evilnya seandainya ia terbangun dan tidak menemukan sosok cantik yang selalu berada didekatnya kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali Jaejoong tersentak, saat Junsu menggoyang - goyangkan telapak tangannya tepat dimukanya untuk menbuyarkan lamunannya, Jaejoong kini sudah berada di 'Purple Line' club, tempat keduanya bekerja hari ini. Namun tak sedikitpun ia fokus pada pekerjaannya, ia sering melamun, dan terkadang tatapan matanya kosong. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Junsu sahabatnya, merasa bingung, ingin ia mengajak Jaejoong bicara, namun belum juga sempat, karena mereka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing, Junsu seorang bartender, dan Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan aksinya dipanggung, yang seperti biasa selalu ditunggu - tunggu oleh mata - mata yang menatap tubuhnya penuh nafsu, walaupun mereka sama sekali tak dapat menyentuh namja yang menjadi top dancer nomor satu di club tersebut.

Jaejoong duduk diruang bartender, menemani Junsu yang sibuk membuatkan minuman pesanan para tamu di club tersebut, kali ini ia ikut membantu Junsu untuk memberikan pesanan yang sudah dibuatkan Junsu kepada tamu yang duduk dimeja dekat bartender itu.

" Hyung, aku tahu, pikiranmu itu sedang kacau kan? gwaenchana hyumg?"

" Gwaenchana Suie, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Tampak sekali Jaejoong yang menghindari tatapan curiga sahabatnya itu, dan cepat - cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai dansa club itu, sekilas matanya menatap teman satu profesinya, Heechul, yang lebih dulu bekerja disini darinya. Heechul tampak menikmati kebersamaannya bersama seorang namja tampan, mereka berciuman sambil menari, mengerak - gerakkan badan mereka yang menempel, sang namja yang berada dibelakangnya memeluknya erat dari belakang, sehingga wajah heechul harus menoleh sedikit kesamping untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Melihat adegan tersebut membuat wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah. Ia tampak tak habis pikir, Heechul hyungnya itu dengan sangat mudah menjerat namja - namja hidung belang yang tergila - gila dengan penampilannya diatas panggung, bisa dibilang, Heechul sedikit agak lebih ' berani ' dibanding Jaejoong. Itulah sebabnya Heechul dapat dengan mudah bergonta ganti pasangannya. Namun dibalik sifat liarnya itu tersembunyi sifat yang sangat peduli dengan saeng -saengnya, itulah membuatnya sangat dihormati oleh saengideulnya di Purple Line club tersebut.

" Yah, Jaejoong! wajahmu itu seperti sudah bosan hidup saja."

" Eh, Chullie hyung, mian aku tak melihatmu."

" Tentu saja kau tak menyadarinya, kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya melamun saja, seperti sedang terlilit hutang, jangan - jangan memang benar ya? hahaha..."

" Yah! Chullie hyung, enak saja..aku masih bisa membiayai hidupku hyung." protes Jaejoong.

" Baguslah kalu begitu, Junsu ya..berikan aku dua gelas martini, ne.." Heechul sedikit tak menghiraukan protesan Jaejoong, sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, ia memesan minuman kepada Junsu, tiba - tiba dari arah belakang namja tampan yang berdansa dengannya langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang heecul, sedangkan bibirnya ditempelkan diperpotongan leher namja cantik berwajah judes tersebut.

" Ahh..Wonnie, kau mengagetkan saja, hmm..."

" Chullie ah, mari kita berdansa lagi, musiknya enak, kajja..." Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tampak tak sabar menarik lengan Heechul untuk kembali kelantai dansa.

" Eh, kau tak sabaran ne? gomawo Junsu yah, Jae, aku kesana dulu ya..."

Heechul tampaknya kewalahan dengan tarikan namja tersebut, sambil membawa dua gelas minuman pesanannya yang baru diberikan Junsu, ia segera pamit kepada kedua dongsaengnya untuk mengikuti namja yang tampaknya adalah pacar barunya itu seraya mengedipkan matanya kearah kedua dongsaengnya itu.

" Ahh..chullie hyung tampaknya merasa puas sekali dengan mangsanya kali ini.." Jaejoong berkata kepada Junsu.

" Ne, karena dia mendapatkan mangsa yang tepat kali ini hyung.." jawab Junsu cuek.

" Mwo? maksudmu?"

" Namja itu adalah mangsa terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya hyung, ia Choi Siwon, pemilik perusahaan Choi Corp, yang merupakan saingan terbesar Jung Corp, perusahaan terbesar dikorea saat ini."

" Wah, hebat sekali Chullie hyung, aku rasa ia dengan mudah membuat namja tersebut bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, dengan wajah cantiknya itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum saat menyaksikan Heechul hyungnya yang sudah hampir mabuk, dan kini tengah bercumbu diatas sebuah sofa disudut club tersebut, setelah kemudian ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya untuk bersiap - siap pulang. Melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda hari itu, menbuat junsu sedikit heran, dan berencana akan menanyai hyung cantiknya itu besok saja, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sibuk baginya, pesanan minuman seakan tak ada habisnya, jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk menyempatkan berbicara dengan hyungnya hari ini.

.

Jaejoong tampak gelisah, sedikitpun ia tak dapat memicingkan matanya sama sekali, meskipun ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Pikirannya tak henti tertuju pada sosok mungil yang dalam dua hari ini telah mengisi hari - harinya, dalam pikirannya, ia merasa sangat khawatir apabila Changmin menangis karena mencari dirinya, terbayang wajah mewek Changmin ketika menangis dan suara tangisan khasnya yang melengking, mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong bertambah khawatir, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah ' jatuh cinta ' dengan bayi berumur sepuluh bulan itu, tak disadarinya, pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh kenangannya bersama bayi evil itu perlahan - lahan telah mengantarkannya kealam mimpi. Mata doe indah itu kini telah terpejam dengan damainya, tanpa mengetahui apa yang tengah dialami oleh kedua namja yang telah mewarnai harinya kemarin.

Apartemen HoMin...

Yunho menatap frustasi buah hatinya yang berguling - gulingan diranjang besarnya, dengan suara lengkingan tangisnya yang memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya, yah..bayi sepuluh bulan itu belum berhenti juga menangis semenjak dirinya menjemput Changmin dari tempat penitipan anak jam delapan malam tadi, Yunho memang agak terlambat menjemputnya, karena ia harus menghadiri meeting dengan utusan dari Choi Corp, untuk menjalin kerja sama bisnis perusahaan mereka.

" Huweeee...mmaaa...mmaaaa...hiks...hiks...mmaaa.."

Tangisan keras dari bibir mungil Changmin masih terdengar juga, padahal saat itu hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tubuh mungilnya diguling - gulingkannya kesana kemari diatas ranjang besar itu, sedangkan Yunho sang appa, hanya menatap dengan frustasi bayi tersebut, perlahan dipungutnya botol susu yang baru saja dibuatnya, namun ketika hendak diberikannya kepada bayi tersebut, botol bayi itu dilemparnya dengan keras hingga mental kelantai, begitu terus ketika Yunho memungut botol tersebut dan memberikannya kembali kepada Changmin, bayi tersebut melemparkan kembali botol susu itu sekuat tenaganya.

" Huweee...maaa..maaa...aaaa..."

PLETAK!

" AWW! Yah...baby evil, teganya kau melempar appamu sendiri, appo..."

Yunho mengusap keningnya yang tampak sedikit merah dan membengkak, pasalnya ia tak sempat mengelak saat Changmin melempar botol susu yang masih penuh dengan susu itu, tepat mengenai kening mulusnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau tenaga bayinya itu sangat kuat, sepertinya ia akan 'sedikit' tidak terlihat tampan besok, karena jidatnya kelihatan sudah mulai benjol.

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, Yunho dapat menarik nafas lega setelah menggendong Changmin kesana kemari, bayi evil itu akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya karena lelah menangis. Ia sedikit bersyukur saat noona tempat menitipkan Changmin pagi tadi menceritakan bahwa Changmin dapat dengan mudah dihibur oleh teman - temannya ditempat penitipan tersebut, karena saat Yunho membawa Changmin kesana, Changmin dalam keadaan menangis keras tak berbeda dengan malam ini, saat Changmin terbangun pagi tadi, dan mendapati sang ' umma ' tak bersamanya lagi, pecahlah tangisan tiga oktafnya itu.*gak heran minmin bisa mencapai nada tinggi kalo nyanyi...

Dengan hati - hati Yunho merebahkan tubuh mungil buah hatinya itu, dengan iba dipandangnya wajah bayi yang masih tampak memerah karena menangis, kelopak matanya yang bengkak tertutup rapat, tampaknya bayi itu sangat lelah sekali.

tes..

tes..

Yunho yang notabene adalah seorang namja kuat, sudah banyak cobaan hidup yang dilaluinya diumurnya yang terbilang masih sangat muda itu. Kini ia tak dapat menahan airmatanya saat melihat wajah lelah buah hatinya yang telah tertidur pulas karena kecapekan sehabis menangis lama. Hati kecil Yunho menjerit ketika melihat buah hatinya yang begitu merindukan kehadiran ummanya, setelah baru saja melihat kebahagaiaan anaknya ketika bertemu dengan sosok yang dianggap ummanya itu, namun kebahagiaan Cahngmin hanya bertahan selam dua hari saja, setelah ia tidak mampu mengajak Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama mereka, agar Changmin merasa ummanya selalu bersamanya.

Diusapnya kasar sisa airmata yang menetes dipipinya, diraihnya poselnya yang terletak dimeja nakas sebelah ranjangnya dan mulai menekan nomor dilayar touchscreen tersebut, sepertinya ia hendak menghubungi seseorang.

" Yoboseyo Yunho ah, waeyo?"

" Dong hyun Ahjussi..."

.

.

Sore itu seorang namja cantik terlihat melangkah dengan gontai disepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempatnya bekerja, tampak tangannya menggenggam sebuah amplop putih, sedangkan wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat murung, dipikirannya masih terngiang - ngiang kejadian yang dialaminya baru saja dialaminya saat hendak pulang dari Restoran tempat ia bekerja. Tiba - tiba saja tidak seperti biasanya, ketika Jaejoong sudah merapikan semua pekerjaannya dan bersiap - siap hendak pulang, rekan kerjanya menyampaikan bahwa Tuan Jung Dong Hyun pemilik Restoran tersebut ingin bicara kepadanya, dan sudah menunggu diruangannya. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Namja pemilik restoran tersebut yang terkenal sangat baik hati itu.

" Permisi Tuan, apa benar tuan memanggil saya?"

" Ne, masukla Kim Jaejoong.." Jaejoong segera masuk dan menuju kursi dihadapan meja Tuan Jung.

" Ambillah ini.." Tuan Jung Dong Hyun menyodorkan amplop putih yang terlihat agak tebal, hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong bingung.

" Eh, apa ini Tuan?" raut wajah Jaejoong tampak sangat bingung tak mengerti maksud namja dihadapannya itu.

" Itu uang pesangon dariku, mulai besok kau tidak usah datang lagi, ehm..mianhe, mungkin ini sangat tiba - tiba, tapi kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu bekerja disini lagi, mianhe Kim Jaejoong.."

" Mwo? a-apakah maksud tuan aku dipecat?"

Mata doe indah itu terbelalak tak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya dari pemilik restoran besar tersebut, ia benar - benar tak menyangka akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya dengan begitu tiba - tiba.

" Begitulah, sekali lagi mianhe Kim Jaejoong.."

Jung Dong Hyun menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan pelan, hampir tak dengar malah, ia sungguh tak tega melakukan ini kepada namja yang dikenalnya bekerja dengan rajin, kalau bukan karena Jung Yunho sang kemenakan yang menelponnya semalam dan menceritakan dengan panjang lebar alasannya mengapa ia ingin Kim Jaejoong segera dipecat dari Restorannya itu. Bahkan sekarang ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, tak berani menatap mata doe hitam dihadapannya yang kini telah tampak berkilat oleh genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

" T-tapi tuan, apa kesalahanku? dapatkah tuan menyebutkan alasannya, dan bisakah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya...hiks..jebbal tuan, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, tuan tahu sendiri aku seorang yatim piatu..hiks.."

" Mianhe, Kim Jaejoong, untuk saat ini aku tak dapat memberikan alasan yang tepat, hanya saja kami tak dapat mempekerjakanmu lagi disini, aku harap kau segera menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih layak, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe.."

"..."

Jaejoong tertegun saat mendengar alasan Tuan Jung yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu, namun ia segera menyadari bahwa akan sia - sia saja memohon agar tetap bekerja disana.

" Arraseo tuan Jung, aku mengerti, gomawo telah mempekerjakanku disini, dan mianhe kalau aku telah banyak melakukan kesalahan.." dibungkukkannya badannya dihadapan tuan Jung, dan perlahan beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tuan Jung Dong Hyun tak dapat berkata - kata sedikitpun, hanya matanya saja yang mengikuti langkah perlahan Jaejoong yang menjauh dari hadapannya, dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Diusapnya kasar wajahnya, ia begitu iba ketika melihat tatapan doe eyes itu yang tentu saja keheranan mengapa ia tiba - tiba dipecat begitu saja. Namja setengah baya itu mendesah berat setelah mengingat kembali pembicaraannya ditelpon dengan keponakan namja satu - satunya itu.

_" Mianhe Kim Jaejoong, tapi aku sangat menyayangi keponakanku dan Changmin cucuku, kuharap kau dapat segera berkumpul_ _bersama mereka."_

Wajah penuh rasa bersalah Jung Dong Hyun tak dapat disembunyikannya, mengingat perlakuan kejamnya kepada Kim Jaejoong seorang yatim piatu yang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaannya. Namun rasa itu segera sirna setelah mengingat seorang bayi yang membutuhkan sosok ibu untuknya, dirogohnya ponselnya yang berada dikantung kemejanya, dan mulai menghubungi seseorang._  
_

" Yoboseyo, Yunho ah..'

" Ne, Ahjussi.."

" Sudah kulakukan barusan, Kim Jaejoong sudah kupecat, tepati janjimu untuk membahagiakan cucuku.."

" Arraseo Ahjussi, jeongmal gomawo."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi yang sangat merepotkan di apartemen kediaman Jung Yunho dan Changmin bayi semata wayangnya, namun ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan di apartemen yang sepi itu, sepi? yah, sudah tiga hari ini Changmin sudah tidak menangis lagi saat terbangun dari tidurnya, namun ia juga tidak terlihat ceria seperti bayi pada umumnya, ia sedikit kelihatan lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Berapa kali Yunho meraba badan putra semata wayangnya itu, namun tidak menandakan adanya gejala demam. Badannya biasa saja tidak panas.

" Kajja baby, aku harus mengantarmu ketempat Kwang in ahjumma, teman - temanmu pasti sudah menunggumu disana, arra? waeyo hmm? kenapa dua hari ini kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat eoh?"

Yunho tengah memakaikan baju dan popok Changmin setelah memandikan bayi tersebut, mereka tengah bersiap - siap untuk melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka sehari - hari, yaitu mengantarkan Changmin ketempat penitipan anak sebelum ia bekerja. Namun Yunho sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Changmin yang sudah dua hari ini berhenti menangis, namun malah terlihat tidak bersemangat. Seketika itu juga pikirannya tertuju kepada namja cantik yang terhitung sudah hampir seminggu berpisah dengan mereka.

_" Hhhh...mengapa ia belum juga menampakkan dirinya ya, padahal sudah tiga hari yang lalu Ahjussi menelponku, ahh...kuharap ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, bila perlu aku akan menjemputnya malam ini bersama Changmin."_

Yunho tampak bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ketika mengingat pamannya telah menelponnya dari tiga hari yang lalu, menginformasikan telah memecat Jaejoong dari restorannya. Tentu saja ia berharap Jaejoong akan segera mendatangi kediamannya segera setelah dirinya dipecat, namun dugaannya meleset, sudah tiga hari dari peristiwa pemecatan tersebut, Jaejoong belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya._  
_

tett...tettt..tett...

Bunyi bel apartemennya tiba - tiba membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan buru - buru namja Jung itu bergegas menuju kepintu utama apartemen mewah tersebut, ditolehnya sedikit Changmin yang masih berada diatas ranjang yang sudah berpakaian rapi, sedang menyusu dengan botol susu digenggamannya.

Ceklek..

" Mwo? Jongie.."

" Anneyong Yunnie ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

**tebece**

**review!**

.

.

.

.

Hiyaaa...tepar saya...hampir 5000 words, ( jangan bilang masih kurang panjang, T.T ), mianhe kalau ceritanya semakin berbelit - belit, alurnya terlalu lambatkah? mengingat kondisinya masih flashback. Berikanlah masukkan kalau ceritanya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Konflik di chap ini tidak terlalu berat, mungkin di chap depan saya sudah bisa menghadirkan wanita impian masa depan kita...hehehe...*ketawasetan.

Jeongmal gomawo bagi readers lama yang masih setia mengikuti ff ini, dan bagi readers baru, mohon tinggalkan jejaknya ne? bagi diantara readers yang mungkin saat ini menjadi korban banjir di Jakarta, saya turut berduka sedalam - dalamnya, dan berharap dapat melewati musibah ini secepatnya. Anneyong...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong,

pada gak nyangka saya update agak cepetan dari biasanya kan? ini disebabkan karena hari ini saya libur, selain itu susana hati saya sedang bahagia, karena si emak kemaren update twitter yang ya olo tolong, begitu manlynya emak yang (lagi lagi ) pake jepit rambut, saya begitu terobsesi dengan jepit rambut? si emak, jadi jangan heran kalo di setiap ff saya pasti ada saja scene saat emak jj pake jepit rambut. Lumayan sedikit menyiram hati saya sehabis melihat adegan kissing appabear yang menurut saya biasa aja kale...*nenangin diri sendiri.

Selain itu juga, rasa bahagia saya ditambah lagi oleh sambutan para saengie dan chingudeul yang tetap setia memberi review berharganya, apalagi saya banyak menemukan nama2 baru didaftar review, favorite, maupun follwers saya, sungguh saya sangat menghargainya...jeongmal gomawo kepada reviewers lama dan baru untuk ff ini.

Di chapter sebelumnya saya berjanji untuk memasukkan wanita pengganggu sedunia itu, namun dikarenakan mood saya lagi bagus, jadi saya belum bisa menghadirkan si nenek lampir tersebut...*mian bagi yang sudah nunggu2 kemunculan ahra. dan kemarin juga ada yang menanyakan soal konflik, konflik sudah mulai muncul di chap kemarin, sewaktu jj dipecat, dan ketika jj berpisah dengan Changmin, ya kan? terus terang untuk ff ini saya berusaha sewajar mungkin menciptakan konfliknya, saya tidak ingin terlalu 'menyiksa' tokoh utama. Dan terus terang juga saya belum tau ff ini akan sampai berapa chap, karena saya tidak ada bakat membuat 'long chapter' dan tidak ingin ff saya menjadi seperti cerita 'cinta fitri' yang gak abis - abis.-_- so, ingatkan saya kalau ceritanya sudah melenceng ne?

Langsung aja...Chapter ini saya persembahkan kepada reviewers setia saya, dan juga new reviewers...dozo...

.

.

**CHAPTER 6  
**

.**  
**

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

._  
_

_Bunyi bel apartemennya tiba - tiba membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan buru - buru namja Jung itu bergegas menuju kepintu utama apartemen mewah tersebut, ditolehnya sedikit Changmin yang masih berada diatas ranjang yang sudah berpakaian rapi, sedang menyusu dengan botol susu digenggamannya._

_Ceklek.._

_" Mwo? Jongie.."_

_" Anneyong Yunnie ah..."_

.

_.  
_

_.  
_

**FOREVER LOVE**_  
_

.

.

.

Yunho seketika tertegun melihat sosok cantik yang sudah berada didepannya sekarang, bibir hatinya terbuka karena tak menyangka orang yang baru saja dipikirkannya kini sudah berdiri didepannya, ia benar - benar merasa lega, walaupun telah melakukan cara yang sedikit? licik untuk membuat Jaejoong mau menerima tawarannya tempo hari.

" Yun...Yun..Yun..yah! Yun ah..."

" Eh, mianhe..aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan kemari..hehehe.."

Yunho menggaruk - garuk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa cengengesan karena malu, ketika dirinya yang tengah terbengong dengan mulut menganga baru tersadar, setelah dengan susah payah Jaejoong menyadarkannya kembali. Betapa bahagianya perasaannya ketika melihat wajah cantik itu kembali.

" Yah, kau tidak menyuruhku masuk eoh? aku rindu sekali dengan Changmin.."

" Eh, mian..mianhe Jongie ah, kajja silakan masuk.."

" Apa aku mengganggu? sepertinya kau sedang bersiap - siap akan bekerja?"

" Aniya Jongie ah, Minnie pasti akan kaget sekali jika melihatmu, ia pasti senang sekali.."

" Jinjja? dimana dia? "

" Kajja masuklah, ia sedang menyusu dikamarnya.."

Jaejoong segera mengikuti langkah Yunho untuk memasuki Apartemen tersebut, ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tersebut, Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjubannya, Apartemen itu mungkin luasnya tiga kali luas rumahnya, dengan perabotan lengkap dan modern.

" Ini kamarnya..."

Yunho memandu Jaejoong yang berada dibelakangnya, untuk segera memasuki kamar tempat Changmin berada. Kamar Changmin memiliki ukuran yang lumayan besar untuk kamar seorang bayi yang baru berumur sembilan bulan, lengkap dengan area bermainnya yang berada didalam kamar tersebut, dibuat khusus dengan pagar yang terbuat dari bahan bahan fiber agar si bayi tetap berada didalam area tersebut, yang penuh dengan berbagai mainan yang sesuai dengan umur Changmin saat ini.

" Minnie, chagiya..lihatlah siapa yang bersama Appa.."

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dari kegiatannya yang tengah mengagumi kamar Changmin yang lebih mirip arena bermain anak - anak yang sering dijumpainya di Mall itu. Kini Changmin yang sepertinya telah menghabiskan susunya, terlihat dari botol susu kosong yang tergeletak diatas ranjang tersebut, telah berada digendogan appanya a.k.a Jung Yunho dan membawanya kearah Jaejoong berdiri saat ini. Mata doe hitam itu tampak berbinar - binar senang saat melihat bayi evil yang begitu dirindukannya seminggu belakangan ini.

" Anneyong Miinie ah, bogoshipo.." Jaejoong perlahan melangkah kearah HoMin.

" Eh? kau sepertinya tak merindukanku eoh?"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget, saat dirinya telah berada didekat Changmin yang berada digendongan Yunho, ia sama sekali tidak mendapati senyum riang seperti biasa jika Changmin melihatnya, bayi tersebut hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa saja, bahkan ketika Jaejoong menjulurkan kedua tangannya mencoba mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho, bayi gempal tersebut malah melengoskan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan kedada appanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit sedih.

" Aigoo baby, apa kau sudah melupakanku...Yunnie, ottokeyo?"

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah sedih dan kecewanya, melihat perlakuan bayi yang sudah membuatnya tak dapat tidur tenang selama seminggu ini kepadanya, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan Jaejoong. Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebutpun sedikit merasa heran, ia kembali teringat tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan buah hatinya itu dua hari belakangan ini yang nampak tidak bersemangat.

" Mollayo..tapi memang sudah dua hari ini tingkahnya seperti ini, tidak bersemangat, setelah beberapa hari ia selalu menangis dan memanggil - manggilmu Jae.."

" Mwo? jeongmal? omoo, aku benar - benar telah menyakitinya Yun, mianhe, sepertinya ia merajuk kepadaku, ah,,aku takut nanti ia malah membenciku..."

Jaejoong begitu terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan Yunho tentang tingkah aneh Changmin yang berawal dari dirinya yang selalu menangis dan memanggilnya, ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Kembali ia mendekati Changmin yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Yunho, ia bahkan tak mau melihat Jaejoong sedikitpun. Melihat ini Jaejoong semakin sedih, ia semakin berusaha agar Changmin dapat 'sedikit' melihatnya, Jaejoong kini mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah bayi tersebut, namun baru akan mendekatkan wajahnya, Changmin melengoskan wajahnya kesisi lain, Jaejoongpun tidak kehilangan akal, ia berputar arah agar wajahnya kembali bertemu dengan wajah bayi tersebut, namun kembali Changmin melengoskan wajahnya, sama sekali tak ada senyuman diwajahnya.

" Jongie ah, sepertinya ia benar - benar sedang merajuk kepadamu, ia menganggap kau datang dan pasti akan meninggalkannya lagi."

Yunho meyadari kalau Changmin, buah hatinya itu adalah bayi yang pintar dan berotak cerdas, jadi ia menyimpulkan kalau bayinya itu memang sedang merajuk berat kepada Jaejoong saat ini. Ia saja heran melihat tingkah anaknya yang aneh tersebut.

" Ottokeyo Yunnie ah, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya ia tidak membenciku lagi?" doe eyes itu menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

" Ehm..coba kau pura - pura akan pergi, mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya.."

" Kau yakin Yun?"

" Apa salahnya mencoba, kau sudah mencoba berbagai cara mendekatinya, namun melihatmu saja ia tidak mau, mungkin dengan berpura - pura akan pergi, akan menarik perhatiannya, cobalah.."

Jaejoong sedikit tak yakin dengan usulan Yunho, tapi ia juga sudah putus asa karena usaha untuk menarik perhatian Changmin selalu menemui kegagalan, dari menawarkannya makanan, mainan, bahkan sudah berapa kali ia mengulurkan tangannya agar Changmin mau berpindah kegendongannya, namun semua tak ada hasilnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan usul Yunho ini adalah usaha terakhirnya, kalau tidak berhasil, mungkin ia memilih pulang sajalah.

" Hhhh...arraseo, aku akan mencobanya." Jaejoong mendesah, sedikit merasa tak yakin, namun dilangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati sosok mungil yang masih betah menyembunyikan kepalanya didada appanya.

" Minnie ah, jebbalyo, kalau kau marah kepadaku, menagislah yang keras, jangan diam seperti, kau sudah tidak ingin bersama umma lagi eoh? arra, kalau kau sudah tidak mau lagi, umma pergi ne? pai - pai baby..."

Setelah mengakhiri kata - katanya, Jaejoong bergerak menuju kepintu utama apartemen tersebut, seakan - akan dirinya benar - benar akan pergi dari tempat itu, sementara dadanya berdebar kencang menunggu respon dari makhluk mungil yang bertingkah seolah tak mengenalnya lagi itu. Melihat akting Jaejoong Yunho pun tak tinggal diam untuk membantu namja cantik itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga putra semata wayangnya itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Chagiya, lihatlah, ummamu akan pergi lagi, lihatlah ummamu,,"

Mendengar bisikan Yunho, Bayi imut itu sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat sedang menoleh kepadanya dan melambaikan tangannya tanda selamat tinggal setelah kemudian sosok umma itu benar - benar hilang dibalik pintu. Changmin masih terus menatap kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.

sedetik...

dua detik...

satu menit kemudian...

" Huweee...mmaaaaaa..."

Demi seluruh bayi dijagat raya ini, begitu mendengar lengkingan khas sang baby evil, Jaejoong yang masih berada dibalik pintu itu, mendesah lega seperti baru saja mendengar pengumuman kelulusan ujian sewaktu sekolah dulu. Secepat kilat dibukanya kembali pintu yang telah ditutupnya tadi dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen tersebut, dilihatnya Changmin tengah meronta - ronta dalam gendongan appanya, Yunho memberi isyarat kepada Jaejoong untuk tetap berada ditempatnya, kemudian ia menurunkan Changmin yang sedari tadi meronta - ronta minta diturunkan.

Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok ketika dilihatnya Changmin yang telah turun dari gendongan appanya, tengah merangkak kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh sedangkan tangisnya masih belum juga reda, Jaejoong merasa kasihan dan lucu diwaktu bersamaan ketika melihat muka lucu changmin yang mewek karena menangis. Kini Changmin telah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk bersila dilantai apartemen itu, Jaejoong sangat senang, ternyata bayi montok tersebut tidak melupakannya sama sekali, sementara Changmin, bayi evil itu masih sesenggukan menangis dipelukkan sang umma yang terhitung sudah seminggu telah meninggalkannya.

" Hiks..hiks..mmaa...maa..maa..hiks.."

" Uljima ne baby, umma janji kali ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, arra? uljima ne?"

Jaejoong berusaha menghibur Changmin yang tampak sangat terpukul sekali akibat kehilangan dirinya selama seminggu belakangan, yang sempat membuatnya merajuk kepada ummanya itu. Diciuminya wajah imut Changmin yang basah oleh airmatanya, lalu didekapnya dengan erat bayi itu agar merasa tenang. Sementara sepasang mata musang memperhatikan adegan mengharukan tersebut dengan senyuman tersungging dibibir hatinya.

_" Jinnie ah, aku percaya, kau yang telah mengirimkan malaikat cantik yang menyerupai dirimu ini, untuk membahagiakan kami.."_

._  
_

._  
_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa matahari dikota Seoul hari itu telah bergulir kebarat, menandakan senja telah mamasuki kota tersebut, sementara didalam sebuah apartemen mewah, seorang namja cantik tengah menikmati waktunya bersama seorang bayi mungil berbadan gempal berpipi chubby yang saat ini berada dikamar mandi, tentu saja tengah mandi, Bayi tersebut tampak senang sekali bermain air didalam bathtub mini miliknya yang penuh dengan busa sabun itu, sedangkan tangan mungilnya yang tengah menggenggam boneka bebek yang terbuat dari bahan karet elastis itu dihentak - hentakan diatas permukaan air busa, menimbulkan cipratan - cipratan disekitarnya, sehingga menimbulkan protes dari bibir cherry yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" Yah! kau membuat bajuku basah semua, baby evil..aku tidak membawa baju ganti tahu.."

" hihihi..mmaaa..."

Rutukan Jaejoong ternyata dibalas Changmin dengan tertawa lucu yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang belum memenuhi gusinya itu, membuat Jaejoong sangat gemas dan menyentil hidung mancung bayi tersebut. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dan khawatir nanti masuk angin, Jaejoong segera mengangkat Changmin dan membilas badannya dengan air hangat untuk menghilangkan sisa busa sabun dibandannya, kemudian membalutnya dengan handuk bersih, membawa masuk kekamarnya dan membaringkannya diranjang untuk memakaikannya baju dan popok siap pakainya.

" Nah kau sudah rapi sekarang baby ah, sekarang waktunya makan sembari menunggu appamu pulang dari kantor."

" Mamm...mamm..."

" Ne, kau tahu saja waktunya makan, kajja baby."

Jaejoong kembali menggendong Changmin dan membawanya kedapur untuk mengambil bubur yang dimasaknya siang tadi untuk bayi tersebut, Changmin kembali tak mau sedikitpun terlepas dari gendongan Jaejoong sedari tadi, namun Jaejoong benar - benar mengerti dan ia juga tak pernah memisahkan Changmin dari pelukannya, ia begitu merindukan bayi itu.

JaeMin kini berada dibalkon bagian belakang apartemen dengan pemandangan dengan sebuah taman bermain dibawahnya, yang merupakan sarana hiburan bagi para pemilik apartemen dikawasan tersebut. Changmin didudukkan dibangku khusus balita yang memiliki pengaman agar tidak terjatuh, sementara Jaejoong sibuk memberinya makan. Sedangkan appa Changmin belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya semenjak meninggalkan mereka setelah makan siang tadi. Setelah kedatangan Jaejoong, sebenarnya Yunho berencana untuk tidak kekantor hari itu, ia tidak enak meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di apartemennya tersebut, namun mendadak ia mendapat telpon bahwa ia harus menanda tangani perjanjian kontrak dengan perusahaan Choi Corp, jadi dengan berat hati dan di yakinkan Jaejoong kalau dia tidak apa - apa ditinggal sendirian, berangkatlah namja manly itu kekantornya, yang sebenarnya hanya berapa menit saja jaraknya dari apartemenya tersebut, bahkan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki saja.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja Changmin sudah menyelesaikan makannya, belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Jaejoong kini mewadahi bubur Changmin kedalam mangkuk yang berukuran besar, agar ia tidak bolak balik kedapur kalau Changmin ngamuk minta tambah. Benar saja, ternyata porsi yang diambilkan Jaejoong benar - benar pas, Changmin merasa cukup tidak minta tambah lagi.

Kini Jaejoong tengah bersantai bersama bayi yang sedang berada dipangkuannya diatas sofa empuk ruang tengah apartemen tersebut sembari menikmati acara televisi. Namun pikiran Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertuju kelayar datar dihadapannya yang tengah memutar film kartun kesukaan Changmin. Pikirannya tertuju kembali pada tiga hari yang lalu saat dirinya dipecat secara tiba - tiba oleh Tuan Jung Dong Hyun, hingga dirinya dapat berada disini.

.

_**Flashback**_

._**  
**_

Jaejoong benar - benar merasa kacau dan berantakan saat bekerja di Purple Line club setelah mengalami pemecatan tersebut, para pengunjungpun tampak begitu kecewa dengan pertunjukkannya hari itu yang menurut mereka sangat tidak 'membangkitkan' semangat. Hal tersebut jelas mengundang kecurigaan pada teman - teman sekerjanya, terutama pasangan YooSu yang selalu memperhatikan gerak - gerik anehnya hari itu. Menurut mereka, Jaejoong sudah kelihatan suka bengong dari beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan puncaknya pada malam ini, bahkan sekarang mereka melihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di meja dekat Junsu sang bartender bekerja, dan meminta Junsu memberikannya bir, dan ketika habis ia minta tambah dan tambah lagi, sehingga kini ia hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya tanda ia telah mabuk, benar - benar bukan Jaejoong yang biasanya pada jam ini telah bergegas pulang kerumah tak ingin terpengaruh dengan kehidupan malam di club tersebut.

Bahkan saat ini disaat club tersebut sudah sepi pengunjung, Jaejoong masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu, tentu saja Junsu yang melihatnya demikian menjadi sangat prihatin, didekati sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya hyung tersebut, sebenarnya ia sedari tadi ingin mendekati Jaejoong, namun banyaknya pelanggan yang memesan minuman malam ini, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

" Jae hyung...waeyo hyung, kau tampak kacau sekali hari ini, ceritakanlah kepadaku, mungkin aku dapat membantumu.."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Yoochun yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, melihat kekasihnya mencoba mengajak Jaejoong berbicara, mau tak mau ikut mendekat juga, dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi Jaejoong berseberangan dengan Junsu, sehingga posisi Jaejoong kini diapit oleh YooSu.

" Jae hyung, gwaenchanayo..?"

" Hyung, bicaralah jebbal...'

" Hiks..hiks..."

Akhirnya YooSu dapat mendengar suara yang berasal dari hyung cantik mereka itu, jelas terlihat bahu Jaejoong yang masih dalam posisi menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja itu bergetar disebabkan oleh isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Perlahan Junsu mengusap punggung namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung kandungya sendiri.

" Uljima hyung, ceritakanlah, mungkin kami dapat meringankan bebanmu.."

" A-ku..hiks..tak me-nger-ti..hiks..me-nga-pa..me-re-ka..hiks..memecatku..suie..hiks.."

" Kau di pecat dari Restoran tempatmu bekerja hyung"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Junsu yang sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Jaejoong, yang kini sudah bangun dari posisinya, hanya saja kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya ia malu tengah menangis didepan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

" Hyung, tidak usah bersedih, kau kan masih memiliki pekerjaan disini, kalaupun kau kekurangan, kami tak akan tinggal diam, uljima ne?"

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya itu, perasaan Jaejoong sedikit lega, perlahan ia dapat melupakan kegundahan hatinya akibat dipecat tanpa alasan tersebut. Akhirnya Yoochun dan junsu mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya saat hari sudah hampir fajar, untunglah besok Jaejoong tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk pergi bekerja di restoran, karena Jaejoong sudah tidak bekerja lagi.

Karena kerinduan Jaejoong kepada Changmin bertambah parah, maka pada hari ini, yaitu jadwal ia mendapatkan off bekerja di Purple Line, dipergunakan waktunya untuk mengunjungi Changmin, sempat terbersit untuk menerima tawaran Yunho tempo hari, namun ia masih ragu untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya di club tersebut.

.

**_flashback end_**

.

Karena asyik melamun, Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi bel pintu apartemen itu berbunyi berkali - kali.

tettt...tettt...teeeettt..teeetttt...

PLUK!

" Aww! yah, Minnie, appoyo...eh? suara bel eoh?"

" Mmmaa..."

Jaejoong bergegas menuju pintu apartemen itu untuk membukanya, sambil tangannya menggosok - gosok pipinya yang terkena lemparan remote televisi oleh Changmin, bayi itu mungkin kesal melihat Jaejoong yang tidak mendengar saat bel berbunyi.

" Jongie...kenapa lama? gwaenchana? kupikir terjadi sesuatu, karena kau lama membuka pintunya."

" Gwaenchana Yun, tidak usah terlalu cemas begitu.."

" Pipimu kenapa Jae? merah dan agak bengkak?"

" Eh, ini, Changmin melemparkan remote TV, karena aku sedikit melamun saat kau memencet bel tadi."

" Omoo, nakalnya minnie, mianhe Jongie, pasti sakit sekali, sini biar aku obati, kajja.."

" Eh...Yunnie ah..t-tidak perlu.."

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dan merasa sangat canggung saat tiba - tiba saja Yunho menarik tangannya memasuki kamar utama apartemen itu, yang tak lain adalah kamar siempunya apartemen itu. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, dan mencari - cari salep penghilang bengkak dikotak obat yang berada didalam kamar mandi yang berdinding transparan yang berada didalam kamar tersebut, karena berdinding kaca bening, tentu saja Jaejoong dapat melihat kegiatan Yunho yang tengah mencari - cari sesuatu didalam sana, entah mengapa wajahnya tiba - tiba memanas karena dengan sendirinya ia memikirkan andaikan Yunho tengah mandi didalam kamar mandi tersebut, tentu saja ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kegiatan Yunho itu.

" Ahh, ini dia, sini biar kuolesi pipimu.." Yunho kini sudah berada dihadapan Jaejoong dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jaejoong yang tengah duduk, ia bermaksud mengoleskan salep tersebut ke pipi Jaejoong yang sudah mulai membengkak, dan Jaejoong hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan Yunho tersebut.

" Aigoo, sudah mulai membengkak, pasti kuat sekali Changmin melemparnya eoh? bocah itu, benar - benar deh.."

" Gwaenchana Yun, tidak terlalu sakit, jangan menyalahkan Minnie, kasihan, dia belum mengerti."

" Ne, tapi pipimu wajahmu yang mulus ini jadi...ehm..."

Yunho tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya, pasalnya ia baru menyadari kalau ia berbicara dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah cantik didepannya, kini tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, dan seperti kehilangan kendali Yunho malah semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik dihadapannya yang kini dilihatnya sudah memejamkan matanya, dan..

" Huweeeee! maaa...maaaaa..."

Tangisan keras Changmin yang masih berada diruang tengah sontak mengagetkan kedua namja yang hampir bersentuhan bibir didalam kamar, aigoo, YunJae telah melupakan Changmin yang sekarang tengah mencari keberadaan ummanya. Sontak Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya menuju ketempat Changmin berada, dan segera menggendong Changmin kembali. Jangan lupakan, wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, ketika mengingat mereka hampir menempelkan bibir saat dikamar tadi. Sedangkan Yunho yang masih berada didalam kamar, hanya senyam - senyum gaje, dan sedikit kecewa, mengingat usahanya telah digagalkan oleh bocah evil tersebut.

" Uljima ne baby, kau tidak bisa ditinggalkan sebentar saja eoh?"

Jaejoong langsung meraih tubuh gempal Changmin dan memeluk badan gempal tersebut dalam posisi duduk, lalu ditegakkannya badan Changmin dikedua pahanya, diciuminya perut buncit Changmin yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya, karena posisi Changmin yang berdiri dikedua pahanya. Namun sesuatu diatas diatas kepala Jaejoong telah menarik perhatiannya, seperti sesuatu yang dapat dimakan, pikir baby evil itu. Tak lama kemudian,,,

" Awww! apa yang kau lakukan, aish aduh! aww...YUNN! tulong aku...ahhh...appoyo, kenapa tangannya tak mau lepas.."

Jaejoong terpekik kesakitan, karena secara tiba - tiba Changmin menarik jepit rambutnya yang masih menempel erat diponinya, tentu saja rambut halus Jaejoongpun ikut tertarik, sedangkan kepalan tangannya mengenggam kuat Jepit rambut berbentuk burger tersebut, hohoho rupanya bentuk jepit rambut itu yang membuat Changmin penasaran. Jaejoong kewalahan menghadapi tarikan pada rambutnya yang begitu kuat dari tangan mungil Changmin.

" Mwo? ahh, Minnie ah...apa yang kau lakukan.."

Yunho terheran - heran melihat Changmin yang tengah menarik jepit dirambut Jaejoong sekuat tenaganya, namun jepit itu masih melekat erat dirambut Jaejoong sehingga rambut halus Jaejoong ikut tertarik juga, jelas saja itu sangat menyakitkan. Melihat itu, Yunho segera meraih tangan Changmin yang terkepal erat menggenggam jepit dan beberapa helai rambut Jaejoong, dan hal tersebut ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah, pasalnya bayi itu kini meronta - ronta dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong kembali memekik kesakitan.

" Aww...Minnie ah, jebbalyo..lepas eoh? appo...hiks..hiks.."

Yunho kini tertegun ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai terisak, karena beberapa helai rambutnya ada yang ikut tercabut, dan Changmin belum ada tanda - tanda mau melepaskan jambakannya, tentu saja ia merasa sangat iba, dan dengan sekuat tenaganya akhirnya ia dapat mengamankan Changmin. Kini Changmin tengah memainkan Jepit rambut Jaejoong yang barusan didapatnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong?

" Hikss..hikss..appo..appoyo.." Jaejoong tersedu sambil menggosok -gosok kepalanya yang benar - benar sakit, karena ulah bayi evil itu barusan.

" Gwaenchana Jongie ah, uljima..jeongmal mianhe..."

CHUU...

Tanpa sadar Yunho yang tengah menenangkan Jaejoong, malah mencium kepala Jaejoong tepat ditempat yang sakit akibat jambakan keras bayi evil itu.

" Dimana sakitnya, Jongie ah? disini? "

" Ne, hiks..gwaenchana, hiks..."

Yunho kembali menenangkan Jaejoong, kali ini diraihnya tubuh kecil Jaejoong kedalam pelukkannya, sambil tangannya sibuk menggosok - gosok bagian kepala Jaejoong yang cidera? akibat kenakalan bayi evil itu, tentu saja saat itu digunakan dengan sebaik - baiknya oleh Yunho, sesekali ia mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium puncak kepala sicantik yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu. Wajar saja kalau Yunho saat ini sangat membutuhkan 'kehangatan' dari seseorang, mengingat ia adalah seorang namja dewasa yang sudah sebulan lebih ditinggal sang istri, tentu saja ia merindukan 'kehangatan' seperti yang sedang dikukannya terhadap namja cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam waktu Seoul, saat ini YunJaeMin tengah berada diruang tengah Apartemen milik Yunho, setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam yang dibawa Yunho sepulang kantor tadi, mereka bertiga duduk diatas karpet berbulu tebal yang terbentang diatas lantai itu, sehingga lantai apartemen yang dingin itu tidak terlalu terasa, oleh bulu karpet yang cukup tebal. Jaejoong kelihatan agak sedikit kurang nyaman malam itu, sesekali ditolehnya Changmin yang sedang asyik bermain mobil - mobilan, tak ada tanda - tanda akan segera tertidur, sementara appanya tengah sibuk memencet - mencet remote TV mencari channel yang bagus. Tampaknya Yunho meyakini bahwa kedatangan Jaejoong hari itu adalah untuk menyetujui tawarannya tempo hari, padahal, apakah ia menyadari kalau Jaejoong tak membawa sehelai baju ganti pun? kau terlalu percaya diri Yunho, sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya berniat mengunjungi Changmin saja hari itu, jangan lupakan kalau besok sore Jaejoong akan bekerja di Purple Line. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa dilema saat ini, pasalnya ia merasa tak sampai hati untuk kembali meninggalkan Changmin, sedangkan Yunho, namja itu sama sekali tak menanyakan kepadanya apakah ia akan pulang. Jaejoong hanya dapat menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya saja, namun akhirnya diberanikannya untuk berbicara.

" Y-Yun...ehmm..."

" Eh, kau memanggilku Jongie? wae?"

" Umm, aku..mengenai tawaranmu tempo hari..aku..."

" Aigoo, Jaejoong ah, kau belum mengganti pakaianmu eoh? biar aku pinjamkan bajuku, arra? chakkaman aku segera kembali, tapi agak kebesaran tak apa - apa eoh?"

Jaejoong hanya dapat tertunduk, jelas sekali Yunho berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya, sepertinya ia tak siap mendengar penolakan Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya, ditolehnya juga Changmin yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri dengan mainannya, masih teringat betapa susahnya ia pagi tadi saat akan menarik perhatian bayi evil yang tengah merajuk kepadanya, Jaejoong benar - benar dilema sekarang, biarlah malam ini ia bermalam disini, toh besok pagi ia juga tidak bekerja, dan biarlah besok ia akan menjelaskan dan meminta pengertian Yunho. Jaejoong benar - benar tak tega untuk meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut malam ini, eh, dua orang? who? Changmin dan..appanya? ahaa..Jaejoong sudah mulai memperhatikan appa Changmin eoh?*senyumiblis.

" Ini, pakailah, mungkin agak kebesaran untukmu, ini adalah kemejaku yang sudah agak kesempitan, mandilah, kau pasti sangat kegerahan setelah mengurus Changmin seharian."

" Ne, gomawo.."

Yunho kembali dengan membawa setelan kemeja dan celana boxer dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk segera mandi, ia meraasa badannya sangat gerah karena baju yang dipakainya terasa sangat kotor, terkena tumpahan makanan dan susu Changmin sedari siang tadi.

" Huwee...mmaaaaaa!"

" Yah! biarkan umma mandi dulu ne chagi? ada appa bersamamu.."

" Mmaaa..."

" Sabar ne Minnie ah, aku tidak lama, arra?"

Begitu melihat Jaejoong yang beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Changmin langsung histeris, mainannya dilemparkannya begitu saja, dan langsung merangkak mengejar Jaejoong sambil menangis memanggil ummanya, namun tubuh mungilnya langsung disambar appanya dalam gendongannya, Yunho berusaha membujuk bayi yang terus memanggil Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

_Pagi harinya..._

Jaejoong tengah sibuk didapur apartemen tersebut, saat kedua penghuni yang lainnya masih dibuai mimpi indahnya, ia memang sudah biasa bangun pagi - pagi dan memasak sarapannya sendiri, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati waktu memasaknya saat ini, tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang senang dapat memasak didapur yang sangat lengkap ini, semua bahan makanan ia tinggal ambil saja dikulkas Yunho yang brukuran sangat besar, namun sedikit kecewa saat membuka kulkas tersebut, pasalnya ia menemukan hanya sedikit bahan mentah seperti sayuran dan daging, yang banyak adalah makanan instant dan cepat saji yang hanya tinggal menghangatkan saja._  
_

" Hhhh, benar - benar tidak sehat, kasihan Changmin, hmm, apa yang harus kumasak ya...ahh ini saja.."

Jaejoong menggumam sendiri saat dilihatnya begitu banyak makanan instant didalam kulkas besar tersebut, akhirnya ia memilih beberapa telur, kimchi, sedikit ikan salmon dan wortel, sebagai bahannya untuk membuat sarapan dan bubur Changmin. Dan mulailah Jaejoong berkutat didapur mewah itu seorang diri.

" Selesai..sekarang aku akan membangunkan Yunnie.."

" Aww...yah Yun, kau selalu mengagetkanku saat didapur, huh.."

" Hahahaha, siapa yang mengagetkanmu, aku saja baru tiba disini, dan kau tiba - tiba berbalik, mianhe eoh?"

Yunho tertawa geli saat tiba - tiba tubuh kurus Jaejoong menabraknya saat ia akan membalikkan badannya dan tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah berada dibelakangnya, otomatis tubuh kurusnya hampir mental kalau saja tanngan Yunho tidak cepat menangkapnya, bahkan kini Yunho masih saja menahan badan Jaejoong sehingga erat menempel dengan badan kekarnya, Melihat Yunho yang tengah tertawa senang melihat kekagetannya, otomatis Jaejoong memajukan bibir merahnya itu, dan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yunho yang tengah terkekeh, dan..

Glek..! Yunho susah payah menelan salivanya saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, kali ini dengan keadaan bibir cherry yang maju lima senti beserta mata doe bening yang berjarak mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh centi berada sedikit dibawah dagunya, karena memang Jaejoong lebih pendek drinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong? sicantik nan ayu tersebut kini tengah bersusah payah meredam detak jantungnya, dan batinnya seakan ingin berteriak.." AKU NORMAL."

Mata musang itu perlahan menyusuri pemandangan indah dihadapannya, dan saat ini 'tatapan lapar' musang itu tertuju pada benda yang tengah maju lima senti dan berwarna merah, namja tampan yang telah melupakan kata "NORMAL" saat pertama kali melihat kecantikan namja pemilik bibir merah itu, sepertinya tak dapat menahan lagi kebutuhan batinnya yang sudah lama tidak terpenuhi, mengingat sebelum meninggal istrinya sudah lama sakit, jadi terhitung semenjak Changmin dalam kandungan, hingga Changmin berusia sepuluh bulan ini, Yunho tidak pernah menyalurkan kepuasan batinnya, jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa tersiksanya Yunho sekarang ini saat melihat benda yang semenjak pertama bertemu itu ingin sekali dirasakannya.*tabahkan hatimu appa.

Entah, tidak tahu sejak kapan, saat ini jari jemari Yunho telah berada dipermukaan lembut cherry merah tersebut, ibu jarinya mengelus pelan benda kenyal tersebut, mata musangnya masih terus menatap bibir cherry yang sudah tidak dimajukan lagi, pasalnya pemiliknya kini tengah bengong atas perlakuan namja yang baru menjadi duda tersebut.

" Y-Yun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

" Ahh...hmpph..hmmffh..Y-Yunh..mmph..."

Mendapat perlakuan yang sedemikian rupa, Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suaranya, sedangkan jari jemari Yunho masih berada dipermukaan bibir cherrynya. Namun sepertinya pemilik mata musang tersebut telah terhipnotis pesona cherry merah tersebut, pertanyaan Jaejoong dijawabnya dengan mempertemukan cherry merah itu dengan bibir hati miliknya. Yunho rupanya tak dapat menahan hasrat alamiahnya lagi. Dilupakannya resiko yang mungkin akan diterimanya, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong kemudian marah, dan meninggalkannya? namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi pemirsah, karena saat ini, entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki Jaejoong yang selalu berkoar - koar kepada sahabatnya bahwa ia ' normal ' karena saat ini ia telah memejamkan matanya, dan menerima semua perlakuan bibir hati itu terhadap bibir cherrynya yang masih perawan, belum pernah tersentuh oleh bibir siapapun, alangkah beruntungnya Yunho. Untuk beberapa menit mereka masih terlarut oleh ciuman yang bisa dikatakan masih malu - malu itu, karena Jaejoong sama sekali tak membalas, sebab ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya, ini pengalaman pertama baginya, dan ironisnya dilakukannya bersama seorang namja!

MMMAAAAAA...!

" Ahh...Minnie.."

Jaejoong seketika menarik tautan dari bibir hati yang masih menghisap lembut bibirnya yang dipastikan sudah membengkak sekarang ini, disaat didengarnya lengkingan keras suara Changmin yang meneriakkan ummanya. Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Changmin semalam, Jaejoong tak ingin Changmin keburu menangis karena tak menemukannya didekatnya. Akhirnya ia menggendong keluar bayi evil yang entah sudah berapa kali mengganggu aksi appanya itu.

Saat ini YunjaeMin telah berada dimeja makan. Jangan heran kalau melihat pipi Jaejoong saat ini yang memerah seperti diberi blush on, ia hanya tertunduk sembari menyuapi Changmin bubur dimeja makan, sedang Yunho yang nampak tersenyum dikulum, dengan santai menikmati sarapannya. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka sebelum Yunho memulai untuk bersuara.

" Jongie, setelah sarapan, kita kerumahmu, mengambil semua barang - barangmu.."

" Eh?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC ne?**

**REVIEW!**

.**  
**

.

.

Note :

Dari chap yang lalu saya memasukkan pairing baru yaitu SiChul,

pairing ini bukan cuma untuk meramaikan ff ini saja, tapi hubungan

mereka untuk melengkapi konflik cerita.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong saengiduel dan chingudeul, saya update kilat lagi ne?

Namun, berbeda dengan keadaan saya yang terdahulu, kali ini saya tengah merasa sangat sedih, sesedih - sedihnya, hiks...pasalnya baru saya sadari semenjak siang tadi (tgl 26 jan 13), FF yang berjudul " LOVE HURT " sebanyak 8 chap telah menghilang tanpa jejak, a.k.a telah dihapus. Mungkin ada pihak - pihak yang merasa tidak menyukai hasil karya saya tersebut, dan melaporkannya. Akan tetapi, demi Tuhan, bukan karena FF saya tersebut yang saya sesalkan, karena saya dapat memposting ulangnya kapan saja bukan? yang saya sesalkan adalah lenyapnya juga bukti penghargaan para chingudeul atas ff saya itu, seluruh review yang sudah chingu berikan di ff tersebut tentu tak akan saya dapat kembali dengan utuh, walaupun saya memposting ulang ff itu. hiksss...saya merasa sangat terpukul sekali, apalagi ini terjadi bersamaan dengan ultah si emak...

Aniway, untungnya saya masih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff saya yang ini. Semoga ff ini masih ditunggu - tunggu readers semua, dan bagi yang telah melaporkan ff " LOVE HURT " yang tinggal merampungkan end chapnya saja, saya mohon maaf kalau ff tersebut mungkin telah menyinggung atau menyakiti hati anda, jeongmal gomawo.

Untuk bagian di Chap ini, saya ceritakan dulu, hubungan antar tokoh, Ahra sudah muncul, walaupun baru suaranya aja, Yunjae momentnya hanya sedikit, karena saya masih fokus ketokoh - tokoh yang meramaikan ff ini. Bagi yang menanyakan apakh ff ini MPreg atau bukan, jawabannya bukan, kalau seandainya iya, pasti sudah saya cantumkan diatas sejak menerbitkan chapter pertama.

For the last words, keep giving me your precious reviews, even one word i will be so glad, try not to be a silent reader, because, to create a good story isn't as easy as you think, just praise the authors as they praise the readers.

Dozo...

.  
.

.

**CHAPTER 7  
**

.**  
**

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

._  
_

_Saat ini YunjaeMin telah berada dimeja makan. Jangan heran kalau melihat pipi Jaejoong saat ini yang memerah seperti diberi blush on, ia hanya tertunduk sembari menyuapi Changmin bubur dimeja makan, sedang Yunho yang nampak tersenyum dikulum, dengan santai menikmati sarapannya. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka sebelum Yunho memulai untuk bersuara._

_" Jongie, setelah sarapan, kita kerumahmu, mengambil semua barang - barangmu.."_

_" Eh?"_

.

_.  
_

_.  
_

**FOREVER LOVE**_  
_

.

.

.

" Mengambil barang - barangku? apa maksudmu Yun?"

" Ne, mengambil semua barang - barangmu, bukankah kau akan tinggal bersama kami, ehm, bersama Changmin?"

" T-tapi Yun..."

" Jongie, aku mendengar jelas setelah susah payah usahamu membujuk Changmin kemarin, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkannya lagi kan? bukan begitu?"

" Eh, i-itu..a-aku.."

" Jongie ah, Juseyo...demi Changmin, hanya demi Changmin, apakah kau tega melihatnya kembali kehilangan semangat seperti kemarin? ahh...andai saja kau melihat bagaimana ia tak dapat menangis ketika menginginkanmu..."

Jaejoong menatap sekilas mata musang yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh pengharapan, kemudian diallihkannya pandangan kesosok mungil yang berada dipangkuannya, yang tengah sibuk mengunyah bubur buatannya dengan lahap. Ia memang merasa sangat berat meninggalkan makhluk yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

" Yun, aku masih harus bekerja, aku tidak dapat meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja...'

" Bekerja di restoran maksudmu? heran Yunho, pasalnya yang ia tahu Jaejoong telah dipecat oleh Pamannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Aniya, bukankah kau tahu aku memiliki dua pekerjaan, untuk membiayai kuliahku?"

" Kalau begitu, berhentilah, aku akan menggajimu sepuluh kali lipat dari jumlah gajimu bekerja didua tempat itu.."

"..."

" Mianhe, bukan maksudku untuk ' menilaimu ' dengan uang, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, mi.."

" Gwaenchana, aku mengerti Yun..ehm, begini saja.."

Mendengar penuturan Yunho yang menyanggupi untuk membayarnya sepuluh kali lipat dari gajinya bekerja di dua tempat itu, membuat Jaejoong sedikit berpikir, bukankah ia memang membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya? setelah diam sejenak, ia mulai angkat bicara.

" Arraseo, anggap saja aku bersedia bekerja denganmu, tapi aku memiliki beberapa syarat.."

" Apa itu?"

" Aku masih ingin tetap bekerja ditempatku yang sekarang, kurasa tidak akan terlalu menyita waktu, karena aku dapat berangkat setelah kau pulang bekerja, dan pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam, kurasa aku masih sempat untuk menidurkan Minnie, kemudian.."

" Kemudian apa Jongie.."

" Kemudian, aku minta izin disaat aku harus menghadap dosenku dikampus hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan, karena aku sudah tidak mengikuti mata kuliah lagi, aku kekampus hanya untuk keperluan tugas akhirku."

" Ne, arraseo, selesaikanlah makanmu dan Changmin, setelah mandi kita kerumahmu, mengambil seluruh barang - barangmu, ottoke?"

" Umm...Bagaimana dengan rumahku ya..hmm.."

Wajah cantik Jaejoong mendadak berubah sedih, ketika teringat ia akan meninggalkan rumah 'warisan ' dari orang tuanya itu.

" Kau tenang saja Jongie, aku akan mengirim Han Ahjumma, yang biasa merawat apartemen ini, untuk membersihkan rumahmu seminggu sekali, jangan khawatir ne?"

" Ahjumma pengurus apartemen ini? tapi ia tidak ada hari ini, kemarin juga.."

" Ia memang sedang izin tidak bekerja selama dua hari ini, anaknya mendadak sakit, besok kurasa ia sudah masuk, ia yang akan membersihkan apartemen ini, dan mencuci pakaian, menyetrika, mencuci piring, kadang - kadang memasak untuk makan siang juga."

" Eh? kalau ia semua yang mengerjakan, lalu tugasku apa Yun?"

" Tugasmu hanya mengurus Changmin, dan melayaniku saja Jongie ah.."

" Mwo? melayanimu?"

" Eh, maksudku, melayani keperluanku, seperti menyiapkan sarapanku, menyiapkan bajuku..hehehe..."

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah sempurna saat mendengar kata 'melayani' yang diucapkan bibir hati itu, dan warna merah itu malah bertambah merah saat namja yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya barusan itu, menjelaskan arti dari melayani, yang kedengarannya malah seperti tugas yang biasa dilakukan seorang istri kepada suaminya. Sedangkan Yunho, duda keren itu hanya cengengesan setelah menjabarkan kata melayani yang dimaksudnya.

" Sekarang kau dan Changmin mandilah, kita kerumahmu setelahnya, kau tidak mau selalu memakai bajuku yang kebesaran seperti itu kan?"

Yunho berkata dengan maksud menggoda Jaejoong yang saat ini masih setia dengan baju pinjamannya dari Yunho semalam, ia merasa sangat jengah saat bertemu tatapan Yunho yang menggodanya, pasalnya kemeja tersebut, walaupun sudah agak sempit bagi Yunho, tetapi saat ia memakainya tetap saja kebesaran dan longgar, sehingga mempertontonkan dadanya yang putih mulus itu.

" N-ne..tentu saja, aku akan segera memandikan Changmin dulu, baru setelah itu aku, kau juga mandilah, setelah aku memandikan Changmin, kau dapat menjaganya dulu selagi aku mandi.."

" Arra, biarlah hari ini aku tidak usah kekantor dulu, aku akan membantumu membereskan barang - barangmu, kemudian aku akan mengantar ketempatmu bekerja sore nanti."

" Ahh, Aniya, aku tidak usah diantar.."

" Tak masalah Jongie ah, tak perlu sung.."

" Itu merupakan salah satu syarat apabila kau menginginkan aku bekerja padamu Yun..."

" Hhhh..arra.."

Yunho hanya dapat menarik nafas pelan, saat Jaejoong menolak kebaikannya, dan malah mengutarakan syarat yang kesekian kalinya dengan nada datar. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar - benar tidak menginginkan ia mengetahui pekerjaannya itu. Jelas saja, sudah sifat manusia, jika semakin dilarang akan semakin membuat penasaran, begitulah dengan Yunho, ia semakin penasaran dengan pekerjaan sampingan Namja cantik tersebut, begitu pentingnyakah pekerjaannya itu sehingga membuat Jaejoong tak dapat meninggalkannya dan ingin terus bekerja disana.

_Skip time..._

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini dapat mendesah lega, pasalnya sudah hampir seharian mereka menyusun barang - barang Jaejoong yang lumayan banyak dibawa dari rumahnya, setelah pagi tadi mereka mendatangi rumah tersebut dan membawa barang - barang yang dianggap perlu bagi Jaejoong untuk diangkut ke apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong tentunya akan berbagi kamar bersama Changmin, karena Changmin pasti tidak akan mau berpisah dengan Jaejoong saat tidur.

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya saat ia berpamitan dengan Hyerin noona, tetangganya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti noonanya sendiri, tentu saja dengan menggendong Changmin yang setia ' menempel ' dengannya seperti perangko. Jaejoong menceritakan alasannya kepada Hyerin secara jujur, karena sebelumnya Hyerin juga heran mengapa Changmin kerap memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'ma'. Dipagi itu mereka tengah berbincang - bincang diruang tamu Hyerin, sedangkan Yunho sibuk memasukkan barang - barang Jaejoong kedalam mobil.

" Hyerin noona, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan main kesini, mengunjungi kalian berdua." Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, saat mengucapkan kata - katanya, mengingat Hyerin hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Yuki anak perempuan semata wayangnya, karena suami Hyerin, Kim Ji Won, tengah bertugas di Jepang dan hanya dapat pulang dua kali dalam setahun.

" Tentu saja Jongie, awas ya kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu.."

" Jongie noona, apakah noona akan tinggal belcama adik kecil ini eoh?"

" Yah Yuki, kau tak pernah merubah panggilanku ne, adik kecil ini namanya Minnie Yuki ah, tenang saja Jongie oppa akan sering - sering mengunjungimu."

" Kalau kecini nantinya, bawa juga Minnie ne, noona?"

" Oh tentu saja, kau menyukainya eoh? ia bayi yang sangat pintar Yuki ah.."

" Jinjja?"

" Ne."

" Ahh, kalau begitu, Minnie tinggal belcama Yuki caja ne..?"

Yuki tampaknya sangat menyukai Changmin, dan dalam waktu singkat mereka terlihat sudah mulai akrab, saat ini Changmin yang diletakkan Jaejoong duduk diatas karpet tebal diatas lantai tersebut, tengah sibuk dengan mainan - mainan yang sengaja dikeluarkan Yuki untuknya.

" Hmm, Jongie ah, bagaimana kalau anak ini benar - benar menginginkanmu menjadi ummanya yang sebenarnya?"

" Maksud noona? ahh, noona tugasku ini hanya sementara noona, seandainya appanya Changmin telah mendapatkan pengganti istrinya, sudah tentu aku akan berhenti bekerja dengannya."

" Umm, tapi kalau seandainya, ehm..appanya Changmin yang menginginkanmu jadi ummanya? ottokeyo Jongie ah?"

" Yah Noona!"

" Jongie ah, kau itu mirip istrinya kan? kurasa wajar saja, dan melihat gerak geriknya, sepertinya ia perhatian sekali kepadamu..menurutku, ehm..kalian sudah seperti keluarga, siapa saja yang melihat kalian dan tidak mengenali kalian, pasti menyangka kalian adalah keluarga, hehehe..."

" Yah Noona, hentikan, huh.."

" Wajahmu merah, Jongie..."

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi - lagi membuat dirinya malu dengan warna merahnya itu. Candaan Hyerin tadi, kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian pagi saat mereka berada didapur, saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir hati itu, aigo, andai Hyerin noona tahu, ia pasti tak berhenti mengolok - oloknya. Hyerin noona memang sudah seperti noonanya sendiri, karena mereka sama - sama sudah yatim piatu, dan Hyerin pun menganggap Jaejoong sudah seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Dan jangan pernah lupakan Jongie ah, dia adalah seorang duda.."

" Eh? memangnya kenapa kalau ia seorang duda noona?" heran Jaejoong.

" Kau itukan mirip istrinya, jadi kau harus maklum, apabila ia tiba - tiba menyerangmu, hahahaha.."

" Aish noona ini.."

Jaejoong hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya ketika Hyerin yang tak berhenti terus menggodanya, sementara Hyerin telah berulang kali tertawa puas melihat Jaejoong yang diketahuinya tak pernah mempunyai pacar sama sekali.

" Dan kuperingatkan Jongie ah, berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kalau kau tidak ingin diterkam beruang itu...karena kulihat, ia selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar..wahahaha..."

"..."

Jaejoong yang otaknya sedikit dong - dong kali ini tak dapat mencerna arti dari kalimat Hyerin kali ini, yang intinya memperingatkan Jaejoong untuk jangan menggoda Yunho dengan bibir ranumnya tersebut. Namun akhirnya perbincangan akrab mereka akan segera berakhir setelah Yunho mendatangi kediaman Hyerin setelah selesai memasukkan barang - barang Jaejoong kemobilnya.

" Jongie ah, sudah selesai, berpamitanlah kepada Hyerin ssi, kau nanti akan bekerja kan?"

" Arra Yun, Minnie baby, kajja, kita pulang, wah kau cepat sekali akrab dengan Yuki noona sepertinya.."

Mendengar ajakan Yunho, Jaejoong segera menegakkan badanya, dan memanggil Changmin yang kelihatan masih betah bermain bersam Yuki. Mendengar panggilan ummanya, Changmin langsung bergegas merangkak menuju Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, bayi itu memang sensitif sekali telinganya ketika mendengar suara si umma, ia pasti akan langsung menoleh dan menuju sipemilik suara dengan segera, seperti saat ini, sekarang ia sudah berada digendongan Jaejoong.

" Kami permisi dulu Hyerin ssi, terimakasih, kami menitipkan rumah Jongie kepadamu, ne?"

" Arraseo Yunho ssi, jaga Jongie ne? ia sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri.."

" Noona, aku pamit eoh, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, hiks..noona.."

" Gwaenchana Jongie, uljima, kalau kau merindukanku, kunjungilah kami eoh?"

" Arraseo noona, Yuki ah, noona pergi ne? jaga ummamu, jangan nakal!"

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan keharuannya ketika akan berpisah dengan Hyerin dan Yuki, dipeluknya kedua orang tersebut, sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Anneyong Jongie noona, anneyong minnie...!" Jerit keras Yuki saat mobil Yunho siap melaju, Jaejoong tak hentinya melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua orang ibu dan anak yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini, sampai bayangan mereka hilang dikejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang mata tengah menatap kearah panggung pertunjukkan yang berada didalam sebuah club khusus ' namja ' pada malam itu, hari baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh, tapi club tersebut telah penuh pengunjung yang jelas, semua berkelamin namja. Saat ini, sama halnya dengan dua pasang mata yang ternyata milik Heechul dan Siwon yang duduk santai disebuah meja VIP yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan panggung pertunjukkan tersebut, seluruh pasang mata yang berada didalam klub tersebut fokus menyaksikan pertunjukkan ' Erotic Dance ' yang tengah dibawakan oleh Top dancer club tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kim Jaejoong.

Tampak pengunjung bertepuk tangan riuh, saat pertama kali Jaejoong menampakkan dirinya, diiringi musik yang menghentak, gerakan erotisnya yang ' mengundang ', serta kostumnya yang, ehm, sangat menggoda iman, sekarang ini Jaejoong tengah meliuk - liukkan badannya ditengah panggung yang tidak terlalu besar, mengingat itu bukanlah club yang besar juga. Dengan permainan cahaya yang mendukung penampilannya semakin erotis saja, didukung kostum yang dipakai Jaejoong saat ini yaitu, celana kulit hitam dengan robekan - robekan rapi dikedua permukaannya dari lutut hingga kepaha atas, sehingga celah - celah robekannya mengekspos warna kulit putih Jaejoong hingga kepangkal pahanya, sepatu boot tinggi berbahan kulit mengkilat, sedangkan atasannya, Jaejoong saat ini mengenakan T shirt yang berbahan jaring - jaring hitam, sewarna dengan celana kulit dan sepatunya, dengan gerakan - gerakan erotis yang sesuai dengan irama, sesekali dirinya ' bermain ' dengan tiang besi yang berada ditengah - tengah panggung tersebut, atau dengan gaya meraba - raba badannya sendiri dengan menyelipkan tangannya dibalik t shirt jaringnya, otomatis bajunya sedikit terangkat mempertontonkan perutnya yang rata dan mulus, jelas saja pertunjukkan Jaejoong tiap malamnya selalu membuat para penikmatnya menelan saliva, sangat menggiurkan dan ingin segera mencicipinya, namun sayang, Jaejoong tidak bekerja untuk menjual diri, atau sekedar 'menemani' di klub tersebut. Setelah pertunjukkan, ia dengan segera turun panggung dan segera berkemas - kemas untuk pulang.

Tampak pasangan Siwon dan Heechul yang tengah fokus menikmati pertunjukkan Jaejoong dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengan mereka saat ini, Siwon berkali - kali terlihat menelan salivanya, apalagi ketika Jaejoong bergerak mendekati tempat mereka dan melakukan gerakan erotis dengan meraba - raba bagian tubuhnya sendiri, tentu saja Jaejoong sengaja melakukannya karena yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Heechul hyungnya sendiri, posisi Jaejoong saat ini tepat dihadapan pasangan yang belum lama menjalin keakraban didalam club tersebut, lalu dengan merendahkan badannya bertumpu pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk, Jaejoong membuat gerakan meraba perut ratanya, yang mengakibatkan tereksposnya daging putihnya tersebut, sedangkan bibirnya sedikit agak dipoutkan memberi kesan sensual, dengan mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal kepada Heechul yang tengah tersenyum senang melihat 'kenakalan' Jaejoong diatas panggung tersebut, tanpa disadarinya, namja tampan berlesung pipi disebelahnya kini tengah megap - megap mengatur nafas akibat 'kenakalan' Jaejoong tadi.

Perlahan namja cantik bermata besar itu baru menyadari setelah berapa kali ditolehnya namja yang berstatus kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya itu, terus menatap kearah panggung dengan tatapan mata lapar tak berkedip, melihat itu, mata besarnya semakin dibesarkannya lagi.

" YAH! Hentikan menatap Jaejoong seperti itu! dia itu dongsaengku!"

" Eh..umm...aniya chagiya, kau yang terbaik..hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tadi hanya melamun kok, kau tetap yang terbaik diclub ini." rayu Siwon, ketika menyadari adanya aura gelap disebelahnya.

" Asal kau tahu, Jaejoong bukanlah seperti kami, yang mau meladeni namja berhidung belang sepertimu, huh!"

" Eoh? Jeongmal? aku tak percaya, chagiya, mana ada orang bekerja di club seperti ini senaif itu..." tukas Siwon dengan nada meremehkan, sembari meneguk wine pesanannya yang baru datang.

" Ne. tentu saja, aku sahabatnya, tentu saja aku mengetahui semuanya, dan yang terpenting, ia masih perawan! akan kuratakan muka siapa saja yang mengganggunya!" jerit Heechul dengan suara garangnya.

" Aish, arra..arra...my cinderella, cup..."

Siwon merendahkan suaranya, pertanda ia mengerti agar sicantik nan jutek yang kini bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir tipisnya itu tidak terlihat kesal lagi. Kini kedua namja tersebut meningkatkan kecupan dibibir tadi menjadi ciuman panas tanpa ada yang dapat menghentikannya selama beberapa belas menit lamanya.

" Ahhh...Wonnieeh..hmphh...hmpfhh...eunghh.."

Desahan nikmat Heechul saat merasakan bibirnya dilahap Siwon dengan rakusnya, selama beberapa menit lamanya mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman panas tersebut, tanpa menghiraukan keramaian disekitarnya, malahan kini jari jemari namja tinggi berlesung pipi itu telah terselip dibalik kemeja Heechul. Baru saja suasana akan tambah memanas tiba - tiba terasa getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya yang berada dikantung Jasnya, karena Siwon mampir ke club tersebut sehabis bekerja, jadi ia masih memakai pakaian kerjanya tersebut karena tak ingin repot berganti pakaian.

DDRRTT...DRRTT...DDRRRTTT

" Chullie ah, mian, aku ke toilet dulu, mengangkat telponku ne? tunggu aku ne? aku tidak akan lama."

" Ne, pergilah cepat, buat ngedrop saja ponselmu itu, huh!"

" Hahahaha...chakkaman.."

Siwon terkekeh geli, ketika dilihatnya Heechul yang sedikit kecewa, dengan bunyinya ponsel tersebut, segera dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju toilet untuk mengangkat telpon yang kelihatannya penting itu, setelah sebelumnya mengacak ringan rambut heechul yang panjang sebahu.

_Ditoilet..._

" Yoboseyo...'

" Siwon Oppa!"

" Ahra?"

" Kemana saja kau hah? sibuk dengan pelacur - pelacur club malam itu pastilah!"

" Aish, kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja, waeyo saengie? Bagaimana Gwang Ju?"

" Nan Gwaenchanayo, bagaimana bisnis kita oppa? bagaimana hasil buruanmu? permintaan sudah semakin mendesak, mereka hanya menginginkan yang berkualitas baik dan belum pernah tersentuh."

" Ne, aku sedang berusaha, di Seoul ini, sangat susah sekali menemukan yang seperti itu, jadi kau harap bersabar, aku telah mendapat bakal targetku sekaligus dua disini, kau bersabarlah dulu ne? aku harus pelan - pelan, kau ingin polisi mencium bisnis kita ini, hmm?"

" Aniya oppa, lakukanlah yang terbaik, aku menunggu kabar darimu, ne? Anneyong.."

" Anneyong Saengie."

Klik~

Bunyi nada terputus dari ponsel tersebut, perlahan Siwon memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong Jasnya, dan terlihat jelas seringai tipis mewarnai tampang playboynya itu, seraya bergumam pelan.

_" Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti sangat mahal sekali..."_

.

_Sementara masih didalam toilet tersebut..._

" Yoboseyo Inspektur Lee.."

" Bagaimana? ada perkembangan?"

" Ne, target ternyata mengincar dua orang korban disini, Inspektur."

" Kau sudah tahu siapa saja yang akan menjadi korbannya? jadi kau bisa mengawasinya terus."

" Sampai saat ini ia baru menyebutkan satu nama Inspektur, aku akan segera menyelidiki siapa calon korban yang satunya lagi."

" Baiklah, laksanakan tugasmu dengan sebaiknya, jika ada perkembangan, segera hubungi aku, ne."

" Siap Inspektur."

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus tempat biasa ia menunggu bus sekembali bekerja dari Purple Line club. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangannya, " masih sore..., pasti Changmin belum tertidur, dan aku bisa bermain bersamanya.." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri dengan hati yang riang. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia pulang bekerja dengan hati bahagia dan semangat yang mengebu - gebu seperti ini. Hal ini tidak lain disebabkan oleh makhluk cilik yang pastinya sedang menunggu kepulangannya di Apartemen, tempat tinggal barunya sekarang.

Sesekali Jaejoong bersenandung kecil dalam perjalanannya, namun, tanpa ia sadari, dua makhluk yang dikiranya sedang menunggunya dirumah itu, ternyata mengikuti perjalanannya sedari ia pergi bekerja sore tadi. Tak jauh dari Purple Line club itu, terparkir mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan dua makhluk didalamnya. Mata musang itu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan berlalu menjauh dari area club tersebut. Akhirnya mobil mewah itupun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perlahan agar tak diketahui oleh namja cantik yang tengah berjalan dengan hati riangnya itu.

Kedua mata musang itu, menatap datar jalanan yang beranjak sepi malam itu, sekuat tenaga disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran negatif yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat mencekal stir mobil sekuat tenaganya, agar tersalurkan segala emosinya saat ini, sedangkan dari bibir hati itu, terdengar kalimat yang terus digumamkannya berulang - ulang kali sepanjang perjalanannya.

" Boo, kau harus menjelaskannya, kau harus menjelaskannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**MESTI REVIEW!**

.

.

.

.

.

MIan, banyak typo, maklum saya ngetik sambil galau memikirkan nasib ff Love Hurt saya, hiks...entah apakah saya akan memposting ulang, atau saya posting ff baru yang bergenre MPreg, karena banyak permintaan untuk MPreg story, tolong kasih saran ya saeng saeng sekalian. Tetep saya harapkan reviewnya buat ff saya ini, apabila ceritanya sudah melenceng dan tidak masuk akal, tolong ingatkan saya. Dan jangan lupa saya minta saran tentang ff saya tadi, apakah memposting ulang LOVE HURT, atau memposting new story aja, Jeongmal Gomawo.*pundungbarengjujung.

Note : Sebenarnya saya sudah akan memposting chap ini dari kemarin, namun ternyata akun saya ter lock dan saya baru dapat mempostingnya sekarang. mianhe.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Gak pake curcol lagi ne, langsung ajah

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

note : Mian banyak typo karena gak sempet ngedit, kalo ngedit, bisa minggu depan updatenya... :P  
.

.

**CHAPTER 8  
**

.

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

.

_Kedua mata musang itu, menatap datar jalanan yang beranjak sepi malam itu, sekuat tenaga disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran negatif yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat mencekal stir mobil sekuat tenaganya, agar tersalurkan segala emosinya saat ini, sedangkan dari bibir hati itu, terdengar kalimat yang terus digumamkannya berulang - ulang kali sepanjang perjalanannya._

_" Boo, kau harus menjelaskannya, kau harus menjelaskannya..."_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

Malam belum begitu larut saat Kim Jaejoong telah tiba didepan pintu apartemen tempat tinggal barunya sekarang, setelah beberapa kali memencet bel, perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka, dan senyum Jaejoong seketika terkembang saat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, padahal baru berpisah beberapa jam saja, Changmin yang berada digendongan sang appa saat membukakan pintu Jaejoong lansung melonjak - lonjak kesenangan melihat siapa yang berada didepan pintu tersebut, senyum lebarnya yang memamerkan empat baris gigi atas dan empat baris gigi bawah itu membuat namja cantik yang masih berada didepan pintu itu, langsung menghambur mengambilnya dari gendongan appanya, dilupakannya segala capek yang dirasakannya saat itu, ketika melihat senyuman polos bayi lucu tersebut.

" mmaa..ma..ma..mmaaa...hihhiihhhiii..."

" Minnie ah, bogoshipoyo...aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu...mmuuaaahh..."

Dipertemukannya bibir cherry tersebut dengan bibir mungil Changmin yang tertawa kesenangan, pasalnya Jaejoog menggoyang - goyangkan badannya saat menggendongnya dengan bibir mereka yang menempel erat. Tampaknya Jaejoong sangat merindukan bayi tersebut. Asyik bercanda dengan Changmin sedari tadi, Jaejoong tak menyadari sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya datar, seperti ada perasaan kecewa didalamnya.

" Yun, kau sudah mandi?"

" Eh..?"

" Kau sudah mandi?"

" ehm, b-belum Jae,ada apa?"

" Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu, chakkaman, kajja minnie, ayo kita siapkan air untuk appamu.."

Yunho tersentak dari lamuanannya saat Jaejoong menanyakan , apakah ia sudah mandi atau belum, dan setelah mendengar jawabannya segera Jaejoong beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan tujuan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya, tentu saja dengan membawa Minnie dalam gendongannya. Melihat itu, Yunho cepat - cepat mencegahnya.

" J-Jongie ah..."

" Ne?" Jaejoong yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Yunho segera membalikkan badannya.

" Tidak usah repot, aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri." cegah Yunho.

" Ani Yun, aku tidak merasa repot, lagian kan sudah menjadi tugasku melayanimu kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali mamasuki kamar Yunho, yang sekarang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'majikannya' itu.

Yunho tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, apalagi setelah mendengar kata 'melayani' dan senyum manis Jaejoong tadi, membuat bibir hatinya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat, kini mulai sedikit melebar karena tersenyum.

" Yun, airnya sudah siap...eh? Yun...yun.."

" Eh?"

" Airnya sudah siap Yun, ayo mandilah, nanti airnya keburu dingin, kau ini kenapa senyum - senyum sendiri?"

" Ohh..eh? hehehe...aniya, hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu saja, aku mandi dulu." Yunho segera melesat menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang memanas, ia sangat malu saat tertangkap basah ketika sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah majikannya tersebut.

_" Minnie ah, aku takut kalau tidak segera beristri, appamu ini lama - lama bisa gila, hiiiiii.." _Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan tingkah Yunho yang suka melamun dan senyum - senyum sendiri itu. Ahh tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya dirimulah yang membuatnya seperti itu...*getokUmma

.

Yunho tertegun, saat dirinya yang baru selesai mandi, dalam keadaan masih memakai bathrobe ( kimono mandi ), langkahnya tiba - tiba terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya menghangat, ketika melewati ruang tengah, tepatnya diatas sofa didepan televisi, mata musangnya memandang tak berkedip pada sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah memangku buah hatinya, dengan telatennya Jaejoong sedang menyuapi Changmin buah pisang yang dikeroknya memakai sendok, sedang Changmin, bayi itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar menerima asupan buah kesenangannya itu. Pandangannya kini beralih kesosok cantik yang belum menyadari kehadirannya itu, diperhatikannya dengan seksama bagaimana ketelatenan Jaejoong ketika menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit buah kesenangan bayinya itu.

Perlahan sedikit demi sedikit, pikiran negatif yang bersarang dikepalanya sedari tadi, akibat kegiatannya menstalking namja cantik tersebut, sedikit berkurang, melihat bagaimana Jaejoong yang baru saja pulang bekerja dan langsung mengurus buah hatinya tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun, bahkan ia sendiri belum sempat mandi, karena Changmin yang selalu 'menempel' apabila melihat ummanya tersebut. Dan semenjak Dua hari ini saat Jaejoong mulai tinggal bersama mereka, kembali Changmin seakan tak mau memejamkan matanya dimalam hari. Bayi pintar itu pasti merasa trauma dengan kejadian yang sudah - sudah, yaitu ketika ia memejamkan mata dimalam hari, maka, dipagi harinya ia tak akan menemukan sosok ummanya. Bayi tersebut belum mengetahui kalau hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi lagi, karena si umma telah bersedia tinggal bersama mereka dan merawatnya.

" Jongie, apakah kau ingin mandi? biar aku menjagakan Minnie jika kau ingin mandi sekarang."

" Ah, kau mengagetkan ku saja Yun..biarlah setelah selesai aku memberi Minnie pisang, sekalian aku membasuh badannya nanti, apa kau ingin makan malam? akan kusiapkan se..."

" Aniya Jongie, nanti saja sekarang kau masih repot, setelah pekerjaanmu selesai saja, aku belum terlalu lapar kok."

Suara bass Yunho yang mengagetkan Jaejoong saat menawarkan untuk menjaga Minnie kalau ia ingin mandi, ketika ditatapnya tubuh kekar yang hanya memakai baju mandinya saja dengan rambutnya yang masih basah, sedikit bengong, Jaejoong mau tidak mau sangat mengagumi tubuh yang berada tak jauh darinya itu, Badan yang atletis dan berotot, dada lebar dan bidang, tinggi yang menjulang, pasti tak sedikit yeoja yang tergila - gila kepadanya, apalagi rekan - rekan kantornya, entah mengapa tiba - tiba saat Jaejoong berpikiran seperti itu, tanpa disadarinya ia mempoutkan bibir merahnya ketika membayangkan yeoja - yeoja yang mengejar Yunho.

PLAAKKK!

" Aww! Minnie ah, mengapa menampar bibirku, baby..."

" Jongie, Gwaenchana?

" Mamm...maaammm..."

" Ohh, Gwaenchana Yun, rupanya ia minta suapkan lagi pisangnya, aku tadi sedikit melamun, hehe.."

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras berasal dari tangan kecil bayi evil yang berada dipangkuan Jaejoong, ketika Jaejoong sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat umma Changmin tersebut 'melupakan' sementara kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya, yaitu menyuap Mininie, membuat bayi yang sedari tadi menunggu datangnya makanan kedalam mulutnya kesal setengah mati, dan dengan seenaknya menampar benda yang sedang maju lima senti tersebut. Sedangkan appanya yang melihat kejadian itu, sungguh kasihan dengan nasib Jaejoong yang sering kali terkena pelampiasan 'nafsu' bayi evilnya, masih teringat saat pipi Jaejoong memerah karena dilempar romote TV oleh Changmin, kemudian, saat rambut halusnya dijambak bayi evil tersebut hingga ia menangis kesakitan, dan sekarang, bayi nakal tersebut baru saja menampar bibir merah yang dikaguminya tersebut.

Setelah selesai menyuap Changmin, Jaejoong bergegas membawa bayi montok tersebut kedalam kamar mereka, ia akan membasuh badan Changmin yang lengket sehabis makan pisang tadi, supaya nyaman saat tidurnya nanti, Dan juga ia bisa sekalian membasuh badannya sendiri yang gerah sehabis bekerja dan merawat bayi montok itu. Sedang Yunho sekarang sudah rapi mengenakan training panjang dan kaus oblongnya duduk ditempat favorit mereka, yaitu disofa depan TV. Keinginannya yang menggebu - gebu untuk menanyakan perihal pekerjaan Jaejoong setelah ia menguntuitnya tadi, hanya tinggal rencana sja, ia tak bermaksud menanyakannya lagi, sekarang yang dipikirkannya adalah Changmin, ia khawatir apabila ia menanyakan hal tersebut, dan Jaejoong tidak menyukainya, bisa saja Jaejoong akan pergi lagi meninggalkan mereka. Ia hanya berpikir positif saja, jika Jaejoong adalah penggoda, pasti sudah lama Jaejoong akan menggodaanya kan? mungkin ia hanya pelayang saja di club kaum namja tersebut. Begitulah yang ada didalam pikiran Yunho saat ini.

" Yun, bisa kau pegang Changmin sebentar, aku akan membuatkannya susu, dan menyiapkan makan malam." suara halus Jaejoong menghentikan lamunan Yunho.

" Ah, ternyata sudah rapi ya anak appa, kajja, kemarilah."

" Ne, Minnie ah, ikut appamu dulu ya, aku buatkan susumu dulu, kau sudah ngantuk sepertinya, baby.."

" Ppaa..ppaa..."

Changmin tampak tak berusaha menolak saat Jaejoong memberinya kepada appanya, sepertinya bayi itu mengerti, Jaejoong hanya meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Mereka kini sudah rapi, Changmin telah berganti pakaian, memakai piyama bayi warna biru muda, badannya wangi oleh bedak dan minyak telon bayi. Sedang Jaejoong penampilannya saat ini sedikit membuat Yunho menelan salivanya, pasalnya namja cantik berkulit mulus itu hanya memakai celana pendek berbahan jeans, dan kaos singlet hitam, yang mempertontonkan belahan dada putihnya yang terlihat sedikit montok karena otot. Terlebih lagi saat ia sedang menunduk memberikan Changmin kepada Yunho yang posisinya sedang duduk disofa, otomatis Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, dan membuat pemandangan dadanya yang sangat jelas dihadapan duda tampan itu.

Setelah selesai membuatkan susu, ternyata Changmin sudah mengantuk dipangkuan appanya, oleh karena itu, ketika Jaejoong akan mengambilnya, Yunho mencegahnya, biarlah ia saja yang memberikan susu botol kepada Changmin, ia kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang sama sekali belum beristirahat, akhirnya Jaejoong memeberikan botol tersebut, dan Yunho memberikan susu itu sampai Changmin benar - benar terlelap.

" Jongie, siapkanlah tempat tidur Changmin, aku akan membaringkannya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat nyenyak, kajja.."

" Ne Yun, akan segera kubereskan."

Jaejoong segera menuju kamar dan membereskan tempat tidur Changmin, agar bayi tersebut dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan menggendong bayi yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Setelah Jaejoong merapikan tempat tidurnya, Yunho meletakkan bayi tersebut dengan pelan dan hati - hati, takut ia terbangun kembali.

Setelah meletakkan Changmin diatas ranjangnya, Yunho dengan segera membalikkan badannya, namun badan kekarnya tiba - tiba menabrak badan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya, ia tak menyangka Yunho akan segera berbalik dan menabrak dirinya hingga sempoyongan dan hampir terjatuh, tetapi dengan sigap Yunho langsung memegang bahunya agar ia tak terjatuh, namun hal tersebut membuat kedua tatapan mereka beradu dan terdiam sesaat. Kedua mata musang milik namja tampan berbibir hati itu seakan terbius oleh pesona manik mata doe bening yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Dalam hatinya, ia heran, mengapa pandangannya seolah terbius oleh tatapan polos dari bola mata indah itu, belum lagi hidung runcingnya, dan yang paling disukanya dari wajah tersebut, bibir ranumnya yang penuh, selalu ingin dicicipinya saat ia menatapnya seperti ini.

Perlahan kedua tangan Yunho yang berada dibahu Jaejoong, menahan agar ia tak terjatuh, kini berpindah melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, dengan keadaan keduanya yang masih saling menatap dan membisu, biasanya Yunho yang selalu berinisiatif untuk lebih dulu mendekat, benar saja, kini bibir hati itu telah menempel dikening Jaejoong yang berada sejajar dengan dagu Yunho, karena memang Jaejoong lebih pendek dari Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia selalu menjadi pihak yang 'menerima', hanya dapat memejamkan mata saja, tampaknya ia ikut terhanyut oleh pesona tatapan tajam musang tersebut.

Tak puas hanya menempel dikening saja, kini bibir hati itu telah mendarat dipuncak hidung mancung tersebut, dikecupnya sekilas, kemudian bibir itu kembali bergerak kebawah, dimiringkannya sedikit kepalanya, karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda. Tampaknya sasarannya kali ini adalah cherry merah kesukaanya yang sedikit berkilat, sepertinya Jaejoong memakai lipgloss sehabis ia mandi tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, bibir hati itu segera menyerang benda kenyal tersebut, dan untuk beberapa menit, tampak bibir hati itu sibuk menikmati rasa manis bibir cherry tersebut, sedikit kecewa karena tak mendapat balasan, Yunho menghentikan sementara kegiatannya. Kembali ditatapnya wajah cantik yang kini tampak memerah itu.

" Jongie, mengapa kau tak membalasku, hmm? kau tak suka kuperlakukan seperti ini?"

Setelah lama menatap wajah cantik itu, Yunho berbisik pelan ditelinga Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

" A-niya Y-yun, aku h-hanya tidak tahu cara membalasnya, karena..."

" Karena apa?" tanya Yunho tak sabar.

" Umm...baru kali ini aku, mmm...melakukannya, m-mianhe..." Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya, ia takut sekali kalau Yunho marah kepadanya. Ditundukkannya dalam - dalam kepalanya.

" Jeongmal? kau baru pertama kali berciuman seperti ini?" heran Yunho.

" Ne Yun.." Jawab Jaejoong pelan, masih menundukkan kepalanya yang berada didepan dada Yunho. Menyadari hal tersebut, bibir hati Yunho menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, kemudian diangkatnya dagu Jaejoong hingga wajahnya terangkat hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan wajahnya.

" Kalau begitu akan kuajarkan, arra? bukalah sedikit bibirmu, ketika kutempelkan bibirku, kau hanya perlu membalas setiap hisapan bibirku, otte?" kemudian Yunho segera mendekatkan bibirnya kembali, menempel dengan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka sedikit atas petunjuknya.

" hmphh..mmppfhh..eungghh...hmphh...y-yunhh...sesaakhh...ahhhh..."

" Hah..hah..hah..."

Jaejoong sepertinya akan kehabisan nafasnya, ketika tautan bibirnya tak dilepaskan Yunho untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

" Kau sudah cukup mengerti, begitulah caranya Jongie ah, jangan hanya diam saja, ne?"

" Umm...Yunh,.." sepertinya Jaejoong akan bertanya sesuatu.

" Ne, wae Jongie ah?"

" Ehm,,,a-apakah yang tadi termasuk tugasku untuk melayanimu juga?" *tatapan polos.

" Eh?" Yunho seketika bengong mendengar pertanyaan polos namja berusia 22 tahun yang mengaku telah berada ditingkat akhir kuliahnya itu, dan jangan lupakan pekerjaannya di club malam. Namun kebengongan itu hanya sebentar saja pemirsah, ia menyadari, segala sesuatu itu mungkin saja kan? lalu setelah menyeringai ala beruang mesum, dengan mantap ia menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tersebut.

" Ne, tentu saja Jongie ah, bila perlu kau menggantikan seluruh tugas istriku dulu...hehehe.." *appa! -_-

" Tugas istrimu Yun? apa saja itu? tentu saja aku akan mengerjakannya."

" Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti.."

" Ohhh..."

Jaejoong dengan polosnya tampak manggut - manggut seakan mengerti dengan ucapan yunho barusan. Sedangkan Yunho? Duda itu sekarang hanya tersenyum mesum penuh arti.

" Sekarang kau tidurlah, temani Changmin, besok kau kan sudah harus melayaniku lagi, hmm?"

" Ne, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu Yun..."

" Ne.."

semenit...

dua menit...

lima menit...

" Yun..."

" Eh, waeyo Jongie?"

" Bukankah kamarmu disana? apakah termasuk tugasku untuk menungguimu tidur?"

" Eh...hehehe...aniya Jongie, aku kekamarku ne? tapi kalau kau mau tidur bersamaku juga, aku tidak keberatan kok, hehehehe..."

" Ani Yun, aku disini saja, kasihan Changmin, bagaimana nanti tengah malam ia terbangun?"

" Arraso, selamat malam Jongie, sampai besok.'

Akhirnya Yunho beranjak dari kamar tersebut, setelah ia mendapat teguran dari Jaejoong yang heran melihatnya masih berdiri dikamar tersebut, mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya malu bukan kepalang, dan langsung berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

_sementara dikamar Yunho..._

.

Jari jemari Yunho sibuk menekan layar touchscreen ponselnya, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya, tak lama setelah itu..

" Yoboseyo sajangnim, ada apa menelponku tengah malam begini?'

" Myungsoo ssi, aku perlu bantuanmu.."

" Apa itu sajangnim?'

" Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang yang bekerja di Purple Line Club."

" Mwo? club namja itu sajangnim?"

" Ne, kau lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan, akan ku sms kan namanya setelah ini, ia bekerja sekitar pukul Lima sore sampai jam delapan malam saja disana."

" Arraso sajangnim, akan kulaksanakan secepat mungkin."

" Gomawo Myungsoo ssi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di Purple Line club, semakin larut malam, namun pengunjungnya tak tampak berkurang sedikitpun, suasana didalam club yang berisi namja itu malah semakin menghangat, apalagi sekarang mereka tengah disuguhkan pertunjukkan erotic dance oleh dancer senior dari club tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul, namja cantik bermata besar, bertubuh ramping dengan rambut yang panjangnya sebahu. Saat ini rambut panjangnya tersebut diikatnya keatas sebagian, sebagian dibiarkan tergerai, sungguh menggoda. Heechul memang suka sekali menata rambutnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan yeoja kebanyakan. Bila diperhatikan sekilas, tak ada yang menyangka kalau si judes itu adalah namja.

Tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi tarian erotis Heechul yang dapat dikatakan sedikit 'liar' dibanding gerakan Jaejoong yang hanya dapat dikatakan 'nakal' itu. Itulah mengapa heechul ditugaskan untuk memberikan pertunjukannya disaat tengah malam, sedangkan Jaejoong diwaktu hari masih 'sore'. Itu karena jenis tarian mereka yang berbeda. Selain itu Jaejoong tidak berkenan meladeni pengunjung yang mau berkenalan dengannya, walaupun hanya untuk menemani minum saja, sedangkan Heechul, ia dengan senang hati meladeni siapa saja yang mau berkenalan dengannya, tentu saja tidak gratis, paling tidak, mereka harus membayarinya minum, dan ia berhak memilih dengan siapa ia akan berkencan. Dan untuk saat ini tampaknya Heechul tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi, karena Choi Siwon namja kaya berdompet tebal sudah menjadi pasangan tetapnya di club tersebut, sebulan terakhir ini.

Tatapan tajam terus mengarah kesosok Heechul yang kini tengah bergerak erotis, sedangkan jari jemarinya mulai bergerak menyusuri bagian depan kemeja tembus pandang yang dipakainya saat ini, tepuk tangan riuh dari para pengunjung club tersebut saat jemarinya mulai bergerak membuka satu demi satu kancing kemejanya tersebut hingga pertengahan kemejanya, mungkin hanya menyisakan dua kancing saja lagi. Dengan musik yang menghentak Heechul terus menggerakkan badannya secara erotis yang mempertontonkan dadanya yang mulus dari celah kemejanya yang beberapa kancingnya sudah terlepas tadi, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan kesal namja tampan yang tengah duduk dimeja bar tempat Junsu sibuk melayani pesanan minumannya.

Yoochun yang melihat Siwon sendiri, dan tampaknya sedang kesal, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan bergerak mendekati Siwon, kebetulan waktunya sedang senggang, pengunjung tampak sibuk menikmati penampilan Heechul hingga menyebabkan pelayan seperti Yoochun dapat beristirahat sejenak. Didudukkannya dirinya dikursi bar persis disebelah Siwon saat ini. Siwon sedikit menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum tipis, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit, memungut sesuatu, namun tak terlalu dihiraukan si jidat lebar itu, sepertinya barang Siwon ada yang terjatuh.

" Well, sepertinya kau sedang cemburu Siwon ssi..eh Su ie Chagi beri aku sedikit vodka ne?"

" ehm.."

Siwon hanya tesenyum tipis menanggapi teguran namja disebelahnya itu, yang kini tengah memesan minuman kepada kekasih bartendernya itu.

" Umm...kau tahu siwon ssi, aku heran namja kaya sepertimu ini, memilih bergaul di club murahan seperti ini, bukankah banyak club - club mahal yang menyediakan pemuas yang profesional, hmm?" Yoochun membuka pembicaraannya bersama namja bermarga Choi itu.

Siwon kembali tersenyum tipis, " Di club mahal bukan berarti menyediakan barang - barang bagus, justru di club seperti inilah dapat ditemukan barang yang berkualitas baik."

" Ne, aku mengerti Siwon ssi, Heechul hyung memang sangat berpengalaman, tapi apa kau tidak meragukan kualitasnya, karena sebelum bersamamu, ia sudah bersama berpuluh - puluh namja." sinis Yoochun, tampaknya ia tidak menyukai namja didekatnya ini.

" Arra, tapi apakah aku mendekatinya berarti aku memakainya? hmm? aku tidak sebodoh itu.." kali ini Siwon menatap tajam namja bersuara husky tersebut.

" Ne, tentu saja aku mengerti Siwon ssi, dengan mendekati Heechul kau pun dapat mendekati barang kualitas baik seperti, KIM JAEJOONG kan?" kali ini nada Yochun penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan salah satu nama Top dancer di club tersebut.

Mendengar nada bicara Yoochun yang penuh penekanan tersebut membuat Siwon menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, kemudian tiba - tiba tersungging senyum sinisnya, dan bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Yoochun, yang seketika wajahnya membeku setelah mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan Siwon tersebut.

" Ne, demikian juga halnya dengan namja chingumu KIM JUNSU.."

Siwon bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena Heechul sudah menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya terulur menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Yoochun yang masih diam membatu.

" Oh ya, ini dompetmu, kau menjatuhkannya tadi, Letnan Park!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE EUY**

**REVIEW!**

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit ceritanya udh mulai jelas yah,

mungkin chap depan alur sudah mulai bergerak cepat

kan readers udah gak sabar menantikan kemunculan

sosok Ahra yang lemah lembut...*ngacir...

don't forget review ne? biar saya semangat update kilat,

otte?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Huuaaa...mianhe, gak bisa update kilat, hiks...saya ini lagi rempong banget dah, bulan ini saja ada dua sepupu yang nikah, jadi mau gak mau ikut rempong juga. Sukur - sukur bisa update chap ini, untuk next chapnya setelah saya hiatus ne?

Yang jelas, saya masih menunggu review dari chingudeul ne? terus terang review dari chingu semua adalah bagian yang paling sering saya baca disini, bahakan saya baca sampai berulang - ulang, dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri saat membacanya. jadi jangan bosan ngasih ripiunya, disini banyak yang bingung manggil saya apa, panggil unnie aja dah, saya sadar saya ini sudah tuir, hihihi.

Mulai Chap ini, alur mulai bergerak sedikit cepat, karena akan ada alur setelah prolog,( setelah Changmin berumur 3 tahun ) dan juga Epilog sebagai akhir ceritanya. Ahra si wanita soleha itu sudah akan muncul di chap depan, jadi siap - siap sediakan menyan, kembang tujuh warna, rambut, dan paku. *kuntilanak kalee.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Curhatan tak berguna saya ini...

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

note : Mian banyak typo karena gak sempet ngedit, kalo ngedit, bisa taun depan updatenya... :P  
.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

.

_Mendengar nada bicara Yoochun yang penuh penekanan tersebut membuat Siwon menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, kemudian tiba - tiba tersungging senyum sinisnya, dan bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Yoochun, yang seketika wajahnya membeku setelah mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan Siwon tersebut._

_" Ne, demikian juga halnya dengan namja chingumu KIM JUNSU.."_

_Siwon bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena Heechul sudah menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya terulur menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Yoochun yang masih diam membatu._

_" Oh ya, ini dompetmu, kau menjatuhkannya tadi, Letnan Park!"_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

" Kuharap kau berhati - hatilah Letnan Park, menangkap tanpa bukti bisa berakibat kau sendiri yang akan berakhir dipenjara." seulas senyum tipis Siwon saat sebelum ia benar - benar beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terdiam membatu, tak percaya kalau penyamarannya telah terbongkar.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki menuju bibir panggung, dimana Heechul tengah bersiap - siap menuruninya, ia tiba disaat yang tepat sekali, saat Heechul hendak turun panggung, diangkatnya badan ramping Heechul dari atas panggung tersebut, dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas, mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat, setelah kemudian bibir Siwon membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Heechul, " Chullie baby, temani aku keluar, aku sangat membutuhkanmu malam ini." dengan senyum nakalnya Heechul menanggapi ajakan Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu, " Ne, tentu saja Wonnie chagi, apa saja untukmu, arra? chakkaman aku berganti pakaian, jangan kemana - mana, ne?" Heechul berlalu dari hadapan Siwon seraya mencolek ujung hidung Siwon, menggodanya, sebelum menghilang dibalik ruang ganti.

Sementara menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berganti pakaian, namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian mengetik sms yang ditujukan kepada seseorang.

_To : Ahra Gwangju saeng_

_Shit! oppa menemukan agen penyusup disini,_

_kau tangani dulu bisnis kita dari kotamu, bukankah_

_di Gwangju bnyk 'barang' yang bagus? oppa akan _

_bermain pelan saja disini, karena oppa dalam bahaya,_

_mungkin oppa tidak akan bergerak dalam waktu beberapa_

_bulan. harap mengerti, otte?_

Setelah sms tersebut terkirim, cepat - cepat dimasukkannya lagi ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Setelah Heechul berganti pakaian, disempatkanya dulu untuk berpamitan kepada Junsu dan Yoochun,yang masih bertugas sampai club akan tutup, kebetulan malam itu club sangat ramai, cukup melelahkan bagi Junsu dan Yoochun.

Junsu memperhatikan gerak - gerik namja yang belum genap satu bulan dipacarinya itu, karena memang, Yoochun adalah pegawai baru di club mereka, ia melihat, sepertinya sepanjang malam ini sudah beberapa kali melihat kekasihnya yang berjidat lebar itu menghela nafasnya, seperti sedang dalam masalah. Sebenar sudah sejak tadi Junsu ingin menanyakan hal tersebut kepada namja chingunya tersebut, namun ditahannya karena keadaan club yang begitu ramai, sehingga tak akan ada waktu untuknya berbincang - bincang dengan Yoochun.

Akhirnya, waktu mereka berkemas - kemas diruang lokerpun tiba, dan saat ini dipergunakan Junsu untuk menanyakan perihal sikap kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu, tentu saja setelah menunggu rekan kerja mereka pulang terlebih dahulu. Mereka biasanya memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk 'bermesraan' sebentar sebelum akhirnya pulang.

" Chunnie ah, gwaenchana? kulihat sedari tadi kau seperti sedang menyimpan masalah, beberapa kali kulihat kau menghela nafas, sewaktu bekerja tadi." Junsu membuka suara seraya mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah mencari baju gantinya didalam loker, dipeluknya dari belakang namja chingunya itu.

Yoochun menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya tersebut. Dipegangnya erat tangan mulus Junsu yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya, " Gwaenchana Su ie baby, kau begitu perhatian sekali, ehm..gomawo ne?"selagi mengucapkan terimakasih, Yoochun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis mengusap kedua pipi mulus kekasihnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, sesaat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Yoochun memandang wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran, dalam hatinya, seharusnya ia lah yang harus mengkhawatirkan namja manis yang berada didekatnya itu, pasalnya secara terang - terangan Siwon menyebutkan nama Junsu sebagai calon korbannya bersama Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya Siwon memiliki rencana lain, Yoochun menyadari bahwa target yang telah mereka incar selama bertahun - tahun ini bukanlah orang bodoh, ia pasti memiliki cara lain untuk meloloskan dirinya.

" Chunnieeee...!"

" Eh?"

" Tuh kan melamun, ceritakanlah..tidak baik masalah disimpan sendiri, ottoke?"

Bibir seksi Junsu sedikit mengerucut saat mendapati sijidat lebarnya kembali melamun, padahal posisi mereka saat ini masih dalam posisi saling berhadapan dan berpelukan, sedangkan Yoochun, ia belum sempat berganti pakaian saat Junsu tiba - tiba sudah memeluknya tadi. Saat ini Yoochun hanya memakai singlet saja, memepertontonkan dadanya yang bidang.

" Kan sudah kubilang gwaenchana Su ie bebek..hmmm.."

" Yah! jidat...hahaha...ehm..."

Setelah saling mengejek tiba - tiba tatapan mata keduanya kembali bertemu, hening sejenak, kemudian perlahan Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir seksi Junsu yang dipanggilnya bebek tadi, dan Junsu sekarang telah memejamkan matanya menunggu bibir mereka bertemu.

" Mmphh..ahh..mmphh..."

" Su ie baby, Saranghae..."

" Mmmphh...mpffhh..na..ahhh...do..Chun..nieeh...aahh..."

Suara husky milik Yoochun yang menggumamkan kata cinta disela - sela ciuman panas mereka, dibalas dengan nada penuh desahan nikmat dari bibir Junsu, yang kini tengah menerima permainan lidah Yoochun didalam rongga mulutnya, menyusuri setiap sudut, menyesap saliva yang menggenang didalamnya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka fokus dengan kegiatan mereka tersebut, tanpa menyadari hari semakin larut dan mereka harus meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ehmm...

" Hahh...hahhh...eh? ehm... Baek Kyun ssi, hehehe..."

" Aku sudah sedari tadi mondar mandir menunggu kalian menyelesaikan kegiatan kalian ini, tapi sepertinya kalian asyik sekali, mianhe aku mengganggu, tapi aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera pulang, atau kalian menginap saja disini ne? akan kuserahkan kuncinya."

Ternyata Tuan Baek Kyun sudah sedari 'menonton' aktifitas YooSu tersebut, dan terpaksa mendehem, agar mereka menghentikan kegiatannya, mengingat hari sudah hampir pagi. Sedangkan YooSu? Yoochun hanya melakukan g4 apatuh g4? ( garuk - garuk gak gatel )hehehe...dan Junsu? saat ini ia hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

" Arraso Kyun ssi, kami akan segera pulang, mianhe membuatmu jadi, ehm menunggu, hehehe..." kembali Yoochun cengengesan, dan buru - buru mengambil baju gantinya didalam loker, tidak lupa mengunci kembali loker tersebut. Sedangkan Junsu, telah siap menunggunya dipintu ruangan tersebut bersama Tuan Baek Kyun, kemudian mereka bertiga bersama - sama keluar dari club tersebut. Sebelum berpisah tak lupa mereka membungkuk hormat kepada pemilik tempat mereka bekerja tersebut.

Suasana hening sejenak, setelah Baek Kyun meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu di area parkir club tersebut, Junsu dan Yoochun masing - masing membawa sepeda motor masing - masing, sehingga saat ini sepertinya mereka harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk malam itu.

" Su.." Suara husky Yoochun terdengar sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

" Ne, Chun...waeyo, kajja, nanti hari keburu pagi, kau tidak memintaku mengantarmu kan?"

" Hhhh...aniya baby, aku hanya ingin mengatakan...ehm..." Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya tampak ragu.

" Ne, katakanlah, tak usah ragu..." Junsu meyakinkan namja dihadapannya itu.

" Hhhh...aku hanya ingin mengatakan, disaat aku tidak berada disampingmu, jagalah dirimu baik - baik,ne?" Yoochun mengatakan kalimatnya sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Junsu dihadapannya, yang kini hanya terpaku menatap Yoochun penuh tanda tanya.

" Apa maksudmu Chunnie? kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku kan? hubungan kita saja belum genap satu bulan, dan..."

" Aniya, Su ie...hanya saja, aku kan tak selalu bisa menemanimu setiap saat, seperti sekarang, kita mesti berpisahkan? untuk itu aku memeperingatkanmu untuk terus berhati - hati ne?"

" Hiks..hiks..aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani meninggalkanku, jidat! hiks..."

Tangis Junsupun pecah dipelukan Yoochun, Letnan Polisi bermarga Park itupun semakin khawatir, apabila tugas penyamarannya didalam club tersebut dicabut oleh Inspektur Lee atasannya, maka ia tak dapat berada didekat namja yang disukainya saat pertama kali bertemu di club itu, saat ia masih sebagai pegawai baru.

" Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji bebek...uljimayo..kajja mari kita pulang, lihat, matahari sudah naampak."

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan senyuman dari si bebek bersuara lumba - lumba yang sangat dicintainya itu, YooSu pun berpisah, tak lupa Yoochun mendaratkan kecupan hangat dikening Junsu. Setelahnya Yoochun menunggu sampai Junsu berlalu dari hadapannya bersama sepeda motornya, tak lama setelah Junsu berlalu, Letnan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi atasannya di kepolisian. Tak masalah baginya menelpon pada saat seperti ini, justru atasannya tersebut selalu memperingatkannya agar langsung menghubunginya apabila ada perkembangan kasus yang terbilang besar tersebut, karena masalah perdagangan 'manusia' yang berskala internasional.

Menunggu sejenak, sebelum terdengar nada tunggu diponselnya pertanda ponsel yang ditujunya dalam keadaan aktif, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara Inspektur Lee diseberang sana.

" Letnan Park, ottokeyo? ada perkembangan?"

" hhh...mianhe Inspektur Lee, aku telah melakukan hal ceroboh..mianhe.." nada bicara Yoochun yang lemas terdengar jelas ditelinga atasannya itu.

" Wae?"

" Target telah mengetahui identitasku, ketika ia menemukan dompetku yang terjatuh, Lee ssi.."

" Hhhh...begini saja, selama ia masih berada di club itu, selama itu pula kau kutugaskan disana, tetap melakukan tugasmu seperti biasa, bertindaklah biasa saja, seakan kau tidak peduli kepadanya, bagaimana dengan calon korbannya? kau sudah mengetahui identitas mereka?"

" Ne, aku sudah mengetahuinya, Lee ssi."

" Kalau begitu, kau awasi terus mereka, jangan sampai mereka berada dalam bahaya, tugasmu kini bertambah, yaitu melindungi calon korban, ne? berhati - hatilah, kalau kau terdesak dan perlu bantuan, segera hubungi divisi, mereka akan segera mengirimkan bala bantuan, arraso?"

" Arraso Inspektur, gomawo masih mempercayaiku, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Anneyong..."

" Anneyong, Letnan Park, jalankan tugasmu sebaik - baiknya."

Yoochun memutus hubungan telpon tersebut dengan perasaan lega, karena ia masih ditugaskan bekerja di club tersebut, bahkan pekerjaannya ditambah untuk melindungi kedua namja yang disayanginya di club tersebut. Perlahan dihidupkannya mesin motornya dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu, pagi - pagi ia harus bertugas di kepolisian, sementara sorenya ia juga harus menjalankan tugas mata - matanya di Purple Line.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pagi hari di Apartemen YunJaeMin..._

.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong sibuk berada didapur, pagi - pagi sekali ia sudah bangun, dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan memasak bubur Changmin. Pagi ini ia berencana untuk memasak ramen dengan kuah seafood. Dengan cekatan tangan terampil Jaejoong memotong - motong sayur, dan seafood sebagai bahan pelengkap ramennya tersebut. Ia memilih cumi dan udang untuk digunakan sebagai kaldunya, dan saat ini ia hampir menyelesaikan masakannya, hanya tinggal memasukkan sayurannya saja ketika kuahnya mendidih. Disaat sedang menunggu, terdengar suara yang tak asing dari dalam kamarnya.

" MMMAAAAA...Hueee!"

" Yah! tumben, sudah bangun..arraa Minnie ah, aku segera kesana, chakkaman ne.."

Jaejoong berteriak dari dapur agar Changmin dapat mendengar suaranya dan segera menghentikan tangisannya, kemudian secepat kilat ia berlari kekamarnya, takut kalau bayi tersebut 'terjun bebas' dari atas ranjang yang mereka tempati berdua itu. Tak lupa Jaejoong mengambil Gendongan ransel yang biasa dipakainya untuk menggendong Changmin disaat ia tengah sibuk didapur.

" Minnie ah, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun baby, ingin mengganggu acara masakku, eoh? kajja, ikut aku masak, uljima ne?"

" Mmaa..."

Senyum lucu bocah sembilan bulan tersebut saat melihat Jaejoong telah berdiri didekatnya dan memasukkannya kedalam gendongan ranselnya, untuk kembali kedapur meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya yang ditinggalnya sebentar saat Changmin memanggilnya. Jaejoong sedikit kerepotan, pasalnya bayi aktif yang berada didalam gendongannya tersebut cukup 'mengganggu' karena disaat dirinya sibuk mondar mandir didalam dapur tersebut, tangan mungil Changmin akan meraih apa saja yang dilewatinya, setelah itu benda tersebut akan dilemparnya begitu saja kelantai. Saat ini lantai dapur tersebut telah berserakan benda - benda hasil 'jarahan' Changmin, mainan kulkas, sendok, garpu, serbet, dll. Saat ini Changmin tengah menggenggam centong sayur yang entah didapatnya darimana, namun sepertinya ia sangat menyukai benda tersebut, karena sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya tidak dilemparnya seperti benda - benda sebelumnya.

" Mmm...buburmu sudah hampir selesai Minnie ah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan, ne?"

" Mmaamm..."

" Ne, sudah selesai, kajja kita bereskan kamarmu dulu, ne.."

" Boo..."

" Yah! Y-Yunnie, kau mengagetkanku s-saja, eh..boo? nama apaan itu?

Jaejoong terperanjat saat baru akan mengajak Changmin beranjak dari dapur itu, tiba - tiba sepasang tangan melingkar erat dipinggangnya, ternyata Yunho yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang aneh, menurutnya.

" Itu panggilanku kepadamu, Jongie...mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu boo, arra? anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku padamu, hehehe.."

" Panggilan sayang? ehm..a-apa maksudmu Yun? Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

" Ne, panggilan sayang, karena kau akan melakukan tugas - tugas istriku kan? jadi kurasa sepantasnya aku memberimu panggilan sayang, karena kau akan menggantikan tugas orang yang kusayangi, arraso?" Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan seringai mesumnya, dan bibir hatinya mulai menyusuri tengkuk putih Jaejoong, sepertinya setiap pagi duda ini sudah ketagihan melakukan 'ritual' menyentuh Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah mendesah pelan karena bulu - bulu tajam yang terdapat diatas bibir dan didagu Yunho menyentuh kulit tengkuknya yang mulus.

" Ahhh...mmhh..Yunh,,a-pa y-yang kau la-kukanhh...aahhh..gelii..ahhh...hahaha..."

" Entah mengapa, setiap pagi, sehabis bangun tidur, aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, boo...mmhhh..." Yunho masih meneruskan kegiatannya sembari bibirnya membisikkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Jaejoong, kini bibir hati itu telah berpindah diperpotongan leher namja cantik yang telah memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan basah bibir hati tersebut.

Menyadari adanya lampu hijau dari sicantik yang bibirnya kini tengah mendesah pelan, membuat Yunho semakin berani mengeksplor perbuatannya tersebut, bibir yang sedari tadi hanya mengecup pelan, kini telah meningkat menjadi hisapan - hisapan dan gigitan - gigitan kecil dipermukaan leher Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya menyusuri permukaan leher putih mulus beraroma wangi vanila memabukkan, aroma wangi inilah yang membuat Yunho telah tergila - gila dengan namja cantik tersebut. Selagi asyik mengukir kissmark dileher Jaejoong, Aigoo, ternyata YunJae couple ini tidak meyadari adanya sesosok mungil yang memperhatikan gerak - gerik appanya. Ternyata bayi yang tengah berada digendongan Jaejoong tersebut, mengira appanya tengah menyakiti Jaejoong, setelah dilihatnya Appa Jung itu dengan nafsunya menggigiti leher ummanya yang terus mendesah, ia menganggap ummanya sedang kesakitan.

" Awhh Yunh..ja-ngan di-gi-githh..aahh..nanti ber-bekaasss...aahhh."

" Huueeee...mmaaaa!"

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

"AWW! Minnie ah, kau tega sekali, masak appa dipukul pake centong sayur, appoyo, minnie ah..awwh..." Yunho meraba keningnya yang barusan terkena getokan sayang dari buah hatinya yang marah kepadanya karena dianggap telah menyakiti ummanya.

" Yun, ia pasti menyangkamu tengah menyakitiku, hahaha, Minnie pintar, eoh? kalau tidak leherku sudah penuh tanda gigitan appamu. Gomawo Minnie, kau telah menyelamatkanku." ucap Jaejoong polos, seraya mencium bayi yang tengah mendongakkan wajahnya kearahnya. Habis diciuminya wajah bayi itu.

" Boo,.."

" Umm..."

" Cobalah mulai sekarang, untuk menyebut dirimu 'umma' jika kau tengah berbincang bersama Changmin, Jebbalyo...agar ia merasa ummanya masih benar - benar bersamanya, arra?"

" N-Ne Yun, kuusahakan."

Yunho menegur Jaejoong agar membiasakan menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan 'umma' saat berbicara kepada Changmin, sebab ia selalu menggunakan kata 'aku' ketika mengajak bayi tersebut berbincang - bincang.

_Tetttt...teeettt...teeettttt..._

Suara bel pintu dengan sukses membuyarkan kebahagiaan YunJaeMin yang saat ini masih berada didapur, dengan posisi Yunho yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, dan bayi Changmin yang masih didalam gendongan ummanya, dengan centong sayur masih dalam genggamannya.

" Itu pasti Han ahjumma, biasanya tepat jam segini ia datang."

" Biar aku yang membukakan pintunya Yun, kau mandi sajalah, nanti aku antarkan pakaian kerjamu, ppali, nanti kau terlambat."

" Ne, umma..."

" Yah!"

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan merah wajahnya, saat Yunho menggodanya dengan memanggilnya umma, sembari berlalu dari hadapannya menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong bergegas membukakan pintu apartemen tersebut.

Cklek..

" Anneyong...mianhe, mencari siapa?"

" Mwo? k-kau..s-siapa? N-Nyonya J-Jung, me-mengapa h-hidup lagi?"

" Eh, aku? hidup lagi?"

Jaejoong sangat heran saat menemukan sosok wanita setengah baya didepan pintu apartemen tersebut yang menampakkan wajah ketakutannya saat melihat Jaejoong membuka pintunya. Yunho yang masih modar mandir melihat kejangglan tersebut, langsung menanyakan siapa yang datang kepada Jaejoong.

" Nugu boo?"

" Molla Yun, kau kesinilah, lihat siapa yang datang, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu dulu, entahlah, Ahjumma ini sepertinya sedang ketakutan."

Jaejoong langsung beranjak kedapur mengambil air putih didalam gelas, sementara Yunho melihat siapa yang datang, tampak Yunho tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang datang.

" Han Ahjumma, mengapa berdiri saja, masuklah kajja..kenapa kau tampak pucat begitu? Ahjumma sakit eoh?"

" Aniya Tuan, ahjumma sepertinya melihat hantu."

" Hantu? mana?" Yunho sangat keheranan melihat tingkah Han Ahjumma itu.

" I-tu Tuan, yang tadi siapa? mengapa istrimu kembali hidup?"

" Eh? Owwhh...itu nama Kim Jaejoong ahjumma, ia yang kutugaskan merawat Changmin, kami baru bertemu berapa hari, Minnie mengira ia ummanya, dan tak mau lepas darinya, jadi dia kuajak tinggal bersama kami, mulai kemarin." jelas Yunho panjang lebar, membuat Han ahjumma didepannya itu membulatkan bibirnya.

" Ne, ahjumma, dan aku minta ahjumma nanti setiap seminggu sekali membersihkan rumah yang ditinggalnya, lantaran ia pindah kesini bersama kami, sekarang kajja masuklah."

" Ne Tuan, ehm, tapi Tuan Kim Jaejoong itu benar - benar mirip dengan nyonya, bahkan,,,eh...hehehe.." Han ahjumma tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun Yunho sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

" Bahkan lebih cantik kan? tidak usah sungkan ahjumma mengatakannya, memang kenyataannya kok. kajja ahjumma mulailah bekerja, aku akan mandi, nanti terlambat masuk kerja."

" N-Ne Tuan."

Han ahjumma mematuhi perintah Tuannya dan mulai bekerja, dimulai dengan meyapu dan membersihkan lantai dan perabotan apartemen tersebut. Sementara Jaejoong tengah mempersiapkan pakaian kerja Yunho dengan Changmin yang masih setia digendongannya. Yunho kini telah berada dikamar mandinya yang berada didalam kamarnya sendiri.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Yunho dengan membawa sesetel Jas kerja Yunho beserta dasinya, sayup - sayup ia mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tersebut. Dengan Reflek Jaejoong menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut, dan ketika mengarahkan pandangannya kearah belakangnya, seketika mata hitam besarnya melotot kaget, dan langsung menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Masih ingatkan, bentuk kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Yunho yang luas itu? transparan, yah dindingnya yang transparan, sehingga saat Jaejoong berbalik mencari asal suara tersebut, terkejutlah seorang Kim Jaejoong saat melihat, tubuh polos Yunho yang tengah mengeringkan badannya didalam kamar mandi tersebut. Tentu saja sembari menutup wajahnya, bibir cherry itu mengeluarkan jerit tertahannya, demi melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa itu. Kini Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dengan malu. Sedangkan makhluk mesum didalam kamar mandi itu telah keluar, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

" Waeyo boo, mengapa kau sepertinya malu sekali? bukankah milik kita sama? atau milikmu berbeda, hehehe..."

" Yah! kau ini, aku menyesal sudah masuk kesini!" Jaejoong bergegas akan keluar kamar tersebut.

" Tidak bisa boo, kalau sudah masuk, susah keluarnya.."

" Yah! a-pa m-maksudmu kau membuatku takut, aku mesti menyuapi Minnie..ia sedang kutinggalkan dikamarnya, sebentar lagi ia mencariku, jebbal Yun, awwhhh..."

Jaejoong kaget setengah mati, saat dirinya hendak beranjak dari kamar itu, tiba - tiba tangan kekar Yunho menyentakkan tangannya, sehingga tubuh kecilnya itu terlempar kepelukan namja berbadan kekar yang saat ini hanya memakai handuk putih yang melilit dipinggangnya, sehingga Jaejoong merasakan pipinya yang menempel didada bidang Yunho yang masih melekat butiran - butiran air membuat pipinya ikut basah, tercium aroma sabun mandi dari badan namja manly tersebut, membuat Jaejoong tak dapat menguasai detak jantungnya.

Mata doe itu menatap mata musang yang tengah memerangkapnya dalam pelukan, tampak jelas dada Jaejoong yang bergerak naik turun akibat nafasnya yang tersengal - sengal, dengan puppy eyes andalannya ia menatap mata musang itu dengan tatapan 'minta dilepaskan', tentu saja hal tersebut tak mendapat tanggapan dari mata musang tersebut, yang ada malah sekarang tubuh kecilnya didorong hingga terduduk diatas ranjang, sementara Yunho terus mendesaknya, hingga ketika badan kekar tersebut baru saja akan memposisikan tubuhya diatas sicantik, tiba - tiba ia menghentikan aksinya, ia tersentak disaat bibirnya baru akan menjelajahi leher putih mulus itu, dan ketika jari jemarinya baru akan menyentuh dan membuka kancing piyama tidurnya, mata doe itu terlihat berkaca - kaca, dan bibir cherry itu mulai mengeluarkan isakannya. Yah, Jung Yunho, perbuatanmu terlalu terburu - buru, kau sudah membuatnya takut.

" Hiks..hiks..andwae..hiks..jebbal Yun..hiks.." isakan pelan Jaejoongpun pecah, saat ini ia sangat takut, Yunho sepertinya telah kehilangan kontrol dan hendak menodainya.

" Boo.."

" hiks..andwae Yun, andwae, jebbal, aku belum siap, aku tidak pernah melakukannya, jangan paksa aku, hiks..hiks.." Jaejoong tampak semakin ketakutan, sembari terisak, kepalanya digeleng - gelengkannya dengan kencang, sementara wajahnya ditutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yunho yang menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlampau jauh, seakan baru terbangun dari tidurnya ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berada dibawahnya bergetar karena takut. Serta merta diturunkannya tubuhnya dari 'atas' Jaejoong dan langsung meraih tubuh kurus yang tengah bergetar tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

" Mianhe boo, mianhe...aku khilaf...tak akan kuulangi lagi, aku berjanji."

" Hiks..kau tadi sungguh menakutkan, hiks..kau membuatku takut Yun..seperti mau menelanku bulat - bulat.."

" Mianhe boo, aku..ehm, tidak kuat melihatmu yang begitu menggoda.."

" Kau pasti mengira aku istrimu kan? hiks..."

" Aniya, tak pernah boo, aku melihatmu adalah dirimu sendiri, jangan salah paham, aku menyukaimu, karena dirimu sendiri, bukan karena kau mirip istriku." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong.

" Yunnie..m-menyukaiku? J-jeongmal? aku ini namja Yun..ki.."

" Aku tak peduli, kau namja tapi kau bahkan lebih cantik dari Yeoja."

Yunho segera memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang kaget setengah mati saat Yunho menyatakan kalau ia menyukainya, membuat wajah cantiknya memanas.

" Tapi kau jangan menakutiku lagi,eoh? kau tadi benar - benar seperti beruang kutub.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yunho belingsatan.

" Dan kau jangan sekali - kali memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, kalau tidak ingin kuserang, ne?'

" Kalau cuma menyerang bibir, aku tidak takut, hehehe..." *umma,jangan memancing beruang!

" Eh? kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, hmm...kalau begitu..."

" Yah! Yunhhh...aahh...eunghh...mmphh..ahhh..."

Kembali terdengar desahan Jaejoong di pagi hari tersebut, saat bibir hati itu menyerang cherry merahnya yang begitu menggoda, dilupakannya sejenak bocah montok yang tengah sibuk sendiri bermain didalam kamarnya yang telah berserakan oleh mainan - mainan yang dilemparkannya keseluruh ruangan tersebut. Benar - benar bayi evil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" mmaa...mik..mmaa..mik.."

" Ne, chagi, umma buatkan sebentar lagi, sabar ne?"

Minggu siang di Apartemen mewah YunJaeMin, saat Changmin yang yang kini telah berusia satu setengah tahun, meminta ummanya untuk membuatkannya susu, sedangkan ummanya masih sibuk memasak untuk makan siang mereka, Changmin yang kini sudah bisa berjalan dan bertambah perbendaharaan kata - katanya, tengah berdiri dikaki ummanya, menarik - narik celana boxer yang dipakai ummanya agar segera dibuatkan susu.

" mik mmaa..."

" Arra..arra..Minnie selalu tak sabaran, eoh?"

Jaejoong berjongkok didepan tubuh kecil bayi evil tersebut, mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka, diciuminya seluruh wajah Changmin, baru kemudian beranjak membuatkannya susu.

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Yunhopun telah mengetahui pekerjaan Jaejoong yang sebagai erotic dancer di purple line melalui orang suruhannya yang menyamar menjadi pengunjung club tersebut, dan ia menceritakan kepada Yunho, bahwa Jaejoong hanya bekerja diatas panggung saja, tidak lebih. Mendengar berita baik tersebut, Yunho dapat bernafas lega, akan tetapi ia tetap menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti bekerja di club tersebut, karena pada saat Changmin berulang tahun yang pertama, Yunho sudah melamar Jaejoong secara resmi dengan memberikannya cincin pengikat, dan tentu saja lamaran tersebut diterima Jaejoong, namun ia belum mau terikat dalam pernikahan.

Sementara, bagaimana keadaan di Purple Line club sepeninggal Jaejoong? Yoochun masih menjalankan tugasnya di club tersebut, tentu saja karena Siwon masih sering berkunjung kesana, dan masih berhubungan dengan Heechul. Sepertinya Siwon sengaja menciptakan permainannya sendiri, ia sengaja bermain 'lambat' menunggu Letnan Polisi tersebut lengah. Ia sangat kecewa ketika mendengar Jaejoong telah berhenti dari club tersebut, namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, toh ia masih sering melihat Jaejoong mengunjungi rekan - rekannya di club itu.

_Teettt...teetttt...teettttt..._

" Yunniee ah...tolong bukakan pintunya, aku sedang menemani Minnie menyusu.."

" Ne boo..."

Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho yang tengah asyik menonton televisi disaat mendengar suara bel apartemen mereka, Yunho yang tengah bersantai karena hari itu hari minggu, menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju pintu utama apartemennya itu, kemudian dibukanya pintu tersebut. Namun seketika mata sipitnya mendadak menjadi besar ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

" Yah, kau lama sekali membukakan pintu untuk kami!"

" U-Umma..."

" Ne, mana cucuku? aku sudah sangat merindukannya.."

" D-Dikamar u-umma...s-sedang menyusu.."

" Oh dikamar, kajja Ahra chagi, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar melihat calon anakmu, eoh?"

" Ne umma.."

Yunho membatu saat kedua sosok wanita itu melewatinya masuk tanpa permisi menuju kamar tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin berada. Keningnya berkerut disaat mencerna kalimat terakhir ummanya barusan.

_' Calon anak? hmm...ANDWAE!'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TEBECE LAGI :)**_  
_

**REVIEW NE?  
**

****Note : Untuk ff 'MY DESTINY' saya usahakan untuk

update sebelum saya berangkat ne? Gomawo.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, drama, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Kemarin saya berencana akan hiatus dulu ne? namun takdir berkata lain, atau mungkin juga saya berdosa kepada chingu semua, sepertinya keberangkatan saya terancam batal, pasalnya sudah seminggu ini nae aegya mendekam dirumah sakit, hiks...jadi kemungkinan saya tidak diajak menghadiri pernikahan saudara saya. T.T

Chap ini saya buat disela - sela waktu saya mengurus aegya dirumah sakit, hehehe...sempet - sempetnya, sampai saat inipun anak saya belum keluar juga dari rumah sakit. Minta bantuan doanya ne, dan juga bantuan reviewnya, otte?

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

note : mianhe kalau cerita chap ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo karena tidak diedit.  
.

.

**CHAPTER 10  
**

.

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

.

_Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho yang tengah asyik menonton televisi disaat mendengar suara bel apartemen mereka, Yunho yang tengah bersantai karena hari itu hari minggu, menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju pintu utama apartemennya itu, kemudian dibukanya pintu tersebut. Namun seketika mata sipitnya mendadak menjadi besar ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini._

_" Yah, kau lama sekali membukakan pintu untuk kami!"_

_" U-Umma..."_

_" Ne, mana cucuku? aku sudah sangat merindukannya.."_

_" D-Dikamar u-umma...s-sedang menyusu.."_

_" Oh dikamar, kajja Ahra chagi, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar melihat calon anakmu, eoh?"_

_" Ne umma.."_

_Yunho membatu saat kedua sosok wanita itu melewatinya masuk tanpa permisi menuju kamar tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin berada. Keningnya berkerut disaat mencerna kalimat terakhir ummanya barusan._

**_' Calon anak? hmm...ANDWAE!'_**

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

" Hhhh..." Yunho hanya dapat mendesah panjang, melihat tingkah ummanya yang sok sayang kepada anak semata wayangnya itu, padahal dalam waktu satu setengah tahun, terhitung semenjak Changmin lahir, mungkin ummanya itu hanya beberapa kali saja menelponnya dan secara tidak sengaja menanyakan keadaan Changmin, asal mulanya ummanya hanya menanyakan soal perusahaan Jung yang dipimpinnya saat ini. Ketidak sukaan umma terhadap Hyun Jin mendiang umma Changmin, menyebabkan ketidak pedulian nyonya Jung tersebut.

Selain itu pula, Yunho sedikit curiga melihat ummanya datang bersama gadis yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali, dan mengatakan Changmin adalah calon anaknya, Andwae! firasat buruknya sepertinya akan jadi kenyataan, ummanya pasti akan menjodohkannya dengan gadis yang menurutnya ' sok manis' tersebut.

" Yah! kau siapa? mengapa kau mirip wanita penyakitan itu? jangan bilang kau hidup lagi!"

Mendadak lamunan Yunho terbuyar saat mendengar suara bentakan ummanya saat ia berada dibelakang dua wanita tersebut yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar Changmin dan Jaejoong.

" Eh? mianhe, anda siapa?" tampak Jaejoong yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama Changmin yang saat ini tengah memanjat kedada Jaejoong, hal yang selalu dilakukan Changmin setelah menghabiskan sebotol susu bila Jaejoong berada disampingnya, mata bulat Jaejoong tampak membesar melihat orang yang mengiranya hantu itu. Jaejoong sampai saat inipun belum pernah sekalipun bertemu umma Jung.

" Kau tidak tahu rupanya ya? aku ini istri dari pemilik perusahaan Jung, dan ibu dari Presiden Direktur, Jung Yunho. Jelas?"

" Mwo? eh..kajja Minnie, Haelmonimu datang, Anneyong Haseyo, Nyonya Jung, perkenalkan, saya Kim Jaejoong, dan saya bertugas merawat Minnie."

Mendengar nama tersebut, membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung turun dari ranjang kemudian menggendong Changmin, membawanya kehadapan umma Jung yang masih berdiri mematung.

" Kim Jaejoong? jangan katakan kalau kau itu namja?"

" Ne, aku namja nyonya.." jawab Jaejoong dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

" Mwoya?"

Kali ini jerit tertahan dilakukan bersamaan oleh nyonya Jung dan gadis asing yang dibawa olehnya, sepertinya umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan umur Yunho. Mata keduanya terbelalak dan meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong yang saat itu hanya memakai celana pendek hitam dan kaos tipis V neck, dengan rambut halus yang berwarna hitam pekat dibiarkannya sedikit panjang hingga sebatas leher, mata doe hitam yang bulat dan besar, hidung yang runcing, bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry, dan jangan lupakan kulit yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, bahkan kulit wanita yang berada disebelah umma Jung sekarang kalah mulusnya.

" Hhh..ternyata benar kau namja, lain kali cobalah berpakaian yang sopan sedikit! anakku itu adalah seorang duda, walaupun normal, kalau melihatmu seperti ini, dan wajahmu itu, aishh...mengapa kau memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan wanita penyakitan itu, bisa - bisa anakku lepas kontrol melihatmu, huh!"

" M-Mian, nyonya.."

" Umma, jangan berlaku seakan ia adalah Jinnie, tanpa Jongie, aku tak akan melihat senyum Minnie umma, selama ini Minnie menganggapnya sebagai Jinnie, aku benar - benar sangat tertolong."

" Sudah tidak usah menyebut wanita itu lagi! arra, aku mengerti, jadi dia hanya baby sitter kan? kau gaji untuk mengurus Minnie cucuku."

Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya tertunduk dihadapan umma Jung sedangkan Changmin masih didalam gendongannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran haelmoninya, kedua tangannya erat memeluk leher Jaejoong.

" Changmina, kemari, kau tidak merindukan haelmonimu, eoh?"

" AAAAA...emmaa...!"

Nyonya Jung mendekati cucunya yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong dan berniat hendak mengambilnya dari gendongan Jaejoong, namun lengkingan keras Changmin mengurungkan niatnya.

" Arra, arra, rupanya kau benar - benar tidak mengenalku, hhh..."

" Jelas saja umma, seumur hidup Minnie, hanya satu kali kau melihatnya yaitu pada saat ia baru lahir." ucap Yunho membuat wajah ummanya sedikit mengeras karena malu akan perkataan putranya yang terdengar seperti menyindir.

" Ehm, Jung Yunho, ada yang ingin umma bicarakan, sebaiknya kita bicara diruang tengah saja, lebih santai, kajja Ahra, dan kau umm, nugu? Jongjong.."

" Jaejoong umma..." Yunho segera meperbaiki sebutan ummanya yang seenaknya merubah nama orang yang dicintainya itu.

" Ne, Jaejoong, buatkan kami minuman, ppali..."

" Umma, dia bukan pembantu, tugasnya hanya merawat Minnie saja..."

" Aku tak peduli, dia tetap dibayarkan? apa bedanya?" nyonya Jung bersikeras.

" Gwaenchana Yun, akan kubuatkan minuman, lagian nyonya Jung baru tiba, seharusnya kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, bisakah kau gendong Minnie sebentar, aku akan mebuatkan minuman."

" Boo..."

" Minnie, ikut appa sebentar, eoh?" Jaejoong memberikan Changmin kepada Yunho.

Yunho sangat tidak rela melihat ummanya memperlakukan Jaejoong sedemikian rupa, ia menangkap sinar kesedihan saat menatap doe eyes milik Jaejoong ketika mendengar semua perkataan ummanya. Namun terlihat jelas Jaejoong sangat tegar, terbukti, bibir cherrynya masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

" Yunnie, kemarilah.." panggilan ummanya membuat Yunho tersentak saat matanya terus menatap Jaejoong yang telah berlalu ke dapur. Dibawanya Changmin menuju sofa yang berada diruang tengah tersebut tempat ummanya bersama wanita yang sepertinya malu - malu, karena sejak tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Silakan diminum nyonya, permisi saya akan membereskan kamar Minnie.."

" Eh, kau duduk saja disini, agar kau mendengarkan apa yang kami bicarakan, sebab ini menyangkut majikanmu yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah, bukan hanya Yunho, arra? duduklah."

" E-Eh, n-ne nyonya."

" Umma? apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan menampakkan wajah heran mereka saat mendengar perkataan nyonya Jung tersebut, berbeda dengan wajah Yunho yang tampak menegang setelahnya, Jaejoong hanya menunduk, ia duduk dilantai seperti seorang pembantu, melihat itu Yunho cepat - cepat menempatkan dirinya bersama Changmin disebelah Jaejoong, tentu saja Changmin langsung berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan duduk dipangkuannya. Melihat adegan tersebut nyonya Jung sempat heran, namun dilihatnya Changmin sangat akrab dengan Jaejoong, mau tidak mau dibiarkannya saja adegan Yunjaemin tersebut, sedang wanita malu - malu kucing yang tadinya bersorak dalam hati karena duduk berdekatan dengan namja tampan idaman hatinya, hanya menggigit bibirnya saat Yunho berpindah duduk dilantai. Ia heran, sedikitpun Yunho tak pernah meliriknya sama sekali, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

" Maksudku, tidak lama lagi Yunho majikanmu akan menikah, jadi otomatis kau memiliki dua majikan kan?"

" MWO?" Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan membulatkan mulut mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong saat itu rasanya seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong mendengar berita yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang melahirkan Yunho, namja yang sudah resmi melamarnya enam bulan yang lalu.

" Ne, kenalkan, Go Ahra, calon istirmu Jung Yunho, anak dari pemilik Go Corp, satu grup dengan Choi corp perusahaan yang selalu menjadi saingan perusahaan kita, Jung Corp.

" M-Mianhe umma, umma jangan seenaknya menjodohkanku, seharusnya sebelum menjodohkanku, umma sebaiknya meminta pendapatku dulu, apakah aku setuju atau tidak." Yunho menjawab ucapan ummanya dengan frustasi, yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini hanyalah perasaan Jaejoong, dilihatnya namja cantik disampingnya itu sibuk bersama Changmin, seolah ia tidak mendengar perkataan ummanya tadi. Padahal Jaejoong hanya menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya ketika mendengar ucapan nyonya Jung tadi, ternyata wanita yang bersamanya itu adalah calon istri pilihannya untuk putranya.

" UMMA! tidak bisakah umma sekali saja mengerti perasaanku, hah? aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, dengan pilihanku sendiri!" tolak Yunho keras.

" Tapi umma telah memilihkan yang cocok untukmu Yun! dia cantik, berpendidikan, dan yang paling penting, perusahaan kita dapat menjalin kerja sama, atau bahkan kita dapat menyatukan perusahaan kita hingga menjadi perusahaan yang lebih besar lagi." jawab umma Jung tak kalah keras dengan putranya.

" Sampai kapanpun, aku tak mau dijodohkan, titik!"

BRAKKK!

Bantingan keras pintu kamar Yunho terdengar begitu menggelegar setelah ia menyelesaikan kata - katanya, membuat tiga orang dewasa yang berada diruang tengah itu kaget setengah mati, sepertinya Yunho begitu murka kepada Ummanya, sementara umma Jung dengan cepat berusaha menyusul putranya, yang tentu saja terlambat karena pintu tersebut telah terkunci.

Kini diruang tengah tersebut hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan wanita yang diperkenalkan sebagai calon istri Yunho yang rupanya bernama Ahra dan bermarga Go. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk, sementara kedua tangannya erat memeluk Changmin yang berada dipangkuannya. Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, karena sadar saat ini hanya tinggal ia dan Ahra yang berada disofa yang letaknya berseberangan hanya dipisahkan meja saja darinya. Namun begitu terkejutnya ia, saat mendapati tatapan tajam wanita yang dikiranya pemalu tersebut, saat datang tadi. perlahan namun jelas wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" Jangan merasa menang dulu, pelacur murahan! kau pikir aku bodoh seperti Jung tua itu, hmm? akan kubuat Jung muda tersebut bertekuk lutut dihadapanku!"

Jaejoong hanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan mata indahnya seakan tak percaya kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang dikiranya wanita yang sangat sopan tersebut. Dan Jaejoong dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wanita tersebut adalah wanita yang membahayakan, karena ia berlaku sangat manis ketika didepan Yunho dan ummanya, namun jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, wanita itu akan berubah menjadi monster berbahaya. Sedangkan nyonya Jung masih sibuk menggedor - gedor pintu kamar Yunho tanpa putus asa.

" Yah! Yunho! perbincangan kita belum berakhir! bagaimanapun kau harus menyetujuinya! dan umma akan terus tinggal disini bersama Ahra, sampai Mansion kita selesai direnovasi!"

Perkataan ynonya Jung tersebut sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari dalam kamar tersebut, tampaknya Yunho sangat tidak peduli dengan rencana ummanya itu.

_sementara didalam kamar Yunho..._

Yunho tampak tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan gedoran - gedoran keras yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya, malah dengan santai ia memencet nomor diponselnya, menghubungi orang yang dipercaya dapat membantu memecahkan masalah rumitnya tersebut.

" Yoboseyo oppa, mengganggu saja, aku sedang menyiapkan perlengkapanku tahu!"

" Jihye ah, bogoshippo nae saeng..."

" Nado oppa, waeyo? kau seperti tidak sabaran saja, bukankah besok kita akan bertemu?"

" Eh? besok? bertemu? tampak keterkejutan diwajah Yunho.

" Ne oppa, kau kira aku akan diam saja melihat oppa kesayanganku akan dijodohkan dengan wanita berduri itu? aku yakin, wajah Jaejoong oppa lebih cantik sepuluh kali lipat dari wajahnya, dan tentu saja aku punya rencana untuk memberi pelajaran kepada wanita itu, hehehe..."

" Ne oppa, aku berencana mengajaknya sedikit bermain - main, karena kulihat dia telah banyak mempengaruhi umma, lihat saja, umma bahkan tak pernah mengurusiku, huh!"

" Arraso saengie, istirahatlah, aku menunggumu ne?"

" Ne, sampaikan salamku kepada Jaejoong oppa yang cantik itu, eoh?"

" Ne, eh? omo! Jaejoong! bisa - bisanya aku meninggalkannya!"

Klik!

" Oppa? yah! tidak bisa mendengar nama Jaejoong oppa, hhh..."

Begitu Jihye adik semata wayangnya menyebut nama Jaejoong, ia jadi teringat kalau dia telah meninggalkan namja cantik tersebut bersama Changmin, ia takut ummanya akan kembali mengatakan hal - hal yang dapat menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Segera dibukanya pintu kamarnya.

Cklek...

" Yunho ah, mari kita bicara baik - baik nak, mungkin memang umma bersalah, namun ada baiknya kau melakukan pendekatan dulu kepada Ahra, jebbal, demi umma, kau tidak inginkan penyakit Jantung umma kumat?"

" Mollayo umma, aku belum dapat memberikan Jawabannya, beristirahatlah dulu, akan kuminta Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam kita, kalian beristirahatlah dikamarku."

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah sibuk di dapur, ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk menjamu kedua tamu mereka itu, diliriknya diruang tengah tampak Yunho yang tengah memangku Changmin, dan berada tak jauh darinya duduk Ahra calon istri pilihan ummanya tampak tengah mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho dan Changmin. Melihat pemandangan itu Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah berat, sejenak ditatapnya cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya, cincin pengikat yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya, melihat benda berkilau tersebut, sedikit dapat mengobati kegundahan hatinya atas perlakuan dari nyonya Jung terhadap dirinya tadi.

Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong tengah sibuk menidurkan Changmin yang merengek minta 'dikeloni' ummanya, sedangkan Yunho menyuruh ummanya dan Ahra untuk beristirahat dikamarnya, namun hal tersebut kembali menjadi masalah bagi nyonya Jung.

" Yunnie, sebaiknya kau tidurlah di kamarmu saja, biar umma tidur bersama baby sittermu dikamar Minnie, arra?"

" Eh? lalu Ahra umma suruh dimana? di sofa?" heran Yunho.

" Tentu tidur dikamarmu Yunnie, kaliankan sebentar lagi akan menikah juga, lebih baik kalau mendekat diri dulu." umma Jung menjawab keheranan Yunho dengan seenak hatinya.

" Mwo? shireo umma, aniya! umma saja yang tidur bersama Ahra, dan aku lebih baik tidur bersama Changmin!"

BRAKKK!

" YAH! Yunho! kau benar - benar anak pembangkang ya, aigo, kau tidak boleh tidur dengan baby sitter itu! dia itu mirip istrimu, nanti kau gelap mata, Hey! JUNG YUNHO! kau pura - pura tak mendengar ya?"

" Selamat malam umma, aku sangat mengantuk, tidur yang nyenyak,eoh.."

Sahutan Yunho yang terkesan seenaknya menjawab teriakan histeris nyonya Jung membuat wanita setengah baya itu menghentak - hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan menjauhi kamar yang kini dihuni oleh Yunjaemin itu. Sedangkan Ahra yang tadinya telah mengkhayal yang tidak - tidak, apalagi saat melihat kamar mandi transparan yang berada dikamar Yunho tersebut, didalam pikirannya ia telah merencanakan untuk membuat pertunjukkan striptease dari dalam ruang kaca bening tersebut, namun khayalan tinggalah khayalan saja, kini ia malah sekamar dengan Jung tua yang cerewet.

Sementara dikamar Yunjaemin, Changmin tengah menyusu sambil memegang botol susunya, sedangkan Jaejoong berbaring disebelahnya dengan posisi menyamping sebelah tangannya menumpu kepalanya menghadap Changmin, terkadang tangannya menepuk pelan sebelah paha Changmin agar balita tersebut merasa nyaman dan cepat merasa ngantuk.

" Yun, kau terlalu keras terhadap ummamu, jangan begitu Yun, aku takut nanti ia malah semakin membenciku, karena wajahku ini." Jaejoong berkata sembari tangannya terus menepuk paha Changmin yang masih sibuk menyedot susu dalam botolnya.

" Aniya boo, sekali - kali ummaku itu mesti diberi pelajaran, seenaknya saja menjodohkan anaknya, tidak tahu apa kalu anaknya sudah memiliki pilihan hatinya.." sungut Yunho.

" Kau beruntung Yun, kupikir kau akan senang dijodohkan dengan wanita cantik tersebut." goda Jaejoong.

" Yah! Jongie ah, kau ingin aku menerima perjodohan ini, eoh? hmmm?" kesal Yunho sembari memanjat ranjang tempat Changmin dan Jaejoong berada dan mendekati namja cantik yang tengah mengeloni putranya itu.

" Biasanya kucing garong tak akan menolak jika diberi ikan asin, ne?" Jaejoong memberi alasan yang sangat masuk akal.

" Sayangnya aku bukan kucing garong, boo..'

" Lalu ?"

" Aku beruang boo, tepatnya beruang lapar, yang sudah lama ingin menyantap makanan didepannya saat ini, hmm.."

" Yah, Jung Yunho! jangan menakutiku, apa yang kau lakukan, berhenti, ahh..ahh..mmphh, eughh...hmpffhh..Yunhh.."

Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat melihat Yunho yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dan dengan seenaknya kini menindih tubuh kurusnya dan membungkam bibir merahnya. Namun tak lama Jaejoong tentu saja dapat menyesuaikan permainan bibir Yunho tersebut, hanya dalam beberapa bulan Jaejoong telah mahir membalas ciuman panas Yunho, yah, Yunho dengan segala kepervertannya telah menjadi guru yang baik bagi Jaejoong, dan mengubah Jaejoong yang sama sekali belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya menjadi pencium yang mahir.

" Eungh..Yunhh, ahh..mmpph.." desahan nikmat dari bibir merah Jaejoong terus terdengar seiring bertambah intensnya ciuman mereka yang kini telah merambat menjadi permainan lidah. Hohoho, sepertinya mereka melupakan bahwa ada sepasang mata evil yang mengamati permainan mereka sedari tadi.

PLETAKK!

" AWW!"

PLETAKK!

" AWW!"

PLETAKK! PLETAKK!

" AISHH, AWW! Minnie ya! berhenti baby, appoyo.."

Yunho kini tengah sibuk melindungi kepalanya dari hantaman botol susu yang berada ditangan Changmin, bocah gembul satu setengah tahun yang tidak rela melihat bibir cherry ummanya 'digigiti' oleh appanya. Bocah tersebut langsung berdiri setelah menghabiskan susu didalam botolnya, sesuai dengan ritualnya sehabis menyusu, biasanya ia langsung memanjat tubuh Jaejoong yang berbaring disampingnya, kemudian menempel didada ummanya sampai ia tertidur. Namun apa yang didapatinya sungguh membuatnya naik darah, appanya yang kini tengah memanjat keatas tubuh ummanya dan menggigiti bibir ummanya, sehingga membuat umma mengeluh kesakitan ( ini versi Changmin loh.. XD ).

" Appaa...paaa...hiks..hikss..." akhirnya tumpah juga airmata Changmin, melihat bibir ummanya yang tampak membengkak.

" Uljima minnie ah, umma tidak apa - apa, ne, appa nakal eoh? nanti umma jewer ne? Yunh, menyingkirlah dari atasku, kau telah mengambil daerah kekuasaannya, ppali.."

Mau tak mau Yunho harus menggeserkan tubuhnya dari atas Jaejoong saat ini, dan hal itu membuat Jung muda tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, merasa tak rela kedudukannya dikuasai makhluk yang baru berusia satu setengah tahun saja.

Melihat appanya telah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh ummanya yang kurus dan sangat - sangat mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun itu, Bayi tersebut langsung memposisikan tubuh gempalnya diatas dada 'rata' ummanya, akhirnya setelah beberapa menit lamanya, mata evil cilik itu dapat tertutup juga. Jaejoong yang masih betah dengan Changmin yang tengah tertidur didadanya, kini baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya sedang ditatapi oleh sepasang mata musang yang berada didepannya.

" Sinilah biar kutidurkan uri Minnie boo.." Ucap Yunho akhirnya setelah lama memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya memerah sempurna.

" Yah! jangan memandangiku seperti itu terus! kau benar - benar seperti beruang!" setelah membaringkan Changmin yang posisinya sekarang ditengah - tengah YunJae ( Minnie, dari bayi sudah jadi cockblock nih ) Jaejoong kembali sadar bahwa mata musang si Jung tampan itu masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang sukar sekali dijelaskan, yang cukup dapat membuat wajahnya merona.

" Boo, kau tahu, aku akan menerima perjodohan ini, bila saja..."

" Bila apa Yun, katakan..." tampak kecemasan diwajah cantik itu.

" Ne, bila ia memiliki mata yang sepuluh kali lebih indah dari milikmu, bibir yang sepuluh kali lebih merah dari cherry ini, dan tentu harus lebih manis dari milikmu, wajah yang sepuluh kali lebih cantik darimu, kulit yang sepuluh kali lebih mulus dan terawat dari kulitmu, dan mempunyai hati sepuluh kali lebih baik dari hatimu."

'...'

" Boo, aku akan terus menunggumu, sampai kau benar - benar siap untuk menikah denganku, hmm.."

" Gomawo Yunh, saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan hatiku dulu Yun, mengerti ne?"

" Apapun yang menjadi keinginanmu aku mengerti boo..."

Akhirnya malam itu YunJaeMin untuk pertama kalinya tidur satu ranjang bersama, Yunho yang berjanji tidak akan 'menyentuh' Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sendiri yang memintanya, mengambil posisi tidur dengan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, sedangkan Jaejoong, ia telah terbiasa tidur dengan mendekap Changmin didadanya, menjadikan malam itu penuh dengan kehangatan YunJaeMin. Sementara keadaan yang sangat berbeda dikamar yang dihuni Ahra dan nyonya Jung, masing - masing wanita itu meringkuk saling membelakangi, dengkuran nyonya Jung yang terdengan keras membahana diseluruh ruangan tersebut membuat Ahra wanita yang hampir berumur 30 tahun itu menyumpahi calon mertuanya mati tersedak oleh dengkurannya. Benar - benar wanita tak tahu malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teetttt...teetttt...teeeetttttttttt

" Ne chakkaman, aku segera datang..."

Cklek...

" Omo..! kau pasti Jaejoong oppa, eoh? kau benar - benar mirip dengan Jinnie unnie, ani...bahkan lebih cantik!"

" Eh, nuguya? apa aku mengenalmu?"

Wajah cantik Jaejoong begitu bengongnya saat ia tergopoh - gopoh meninggalkan masakannya didapur dipagi buta itu untuk membukakan pintu apartemen karena bunyi bel berkali - kali terdengar seantero apartemen tersebut. Namun saat ini hanya Jaejoong saja yang sudah terbangun. Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya saat menemukan sosok wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi dan langsing, yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya berdiri didepan pintu, dan langsung menyapanya dengan akrab.

" Jung Jihye imnida, senang bertemu Jaejoong oppa, eh, sepertinya oppa kelihatan lebih muda dariku, berapa umur oppa?" Jihye yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Yunho, dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen milik kakaknya, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk berceloteh.

" Jadi kau adalah Jihye noona yang sering diceritakan Yunnie? Kim Jaejoong imnida, umurku 22 tahun, berbeda 4 tahun dengan noona, jadi aku harus memanggil noona kan?" Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkukkan badannya.

" Mwo? 22 tahun, aigo..tak kusangka Yunho oppa mendapat daun muda, heehehe..." berarti aku tidak boleh lagi ya memanggil oppa, kupikir Yunho oppa mendapat yang seumuran, ternyata..." Jihye membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui umur Jaejoong.

" Ehm, mian Jihye noona, aku harus melanjutkan masakanku, kalau sampai Minnie terbangun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa lagi, semenjak ia bisa berjalan, ia terkadang tidak mau digendong saat aku sedang memasak."

" Kau memasak? berarti Yunho oppa tidak berbohong, menurutnya kau pintar memasak, Minnie tidak mau makan kalau bukan masakanmu, arra?"

" e-eh, ne noona." Jaejoong menunduk malu ketika Jihye memuji dirinya, wajahnya memerah.

" Kau tahu, hampir setiap hari Yunho oppa menelponku hanya untuk menceritakanmu, katanya, ia jatuh cinta pada saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di supermarket, umm, oppa bilang hatinya seperti tersedot ketika melihat matamu, hahahah..."

" Yah noona, hentikan memujiku, aku bisa tak jadi memasak.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar cerita Jihye.

" Oh ya, oppa juga bilang, dia seringkali tidak tahan untuk menerkammu ketika melihat bibirmu yang tengah mengerucut seperti itu, hehehe..."

" Noona..."

Ehmm...

" Eh, yun/oppa..." Jihye dan Jaejoong bersamaan menyebut nama orang yang mendehem yang tiba - tiba muncul dibelakang mereka saat ini.

" Sepertinya dongsaengku yang baru tiba ini sedang membuka aibku ya?" Yunho berujar sembari melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

" Aniya oppa, aku bukan membuka aib, tapi memberikan fakta, ternyata oppa tidak bohong yah, Jaejoong benar - benar cantik, aku iri melihat kulitnya, kulitku tidak seputih kulit Jaejoong, huh.." Jihye kelihatan cemburu dengan kulit putih Jaejoong.

" Panggil dia Jongie saeng, ne, cantiknya alami kan?" Yunho merasa sangat bangga, ia tidak salah memilih calon istri.

" Ne, Jongie ah, kau sudah tahu kalau oppa dijodohkan dengan Ahra sinenek sihir itu? huh, melihat mukanya saja, aku bisa menebak, dia wanita yang jahat, pasti memiliki maksud terselubung."

" Kau sudah punya rencana Jihye ah?"

" Ne, serahkan padaku oppa, kau mandilah, biar aku membantu Jongie memasak sarapan, akan kuberi pelajaran wanita berduri itu, serahkan padaku, dan kau Jongie, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari kejahatan wanita itu dan juga ummaku yang sudah terpengaruh."

" Ne noona, gomawo.." Jaejoong tertunduk ketika mengucapkan terimakasih kepada adik semata wayang Yunho itu, dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur masih ada anggota keluarga Yunho yang berpihak kepadanya.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan meja makan untuk sarapan keluarga Jung setelah selesai memasak dengan dibantu Jihye noona tadi, sebentar saja ia sudah akrab dengan adik calon suaminya tersebut. Jaejoong kini telah rapi, ia memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan kerah lebar sehingga tali singlet hitam yang dipakainya menyembul disela - sela kerahnya, seksi.

Nyonya Jung yang saja selesai mandi langsung menuju meja tersebut, Jaejoong dengan sopan menuangkan teh hangat kedalam cangkir nyonya Jung, kemudian Yunho dan Jihye yang tengah menggendong Changmin muncul dan ikut bergabung dimeja yang sudah tertata rapi tersebut.

" Mmaaaaa..." Changmin begitu melihat Jaejoong segera turun dari pangkuan Jihye dan berlari menuju Jaejoong yang kini sedang merapikan ruang tengah apartemen itu.

" Yah Minnie, kalau sudah melihat Jongie, ahjumma cantikmu ini langsung dilupakan,huh.." Jihye menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah Laku Changmin yang tidak bisa melihat ummanya itu. " Eh, kemana Ahra? bukankah umma datang bersamanya kemarin?" Jihye mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Ahra.

" Molla, sepertinya masih tidur, kajja kita duluan saja aku sudah lapar." Nyonya Jung menjawab sedikit kesal.

" Yah umma, serius umma mau menjadikannya menantu? jam segini saja belum bangun, bisa - bisa oppa tidak diurus, huh!" gerutu Jihye, umma Jung hanya membisu, ia sedikit kesal dengan Ahra yang tidak menunjukkan etika yang baik untuk menarik perhatian anak lelakinya.

" Hooaaammmmm...eungghhhh...pagih semuaaahhh..."

Tiba - tiba muncul pemandangan yang membuat iritasi mata dipagi itu. Ahra dengan gaun tidurnya yang sangat minim, keluar kamar dengan tidak sopannya menguap didepan keluarga Jung dan Jaejoong yang kini tengah memangku Minnie membulatkan mata indahnya melihat penampilan Ahra yang sangat tidak sopan, buru - buru ditolehnya Yunho yang saat ini tengah berdiri dari duduknya menyambar taplak meja sofa tempat Jaejoong berada bersama Changmin, kemudian ia mendekati Ahra dan melemparkan taplak meja tersebut ketubuh wanita tak tahun malu tersebut.

" YAH! Keluarlah dengan pakaian yang sopan! tempat ini bukan bar atau klub malam, arraseo?"

Wajah Yunho mengeras saat mengatkan kalimat tersebut, kemudian dengan santai ia kembali kekursinya dengan santai, meneruskan sarapannya, sementara Ahra, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menghentak - hentakkan kaki dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat tidak imut.

Saat ini Ahra yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi telah bergabung dimeja makan bersama nyonya Jung, Yunho dan Jihye, sedangkan Jaejoong ia masih setia memangku dan menyuapi Changmin sarapannya.

" Hoekk..uhuk..uhukk!" tiba - tiba Ahra seperti akan memuntahkan nasi goreng yang baru saja akan masuk kemulutnya. tentu saja hal ini mamancing pandangan heran semua yang berada disana.

" Waeyo Ahra ah?" tanya nyonya Jung kepada calon menantunya itu.

" Ehm..nasi gorengnya tidak enak umma..hoekk...terlalu asin dan terlalu banyak merica.."

" Mwo?" kini seluruh mulut yang berada diruangan tersebut membentuk huruf 'O' kecuali Minnie yang kini sedang asyik melahap ayam goreng yang berada digenggamannya.

" Kau jangan mengada - ada Ahra ssi, kami semua telah menyelesaikan sarapan kami, dan tidak ada yang mengeluh keasinan atau terlalu banyak merica." seru Yunho bernada dingin.

" B-Bisa saja d-dia ingin meracuniku."

" Mwo?" Kembali seruan bersamaan dari mulut Yunho, Jung umma, Jihye dan Jaejoong saat melihat Ahra yang menunjuk Jaejoong saat mengatakan kalimatnya yang bernada menuduh.

" HEY! KAU TAHU? YANG MEMBUAT NASI GORENG, DAN MENYAJIKANNYA ITU AKU! DASAR NENEK SIHIR!KALAU TIDAK MAU MAKAN, TIDAK USAH MAKAN, COBA KAU MASAK SENDIRI SARAPANMU, SEENAKNYA SAJA MENUDUH, HUH!" Jihye berkata dengan keras, membuat Ahra calon kakak ipar pilihan ummanya itu menunduk ketakutan seperti anak anjing yang dimarahi majikannya, andai ia tahu Jihye saat ini tengah menahan tawanya, karena memang ia yang memberi garam dan merica yang melebihi batas kedalam nasi gorengnya.

" JIHYE! bisakah kau berlaku sopan sedikit? dia calon kakak iparmu!" Kali ini wajah Ahra sangat sumringah, dengan senyum kemenangan, ia bersyukur telah dibela oleh calon mertuanya yang bego sedunia itu.

" Yah! sudah! cukup! kalian membuatku pusing saja, ehm..dan kau Ahra ssi.." semua mata kini tertuju kepada si duda tampan yang tiba - tiba merubah nada suaranya saat memangggil nama calon istri pilihan ummanya itu, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berlaku kepada wanita tersebut.

" Ne oppa..." kini suara wanita tersebut kembali dibuat - buat seimut dan semanja mungkin mendengar nada lembut ketika Yunho memanggilnya.

" Apakah kau benar - benar ingin menjadi istriku, hmm..." kali ini nada bicara Yunho semakin melembut, dan hal ini menyebabkan bibir cherry yang tengah berada di sofa mengerucut kesal.

" Ne oppa, tentu saja, oppa kan memang jodohku, kita serasi, oppa tampan dan aku sangat cantik."

BYYEEKK!

Kali ini Jihye tak tahan dan memuncratkan air teh yang berada dimulutnya dan membasahi seluruh muka Ahra dengan tidak elitnya, membuat wanita tersebut hanya melototkan matanya saja, nyalinya ciut mengingat bentakan yang diberikan Jihye kepadanya tadi.

" Arraso, kalau kau ingin menjadi istriku, mulai saat ini kau harus mengurus Changmin, ottoke? aku hanya mau memperistri orang yang mau mengurus dang memelihara anakku." kali ini Yunho berkata dengan menaik turunkan alisnya, ia sungguh senang saat Jihye mengutarakan rencananya ini.

Glek~ no respon

" Arraseo, aku mengerti, ternyata memang susah mendapatkan istri yang mencintai anakku sepenuh hatinya, umma kau bisa lihat sendiri, Ahra tidak bersedia menjadi istriku." wajah Yunho dibuatnya dengan ekspresi sesedih mungkin. Dan ini membuat umma Jung gelagapan.

" Ahra ah, kau harus mencobanya, hanya mengurus Changmin, lihatlah, Jaejoong yang seorang namja saja bisa melakukannya, masak kau tidak bisa, jangan kecewakan calon suamimu Ahra, jebbal..." nada nyonya Jung penuh pengharapan kepada calon menantunya itu.

Hening...

" N-Ne..aku b-bersedia..."

" BINGGO!"

Jihye berseru riang saat mendengar kesediaan Ahra yang diutarakannya dengan nada lesu. Wanita iblis itu merasakan akan adanya awan kelam selama ia berada bersama keluarga Jung ini. Namun tekadnya untuk menjadi nyonya Jung Junior lebih besar dari apapun. Saat ini ia menatap penuh kemenangan kearah namja cantik yang tengah terduduk lemas diatas sofa saat mendengar keputusannya, dipeluknya erat tubuh montok Changmin yang berada dipangkuannya seakan tak rela menyerahkan bocah tak berdosa itu kepada wanita jelmaan nenek sihir tersebut.

" Arraso, Ahra telah menyanggupi syaratku, dan syaratku ini tak ada batas waktunya. Ahra ah, tugasmu dimulai dari hari ini eoh? aku akan berbelanja seharian, tidak masuk kantor, jadi kau uruslah Changmin yang benar ne? buatkan buburnya, kasih makan yang benar."

" Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong Yun? dia tetap membantu Ahra eoh?" ujar nyonya Jung cemas.

" Aniya umma, Jaejoong akan menemaniku seharian ini, mulai saat ini ia kuangkat menjadi asistenku, karena calon istri idamanku yang mengambil alih seluruh tugasnya mengurus Changmin, kecuali saat Changmin akan tidur, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bertugas menemani Changmin tidur dimalam hari." Tegas Yunho. Membuat Ahra seketika melemas, dan Jihye yang setengah mati menahan tawanya.

" Jongie ah, bersiaplah, temani aku ne?" *winks

" T-Tapi Yun, Minnie..." Jaejoong sangat tidak rela menyerahkan Changmin kepada wanita tersebut.

" Jangan khawatir boo, Jihye kutugaskan untuk mengawasinya, kajja.."

" BOO?" heran nyonya Jung dan Ahra bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

tebece ne?

need reviews!

.

.

.

Next Chap full of YunJae moments!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**New Pairing ( khusus chap ini :P )**

MinRA

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Mianhe tidak sempat update cepat, karena nae aegya baru keluar dari rumah sakit, terimakasih atas doanya semua, dan big bogtahnks bagi yang sudah memberi review di chap sebelumnya, baik yang memberikan pendapatnya, pandangan, saran, maupun perbaikan dari kecerobohan saya, itu semua sangat berharga sekali agar saya dapat lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Gak banyak curcol, langsung baca aja ne? don't forget to always give me your reviews, semua review selalu saya baca. Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan, untuk chap ini, kita tinggalkan sejenak keadaan Purple Line club, otte? karena sesuai janji saya dichap ini YunJae moments, namun ada slight MinRa moments juga, no problem kan?

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 11**

.

.

_**End Of Previous Chap**_

.

_" Arraso, Ahra telah menyanggupi syaratku, dan syaratku ini tak ada batas waktunya. Ahra ah, tugasmu dimulai dari hari ini eoh? aku akan berbelanja seharian, tidak masuk kantor, jadi kau uruslah Changmin yang benar ne? buatkan buburnya, kasih makan yang benar."_

_" Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong Yun? dia tetap membantu Ahra eoh?" ujar nyonya Jung cemas._

_" Aniya umma, Jaejoong akan menemaniku seharian ini, mulai saat ini ia kuangkat menjadi asistenku, karena calon istri idamanku yang mengambil alih seluruh tugasnya mengurus Changmin, kecuali saat Changmin akan tidur, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bertugas menemani Changmin tidur dimalam hari." Tegas Yunho. Membuat Ahra seketika melemas, dan Jihye yang setengah mati menahan tawanya._

_" Jongie ah, bersiaplah, temani aku ne?" *winks_

_" T-Tapi Yun, Minnie..." Jaejoong sangat tidak rela menyerahkan Changmin kepada wanita tersebut._

_" Jangan khawatir boo, Jihye kutugaskan untuk mengawasinya, kajja.."_

_" BOO?" heran nyonya Jung dan Ahra bersamaan._

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

" Panggilan apa itu Yun? kau memanggil Jaejoong begitu berbeda dengan nama aslinya, umma baru menyadari, sedari tadi kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, tapi baru ini umma menyadarinya."

" Eh, i-itu.." Yunho tampak bingung menjelaskan perihal nama panggilan kesayangannya itu. Ia kini hanya dapat dapat menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

" Umma kenapa sih usil sekali, terserah oppa donk mau memanggil Jongie apa, wajar saja mereka akrab, karena Changmin juga sudah menganggap Jongie ummanya yang asli." melihat Yunho yang salah tingkah Jihye mengambil inisiatif untuk menyela pembicaraan mereka, dan itu membuat Yunho bernafas lega. Sedang Jung Umma tampaknya tidak suka dengan pembelaan Jihye.

" Yah kau ini! dari tadi kau selalu ikut campur pembicaraan kami! tahu apa kau dengan oppa mu ini?" bentak nyonya Jung kepada Jihye.

" Yang jelas aku lebih tahu perasaannya dibanding umma yang hanya dapat memaksakan kehendak saja, tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan oppa, huh! aku mau istirahat!" Jihye beranjak dari tempat tersebut dengan bersungut - sungut sembari memberi tatapan membunuh kepada wanita yang yang tampak bego mendengar perbincangan calon keluarganya itu.

" Sudah..tidak usah diperpanjang lagi, baiklah, Jongie apa kau sudah siap? kita perlu berbelanja bulanan, persediaan sudah hampir habis."

" Yunnie, apa tidak sebaiknya Ahra saja yang menemanimu belanja? dengan begitu kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri, bukan begitu Ahra ah? Nyonya Jung tampak tidak suka Yunho pergi bersama Jaejoong, dan menasehati Yunho untuk mengajak Ahra saja. Sedang Ahra, ia kini tengah memasang puppy eyesnya yang gagal, berharap Yunho mau mengajaknya.

" Aniya Umma, bila ia benar - benar ingin menjadi istriku, harus bisa merawat anakku dulu, kalau aku, tergantung Minnie, kalau ia bisa menyukai Ahra, aku akan menerimanya menjadi istriku tanpa ragu lagi."

" Terserahlah apa maumu..." tampak nyonya Jung pasrah dengan keputusan anaknya yang dirasanya ada benarnya juga.

" Boo, apa Cahngmin sudah selesai makannya? kajja nanti kita kesiangan, ehm..dan kau Ahra, ambillah Changmin sekarang, uruslah dia, anggaplah seperti anakmu sendiri ne?"

" Eh? n-ne Yun..aku akan mengambilnya." Ahra beranjak dari duduknya dengan sangat terpaksa, dan menuju tempat Jaejoong bersama Changmin, kemudian berjongkok untuk mencoba mengambil perhatian bayi 18 bulan itu.

" Minnie, ayo ikut Ahra umma, kajja..." dengan pe-denya Ahra langsung mengklaim dirinya dengan sebutan 'umma' untuk calon anak tirinya tersebut. Jaejoong sempat terbengong - bengong saat mendengar sebutan itu.

" Minnie ya, umma pergi dulu eoh? Minnie sama Ahra juma ne?" kali ini Jaejoong membujuk Minnie yang tampak bengong saat didekati Ahra tadi. Sedangkan Ahra tampak sibuk mendeath glare Jaejoong yang merubah panggilannya. Sedang Minnie tampak hanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan mata beningnya, saat Ahra terus membujuknya untuk mengambilnya dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

" Ne, kajja Minnie..." Ahra semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah bocah lucu yang mulutnya tengah menggembung karena dipenuhi ayam goreng yang digenggamanya. Melihat Ahra yang dengan pedenya mengulurkan tangan, bahkan hendak menggendongnya langsung, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang telah berada disela ketiak Changmin bermaksud akan segera mengangkat Changmin segera. Ternyata...

" heee...neee.."

" Mwo?"

Betapa kagetnya mereka yang menyaksikan saat Changmin yang dengan pasrahnya menyerahkan dirinya tanpa perlawanan berarti untuk berpindah kegendongan Ahra sekarang. Jaejoong yang melihat hal tersebut, kontan membesarkan bola matanya tak percaya, selama ini bila Changmin sedang berada digendongannya, bahkan appanya sendiripun akan susah membujuknya untuk berpindah kegendongan Yunho, tapi ini, dengan wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya, bahkan Changmin dengan senyum lebarnya dengan senang hati berada dalam gendongan Ahra. Menyadari itu, mau tak mau Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya kesal. Ia merasa cemburu. Entah mengapa Jaejoong rasanya tak ingin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

" Boo, kajja...hari semakin siang." suara bass Yunho mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempat itu, namun sebelum benar - benar keluar rumah, ia menyempatkan untuk mendekati Changmin untuk berpamitan, rasanya sangat berat meninggalkannya walaupun hanya dalam beberapa jam saja.

" Minnie, umma pergi sebentar ne? Minnie tak boleh nakal ne? bye Minnie.." Jaejoong mencium kedua pipi gembul anaknya yang bengong digendongan Ahra.

Wajah heran Minnie tampaknya lambat laun mulai menangkap bahwa ummanya akan meninggalkannya, karena ia sudah mengerti dengan kata 'bye' yang berarti akan pergi.

" Hueee!mmaa...anii...aniiiiii...mmaaaa..." akhirnya pecah juga tangis nyaring baby Changmin saat melihat umma dan appanya yang mulai beranjak menuju kepintu keluar. Changmin meronta - ronta didalam gendongan Ahra yang tampak kewalahan menahan badan Changmin agar tidak terjatuh, sedangkan Changmin, balita itu terus meronta - ronta memanggil - manggil ummanya dan menyebutkan kata 'ani', seiring bertambah umurnya, kini Changmin sudah semakin bertambah perbendaharaan katanya. Saat ini selain kata ma, pa, mam, ia juga sudah bisa menyebut 'ani' apabila ia ingin menolak sesuatu, atau kata 'ne' bila menunjuk sesuatu, atau sebagai tanda setuju sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ahra ah, cepat kau bawa Minnie kekamarnya, beri susu saja, pagi begini biasanya ia akan tertidur bila diberi susu. " Yunho menyuruh Ahra cepat - cepat membawa Minnie masuk kekamarnya, sebab ia khawatir Jaejoong akan membatalkan kepergiannya. Sedikit diliriknya wajah cantik disebelahnya tampak sangat berat meninggalkan Minnie yang menangis hiwsteris ingin ikut, Jaejoong tampak menggigit bibirnya menahan kesedihannya.

" Yun...apa kita bawa saja Minnie? kurasa ia tidak akan mere..."

" Ahh sudah...kajja boo, Umma..kami pergi ne? kami mungkin akan sedikit lama, kemungkinan akan tiba malam hari, suruh Jihye awasi Ahra mengurus Changmin."

Dengan langkah tergesa Yunho sedikit menyeret lengan Jaejoong yang masih saja berdiri terpaku karena omongannya tidak ditanggapi Yunho, setelah berpamitan dengan Jung umma, kemudian Yunho bergegas menarik jaejoong keluar menuju lift untuk menumpang ke Basement tempat parkiran mobil Yunho.

.

.

" Boo, kalau tidak begini, kapan kita akan bisa keluar berduaan saja seperti ini, hmm? jangan cemberut begitu, nanti aku bisa gelap mata melihat bibirmu yang maju itu."

Yunho mencoba menggoda pemilik bibir cherry yang tengah mengerucut sedari mereka masuk mobil di parkiran apartemen tadi, sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Jaejoong terus cemberut tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tampaknya Jaejoong merajuk karena Yunho tega meninggalkan Changmin dengan wanita sadis itu.

" Boo..." suara Yunho kembali memanggil Jaejoong, sementara dirinya tetap fokus menyetir.

'...' tak ada sahutan.

" Boo.."

'...'

Cup! cup!

" Yah! tidak sopan!"

" Salah sendiri, kenapa mendiamkanku, kan sudah kubilang aku bisa gelap mata melihat bibir poutmu itu."

Jeritan kaget Jaejoong saat tiba - tiba Yunho yang tanpa aba - aba mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang lagi manyun karena cemberut. tidak tanggung - tanggung, Yunho memberi kecupan basah itu sebanyak dua kali bertubi - tubi, mengakibatkan bahunya habis dipukuli Jaejoong yang menahan malu. Wajah putih itu kini memerah dengan sendirinya.

" Boo, wajahmu merah, cantik sekali." goda Yunho.

" Enak saja, aku ini tampan!" protes Jaejoong keras tak terima dikatakan cantik.

" Ne, tampan sekali, seperti princess, hehehe.."

" Ahh Yun, berhenti menggodaku, menyesal aku ikut denganmu, huh!" kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho terus mengggodanya.

Hening sejenak...

Tak berapa lama...

" Boo, ini ambillah..." Yunho menyodorkan sesuatu ke Jaejoong.

" Apa ini Yun?"

" Itu kartu ATM, didalamnya sudah kuisi dengan uangmu selama kau menjaga Minnie."

" A-Apa m-maksudmu Yun? aku dipecat?" sepertinya Jaejoong memikirkan yang tidak - tidak, matanya sudah berkaca - kaca saat ini.

" Eh, b-bukan itu maksudku boo, kau salah paham..." Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tampak sudah akan menangis mengira ia akan memecatnya.

" Hhhh...sensitif sekali sih.." desah Yunho pelan.

" Yunh, aku sebenarnya tak mengharapkan lagi gaji darimu, karena kau sudah melengkapi semua kebutuhanku. Itu saja aku sudah cukup. Minnie sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri, jadi aku tak ingin kau beranggapan aku mengurus Changmin karena aku mengharapkan gaji darimu."

" Ne, aku mengerti boo, tapi ini kuberikan kepadamu bukan bertujuan untuk menggajimu."

" Jadi untuk apa?" heran Jaejoong.

" Aku memberikannya untuk orang yang kucinta, supaya ia bisa berbelanja apa saja yang ia mau. Itu saja. sekarang ambillah ini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran.'

" Mmm...arraso, gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya setelah menerima kartu ATM tersebut dari tangan Yunho. Ia sangat malu.

" Jongie ah...nomor PIN nya tanggal Minnie ulang tahun, arra? sebab tanggal tersebut tanggal yang bersejarah untuk kita berdua.

" N-Ne Yun, gomawo..." masih menundukkan matanya, Jaejoong kembali merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat, saat mengingat pertama kali Yunho melamarnya, saat mereka bermain di Lotte World tepat diulang tahun Minnie yang pertama.

Masih teringat jelas diingatan Jaejoong, saat ulang tahun Minnie yang menjadi moment yang tak akan dilupakan olehnya sampai kapanpun.

Saat itu mereka bertiga tengah duduk didalam bianglala raksasa yang mulai mengarah keatas. Otomatis pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat jelas. Jaejoong tengah menikmati pemandangan yang menghampar dibawahnya ketika tangan gempal Changmin yang berada dipangkuannya menepuk - nepuk dadanya. Seketika perhatian Jaejoong beralih kesosok mungil yang hari itu genap berusia satu tahun.

" Waeyo Minnie ah?"

" Maa...ne..ne..." sepertinya Minnie berusaha menunjukkan apa yang sedang didalam genggamannya kepada Jaejoong, tangan mungilnya mengacung - acungkan benda seperti kotak kecil berwarna hitam kepada Jaejoong.

" Eh? apa yang ada digenggamanmu, baby?" Jaejoong meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengambil kotak kecil yang ia belum tahu kotak apa sebenarnya itu.

" Kotak apa ini?" sedikit merasa penasaran, dibolak baliknya kotak tersebut yang memang dari bentuknya bukan seperti kotak perhiasan. Sementara namja yang berada disebelahnya pura - pura tidak tahu dan mengalihkan pandangannya melihat pemandangan indah dibawah sana. Namun siapa sangka, dalam hati namja tampan itu sangatlah gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang tengah bersiap membuka kotak tersebut. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika, kata - kata lamaran yang sudah dipersiapkan matang - matang dari rumahnya menguap begitu saja. Dan...

" Mwo? apa ini Minnie? kau mendapatkannya darimana? wahh, indahnya..." Jaejoong terkesima saat melihat apa yang tengah berada ditangannya sekarang, benda kecil yang berkilau indah. Diamatinya dengan seksama pada permukaan benda yang ternyata cincin itu, tersusun barisan permata yang menyusun huruf 'YJ', melihat itu, buru - buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang berada disebelahnya yang kini tengah salah tingkah.

" Yun? kau bisa menjelaskannya? apa ini?" Jaejoong kini menyadari, bahwa Yunho ada hubungannya dengan penemuan cincin tersebut.

" Umm, boo..begini, aduh...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Yunho tampak gelagapan dan raut kecemasan sangat tampak diwajah tampannya itu.

Melihat hal tersebut, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, " Yun, katakanlah...kau membuatku penasaran.." Jaejoong sedikit menunjukkan raut wajah yang kesal.

Melihat Jaejoongya yang mulai kesal, Yunho langsung memutar badannya kesamping menghadap namja cantik disebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan darinya. Tanpa aba - aba sebelumnya, ia meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang terbebas, karena satu tangannya harus menahan tubuh Minnie yang berada dipangkuannya agar tidak terjatuh.

" Boo...will you marry me?" mata musang itu kini menatap dalam big doe eyes yang telah bertambah besar ukurannya saat mendengar kata - katanya barusan.

" Mwo? a-apa m-maksudmu Yun?" Jaejoong tergagap.

" Boo, aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku sejak dulu kan? aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, aku dan Changmin, aku melamarmu boo."

" Eh? m-melamar? t-tapi, aku b-belum siap Yun, kuliahku dua bulan lagi baru akan selesai, la.."

" Aniya boo, aku tidak bermaksud menikah buru - buru, aku hanya ingin mengikatmu dulu, anggap saja cincin itu cincin pertunangan kita."

'...' Jaejoong hanya menunduk, sedang tangannya yang sedang menggenggam cincin tersebut, masih dalam genggaman Yunho.

" Boo, aku butuh jawaban, ah, tepatnya kami berdua butuh jawabanmu sekarang." ucap Yunho yang lebih terdengar seperti bernada memohon.

" Ehm...Yun..aku.."

" Boo..." Yunho tak sabaran. keringat dingin menetes dikeningnya, tentu saja ia takut ditolak.

" Aku bersedia Yun, aku sangat menyayangi Minnie, aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya."

" Hanya Minnie?" Yunho tampak cemberut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

" Ne, tentunya aku menyayangi appanya juga, mana bisa aku menolak, setiap hari appanya selalu menandai tubuhku dengan kissmarknya, huh.." giliran Jaejoong yang cemberut, mengingat kebiasan Yunho setiap hari terhadap dirinya. Ia masih bernafas lega karena Yunho sampai saat ini tak pernah berniat merusak tubuhnya, dalam arti melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari yang biasa mereka lakukan, sebatas bercumbu saja, bukan making love.

" Hehehe...gomawo Jongie ah, saranghae baby, ayo pakai cincinnya." Yunho meraih cincin yang masih dalam genggaman Jaejoong, dan bersiap menyematkan dijari manis namja cantik jelmaan mendiang istrinya itu.

" Gomawo Yun, nado saranghaeyo.." Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya saat Yunho telah selesai menyematkan cincin dijarinya. Kini ia telah resmi menyandang gelar calon nyonya Jung.

CUP!

" Mwo?"

" Kau melamun boo..."

" Yah Jung! kau selalu mencuri ciuman dariku, huh!"

Kecupan mendadak bibir hati yang didaratkan dibibir cherry Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya yang mengenang saat - saat indah sewaktu Yunho melamarnya.

" Kau bahkan tak menyadari kalau kita sudah sampai, kajja.." Yunho beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan melepaskan safety beltnya dan juga safety belt Jaejoong.

" Sudah sampai? mana supermarketnya Yun? katanya kita mau berbelanja bulanan?" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranan diwajahnya ketika tak mendapati satupun bangunan yang menyerupai supermarket disekitar tempat Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya.

" Ja, kita akan ke supermarket setelah menyelesaikan urusanku hari ini, sekarang kita kesini dulu, kau ikut saja boo, tak usah banyak protes, hari ini aku akan memanjakanmu seharian." Yunho membisikkan kalimat terakhir tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat makhluk cantik itu bergidik geli, dan mencerna maksud dari kata - kata Yunho tersebut.

' memanjakan? apa maksudnya? hhh...' batin Jaejoong karena masih tak mengerti dengan kata - kata Yunho. Setelah mendesah panjang, ia cepat - cepat mengikuti Yunho keluar dari mobil tersebut.

" Yun, untuk apa kita kesini?" Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti, karena saat ini mereka telah berada didepan toko perhiasan berbranded mahal.

" Kajja boo, kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah banyak tanya, cukup menurutiku saja, arra?" Yunho mengacak pelan rambut halus Jaejoong, seraya menarik pergelangan tangan jaejoong memasuki toko perhiasan mewah tersebut.

Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjubannya, apalagi melihat perhiasan yang sangat indah didalam etalase toko tersebut. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah memakai perhiasan mewah sekalipun, saat ini ia hanya memiliki cincin tunangan pemberian Yunho beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan dalam mimpipun Jaejoong tak pernah mengharapkan untuk memiliki perhiasan mewah tersebut, keadaan hidupnya yang pas - pasan membuatnya tak pernah mengharapkan memiliki benda - benda mahal.

" Anneyong Yunho ssi, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Sapaan pemilik toko itu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong seketika.

" Ne, Seohyun noona, tolong carikan perhiasan yang cocok untuk tunanganku ini, yang lengkap ne, kalung cincin, dan gelangnya." ( kecuali anting, gak mungkin Jaema pake anting pere...xixixi )

" Arraseo, kami memiliki koleksi terbaru, kajja nona, lebih baik jika memilih sendiri, eoh?"

" Eh? n-ne." sejenak Jaejoong ragu, apalagi mendengar noona pemilik toko tersebut memanggilnya nona, namun ketika melihat kearah Yunho yang menganggukkan kepala kepadanya pertanda persetujuannya, ia pun mengikuti noona tersebut menuju keruang khusus tempat koleksi perhiasan lainnya yang terletak disebelah ruangan tersebut diikuti Yunho dibelakang mereka. Tampaknya ruang tersebut khusu untuk pelanggan tetap toko itu saja.

" Silahkan kalian memilih koleksi terbaru kami, ehm..Yunho ssi, kau pintar memilih calon istri, yeoppo, neomu yeoppo." Seohyun si pemilik toko memuji Jaejoong, menyebabkan wajah Jaejoong merona merah.

" Seohyun noona bisa saja, kau membuatnya malu noona, hehehe.." Yunho dan seohyun terkekeh berbarengan saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang blushing.

well, kita tinggalkan sebentar pasangan YunJae yang tengah memilih - milih perhiasannya, mari kita lihat couple baru kita, yaitu MinRa couple yang baru saja berkenalan.

.

.

Sepeninggal YunJae, dengan susah payah Ahra berusaha mendiamkan Changmin yang menangis histeris yang ingin ikut ummanya pergi tadi. Ditinggalnya sebentar Changmin yang tengah menagis berguling - gulingan diatas ranjangnya, segera ia beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan susu untuk bayi evil tersebut. Setelah berhasil membuat sebotol susu, dengan segera ia kembali kekamar Changmin dan memberikan botol susu tersebut ketangan mungil bayi lucu itu.

" Nih susumu, minumlah daripada kau menangis terus, bisa habis airmatamu."

" Hiks..hiks..emmaa...hiks...ANI..!"

PLETAKKK~

" AWW! Yah, bisanya kau melempar botol susu ini kejidatku! shhh...appoo...hiks.."

Ahra nampaknya tak menyangka bayi mungil nan lucu dapat melempar botol susu yang masih penuh dengan cairan susu, dan itu tentu saja cukup berat bagi bayi yang belum genap 2 tahun itu untuk melemparnya dengan posisinya sekarang yang tengah berbaring. Dan yang mengherankan Ahra, lemparan bayi itu cukup kuat dan telak mengenai jidatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar telur puyuh, pasti sangat menyakitkan, huhuhu. Salam perkenalan dari baby evil.

Namun bukan Ahra namanya, kalau tidak bersifat iblis, namanya juga nenek sihir. Saat ini ia tengah memberi death glare terburuknya, yang tentu saja membuat baby Minnie ketakutan dan langsung mewek seketika mengeluarkan tangisan tiga oktafnya.

" HUWEEEEEEEE...EMMMAAAAAA!"

" YAH! hentikan tangisanmu bocah! orang - orang nanti menyangka aku menyakitimu, aissh...anak ini." mendengar tangisan nyaring Changmin, membuat Ahra panik seketika, sejenak dilupakannya jidatnya yang benjol dan membiru. Cepat - cepat digendongnya Changmin agar kembali diam. Namun yang ada malah bayi tersebut meronta - ronta dan mencakar - cakar wajah Ahra yang tidak dapat mengelak dan menyelamatkan wajahnya yang pas - pasan tersebut.

" Huwaaa...tolong akuu.." kali ini teriakan Ahra meminta tolong karena mendapat amukan dari bayi yang tak berdosa itu.

" Minnie, waeyo?" mendengar suara tangisan Changmin dari dalam kamar, membuat Jung umma dan Jihye secara bersamaan langsung menghambur kedalam kamar tempat Changmin berada.

" Yah! kau apakan keponakanku! sampai menangis keras begitu! baru sebentar diserahkan tugas saja sudah tidak becus! awas kuadukan Yunho oppa, pasti minnie kau cubit ya?" bentakan Jihye terdengar saat melihat keponakannya yang tengah menangis histeris. Melihat Jihye, Changmin langsung turun dari gendongan Ahra, tentunya setelah puas mengukir guratan kukunya diwajah wanita soleha itu. Ia langsung menuju ketempat Jihye berada dan berlindung dibelakang Jihye sembari memeluk betis Ahjumanya itu seakan meminta perlindungan.

" Aniya, aku sama sekali belum, eh tidak menyakitinya, malah dia yang telah melempar jidatku dengan botol susu, dan mencakar wajahku yang mulus ini, huh..." sungut Ahra kesal sembari menunjuk kearah jidatnya yang benjol parah dan wajahnya yang telah bergaris merah oleh cakaran tajam Changmin tadi.

" Yah, separah itukah? masak Changmin cucuku dapat melempar botol susu yang masih penuh cairannya?" kali ini Jung umma yang merasa sedikit heran dengan pengakuan Ahra yang telah dianiaya bayi berumur satu setengah tahun.

" Ah sudah! kemarikan susunya! biar aku yang memberinya susu, kau cepat masakan buburnya saja! sebentar  
lagi waktunya ia untuk makan siang, ppaliwa!" ujar jihye dengan nada memerintah kepada Ahra yang hanya bengong mendengar ucapan calon adik iparnya itu yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya dengan menuntun Changmin menuju tempat tidurnya untuk minum susunya. Changmin tampaknya sangat penurut bila bersama Jihye. Melihat itu Ahra cepat - cepat beranjak menuju dapur dengan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan jihye, ia tertawa cekikikan sepeninggal Ahra.

" Gomawo Minnie ah, kau memang bayi pintar, tak membiarkan appamu direbut wanita comberan itu, hihihihi." diciumnya dengan gemas pipi chubby Changmin yang kini tengah menikmati sebotol susu buatan calon ummanya tadi.

.

.

Kembali ke pasangan Yunjae...

" Yun, tidakkah ini berlebihan? kau menghabiskan uang terlalu banyak untukku.."

Jaejoong tertunduk, merasa tidak enak, sesaat mereka masuk kedalam mobil Yunho setelah meninggalkan toko perhiasan tersebut. Sekarang Jaejoong kelihatan berbeda, leher putihnya ang biasa polos kini dihiasi kalung berbentuk rantai halus berwarna putih bersinar dengan leontin berbentuk ring yang bisa dijadikan cincin. Begitu juga pergelangan tangannya kini telah semakin menawan karena melingkar gelang yang senada dengan kalung yang dipakainya, berbentuk rantai, bedanya gelangnya lebih tebal bentuknya. Sedangkan cincin, ternyata Yunho telah memesan duluan cincin couple untuk mereka berdua, cincin elegan namun sederhana, yang disekelilingnya terdapat permata berkilau, cincin couple itu hanya berbeda warna saja, untuk Yunho yang berwarna emas, sedang cincin Jaejoong yang berwarna putih.

" Ani boo, kau berhak mendapatkannya, memberi sesuatu kepada orangyang kita cintai, tentunya tidak dilarang bukan?"

" T-Tapi Yun..."

" Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, aku senang melihat kau memakai perhiasan pemberianku."

" Ne, gomawo Yunnie.."

Cup...ah~

" Boo..kau sudah berani memulai ne? hehehe..." Yunho menyeringai mesum saat Jaejoong yang tanpa diduga menngecup singkat bibirnya.

" Yah! hentikan seringaimu itu! dasar me...aahhh...Yunhh..."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata - katanya, bibir cherrynya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Yunho yang seksi itu, kali ini bukan lagi kecupan - kecupan singkat yang mereka lakukan sepanjang perjalanan sebelumnya. Ciuman kali ini adalah ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Jaejoong yang sudah terhanyut oleh hisapan - hisapan dibibirnya kini telah menempatkan tangannya dibelakang leher Yunho, menekan leher kekar tersebut agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

" Eungghhh...mmphhh..." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan desahan nikmatnya. Sepertinya mereka telah melupakan dimana mereka berada sekarang, ditempat parkir umum yang untunglah cukup luas, sehingga tidak terlalu memancing perhatian orang - orang yang sibuk lalu lalang.

Dengan gerak cepat Yunho telah merendahkan sandaran kursi Jaejoong sehingga posisi Jaejoong sekarang mengikuti sandaran kursi yang merebah, dengan mudahnya Yunho merubah posisinya kini menindih badan Jaejoong diatas kursi yang telah direbahkan tersebut. Dengan penuh nafsu, Yunho menciumi seluruh bagian wajah kekasihnya itu, sedang jaejoong hanya memejamkan mata saja, menerima perlakuan dari pemilik tubuh kekar yang tengah menindihnya sekarang.

Ciuman Yunho kini berpindah didaerah leher jenjang dan mulus milik Jaejoong, dibasahinya seluruh permukaan leher putih itu dengan salivanya menggunakan lidahnya, sedikit dihisapnya permukaan kulit halus itu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Tak puas hanya bermain dileher, telapak tangannya yang sudah berada didalam baju Jaejoong, bergerak menyingkap baju kaos tersebut keatas, hingga mempertontonkan dada putih mulus milik Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda iman itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera bibirnya kini bermain didaerah dada dengan memainkan dan menghisap dua tonjolan yang berada didaerah dada itu.

" Ahhh..Yunhh..sshhh...ahhh..." Tubuh Jaejoong sama sekali tak menolak permainan lidah Yunho yang kini tengah bermain di nipplenya secara bergantian, sehingga membuatnya semakin merasakan kenikmatan dan terus mengeluarkan desahan seksinya. Sementara kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, menjelajah dibalik kemeja Yunho yang sudah tak rapi lagi. Big doe eyes dan mata musang itu kini saling menatap intens, membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti sementara, namun perlahan - lahan chery merah itu bertemu kembali bibir hati sensual yang menghisap cherry merahnya seakan ia sedang mengemut jelly lembut dan manis, sangat memabukkan dan tak dapat menghentikan kenikmatannya.

" Eungghh...Yunhh..sesakkhh..ahhh..." Jaejoong yang sudah kehabisan nafas hanya dapat memukul punggung Yunho pelan, agar namja tersebut segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

" Hahh..hahh..Yunh, sebaiknya kita meneruskan perjalanan, bisa2 terlambat pulang."

Yunho tampaknya dengan berat hati beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong saat itu, namun ia membenarkan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Hari sudah lewat tengah hari, sedangkan mereka sama sekali belum ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bulanan. Yunho segera menyalakan mesin mobil, tujuan pertamanya sekarang adalah restoran, perut mereka sudah menjerit minta segera diisi.

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi dengan couple romantis kita, saat ini...MinRa couple.

.

.

Ahra kini sudah rapi setelah lama berkutat didapur memasak bubur Changmin yang menurutnya sangat lezat itu, ia telah berhasil meracik bumbu turun temurun nenek moyangnya yang rupanya bukan manusia, lho? #abaikan#

' Ah, saatnya memberi calon anakku makan, pasti ia menyukai masakanku tadi.' batin wanita jadi - jadian itu, dan dengan riang dilangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar dimana Jihye yang tengah menjaga Changmin berada didalamnya.

" Minnie ah, kajja, buburmu sudah masak, waktunya makan."

" Maaamm..maaamm...hihihiii.." mendengar kata makan tentu saja membuat baby Minnie menjadi antusias dan melonjak - lonjak kegirangan.

" Yah! kau itu tahu tidak cara mengurus balita sih? ikat rambutmu itu yang seperti kuntilanak, dan jepit ponimu agar tidak ada rambut yang terjatuh saat memberi makan keponakanku!" kali ini bentakan dari mulut Jihye kembali terdengar setelah melihat penampilan wanita yang berada diambang pintu tersebut, seperti hendak berkencan dengan laki - laki saja bukan seperti hendak mengasuh balita. Dengan dandanannya yang full make up dengan rambutnya yang terurai persis kuntilanak penghuni kuburan.

Bentakan Jihye sukses membuat Ahra mengecut dan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk membenahi penampilannya.

' Awas kalian ya! aku pasti akan membalas apa yang sudah kalian laukan kepadaku apabila telah sah menjadi nyonya Jung!huh!' hohoho, dendam nyi pelet ternyata pemirsah.

lima menit kemudian...

" Kajja minnie, mari kita makan baby..." dengan sok imut Ahra yang kini telah mengikat rambutnya dan menjepit poninya dengan jepitan yang berwarna kuning berbentuk pisang. wait, pisang? ingatkah itu buah kegemaran siapa ya? *hardthinking. Tampaknya Ahra tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang mengancam dari sebuah jepit rambutnya itu. Masih ingatkan? saat Jaejoong yang menagis tersedu - sedu ketika beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut akibat ia dengan ceroboh memakai jepit rambut berbentuk burger.

" Ayo Minnie buka mulutmu, aaaa..." dengan semangat Ahra mulai menyuapi Minnie dengan bubur buatannya, Minniepun dengan semangatnya membuka mulutnya lebar, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika hendak menyantap bubur buatan ummanya. Namun...

BBBRRRRHHH...!

" Yah, mengapa kau semburkan semua buburnya kewajahku baby...hiks.." Ahra tak berani membentak saat bubur yang baru saja masuk kemulut Minnie, disemburkannya dengan kuat kewajah babi, eh baby facenya. Mengapa ia tak berani membentak? itu karena Jihye berada tak jauh dari mereka yang dengan santai tangah membaca majalah.

Mau tak mau dongsaeng Yunho itu mendekati couple tersebut, " Sepertinya keponakanku tak suka masakanmu, bubur apa yang kau buatkan untuknya, hah?"

" Ah tidak mungkin ia tidak suka, ini masakan terenak yang pernah kubuat tahu!"

" Mana coba!" Jihye mengambil satu sendok bubur buatan Ahra, dan dengan pede mencobanya.

BBRRFFHH...Uwekkk! Piuh!

" Yah! mengapa menyemburkannya kewajahku!" Jerit Ahra tak terima saat Jihye menyemburkan bubur didalam mulutnya tepat mengenai wajah Ahra yang sudah rusak parah oleh semburan dari si baby evil sebelumnya.

" KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KEPONAKANKU YA? BUBUR APA INI HAH!"

Ahra memasang tampang heran saat mendengar bentakan Jihye yang mengatakan buburnya tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia menyendokkan bubur tersebut kemulutnya untuk mencicipinya juga. Namun..

" Uweekkk...jiaahh...kok rasanya seperti ini.." ternyata memang buburnya tidak enak pemirsah.

" Kau makan saja bubur buatanmu ini, kau buatkan saja bubur instant untuk Minnie, ppali! keponakanku bisa mati kelaparan! dasar kuntilanak! masak bubur saja tidak bisa!" rentetan bentakan dari mulut Jihye sukses membuat Ahra menciut dan sepat - cepat beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan bubur instan untuk Minnie.

Tak lama setelah itu Ahra kembali dengan semangkuk bubur instant ditangannya dan bergegas mengambil alih Minnie yang sedang duduk dilantai bersama Jihye. Melihat Ahra yang sudah datang, Jihye buru - buru meninggalkannya, perutnya sudah keroncongan ingin segera menyantap makan siangnya yang sudah dipersiapkan Jaejoong sejak pagi tadi di meja makan.

" Ne Minnie, ayo buka mulutmu, aaa..." Ahra mengulang lagi menyuapi Minnie yang kali dengan bubur Instant.

" Aaa..mamm..." dengan lebar Minnie membuka kembali mulutnya dan menerima bubur instant tersebut tanpa menyemburkannya seperti tadi. melihat itu Ahra merasa sangat lega, karena wajahnya terhindar dari semburan Minnie.

Minnie menghabiskan bubur instant tersebut hanya dalam berapa suapan saja, tampaknya wanita yang belum tahu besar porsi yang pas untuk bayi tersebut, memberi Changmin dengan porsi yang sedikit, tentu saja itu menyebabkan protes keras dari bayi pintar tersebut.

" MAAAAAMMMMM...Huweeeea!" tangis Minnie pecah saat ia menuntut minta tambah buburnya, namun Ahra tentu saja tak mengerti dengan ocehan balita tersebut, karena ia tidak memiliki sifat keibuan.

" Yah, mengapa menangis lagi! merepotkan saja kau ini!"

Kesal Ahra sedikit membentak, membuat Changmin menghentikan sementara tangisannya, ia kini menatap wajah Ahra tanpa berkedip, posisinya sekarang yang berada dalam gendongan Ahra membuat matanya tertuju langsung pada benda menggiurkan yang menempel erat dirambut wanita itu, mengingat perutnya yang masih lapar, dan melihat ada buah kegemarannya yang sering diberikan ummanya 'menempel' dengan manisnya dirambut wanita yang tengah menggendongnya, maka tanpa berpikir panjang dengan kekuatan full power evilnya dirampasnya jepit pisang yang bertengger dikepala Ahra tanpa ampun, menyebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang panjang ikut terbawa didalam genggaman erat tangan bayi evil tersebut.

" KYAAA! ANAK SETAN! MENGAPA MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKU! APPOOOO...HUWAAA!"

" MMAAAMMM...MAAAMMM...HUWEEE...!"

Jeritan kesakitan yang memilukan kembali terdengar dari mulut Ahra saat menyadari rambutnya yang tengah tertarik didalam genggaman tangan Minnie, namun bukannya melepaskan, Changmin yang kaget mendengar jeritan Ahra tersebut menjadi ketakutan dan ikut menangis juga, dan tentu saja, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada rambut nista wanita tersebut yang mulai menangis histeris karena memikirkan kepalanya yang akan pitak.

" ADA APA LAGI SIH! HEI! JANGAN SEKALI - KALI KAU MENYEBUT KEPONAKANKU ANAK SETAN! KAU ITU YANG SEPANTASNYA DISEBUT SETAN!

Jihye tampak murka sekali saat mendengar makian Ahra saat menyebut Changmin anak setan, mendengar itu mendadak tekanan darahnya naik ke ubun - ubun. Changmin yang tersentak melihat Ahjummanya marah - marah menjadi lengah akan jambakan tangannya dirambut Ahra tadi, sehingga hal tersebut dipergunakan wanita tersebut untuk langsung melepas genggaman tangan Minnie yang berhasil mencabut puluhan helai rambutnya yang tak berdosa itu. Minnie pun langsung berlari menuju jihye seperti biasa meminta perlindungan. Sedangkan Ahra? Wanita yang sudah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan itu, langsung berlari menuju kamar tempatnya menginap dengan muka penuh dendam, menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah, ia tak menyangka, bisa - bisanya ia dibuat sangat menderita oleh seorang bayi berumur 18 bulan saja! catat, bayi berumur 18 bulan saja.

Ahra berlalu tanpa berkata - kata apapun lewat didepan Jihye yang kini sedang menggendong Changmin. Ahra sempat melirik kearah bayi evil tersebut dengan mata penuh dendam, betapa tidak, sang bayi lucu itu kini tertawa penuh kepuasan seakan tak pernah terjadi apa - apa dengan jepit berbentuk pisang yang sudah berada digenggaman tangannya sekarang.

' Hihihihi...Minnie ah, kau apakan wanita setan itu baby? seperti habis ditiduri oleh banyak laki - laki saja melihat keadaannya, padahal hanya mengurus bayi..ckckckck..' batin Jihye setelah puas melihat keadaan mengenaskan calon kakak ipar pilihan sang umma.

Sedangkan wanita soleha idaman para pria itu kini tengah menangis tersedu - sedu meratapi nasib malangnya hari ini, berharap dapat bermesra - mesraan dengan calon suaminya, namun apa yang didapatnya? benjol besar dijidatnya, cakaran dan semburan bubur menjijikkan diwajahnya, belum lagi lemparan - lemparan benda lain seperti remote TV, mobil - mobilan dll, dan barusan diakhiri dengan lepasnya puluhan helai rambut indahnya yang selalu dibangga - banggakannya. Welcome To the Hell Ahra ssi.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan pasangan YunJae sekarang? berbanding terbalik dengan rentetan penderitaan Ahra, pasangan romantis itu merasa kehadiran Ahra membawa dampak baik bagi hubungan mereka yang kian bertambah romantis saja, pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun mereka bepergian berduaan saja seperti ini, pasti ada Changmin diantara mereka yang selalu meng 'cockblock' pergerakkan appanya apabila appanya akan berbuat mesum kepada ummanya. Mereka harus menunggu bayi evil itu tertidur dulu baru dapat sedikit bermesraan layaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

Sepertinya pasangan ini harus berterima kasih kepada Ahra yang telah bersuka rela mau menjaga anaknya seharian, membuat Jaejoong bahagia setengah mati, karena telah dimanjakan Yunho dengan memberinya perhiasan yang harganya selangit. Dan saat ini mereka tengah menikmati makan siang romantis di salah satu Rumah makan yang terkenal di Seoul akan keromantisan suasananya, tak heran rumah makan tersebut banyak dikunjungi pasangan kekasih ataupun pengantin baru.

Seharusnya Jaejoong sangat berbahagia saat itu, pasalnya didepannya sekarang telah tersaji berbagai hidangan lezat, suasana yang romantis dengan alunan live music yang indah, dan tidak lupa berada disebelahnya namja tampan idaman setiap yeoja yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, calon suaminya. Namun Jaejoong tdak dapat menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya, terhitung sudah berapa jam mereka meninggalkan Changmin, membuatnya sangat tidak menikmati makan siangnya itu.

" Boo..."

'...'

" Ingat Minnie eoh?" ucap Yunho perlahan dengan mencondongkan wajahnya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong disebelahnya yang hanya menunduk, sedih.

" Yun..hiks.." akhirnya mata indah itu mengeluarkan tangisnya juga, tangis kekhawatiran.

" Tenanglah boo, ada Jihye yang mengawasinya." Yunho berusaha menenangkan perasaan Jaejoong yang sangat kalut, ia mengerti akan kekhawatiran Jaejoong, mengingat anaknya yang 'sedikit' nakal itu, tentunya Jaejoong khawatir Minnie akan membuat kesal Ahra, dan membuat Ahra melakukan yang tidak - tidak kepada Changmin. Itu yang ditakutinya sedari tadi.

" Hiks.." Jaejoong masih terisak pelan.

" Ne, kajja mari kita pulang saja, tapi temani aku mampir kekantor sebelumnya ne? ada pesan yang menyampaikan aku sedang ditunggu seseorang untuk menandatangani kontrak bisnis, arra?"

Tak sampai hati melihat Jaejoong yang terus terisak, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaejoong segera pulang, namun mampir dulu dikantornya yang kebetulan searah jalan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

" Kajja boo, turunlah temani aku, akan kuperkenalkan kepada teman bisnisku." ajak Yunho kepada Jaejoong ketika mereka telah tiba dipelataran parkir perusahaan Jung yang sangat megah bangunannya. Jaejoong baru kali ini diajak Yunho berkunjung dikantornya.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho memasuki gedung megah tersebut, ia memilih berjalan dibelakang Yunho, ia takut para karyawan Yunho akan heran melihatnya apabila berjalan berdampingan dengan Presiden Direktur Jung's Corp tersebut, namun Yunho malah menarik lengannya sehingga membuat badannya menempel ke badan Yunho, ditambah rangkulan dipinggangnya yang membuatnya bertambah tidak nyaman.

" Selamat datang Sajangnim, anda sudah ditunggu diruang anda, silahkan." sapa salah seorang sekurity yang menjaga pintu lift, ia membungkukkan badannya saat Yunho akan memasuki lift tersebut, yang dijawab Yunho dengan anggukan ramah.

Saat berada di lift Yunho sama sekali tidak melepaskan rangkulan erat lengannya yang melingkar dipinggang ramping Jaejoong, padahal bukan hanya mereka sendiri yang berada didalam lift tersebut, ada beberapa karyawan wanita bersama mereka yang tentu saja berbisik - bisik curiga melihat Direktur muda yang tak pernah terdengar berpacaran dengan wanita manapun, kini dengan mesranya menggandeng seseorang yang sangat cantik kekantornya. Jaejoong yang sadar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya Yunjae couple sampai juga dilantai empat tempat kantor Yunho berada, segera Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menuju kantornya yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu lift tersebut. Sebelum masuk kekantornya, Yunho menegur seorang wanita cantik, yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu dimeja kerjanya didalam ruangan kecil didepan kantor Yunho, sepertinya wanita cantik itu adalah sekertarisnya.

" Jessica ssi, apakah tamunya sudah lama menunggu?"

" Eh sajangnim, mengejutkan saja, mianhe..tidak terlalu lama, mungkin baru 15 menit saja, eh? Mwo? s-siapa itu sajangnim? i-itu s-seperti n-nyonya..."

Wanita yang dipanggil Yunho Jessica itu mendadak menampakkan raut muka tercekat saat melihat Jaejoong yang berada disebelah Yunho yang kini tengah bergelayut dilengannya karena malu. Sepertinya Jaessica telah mengira Jaejoong itu sosok penampakan mendiang istri Yunho yang telah meninggal.

" Perkenalkan Sica ssi, ini Kim Jaejoong, calon istriku." Jawab Yunho seraya beranjak dari hadapan Jessica yang masih tampak bengong, sedangkan Jaejoong masih bergelayut dilengan Yunho, mengikuti arah langkah Yunho.

CKLEK~

Perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kantornya, dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk segera masuk, dan tampaklah teman bisnisnya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi duduk dikursi depan meja kerjanya, posisi namja tersebut membelakangi Yunho.

" Mian telah membuat anda menunggu, tadi aku ada beberapa urusan yang harus diseoesaikan terlebih dahulu." dengan sopan Yunho meminta maaf kepada namja yang duduk membelakangi mereka itu, tentu saja setelah mendengar suara Yunho, namja tersebut segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah YunJae, namun mata sipitnya terus menatap sosok cantik yang berada disebelah Yunho, yang tampak pucat pasi saat beradu pandang dengannya.

" Anneyong Yunho ssi, lama sudah tidak bertemu, banyak yang berubah tampaknya." namja tampan tersebut menyapa Yunho dengan memamerkan lesung pipinya saat ia tersenyum.

" Anneyong Siwon ssi, senang bertemu anda, ehm...perkenalkan ini tunangan saya, Kim Jaejoong." balas Yunho ramah dan tidak lupa memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Siwon teman bisnisnya.

" Anneyong Kim Jaejoong ssi, senang dapat bertemu kembali disini.."

.

.

.

.

**tebece ne?**

**review!**

.

.

.

Mungkin benar, ff ini bergenre hurt dan little angst, namun saya rasa angst disini bukan hanya untuk tokoh protagonisnya saja. Sudah jelas genre angst disini ditujukan untuk siapa, tentunya saya tidak akan terlalu merasa berdosa jika angstnya saya tujukan kepada Ahra wanita soleha tersebut. Ada yang tidak setuju, atau tidak suka, atau bahkan tidak rela jika saya terlalu menyiksa wanita itu? okeh, boleh sampaikan unek - unek kalian dalam bentuk review ne? Gomawoooo.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Mianhe karena lamanya waktu update saya, dikarenakan saya mesti berangkat keluar kota menghadiri pernikahan sepupu saya, jadi jangan salahkan unnie ne? salahkan sepupu saya kenapa dia mesti nikah disaat saya sedang menulis ni ff, coba kalau nikahnya bulan depan saja, atau mungkin tahun depan saja, wahahaha...#digamparsepupu#

Menanggapi beberapa review yang masuk, saya sampai pundung karena banyak diantara reviewers yang belum menyadari keterkaitan Siwon dalam cerita ini, hiks..padahal Siwon sudah pernah muncul di chap sebelumnya..hiks, apakah chingu sudah melupakannya? Oke baiklah kalau begitu saya akan menjelaskan kembali garis besar cerita ini mulai dari chap sebelumnya, akan saya masukkan pada bagian summary, otte?

Baiklah, saya juga sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada seluruh readers, baik yang silent maupun yang telah memberikan reviewnya yang selalu saya tunggu - tunggu, dan chap ini spesial saya persembahkan buat chingu **indahJoy137 **yang katanya selalu mengecek akan keberadaan ff ini sampai - sampai mengecek 3 kali sehari, ckckck, seperti minum obat saja ne...

Dan bagi semua yang masih setia dengan ff saya yang tidak jelas ini, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang telah memberikan reviewnya, review inilah yang membuat saya semangat menulis setiap lanjutan ff saya.

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

.

.

_**Summary  
**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

.

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersentak dan tergagap saat melihat namja yang telah berdiri dihadapan mereka tersebut, ia sama sekali tak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Siwon disini. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas ketika melihat raut wajah namja tampan tersebut yang tersenyum penuh arti.

" Kalian telah saling mengenal rupanya" Yunho melihat kecanggungan Jaejoong ketika melihat Siwon, mau tidak mau merasa curiga, jika kedua orang tersebut telah saling mengenal.

Siwon yang paham akan keresahan Jaejoong yang takut kedoknya terbuka jika pernah menjadi erotic dancer di purple line dapat segera membaca suasana dan memutuskan untuk berpura - pura menyelamatkan Jaejoong tentu saja dengan tujuan untuk lebih 'mengintimidasi' namja cantik yang masih menjadi ' targetnya' itu.

" Ne Jung shi, kami sudah saling mengenal, aku pelanggan restoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja dulu." Siwon menjawab dengan tenang, dalam hatinya ia bersorak dan bersyukur mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang Jaejoong yang dulunya pernah bekerja di Restoran melalui kekasihnya Heechul.

" Ohh, tak heran kalian ternyata memang sering bertemu dulunya, eoh?" kali ini Yunho melemparkan tatapannya kepada sosok cantik yang dicintainya itu, yang kini telah merasa sedikit lega, tak menyangka Siwon akan merahasiakan identitasnya. Padahal seandainya Siwon tetap memberitahu Yunho mengenai pekerjaan Jaejoong di Purple line itu, tak akan merubah cinta Yunho sedikitpun, karena tanpa diketahuinya Yunho sudah mengetahui mengenai pekerjaannya itu, dan itu tak membuat Yunho berhenti mencintainya. Andai saja Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini, ia tak akan merasa berhutang budi kepada Siwon yang dianggap menyelamatkannya, benar kan?

" N-ne Yun..." Jaejoong hanya memberikan jawaban singkat, sedangkan pandangannya hanya menatap indahnya lantai kantor calon suaminya itu, ia hanya dapat menunduk tanpa berani menatap kedua namja tampan dihadapannya sekarang.

Tak berapa lama, suasana didalam ruangan tersebut sedikit menghangat ketika Yunho dan Siwon yang terlibat perbincangan akrab seputar rencana kerja sama bisnis mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong membiarkan mereka berbincang akrab dengan menunggu dengan tenang sembari membaca majalah disofa yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

" Arraseo Jung shi, kuharap kita dapat menjalin kerja sama ini dengan sebaik - baiknya dan saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak." Sepertinya Siwon dan Yunho sudah akan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

" Jeongmal gomawo telah menyempatkan kemari Siwon shi, panggil aku Yunho saja, cukup Yunho tanpa embel - embel yang lain agar terdengar akrab, karena kita mau tidak mau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan terjalinnya kerja sama ini." Jawab Yunho menanggapi panggilan resmi yang ditujukan Siwon kepadanya.

" Arrashi Yunho, kuharap lain kali kita dapat berbincang lebih santai lagi, dan ehm..Kim Jaejoong, aku pamit dulu ne, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi disini, dan Yunho, ternyata kau pintar memilih calon pendamping hidup, yang aku tahu Jaejoong ini banyak yang menyukainya." senyum Siwon penuh arti. Sedang Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hahaha...anda bisa saja, untung saja aku cepat mengikatnya, kalau tidak sudah diambil orang, ne?" Yunho tergelak mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Siwon tanpa malu - malu kepada Jaejoong yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yunnie, ayo..."

Sepeninggal Siwon rupanya Jaejoong kembali gelisah karena telah meninggalkan Changmin bersama calon istri Yunho yang menurutnya bukan wanita yang baik - baik. Ia sangat khawatir jikalau Changmin telah berbuat nakal kepadanya, dan Changmin akan disakitinya. Berulang kali Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk segera pulang, padahal mereka belum sama sekali berbelanja bulanan di Supermarket. Bukankah tujuan mereka keluar adalah untuk berbelanja?

" Tenanglah boo, ini aku mencoba menelpon Jihye, menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Changmin sekarang."

Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang kini matanya telah berkaca - kaca dan siap meneteskan bulir -bulir airmata.

" Yoboseyo, Jihye ah.." ternyata Jihye telah menerima telepon dari Yunho.

" Oppa, bagaimana jalan -jalannya menyenangkan?" suara Jihye disebrang sana tampak antusias.

" Ne, tapi Jongie selama berjalan dengan oppa hatinya selalu was - was dengan keadaan Minnie. Apakah kau selalu mengawasinya?" Yunho sengaja mengaktifkan loud speaker ponselnya agar Jaejoong dapat mendengar langsung jawaban Jihye mengenai keadaan Minnie sekarang, Jaejoong tentu saja mendengarkan dengan seksama perbincangan kedua saudara kandung tersebut.

" Arraseo oppa, katakan pada Jongie jangan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minnie, kalian tahukan, anak kalian itu pintarnya bukan main, bahkan aku yang was - was kalau - kalau ia melakukan sesuatu lagi kepada wanita sialan itu."

" Mengapa bisa begitu Jihye ah? apa yang sudah dilakukan Minnie kepada Ahra? tanya Yunho heran, begitupun dengan Jaejoong yang terus mengikuti pembicaraan Jung bersaudara itu. Wajah Jaejoong sempat merona tatkala ia mendengar Jihye menyebutkan Changmin adalah anak mereka.

" Anak kalian itu telah berapa kali membuat wanita itu kerepotan dan kesakitan, wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi gara - gara anak kalian...hihihihi..." Jihye tak dapat menahan tawanya saat mengingat kembali perbuatan Changmin kepada Ahra disepanjang hari ini.

" Mwo? apa yang dilakukan Changmin, sampai begitunya?" Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terus mendengar perbincangan telepon itu semakin heran saja akan tingkah laku Changmin.

" Arra, hari ini terhitung sudah yang keberapa kalinya sampai detik ini Changmin melempar botol susu yang masih penuh kewajah Ahra, belum lagi cakaran kuku Changmin yang masih betah berbekas diwajah pas - pasannya, hahaha..." jelas Ahra panjang lebar dengan diakhiri dengan tawa puasnya.

" Mwo? Changmin melakukan semua itu kepada Ahra?" Yunho tampak terkejut mendengar cerita Jihye.

" Ne oppa, tenang saja kalian silahkan kalian menikmati waktu kalian sepuasnya, aku pasti selalu mengawasi Changmin."

" Arrachi, tapi kau pastikan Changmin tidak disakiti oleh Ahra ne?" tampak masih terdengar nada khawatir dibibir hati tersebut.

" Ne oppa, katakan dengan Jongie agar tenang saja, hari masih terlalu siang untuk cepat - cepat pulang, kalian pacaran sepuasnya ne? minnie aman bersamaku disini." terdengar suara Jihye yang berusaha menenangkan pasangan YunJae sebelum ia menutup sambungan telpon tersebut.

" Boo, kau telah mendengar sendiri kan? ottokeo? kita jadi belanja, eoh?" Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong agar mau meneruskan berbelanja bersamanya.

Mendengar kata - kata Yunho Jaejoong sejenak ragu, " Umm, arra aku mau, tapi jangan lama - lama.." kini Jaejoong menyanggupi ajakan Yunho, namun masih dengan syarat untuk tidak berlama - lama.

.

.

" Yunnie, sepertinya kau ingin mengulang memori saat pertama kita bertemu, eoh?" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya saat Yunho telah memarkir kendaraannya tepat di area parkir depan Supermarket tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu, saat Changmin mengira Jaejoong adalah ummanya, dan sejak saat itu juga Changmin tak mau berpisah dengan Jaejoong hingga sampai saat ini. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Changmin tiba - tiba semburat merah diwajah cantik itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, Jaejoong kembali teringat dengan bocah kesayangannya itu, semenjak ia berhenti bekerja dan hanya mencurahkan waktunya untuk Changmin, tak sedetikpun ia meninggalkan anak itu, kemanapun ia berada ia pasti akan membawa Changmin bersamanya, lagipula Changmin tak mau berpisah sedikitpun dengan Jaejoong, bahkan jika Jaejoong terlalu lama meninggalkannya saat ia mandi, Changmin akan menggedor - gedor pintu kamar mandi itu sambil menangis memanggil ummanya. Mau tak mau ingatan itu membuat Jaejoong kembali muram dan mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya lagi.

CUP~

" Yah Yunnie!"

" Boo, aku kesal, baru saja melihat mata indahmu berbinar - binar saat tahu kau kuajak kesini, eh sekarang sudah manyun lagi, sudah kukatakan aku dapat berbuat lebih jauh lagi jika selalu melihatmu memajukan bibir menggodamu itu, hmm?"

" Dasar mesum!"

" Aku mesum hanya kepadamu boo..."

" Aku tak percaya..mana aku tahu jika kau berselingkuh dibelakangku." kembali Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya, dan itu tentu saja membuat sang duda disebelahnya bertambah blingsatan, kali ini sepertinya ia tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, secepat kilat disambarnya bibir yang tengah maju lima senti tersebut tanpa ampun membuat sipemilik cherry tersebut memukul - mukul dadanya agar menghentikan serangannya, mengingat mereka masih berada ditempat umum.

" Eunnggghhhh...Yunnieee, hentikannhh!" seru Jaejoong tertahan disela - sela ciuman panas dari bibir hati yang kini tengah memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulutnya.

Bukannya berhenti, pemilik bibir hati itu malah bertambah ganas menyerang namja cantik itu, bahkan sekarang tubuh kekarnya telah berada diatas tubuh mungil Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya merebahkan kursi yang ditempati Jaejoong. Puas menyesap manisnya bibir cherry yang telah membengkak sempurna itu, kini bibir hati itu telah berpindah ke lekuk leher jenjang yang memiliki aroma khas yang selalu memabukkannya. Wangi Khas tubuh mulus itulah yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan kendali, tak menghiraukan kapan dan dimana saja mereka berada, seperti hari ini, terhitung mereka sudah dua kali bercumbu didalam mobil ketika berada dilahan parkir, untung saja kaca mobil Yunho sangatlah gelap tidak tembus pandang, jadi ia tak perlu was - was jika ada yang melintas.

" Yunnie yah...hentikaannhh!" perintah namja cantik itu kepada Yunho, namun kata - kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan bahasa tubuhnya saat ini, leher putihnya didongakkannya sedemikian rupa saat bibir hati itu menjelajahinya, seakan memberikan keleluasaan kepada Yunho agar tak menghentikan aksinya mencetak puluhan kissmark disana yang berwarna merah keunguan, sepertinya nafsu telah menghilangkan pikiran waras mereka, bagaimana jika puluhan kissmark itu disaksikan oleh Jung umma saat mereka pulang nanti?

Berbeda saat mereka bercumbu didalam mobil sebelumnya, kali ini sepertinya Yunho benar - benar tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi, hal itu disadari Jaejoong saat Yunho menjadi semakin 'ganas' dan mulai membuka sabuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya, tentu saja dengan tujuan untuk membuka celana yang tengah dipakainya. Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong otomatis menjadi panik, apalagi ketika disadarinya celana jeans yang dipakainya telah dilorotkan(?) Yunho sebatas dengkulnya, terpampanglah pemandangan indah kedua paha yang sangat putih mulus, membuat mata musang itu tak berkedip menjelajahi setiap inci bagian yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya semenjak pertama kali berkenalan dengan Jaejoong. Bibir hati itu tak berhenti menelan salivanya sendiri. Memang Jaejoong sering menggunakan boxer super mini, namun 'isi' dibalik boxer tersebutlah yang membuat matanya tak berkedip dan membuat bibirnya menelan saliva berkali - kali. Tanpa menyia nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, kedua belah paha mulus itupun tak luput dari sambaran bibir hati milik Presiden Direktur Jung Corps tersebut, namun sayangnya ia tak menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu telah terlalu jauh, kini bola mata doe itu sudah berkaca - kaca ketika menyadari namja tampan yang dicintainya akan berbuat terlalu jauh kepadanya.

" Hiks..hiks.." akhirnya isakan itu keluar juga saat bibir hati itu sibuk 'bermain' dengan benda milik Jaejoong yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Mendengar isakan itu, tentu saja membuat Yunho menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

" Boo, waeyo?"

" Yunnie jahat! hiks...dulu kau pernah berjanji tidak akan merusakku, tapi ini buktinya, Yunnie jahat! hiks..." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ketika tanpa sadar ia melihat 'miliknya' sendiri yang masih berada digenggaman tangan Yunho. Entah mengapa ia sangat malu sekali, karena ini kali pertama Yunho melihat, bahkan memegang miliknya tersebut, bahkan mereka masih berada ditempat umum. Yunho sungguh terlalu.

Menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya telah melampaui batas, Yunho dengan cepat melepaskan genggamannya pada 'benda' milik kekasihnya itu, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah cantik yang tengah berpaling tak mau memandangnya itu.

" M-mianhe boo, aku benar - benar tak dapat mengendalikan diriku, melihat tubuhmu ini, mianhe boo..." ucap Yunho dengan memelas, berkali - kali dikecupnya pipi putih Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya karena Jaejoong tengah membuang muka kesamping, jelas saja pipi mulus itu yang menjadi sasarannya.

Mendengar permintamaafan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali menolehkan wajahnya dan kini tatapan doe hitamnya telah bertemu dengan sepasang mata musang yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Yunho telah bersiap - siap akan menerima tamparan dari Jaejoong mengingat perbuatannya yang sangat keterlauan itu, ia kini memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan kepadanya. Namun...

CUP~

" Eh?"

" Yunnie, aku tahu kebutuhanmu saat ini, tapi Yunnie mesti bersabar ne? kalau sudah waktunya aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau, jadi tolong mengerti dan bersabar, arra?" kecupan lembut yang didaratkan Jaejoong dikelopak matanya serta suara lembut namja cantik itu seakan meredamkan segala nafsunya dan membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah kepada namja yang amat sangat dicintainya setelah mendiang istrinya itu. Cepat - cepat dibenahinya kembali celana Jaejoong yang telah dilorotkannya tadi dan memasang kembali sabuknya dengan rapi. Seulas senyum manis Jaejoong melihat perbuatan sang duda yang hampir 'merusak' tubuhnya tersebut.

" Yunnie..jadi tidak belanjanya, hari sudah mulai gelap, aku tidak mau kita pulang terlalu malam, kau tentu tahu kan kalau Minnie tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak berada dipelukanku."

" Arraseo boo, kajja kita masuk." Yunho tersentak saat suara halus Jaejoong membuyarkan pikirannya sesaat setelah ia merapikan pakaian kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian setelah merapikan penampilan masing - masing, kedua namja itupun bergerak keluar mobil dan bergandengan memasuki Supermarket tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yah! kemana saja kalian! lihatlah Ahra sudah sangat kecapekan mengurus anakmu itu!"

Nyonya Jung menyambut pasangan YunJae yang baru tiba dengan dua kantong besar belanjaan mereka dengan tatapan kesal, dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat kepada Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong menaikkan kerah jaket Yunho yang dipinjamkannya agar tidak terlihat bekas - bekas kissmark yang bertebaran dileher putihnya.

" Umma, namanya juga berbelanja, tentu saja memakan waktu yang lama, lagipula aku tadi harus kekantorku sebentar untuk menandatangani kontrak dengah Choi Company. Bagaimana Changmin umma? apakan Ahra dapat mengurusnya dengan baik?" Yunho menjelaskan kepada nyonya Jung dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamar dimana Changmin berada.

" Umm..eh..i-iya tentu saja ia mengurus anakmu dengan baik." jawab Jung umma agak terbata, karena tentu saja omongannya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

" Jangan berbohong umma, kalau saja tidak kuawasi, cucumu itu pasti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi karena dicekik oleh wanita tersebut."

" JIHYE! jaga ucapanmu! tidak pantas kau menjelek - jelekkan calon kakak iparmu!" murka Jung umma saat tiba - tiba Jihye keluar dari kamar Changmin dan langsung mengucapkan kata - kata pedasnya.

" Kalian lihat saja sendiri, apa yang dilakukannya.." Jihye berkata dengan santai dan berlalu dari hadapan ketiga orang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Langsung saja Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju kamar Changmin diikuti nyonya Jung dibelakangnya. Dan ketika berada diambang pintu kamar tersebut ketiga orang tersebut kompak membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar melihat kearah tempat tidur Changmin saat itu.

" Mwo?"

" YAH! GO AHRA! IREONA! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU TERTIDUR SEDANG ANAKKU MENANGIS! KALAU INGIN TIDUR PERGILAH KEKAMARMU!"

Gelegar suara Yunho sontak membuat yeoja yang tengah asyik tertidur pulas diatas ranjang lebar milik calon anak tirinya yang tengah menangis berguling - gulingan. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengelap ilernya (?)*dasar jorok, ihh* serta merta dengan sempoyongan Ahra berjalan kearah pintu kamar tempat ketiga manusia yang terheran - heran melihatnya itu berada. Yunho dan Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya saat melihat penampakan Ahra ketika berhadapan dengan mereka, betapa tidak, seingat mereka saat mereka meninggalkan apartemen pagi tadi kondisi wajah wanita itu masih baik - baik saja, sangat berbeda dengan kondisi wajahnya saat ini, benjol dijidatnya sebesar telur puyuh, beberapa plester dipipi dan dagunya, dan beberapa lebam lainnya yang memenuhi wajahnya yang sangat tidak manis itu, belum lagi rambutnya yang kusut masai tak berbentuk.

" Waeyo Ahra ah? apakah mengurus putraku sangat menyibukkanmu sampai penampilanmu begitu menyedihkan seperti ini?" Yunho menatap wajah wanita calon istrinya tersebut seakan tak percaya dan sembari menahan senyumannya ternyata apa yang dikatakan Jihye ditelpon memang benar, anaknya yang 'sedikit' nakal itu telah memberi 'sedikit' pelajaran kepada wanita yang tak sedikitpun menarik hatinya itu.

Mendengar ucapan yang bernada sinis dari calon suaminya itu, membuat hati Ahra mendadak sakit, bukannya mendapat ucapan terimakasih karena telah menjaga anaknya seharian, sedangkan mereka berdua pergi seharian membuat Ahra mendelikkan matanya tajam, tapi sorot tajam itu bukan ditujukan kepada Yunho calon suaminya yang notabene telah berucap kasar kepadanya, namun sorot tajamnya ditujukan kepada sosok cantik yang berada disebelah calon suaminya yang mendadak ketakutan melihat tatapan iblis darinya, sontak Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho seakan meminta perlindungan darinya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong yang memeluk lengan calon suaminya itu membuat Ahra bertambah iritasi. Matanya berkaca - kaca, ingin sekali ia menjerit karena tak terkatakan lagi betapa capek tubuhnya saat ini setelah seharian ia 'dikerjai' oleh bayi satu setengah tahun dan diakhiri dengan bayi tersebut yang tak mau berhenti menangis ketika hendak tidur selalu memanggil - manggil ummanya sedangkan botol susu yang diberikannya entah sudah berapa kali bersarang diwajahnya terkena lemparan telak bayi evil tersebut. Dan puncaknya ia malah mendapat makian atas apa yang telah dilakukannya seharian ini. Malang sekali nasibmu Ahra.

BRAKKK!

Bantingan keras pintu kamar Yunho yang sekarang ditempati Ahra terdengar membahana, setelah Ahra berlalu dengan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut, lain halnya dengan nyonya Jung yang sibuk menggedor - gedor pintu yang barusan dibanting calon menantunya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan didalam kamar tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin? balita tersebut masih setia menangis berguling - gulingan ciri khasnya kalu sedang ngamuk. Jaejoongpun langsung mendekati bocah yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, ia tahu benar kalau Changmin mencarinya karena sudah waktunya ia tidur didalam pelukan sang umma.

" Minnie ahh, mianhe semua salah appamu, ia yang mengajak umma pergi terlalu lama, ayo kemari baby.." Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Changmin yang kini sudah terduduk disudut ranjang tersebut bersandar didinding dibelakangnya. Jaejoong telah melepas jaket dan celana jeansnya, ia kini memakai kaos V necknya dan boxer hello kittynya, kostum favoritnya saat hendak tidur.

" Sedari tadi wanita sial itu diamuk anak kalian karena tak mau tertidur, Minnie terus menangis sambil memanggil ummanya." tiba - tiba Jihye kembali menampakkan dirinya dikamar yang ditempati YunJaeMin tersebut.

" Hiks..hiks..emmaa..hiks..Aniii..huwee.." kembali terdengar isakan keras Changmin, namun saat Jaejoong mendekatinya ia malah menjauh, dan menepis tangan Jaejoong yang terulur hendak menggendongnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Jaejoong kebingungan.

" Tampaknya Minnie merajuk dengan ummanya, anak ini memang pintar sekali, ia benar - benar tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersamamu, eoh?" Jihye mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong ia sungguh takjub menyadari betapa dekatnya namja cantik itu dengan keponakannya sampai - sampai Changmin tak mau tertidur tanpa ada Jaejoong.

" Ne noona, Minnie selalu tidur dipelukanku, bahkan sama appanya saja tidak mau." jelas Jaejoong.

" Eh? kalung baru, eoh? kyeopta..! indah sekali, seingatku sewaktu kalian pergi Jongie tidak memakai kalung kan?" perhatian Jihye tiba -tiba beralih pada benda yang melingkar dileher Jaejoong yang, ehm dipenuhi kissmark dari Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu melihat tingkah Jihye yang sangat blak - blakan apalagi saat Jihye memegang kalung yang tengah melingkar dilehernya tersebut, membuat Jaejoong sedikit was - was jika Jihye melihat puluhan kissmark yang menghiasi leher putihnya itu.

" Ehm..Jihye ah, kau membuat tunanganku malu." suara bass Yunho mau tak mau menghentikan Jihye meraba - raba kalung yang melilit leher indah Jaejoong itu.

" Jadi benar ini oppa yang membelikannya?" tanya Jihye masih penasaran

" Ne, tentu saja Jihye ah, aku akan memberikan apa saja untuk orang yang kucintai." jawab Yunho mantap.

" Hahaha! nah itu baru oppaku!" seru Jihye lucu sembari melangkah keluar kamar tersebut.

" Jihye ah, teruslah membantu kami ne? tanpa bantuanmu, kami akan kesulitan menghadapi dua wanita ular itu." tambah Yunho.

" Arraso oppa, tapi.."

" Tapi apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran, ketika Jihye menyetop ucapannya, tak urung membuat Jaejoong yang masih berusaha membujuk Changmin menoleh heran kearah dua saudara tersebut.

" Tapi, kausuruh Jongie menutup puluhan kissmark buatanmu yang bertebaran dileher, dada, dan pahanya itu, kalau kau tidak mau umma menikahkanmu besok dengan Ahra wanita jejadian itu, hahahaha.."

" YAH! Jihye! beraninya kau menggoda oppamu ini." teriakan Yunho hanya dibalas tawa senang Jihye yang rupanya sedari tadi menghitung jumlah kissmark yang bertengger ditubuh mulus Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong ia hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Jihye, dan memandang ketubuhnya yang dipenuhi kissmark itu, kemudian tatapannya beralih kenamja yang sedang menggaruk - garuk kepalanya, ia memberikan death glarenya kepada Yunho dengan tatapannya yang seakan berkata, ' lihat hasil perbuatanmu'.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan membujuk menggunakan sebuah pisang Jaejoong dapat menjinakkan? Changmin yang kini tengah mengedot satu botol susu dipelukan hangat Jaejoong, sementara tangannya yang satu terselip didalam kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong, kebiasaan Changmin saat mengedot ketika hendak tidur adalah meraba - raba dada ummanya yang ehm,,sedikit montok itu, entah sejak kapan Jaejoongpun tak mengerti, memang appa dan anak tidak jauh beda, sama - sama mesumnya, jika ia menghindar tidak memberikan dadanya, maka bersiaplah mendengar tangisan tiga oktaf milik bocah evil tersebut.

Sebenarnya Yunhopun sangat jengah melihat kebiasaan anaknya itu, sudah berapa kali ia berusaha menghalangi kebiasaan sang anak itu dengan menyingkirkan tangan mungil yang menempel dibalik kaos yang dipakai ummanya itu, namun begitu tangannya berhasil disingkarkan, begitu pula ia terbangun dan wajah tampan appanya tak luput dari amukannya. Begitu seterusnya jika Yunho berusaha memisahkan anaknya dari dada ummanya yang sudah diklaim merupakan aset? miliknya.

Sementara di Purple Line, diwaktu yang bersamaan, dua namja sedang asyik bermesraan diruang loker seperti biasanya sebelum mereka meninggalkan club tersebut malam itu.

" emphh..eunghh..ahhh...Chun.."

" Suie, kau selalu berhasil membuatku merasa nikmathh, ahhh..."

YooSu saat ini tengah berpelukan erat dengan bibir yang saling menempel melakukan gerakan menghisap, menggigit dan menyedot, sepertinya mereka telah dikuasai nafsu yang besar, apalagi sebelumnya mereka sempat menenggak alkohol dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

" Mpphh...ahhh...hmpffhh.." Junsu tak dapat menghindari desahannya yang terdengar agak keras dari biasanya, bahkan jari jemarinya kini telah menyusup kebalik kemeja yang dipakai Yoochun saat ini, mengusap - usap punggung namja dengan suara husky tersebut.

" Haahh..ahhh..eummph...eh?" namun ditengah - tengah ciuman panasnya, Junsu tiba - tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, hal itu disebabkan tangannya yang tengah mengelus permukaan punggung Yoochun, tiba - tiba merasakan adanya benda aneh yang berada dipermukaan, ah bukan, didaeran pinggangnya, terselip dengan perantara ikat pinggang.

" C-chunnie, a-apa ini? kau ingin berbuat jahat kepadaku, eoh?"

Junsu dengan wajah pucat pasinya dan dengan ucapannya yang terbata - bata karena baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya ia memegang benda berbahaya yang sekarang tengah diacungkannya dihadapan wajah kekasihnya pemilik benda itu, yah benda yang kini telah berada digenggamannya adalah jenis senjata api berbahaya, sebuah pistol berjenis revolver yang merupakan milik Letnan Park Yoochun, seorang anggota kepolisian Seoul, yang tengah menyamar menjadi pelayan di Purple Line club guna menyelidiki targetnya yang terlibat kasus perdagangan manusia, dan ditengah penyamarannya tersebut ia jatuh hati kepada seorang bartender yang merupakan target operasi yang harus dilindunginya. Sayangnya Junsu yang tak mengetahui apa - apa mengenai penyamaran kekasihnya itu hanya merasa bahwa Yoochun akan bertindak jahat kepadanya.

" Aniya Su ie baby, a-ku tidak berniat jahat kepadamu." jawab Yoochun sedikit tergagap, apalagi melihat tangan kekasihnya yang bergetar memegang senjata api didalam genggamannya itu, ia khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk karena bisa saja terjadi Junsu tak sengaja menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

" Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

.

**tebece ahh..^^**

**review!**

.

.

.

.

Demi apa ya adek - adek, hati saya mendadak riang gembira tak terkira saat melihat twitter update emak kite yang menampilkan perbincangan JYJ di kakao talk mereka kemaren, dan Disana Junsu sepertinya menggoda Jaejoong dengan mengirimkan gambar bibir yang ada tahi lalatnya, ehm mengingatkan saya akan bibir ehm...siapa ya...hahaha..dan Jaejoong langsung membalas Gambar yang dikirim Junsu dengan kata "MINE~" dan dibalas dengan tertawanya Yoochun, ihik...owwhhh...sepertinya JYJ mulai nakal nih ya...dan Jaejoong yang dengan segala 'kebaikhatiannya' berbagi hints2nya YunJae kepada para YUNJAE SHIPPER.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Jeongmal gomawo bagi semua yang sudah mereview ff ini. Dan saya belum tahu sampai kapan ff ini akan berakhir. Semoga tidak bosan ne?

No curcol,

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 13**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_" C-chunnie, a-apa ini? kau ingin berbuat jahat kepadaku, eoh?"_

_Junsu dengan wajah pucat pasinya dan dengan ucapannya yang terbata - bata karena baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya ia memegang benda berbahaya yang sekarang tengah diacungkannya dihadapan wajah kekasihnya pemilik benda itu, yah benda yang kini telah berada digenggamannya adalah jenis senjata api berbahaya, sebuah pistol berjenis revolver yang merupakan milik Letnan Park Yoochun, seorang anggota kepolisian Seoul, yang tengah menyamar menjadi pelayan di Purple Line club guna menyelidiki targetnya yang terlibat kasus perdagangan manusia, dan ditengah penyamarannya tersebut ia jatuh hati kepada seorang bartender yang merupakan target operasi yang harus dilindunginya. Sayangnya Junsu yang tak mengetahui apa - apa mengenai penyamaran kekasihnya itu hanya merasa bahwa Yoochun akan bertindak jahat kepadanya._

_" Aniya Su ie baby, a-ku tidak berniat jahat kepadamu." jawab Yoochun sedikit tergagap, apalagi melihat tangan kekasihnya yang bergetar memegang senjata api didalam genggamannya itu, ia khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk karena bisa saja terjadi Junsu tak sengaja menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut._

_" Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya.."_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

Yoochun tampak terpekur duduk dibangku yang berada diruang loker club tempat mereka bekerja. Pasangan kekasih itu ternyata sudah dari dua jam yang lalu masih berada didalam ruangan itu. Yoochun begitu panik saat mendapati Junsu yang menggenggam senjata api miliknya dengan tangannya bergetar berjanji untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya dengan baik - baik dan berusaha merebut senjata api itu dengan hati - hati. Dan beruntung usahanya berhasil.

Tetapi meyakinkan Junsu bukanlah hal yang mudah, beberapa lamanya Junsu sempat histeris dan Yoochun sempat kewalahan dibuatnya, untung saja tidak ada seorangpun disana. TuanBaek kyun memang mempercayakan mereka untuk memegang kunci Club tersebut karena pemilik Club itu telah beberapa kali memergoki pasangan YooSu ini tengah bercinta saat ia akan menutup tempat itu. Tak ingin mengganggu, jadi ia menyuruh pasangan kekasih itu untuk sekalian mengunci tempat itu saat mereka akan pulang.

Setelah Junsu sedikit mereda emosinya, Yoochun tentunya menceritakan semua tentang penyamarannya. Junsu mendengarkan semua cerita Yoochun, dan tentu saja ketika Yoochun mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang Letnan Polisi, Junsu tampak sangat terkejut, berkali - kali ia menutupi wajahnya dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. Isak tangis Junsupun tak dapat dihindarinya lagi, apalagi saat mengetahui kejahatan Siwon dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong hyungnya menjadi target operasi oleh Siwon.

" Andwae, hiks...bagaimana aku harus mempercayai kata - katamu ini, hiks..katakan kalau kau bohong! kau bohong kan Chunnie? kau bohongkan? hiks..."

Junsu tak dapat berbuat apa - apa setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari kekasihnya yang baru diketahuinya ternyata adalah anggota Polisi yang berpangkat Letnan. Berkali - kali Junsu memaksa Yoochun untuk mengatakan bahwa semua omongannya itu bohong. Tentu saja tidak mendapat anggukan, karena memang Yoochun menceritakan semua apa adanya. Menurut Yoochun sudah sepantasnya Junsu mengetahuinya, karena sudah cukup lama ia 'berperang dingin' dengan Siwon di Club itu, sekitar hampir satu tahun. Sedangkan Jaejoong saja terhitung sudah enam bulan lebih berhenti dari Club tersebut, dan itu sedikit melegakan Yoochun karena target utama Siwon terbebas secara otomatis dari cengkraman Namja pemilik bisnis ilegal itu. Sekarang ia tinggal fokus melindungi kekasihnya sendiri.

" Su ie baby, kau tahu aku, aku tak pernah berbohong kepadamu, ini buktinya.." Yoochun menyerahkan lencana kepada Junsu dan sebuah tanda pengenal. Segera Junsu meraih semua yang disodorkan Yoochun, dan membaca tanda pengenal milik kekasihnya itu.

" Jadi Letnan Park Yoochun shi, katakan berapa umurmu, tidak mungkin seorang letnan polisi masih berumur 21 tahun!" tanya Junsu dengan nada yang tajam menusuk. Selama ini Yoochun mengaku kalau ia hanya lebih tua setahun darinya dan berarti ia sedikit lebih muda dari Jaejoong yang berumur 22 tahun, masih teringat bagaimana Yoochun memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Jae hyung.

" K-kalau itu, a-ku takut kau nanti tidak akan mempercayaiku baby, hehehe..."

Mendengar pertanyaan Junsu yang menyangkut umur, Yoochun jadi sedikit tergagap, dan menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Katakan saja! dan untuk sementara jangan memanggilku baby dulu! aku muak dengan sebutan itu, dasar penipu! huh!" sahut Junsu sarkatik.

" Su ie, kau jangan menyiksaku, jebbal.." mohon Yoochun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

" Sebutkan saja."

" Ne, tapi jangan marah, eoh?"

" Kukatakan sebutkan saja! jangan banyak omong.."

" Ne..ne, baby.."

" Tidak dengar ya, jangan memanggilku baby dulu!"

" Ne baby, hehehe..."

" Aish, aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi, huh!"

Sepertinya Junsu sudah habis kesabarannya dan bergegas akan melangkah meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terduduk di bangku panjang itu, sontak langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan pergelangannnya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Yoochun sehingga ia terduduk dipangkuan Yoochun yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya.

" Aww! hey jangan kurang ajar! lepaskan aku! aku mau pulang!" Junsu meronta - ronta dalam pelukan Yoochun.

" Shirreo baby, sebelum kau dapat menenangkan dirimu dulu..." Suara husky Yoochun kini telah berubah menjadi ucapan seduktif yang dihembuskan ditelinga namja imut kekasihnya itu.

" Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku tadi." ujar Junsu setelah ia dapat menguasai dirinya. Kini ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saja, karena Yoochun yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang telah mempermainkan lidah basahnya diperpotongan leher mulusnya.

" Pertanyaan yang mana, hmm? aku lupa chagi.." jawab Yoochun enteng. Kini lidahnya tengah menyusuri pundak Junsu yang tengah menahan desahannya.

" Enghhh, umurmuuh..ahhh..." kali ini Junsu tak dapat menahan desahannya dari sensasi nikmat lidah Yoochun yang bermain dipundaknya.

" Oh itu, menurutmu, berapa baby ah?" jawab Yoochun sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya dibalik pakaian Junsu, dan langsung mempermainkan kedua tonjolan didada Junsu saat itu.

" Mollayo Chunnieeeh, ahh..ahh.." Junsu semakin tak dapat menahan desahannya saat jari - jari Yoochun bergerak mempermainkan kedua nipplenya.

" Tiga puluh empat..." jawab Yoochun enteng.

" Ohh..tiga puluh emp...MWO? TIGA PULUH EMPAT?" Junsu terlonjak dengan sukses saat baru menyadari berapa umur Yoochun sebenarnya, kini posisinya telah terlepas dari lingkaran lengan Yoochun dan berdiri menghadap Yoochun.

" Waeyo baby? kau tidak menyangka kan? melihat baby faceku ini?" tanya Yoochun dengan pedenya.

" Kau sungguh terlalu Chunnie, kau teganya menipuku, hiks...penyamaranmu, identitasmu, sampai umurmupun semua palsu, hiks...berarti hubungan kitapun hanyalah kedokmu saja! hiks..dasar pembohong!" Junsu tampaknya akan kembali histeris.

" Aku menceritakan yang sejujurnya baby..." kau kecewa karena umurku yang sudah terlalu tua ini? kali ini Yoochun berbicara dengan raut mukanya yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Hiks...hiks.." Junsu masih terisak. Tidak menjawab apapun.

" Aku mengerti kalau kau kecewa. Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengan ahjusi jelek sepertiku ini..." wajah Yoochun dibuat sesedih mungkin. Ingat ia adalah Polisi yang pintar menyamar dan berakting. Tentu saja gayanya ini hanya akting, bermaksud menjerat kekasihnya kembali.

" Hiks..bukan i-tu maksugku Chunnie, hiks..." Junsu merasa agak menyesal, masih terisak.

" Mengapa kau begitu kaget ketika mendengar umurku yang berkepala tiga itu." Yoochun membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin, dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin tertawa melihat Junsu yang mulai terperangkap sandiwaranya.

" Ani Chun, hiks..aku hanya takut, jangan - jangan kau sudah beristri, hiks..."

" Kalau memang iya kenapa? sudah sewajarnya kan? umurku sudah dewasa untuk menikah.."

" Andwae..hiks, ternyata memang benar? hiks..."

" Kau percaya? hmm?" kali ini suara Yoochun kembali melembut, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah sendu Junsu ketika mempercayai bahwa ia telah menikah.

" Hiks..jangan mempermainkanku..hiks..aku membencimu jidat, hiks.."

" Baby, saranghae, uljimayo...jeongmal saranghae." Kali ini Yoochun menyambar tubuh kurus Junsu dan menenggelamkannya kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan Junsu, ia merubah isakannya dengan tangisan keras saat mendengarkan kata - kata cinta dari bibir kekasihnya yang kini diketahui berumur 14 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" Hiks...hiks..Chunnie...aku takut, hiks..."

" Takut apa baby? aku selalu melindungimu..."

" Aku takut Chunnie meninggalkanku, hiks..."

" Bukankah kau yang akan meninggalkanku tadi, hmm?"

" Aniya Chunnie, hiks,,mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, hiks...'

" Jinjja?"

" Ne..'

" Kalau begitu, poppo..."

" Ani.."

" Aku memaksa Su ie baby..."

" An...Ahhh, mmhh...eungghh...mmhh..."

Pasangan YooSu sepertinya tak mempedulikan lagi hari yang kini telah beranjak fajar, menyatukan bibir keduanya kedalam ciuman penuh cinta. Sementara Yoochun merasakan beban dipundaknya sedikit menguap seiring kekasihnya yang dengan ikhlas menerimanya setelah mengetahui kedoknya yang telah terbongkar. Satu masalah selesai.

.

.

" Chun, aku khawatir dengan Chullie hyung, bagaimana kalau Siwon bermaksud jahat kepadanya?"

Junsu berkata dengan penuh kekhawatiran, saat ini mereka telah berada diatas ranjang king size didalam kamar pribadi Yoochun, setelah menyelesaikan masalah mereka saat di club tadi Yoochun langsung mengajak Junsu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di Apartemen Yoochun, dan ini adalah kali pertama Yoochun mengajak Junsu berkunjung kekediamannya, sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengajak Junsu karena takut penyamarannya akan terbongkar pasalnya di Apartemennya yang cukup mewah itu banyak terdapat foto - fotonya yang memakai seragam kepolisian, dan juga lencana - lencananya beserta piagam - piagam penghargaannya. Yoochun adalah salah satu agen Polisi terbaik di Seoul, oleh karenanya ia dipercaya untuk menangani kasus besar perdagangan manusia yang melibatkan Siwon sebagai target operasinya.

" Kau tenang saja Su ie, kalau Chullie hyung aku yakin ia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, lagian yang merupakan target operasi Siwon adalah namja atau yeoja yang masih perawan, belum tersentuh.

" Kalau begitu darimana ia tahu kalau aku masih perawan?" heran Junsu

" Orang seperti Siwon itu mempunyai penciuman yang tajam untuk mengetahui kalau seseorang itu masih perawan atau tidak."

" Jeongmal? bagaimana dengan Chullie hyung sendiri? mengapa kau dan Siwon yakin kalau ia sudah tidak perawan lagi, hmm?"

" Eh, kalau itu sih aku tidak mengerti juga baby, hehehe..."

" Tidak mengerti atau jangan - jangan kau salah satu yang berpartisipasi membuatnya tidak perawan lagi, hmm?" suara Junsu meninggi.

" Ahh, sudah...sudah, aku tak mau membahasnya! kajja kita teruskan yang tadi baby, mpmmh..." Yoochun menindih tubuh polos Junsu yang berada dibalik selimut dan langsung menyambar bibirnya.

" Eunghh, ahhh Chunnie, hentihkanhh...a-kuhh mphh...ca-pekhh.." susah payah Junsu mengeluarkan kata - katanya disela - sela desahannya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Siwon menjadikanmu targetnya baby ah.." ucap Yoochun sembari menyusuri leher Junsu.

" Mmhh, jadi kau bermaksud membuatku kehilangan perawanku, eoh?" selidik Junsu.

" Begitulah, hahaha...kajja kita mulai chagiya..."

" AAhhh Chunnie! mmphh..."

Sepertinya Yoochun akan benar - benar membuktikan ucapannya untuk merampas keperawanan Junsu saat itu juga. Dinaikinya tubuh Junsu yang sudah polos tersebut, menyebabkan Junsu terpekik kaget. Pagi sudah menjelang, namun kedua namja yang masih berada dibawah selimut dengan tubuh yang polos masih belum mengakhiri kegiatan mereka diatas ranjang lebar milik Letnan Park Yoochun itu.

Sementara di Apartemen Yunho...

" Emmaa...emmaa...imik..imik..."

" Eunghhh, hhaaa...eh? waeyao baby? Minnie mau mimik, eoh? chakkaman ne?"

Dengan langkah tertatih - tatih Jaejoong terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahnya lantaran mendengar suara Changmin yang merengek minta dibuatkan susu.

Tak lama Jaejoong kembali dengan sebotol susu untuk Changmin, langsung diberinya botol susu itu, sepertinya bayi montok itu sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kemudian Jaejoong kembali membaringkan badannya disebelah Changmin yang kini tengah menyusu dipelukannya, sementara tangan mungil Changmin yang terbebas sibuk menyelinap dibalik kaos Jaejoong mencari - cari benda kesenangannya dibalik kaos ummanya.

" Boo, jangan selalu dibiasakan Changmin meraba - raba dadamu itu..nanti ia kebiasan sampai dewasa."

Suara berat Yunho yang rupanya gerah melihat kebiasaan anaknya itu memperingatkan Jaejoong untuk tidak selalu menuruti kehendak Changmin. Sepertinya Changmin memang sangat manja sekali kepada Jaejoong, itu disebabkan karena sejak bayi ia memang menganggap Jaejoong adalah ibu kandungnya.

" Gwaenchana Yun, aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Minnie, aku sangat menyayanginya, sehingga aku tak sanggup melarangnya melakukan apa yang diingininya." jawab Jaejoong.

" Kau ingin yang terbaik untuknya, bukan berarti menuruti semua keinginannya boo, aku takut ia akan sangat tergantung kepadamu."

" Aku bahkan takut melarangnya Yun, kau sendiri sudah paham kan sifat anakmu ini, hhh.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit frustasi.

" Boo, coba kau jauhkan tangannya itu, aku ingin melihatmu sedikit tegas kepadanya." perintah Yunho. Ia ingin melihat jaejoong agar tidak terlalu menuruti kehendak anaknya itu.

" Ne, kau ingin melihat sendiri, eoh?" ujar Jaejoong sembari menggeser tangan Changmin yang tengah sibuk meraba - raba nipplenya. Dan Changmin? tentu saja ia heran dengan tingkah laku ummanya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

" Mmma...ani!" teriak bocah tersebut saat Jaejoong kembali menggeserkan tangannya yang kembali ditempatkan didada ummanya, demikian Jaejoong terus mengulangi perbuatannya sampai berulang - ulang sampai akhirya.

" AAWWW! Aww! appo Minnie ah..."

" Waeyo boo? YAH! aish anak ini."

Jaejoong terpekik saat menyadari tangan mungil milik baby evil itu ternyata telah meremas dadanya dengan sekuat tenaganya. Sedangkan Yunho tidak dapat berbuat apa - apa selain hanya merasa kasihan kepada calon istrinya yang lagi - lagi menjadi korban 'keganasan' putra semata wayangnya itu.

" Boo, Gwaenchana? mana yang sakit?"

'...'

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya mengahadap arah berlawanan saat Yunho menegurnya menanyakan keadaannya setelah 'dianiaya' oleh Changmin tadi. Sedangkan yang menganiaya telah kembali pulas tertidur. Tangannya yang tadinya berada didada montok ummanya telah terlepas dengan sendirinya. Namun Jaejoong masih merasa kesal kepada appa Changmin lantaran karena mengikuti perintahnya ia jadi menderita. Jaejoong memastikan dadanya pasti telah membiru akibat perbuatan Changmin tadi.

" Boo, sini biar aku memeriksanya.."

" Yah! hentikan Yun! aahh, apa yang kau lakukan! lepaskan, jangan buka bajuku! "

" Biarkan aku memeriksanya boo, angkat bajumu tinggi - tinggi."

" Shirro Yun! lepaskan." Jaejoong menahan kaosnya yang akan disingkap Yunho keatas.

" Diam boo, aigoo...sekuat itukah tenaga anak kecil itu?" Yunho terperangah saat berhasil menyingkap kaos Jaejoong dan melihat dada putih Jaejoong yang berbekas biru lengkap dengan kuku Changmin akibat cengkeraman kuat bocah evil itu.

" Kan sudah kukatakan Yun, kau saja yang tak pernah mengerti, tak mempercayai aku." kini Jaejoong berkata penuh kekecewaan. Bibir merahnya dikerucutkan begitu saja. Sebenarnya ia rela saja menahan sakit karena perbuatan bayi evil tersebut, hanya saja ia kesal, sakitnya kali ini disebabkan oleh kekonyolan seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak memahami sifat anaknya sendiri.

" Tapi kalau selalu dituruti kehendaknya, aku takut sifat egoisnya ini akan terbawa hingga ia dewasa nanti." ujar Yunho merasa frustasi dengan sifat Changmin yang semena - mena apabila kehendaknya tidak dituruti. Yang didalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana bila kebiasaan Changmin yang suka menggrepe - grepe dada ummanya itu akan terbawa sampai ia besar nanti.

Seperti dapat membaca jalan pikiran Yunho, Jaaejoongpun berkata, " Yunnie, kau tidak perlu khawatir, seiring waktu kebiasaannya ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya, ia pasti akan merasa malu bila sudah beranjak remaja."

" Bagaimana kalau tidak boo?" ucap Yunho pelan, terselip kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

" Itu berarti kau harus rela membagi milikmu dengan anakmu sendiri, hehehe..." jawab Jaejoong asal

" Boo, kau jangan menakuti, eoh? kau belum melihat beruang mengamuk hmmm?" jawab Yunho langsung meloncat kesisi Jaejoong karena mereka dipisahkan oleh badan Changmin yang berada ditengah - tengah mereka.

" Yah! mau apa kau Jung!"

" Tentu saja meminta jatah pagiku boo, hehehe..."

" Kau jangan menakutiku, Ahhh, geli Yunn, hahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa kegelian saat Yunho menggesek - gesekkan bibirnya keperpotongan lehernya, yah Jung Yunho kini telah berada diatas tubuhnya hanya untuk 'sedikit' bermain - main bersama kekasih nya saat pagi menjelang sebelum Jaejoong benar - benar bangun untuk memasak sarapan mereka.

" Boo, tidak ada yang lebih indah didunia ini selain dirimu.." mata tajam milik Yunho yang berada diatas Jaejoong menjelajahi tiap inci wajah cantik dibawahnya itu.

" Ini masih pagi Jung, jangan menggombal." ditatap sedemikian rupa membuat Jaejoong merasa jengah dan mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari tatapan nakal Yunho.

" Boo, tatap aku, jebbal.."

" Ani.."

" Boo.."

'...'

Cup~

" Yah! Kau selalu sa..aahh, emmhh...eungghh, Yunnhh.."

Baru saja hendak memprotes Yunho yang selalu mencuri ciumannya, bibir merah Jaejoong telah disambar dengan ganas oleh Jung sulung itu, dan dipastikan untuk dua puluh menit kedepan hanya desahan - desahan Jaejoong yang akan memenuhi kamar Changmin di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

_Sementara..._

Ahra yang baru saja terbangun tidurnya, bergerak dengan malas, ia merutuki dirinya yang tak dapat tidur dengan pulas semalam lantaran perutnya yang keroncongan karena tidak sempat makan semalam. Didudukkannya badannya dipinggir ranjang milik Yunho itu.

' Ah, lapar sekali, gara - gara Baby sitter brengsek itu aku kehilangan selera makanku! dasar namja jadi - jadian, lihatlah wajahnya saja menyerupai hantu orang yang sudah mati, huh!' rutuk Ahra dalam hati. Rupanya ia meyalahkan Jaejoong atas keadaan laparnya pagi ini.

Tak ingin membiarkan perutnya keroncongan lebih lama lagi, Ahra segera beranjak menyeret kakinya keluar kamar menuju dapur apartemen itu, siapa tahu ada makanan semalam yang disimpan didapur atau di kulkas. Diliriknya jam didinding, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuknya yang biasa bangun kesiangan.

" Ahh Yunhh, eughh...hmpphh..."

" Boo, bibirmu manis sekali, mmhhh, aahhh..."

Ahra segera menghentikan langkahnya. Telinganya tentu saja tidak tuli dan masih sangat sehat ketika keluar kamarnya ia disambut dengan suara - suara aneh yang mirip desahan manusia. Merasa sangat penasaran, ditajamkan lagi pendengarannya dan berjalan menuruti langkah kakinya menuju asal suara sampai langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu kamar Changmin. Sejenak wajah wanita yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga itu terlihat sedikit bengong berdiri mematung didepan pintu yang kebetulan sedikit terbuka saat Jaejoong keluar membuatkan susu Changmin tadi.

Krieettt~

Bunyi deritan pintu yang sedikit didorong Ahra agar ia dapat 'sedikit' mengintip kedalam ruangan itu.

" Eunghh, sshhh...mmpph..hmffpph, Yunhhh.."

Mata Ahra terbelalak lebar saat menyaksikan pemandangan didalam kamar, tepatnya diatas ranjang Changmin, calon anak tirinya. Tubuh kekar Yunho dengan manisnya 'bertengger' diatas tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Dan yang membuatnya saat ini tersandar lemas didinding sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba - tiba terasa sesak yaitu aktifitas yang dilakukan kedua namja itu. Ahra melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yunho yang begitu bernafsu 'menyerang' Jaejoong. Wanita itu tidak menyangka kalau ia sendiri yang akan menjadi saksi 'keganasan' calon suaminya saat bibir hati yang sangat ingin dirasakannya sejak pertama bertemu itu dengan liarnya menyerang bibir namja yang sangat dibencinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tak ada tanda - tanda bagi pasangan YunJae untuk mengakhiri kegiatan bibir mereka, bahkan Yunho yang sudah 'memanas' itu menunjukkan tanda - tanda kalau ia akan segera lepas kontrol kembali. Kini gerakan bibirnya semakin liar menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh dibawahnya yang sudah tidak berdaya menerima serangan si beruang diatasnya. Ahra? wanita itu hanya dapat mengatur nafasnya yang tiba - tiba terasa sesak melihat sajian siaran langsung didepan matanya dipagi hari itu.

" Yunhhh, sshh...ahhh, Yunhhh..." Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho disela - sela desahannya.

" Mmhhh, waeyo boo..mmhh..."

" Yunnhh, kendalikanhh dirimuu..ehmmhh aahh.." Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho untuk tidak bebuat terlalu jauh.

" Hhh...boo, aku tidak sabar untuk menikahimu segera." Yunho telah menghentikan kegiatannya, namun masih berada diatas tubuh Jaejoong dengan wajah mereka yang masih berdekatan. Sesekali dikecupnya bagian - bagian wajah cantik dibawahnya itu.

Ternyata Ahra sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat adegan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri itu. Ia berlari tak tentu arah keluar dari Apartemen itu, sebelumnya ia sempat menyambar ponselnya, ia berencana menghubungi seseorang untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

Wanita yang masih memakai pakaian tidur tanpa alas kaki itu sekarang telah berada ditaman belakang Apartemen. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku taman tempatnya duduk sekarang. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya tadi didalam kamar Apartemen milik calon kosong, menerawang tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah penyesalan karena kebodohannya yang telah dikalahkan oleh seorang namja yang jelas - jelas jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

' Bodoh kau Ahra, bisa - bisanya kau dikalahkan oleh namja jadi - jadian itu.' batinnya kesal. Sementara jari jemarinya tengah memencet layar sentuh ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Menunggu sebentar, kemudian terdengar suara diseberang sana.

" Yoboseyo saeng, bogoshippo...lama sekali kau tidak menghubungiku.." suara yang tidak asing lagi terdengar dari seberang sana.

" Siwonnie oppa, nado bogoshippo, aku ada diseoul sekarang oppa."

" Eh? di Seoul? mengapa tidak bilang - bilang saeng? sudah berapa lama? jahat sekali adikku ini, hmm." terdengar nada kecewa Siwon kakak sepupu Ahra yang dihubunginya saat ini.

" Aku berada di Apartemen calon suamiku oppa, sudah lebih setengah tahun ini." jawab Ahra manja.

" Mwo? sudah lebih setengah tahun dan kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku? jadi bisnis kita di GwangJu bagaimana? masih lancarkah?" tanya Siwon.

" Mengenai bisnis, oppa tidak usah khawatir, aku memiliki banyak orang kepercayaan yang mengurusnya. Oppa, hiks..mereka jahat oppa." tiba - tiba isakan Ahrapun pecah.

" Eh? kau menangis saeng? uljimayo, waeyo? ceritakan pada oppamu ini." tanya Siwon penasaran

" Nanti saja oppa hiks...tidak puas rasanya hanya didalam telepon, hiks...kalau aku ada waktu, aku akan menemuimu, hiks..." isak Ahra sedih.

" Arraseo, uljima ne? oppa akan membantumu, akan kucincang siapa saja yang telah membuatmu menangis."

" Arraso oppa, sudah dulu ya, aku lapar sekali, ingin sarapan dulu."

" Ne, sampai jumpa nae saeng."

klik~

Sedikit merasa lega karena telah berkeluh kesah kepada oppanya, Ahra yang pada dasarnya adalah yeoja muka tembok itu telah berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap - siap meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini untuk kembali lagi ke Apartemen agar dapat menikmati sarapan yang telah dimasak Jaejoong. Benar - benar tidak tahu malu kan?

_Sementara di Apartemen..._

" Kau akan bekerja Yun?" tanya Jung umma kepada anak sulungnya saat mereka berada dimeja makan bersama Jihye, Jaejoong dan Changmin tentu saja.

" Ne umma, aku bekerja hari ini, ada beberapa perusahaan klien yang harus diawasi." jawab Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya sibuk meletakkan lauk kedalam piring Yunho. Melihat adegan seperti istri yang sedang melayani suami itu, Jung umma agak sedikit curiga melihatnya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk melayani putra dan cucunya secara bersamaan itu.

Selagi sibuk memperhatikan namja yang diakuinya memang mirip bahkan lebih cantik dari mendiang menantunya dulu itu, tiba - tiba mata Jung umma tertumbuk pada cincin yang tengah dipakai dijari manis Jaejoong dan dijari manis putra sulungnya. Cincin yang sama. Mau tidak mau hal tersebut membuat kedua alis dikeningnya bertaut dan merasa sangat penasaran

" Hey Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang memberimu cincin itu? kemarin belum ada?'

" Eh, i-ini.."

" Jawab pertanyaanku cepat."

.

.

.

.

**tebece ne?**

**need review!**

**for story update**

**just follow my twitter**

** peya_ok**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Jeongmal gomawo bagi semua yang sudah mereview ff ini. Sepertinya ff ini akan sedikit alot, namun ff yang masih di Flashback ini sudah akan mendekati waktu sekarang, yaitu waktu yang ada di prolog.

Semoga ff ini masih dinanti, sekian curcol saya, tetap ditunggu review adek - adek semua...^^

Yorobeun...saranghaeyoo

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 14**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_Selagi sibuk memperhatikan namja yang diakuinya memang mirip bahkan lebih cantik dari mendiang menantunya dulu itu, tiba - tiba mata Jung umma tertumbuk pada cincin yang tengah dipakai dijari manis Jaejoong dan dijari manis putra sulungnya. Cincin yang sama. Mau tidak mau hal tersebut membuat kedua alis dikeningnya bertaut dan merasa sangat penasaran_

_" Hey Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang memberimu cincin itu? kemarin belum ada?'_

_" Eh, i-ini.."_

_" Jawab pertanyaanku cepat."_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

" Umma, Jongie berhak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Umma, mengapa umma memaksanya? Jongie berhak merahasiakan siapa yang memberi cincin itu, ataupun jika ia membeli sendiri cincin itu. Terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain itu tidak baik umma, apalagi diusia umma yang sudah senja ini, bisa - bisa jantungan umma jika selalu mengurusi milik orang lain."

" YAH JIHYE k-kau..."

Jung umma tidak dapat menahan amarahnya saat anak kandungnya sendiri telah mempermalukannya didepan keluarganya dan didepan calon menantunya. Ia sudah bersiap - siap mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Jihye saat itu, namun suara Yunho serta merta membuatnya menghentikan perbuatannya.

" Cincin itu aku yang memberikannya Umma..."

JDERRR!

" MWO?" teriak kaget secara bersamaan keluar dari mulut Jung umma dan Go Ahra saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jung Yunho. Seakan tersambar petir saat mendengar suara tenang Yunho mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Sedangkan namja cantik sang objek hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya dalam - dalam dengan Changmin yang berada dipelukannya.

" YUNHO! kau belum gila kan? aku sama sekali tak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkelakuan tidak normal seperti ini, kau sadarkan Jaejoong ini namja? apa maksudmu memberi cincin itu?"

Suara Jung umma menggelegar seantero apartemen tersebut. Ia bahkan telah berdiri dari posisinya menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Jaejoong yang semakin tertunduk dalam. Jihye hanya miris melihat nasib Jaejoong saat ini. Sedang Ahra, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

" Umma, sudah kukatakan sejak awal jika aku mencari pengganti umma Changmin yang merupakan pilihan Changmin sendiri. Dan umma lihat sendiri kan? bagaimana ia dengan Jaejoong. Aku tidak peduli apakah ia namja ataukah ia yeoja asalkan ia menyayangi anakku."

" Tapi Ahra, kau lihat sendiri sejak awal disini ia sudah berusaha mengurus Changmin." ucap Jung umma.

" Ne, apakah umma melihat Changmin menyukainya? bahkan menyusu dan tidur diwaktu malampun ia harus berada dipelukan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangis Changmin apabila ia kehilangan Jaejoong sebentar saja."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari bibir Jung umma saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho. Ia memang tak menyalahkan jika cucu semata wayangnya itu begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan ia sendiripun sama sekali tidak akrab dengan Changmin yang dalam hitungan bulan saja akan memasuki usia 2 tahun.

" Begini saja umma, aku belum akan memutuskan perjodohanku dengan Ahra akan tetapi syarat yang kuberikan kepadanya sedari awal tetap harus dijalankannya. Aku memberikan kelonggaran waktu kepada Ahra sebelum Changmin berusia 3 tahun. Jika Changmin telah berusia 3 tahun dan Ahra masih belum mampu merebut perhatian Changmin terhadap Jaejoong, maka kuanggap pertunangan kami ini batal, ottokhe umma, Ahra, apa kalian menyanggupinya?"

" Mwo?" kembali mulut Jung umma dan Ahra kompak membentuk huruf 'O' sat mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan.

" Ne umma, Ahra. Aku mohon kalian dapat mengerti, karena Changmin adalah segalanya bagiku dan aku hanya manerima seseorang yang dipilih Changmin sendiri untuk menjadi ummanya tak peduli apakah ia Yeoja ataukah namja. Kuharap kalian menghormati keputusanku."

Kata - kata tegas Jung Yunho membuat kedua orang yeoja itu hanya berpandangan saja. Jung umma sedikit membenarkan juga perkataan anaknya yang sangat mementingkan kebahagiaan putra semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Ahra, didalam hatinya ia merutuki peraturan yang dibuat namja calon suaminya itu karena ia memikirkan nasib umurnya bila pernikahannya diundur sampai satu tahun lebih lagi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, wajah cantiknya tampak menunjukkan kecemasannya, ia sedikit merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Yunho yang masih memberikan kesempatan kepada Ahra agar ia bisa mendekati Changmin. Ia sangat khawatir apabila Ahra berhasil membuat Changmin menyayanginya, maka sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan menendang Jaejoong jauh - jauh. Tak sadar airmatanya sudah akan menetes.

" Permisi saya akan memandikan Changmin."

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari kursinya, sedang sarapannya belum sama sekali disentuhnya karena ia selalu mengutamakan untuk menyuap Changmin terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong bergegas beranjak dari meja makan tersebut karena ia tak ingin keluarga Jung melihat airmatanya yang akan segera menetes saat itu.

" Tapi kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu sama sekali boo.."

" Berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu Jung Yunho! setidaknya tidak didepan kami.."

Yunho berusaha mencegah Jaejoong yang sudah beranjak menuju kamar Changmin ketika suara ummanya mengagetkannya membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

" Umma, jika umma tidak suka aku memanggilnya seperti itu, maka tidak usah didengarkan. Kurasa aku berhak memanggil siapa saja dengan sebutan yang kuinginkan. Bukankah aku tak pernah melarang Umma memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Baby sitter' kan?"

" Yah Yunho, k-kau..."

BRAKKK!

Belum sempat Jung umma menyampaikan protesnya, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu melesat kekamar Changmin menyusul Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu kamar tersebut dengan kuat membuat Jung umma dan sang calon menantu pilihannya hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang malang itu.

Ahra dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah pintu yang baru dibanting Yunho, seketika khayalannya melayang memikirkan apa yang akan diperbuat Yunho kepada namja saingannya itu, mengingat tadi pagi baru saja ia menyaksikan Yunho yang dengan ganas 'menyerang' Jaejoong diatas ranjang.

" ANDWAE!" pekik histeris Ahra ketika mengingat adegan hot pagi tadi yang disaksikannya secara langsung.

" Yah, Ahra! mengapa kau tiba - tiba berteriak seperti itu! mengagetkanku saja!" kesal Jung Umma sambil mengusap - usap telinganya karena Ahra memekik tepat disebelah telinganya.

" A-niya umma..." Ahra tertunduk gusar, ia merasa sangat dilema, ingin rasanya melaporkan apa yang disaksikannya pagi hari tadi kepada calon mertuanya itu, namun ia berpikir pasti Yunho akan semakin membencinya jadi diurungkannya rencana liciknya itu.

.

_Sementara dikamar Changmin..._

" Boo, aku mengerti perasaanmu, kau sangat khawatir akan kehilangan Changmin kan?"

'...'

" Boo, aku melakukan ini semua sudah kupertimbangkan masak - masak, tentunya untuk kebaikanmu dan Changmin juga, mengertilah..."

'...'

Yunho berusaha mengikuti kemanapun langkah Jaejoong didalam kamar luas Changmin. Saat Jaejoong hilir mudik menyiapkan air mandi Changmin, menyiapkan baju Changmin dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut terkunci rapat tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun menjawab penjelasan Yunho yang masih sibuk mengikuti langkahnya.

" Boo katakan sesuatu, jangan diam seperti itu.."

'...'

Jaejoong masih diam juga. Saat ini ia tengah sibuk melucuti pakaian Changmin karena air mandi Changmin telah disiapkannya dikamar mandi.

" Hhhhh, sini biar aku saja yang memandikannya, kau siapkan pakaiannya saja."

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat tangan Yunho bergerak merebut Changmin dari gendongannya. Yunho yang kelihatan agak kesal karena didiamkan sedari tadi oleh Jaejoong segera membawa Changmin kekamar mandi, sedangkan Jaejoong, ia menyadari kekesalan Yunho menjadi sedikit tidak enak dan hanya diam menunggu Appa dan anak itu menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir ranjang Changmin, sedari tadi ia sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan perlengkapan Changmin sehabis mandi diatas kasur empuk itu.

" Nah sudah selesai...ayo minnie segera ke umma sana, ummamu sudah menunggu, ppali.."

Yunho menyuruh anak balitanya untuk berjalan ketempat ummanya setelah selesai dimandikannya. Dengan patuh balita lucu yang hampir memasuki umur 2 tahun itu berjalan ketempat ummanya yang telah menunggunya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena tubuhnya terbalut handuk mandinya hingga kekakinya.

Melihat sang anak kesusahan berjalan dan takut terjatuh, Jaejoong dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Changmin dan membaringkannya keranjangnya. Changmin tertawa senang saat Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi - tinggi dan membaringkannya, apalagi setelah Jaejoong membuka handuknya dan melihat tubuh telanjang balita tersebut dengan gemasnya Jaejoong menciumi perut buncit Changmin sehingga ia tertawa kegelian.

Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban JaeMin itu. Hatinya semakin yakin bahwa Jaejoong memang pantas menjadi pengganti mendiang istrinya. Namun pikirannya kembali tersentak, bukankah Jaejoong tengah merajuk kepadanya? segera didekatinya kedua makhluk yang dicintainya itu.

" Minnie ah, sepertinya umma sudah tidak kesal lagi kepada Appa, lihatlah sepertinya ia senang sekali.."

" mmaaa...hheee..."

" Yah, siapa bilang? enak saja...Minnie ah, appamu ternyata tidak benar - benar menyayangi kita, ia lebih suka kalau Minnie dan umma berpisah, Appamu lebih suka kalau Minnie diasuh Ahra calon umma Minnie.."

Kembali bibir merah itu mngerucut tatkala menjawab candaan Yunho terhadap dirinya.

" Boo, percayalah maksudku hanya untuk kebaikan kita bertiga.."

" Kebaikan kita bertiga? bagaimana bisa? kau menyuruh wanita itu mendekati Minnie hanya untuk kebaikan kita bertiga? kau salah...untuk kebaikan kalian bertiga itu baru benar." ketus Jaejoong. Kali ini ia membalikkan badannya menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

" Maka dari itu dengar dulu penjelasanku boo, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." jawab Yunho dengan sabar.

" Apalagi yang akan kau jelaskan? kurasa semuanya sudah jelas, kau menginginkan wanita itu menjadi umma Minnie."

Masih bernada ketus Jaejoong menjawab ucapan Yunho sembari mengajak Changmin yang sudah rapi ketempat ia bermain disudut kamar itu dan mendekatkan mainan - mainannya agar bocah tersebut tidak kemana - mana. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk disisi ranjang berhadapan dengan Yunho saat ini. Sepertinya Jaejoong siap mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho.

" Begini boo, kita harus cerdik menghadapi ummaku, lihatlah dia tak pernah menyerah untuk menikahkanku dengan calon menantu pilihannya yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Jadi aku harus berpura - pura untuk memberi kesempatan menerima Ahra."

" Pura - pura? jadi semua yang kau katakan itu pura - pura?"

" Demi kebaikan kita boo, kau lihat sendiri pada akhirnya umma menerima alasanku kan? dengan begitu dia tidak akan terlalu membencimu. Coba kalau aku dengan terang - terangan menolak Ahra, umma pasti akan sangat membencimu. Kau ingat dengan mendiang istriku kan? bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya umma masih membencinya."

'...'

" Boo, kau sudah mengertikan?"

" Ne.." jawab singkat Jaejoong.

" Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dan mengalah dulu boo, kau tak perlu takut, Changmin tak bakalan berpaling darimu, ia tahu mana yang tulus menyayanginya. Dan yang penting ia hanya bisa tidur dalam pelukanmu jadi tak mungkin aku memisahkannya darimu, jangan marah lagi eoh?"

" Ne, kalau Changmin aku tak perlu ragu, bagaimana dengan appanya hmm? apa kau bisa menjamin untuk tidak berpaling kepada Ahra, dia itu yeoja dan kau bisa memiliki anak jika bersamanya." kali ini Jaejoong berkata dengan nada yang agak meninggi. Kelihatan jelas ia tengah cemburu kepada Ahra.

" Cemburu eoh? makanya kau harus bisa bersaing dengan yeoja itu, hehehe..." canda Yunho.

" Cemburu? aniya tidak sama sekali tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat, kau boleh bersama wanita itu, asalkan aku tetap bersama Minnie aku tidak masalah."

" Mwo? boo, kau tega sekali...apakah memang sama sekali tidak ada perasaan untukku? hhhh..." Yunho sepertinya sangat frustasi ia menjambak rambutnya kasar dan merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang Changmin yang mereka duduki saat itu.

" Yah Yunnie, aku hanya bercanda...mianhe." tampaknya Jaejoong merasa sangat menyesal melihat Yunho yang tampak sangat frustasi itu.

'...'

Kali ini Yunho yang membisu tak dijawabnya sama sekali ucapan Jaejoong.

" Yunn...mianhe."

Jaejoong menggoyang -goyangkan badan Yunho yang terbaring menelentang dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

'...' masih tak ada jawaban.

Menyadari Yunho yang tak kunjung menjawabnya membuat batin Jaejoong cemas, ia merasa keterlaluan akan ucapannya yang mungkin menyinggung namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Lalu tanpa diduga - duga tubuh mungil Jaejoong kini telah berada diatas tubuh Yunho yang berbaring terlentang. Posisi mereka sekarang, Jaejoong menindih Yunho dibawahnya.

Yunho yang ternyata hanya akal - akalannya saja dengan berpura - pura merajuk agar mendapat perhatian Jaejoong tersenyum senang dalam hatinya ketika menyadari Jaejoong telah menindih tubuhnya. ' Kena kau' batin Yunho dengan menyeringai mesum.

Sraaakkk!

" Awww Yunn! Yah, kau selalu seperti ini memperdayaiku, huh..."

Jaejoong hanya dapat melengoskan wajahnya saja saat tiba - tiba Yunho telah membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga sekarang ia telah berada diatas Jaejoong yang hanya dapat pasrah bersiap menerima perlakuan Yunho diatasnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi beruang lapar.

" Kau yang selalu membuatku selalu ingin memperdayaimu boo...mmhhh..."

" Engghh Yunnhh...a-daahh mmhh, miinn...mmphhh...niiehh, ahhh..."

Benar saja, tak menunggu waktu lama, bibir beruang itu telah melahap bibir merah Jaejoong tanpa dapat melawannya, hanya gumaman kekhawatirannya takut aktifitas mereka disaksikan bocah evil yang sibuk dengan puluhan mainannya yang sudah berserakan dilantai kamar luasnya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan kegiatan 'ranjang' umma dan appanya dipagi menjelang siang hari itu.

.

.

.

.

**Purple Line Club**

Malam itu suasana Purple Line sedikit lengang, sehingga Junsu dapat sedikit bersantai disela - sela pekerjaannya. Semenjak mengetahui 'rahasia' kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, Namja imut bersuara lumba - lumba ini menjadi sangat berhati - hati apabila Siwon datang mengunjungi Club mereka.

Junsu sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa saja saat sedang berdekatan dengan seorang Choi Siwon yang terang - terangan diketahui menjadikannya target untuk diperjual belikan keluar negeri. Bahkan Yoochun mempunyai rencana untuk memancing Siwon menggunakan kekasihnya itu. Ia menyuruh Junsu untuk sedikit mengakrabkan diri dengan Siwon.

" Wonnie, kau belum akan pulang? bukankah besok kau harus bekerja, hmm?"

" Chullie hyung, Siwon hyung pasti masih merindukanmu, bukankah sudah hampir seminggu kalian tidak bertemu? oh ya Siwon hyung, kemana saja hyung mengapa baru muncul?"

" Ehm..beberapa hari ini aku harus menghadiri berbagai meeting dan rapat bersama staff karena perusahaan kami baru saja menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan." jawab Siwon.

Tampak ketiga namja itu terlibat perbincangan akrab di salah satu sudut club yang sepi pengunjung pada malam itu, sementara waktu bergulir semakin larut. Tampak Heechul yang duduk berpangkuan dengan Siwon diatas sofa empuk, tampak Heechul yang agak sedikit mabuk malam itu tengah bermanja - manja dengan namja tampan berdompet tebal tersebut.

Kedua lengan Heechul melingkar erat dileher Siwon, sedang Siwon tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan meraba - raba setiap inci tubuh mulus Heechul terlihat dari tangannya yang menghilang dibalik baju yang dikenakan Heechul saat itu. Sedang kan bibirnya terus menjelajahi wajah dan leher sang top dancer Club itu meski sembari menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dengan ramah.

" Wah Siwon hyung pasti memiliki banyak penggemar dikantornya, hyung tampan, muda dan pemimpin perusaahan yang sukses..."

" Yah lumba - lumba! kau bermaksud membuatku cemburu eoh?" suara judes Heechul yang tak terima saat Junsu memuji kekasihnya.

" Eung kyang kyang...Chullie hyung cemburu eoh?" tawa Junsu senang.

" Ehm, Chunnie...gwaenchana apa kau ada masalah? mengapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam dan tak hentinya merokok hah? paru - parumu bisa bolong kalau kau sering melakukannya."

Kali ini Heechul menegur Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam disebelah Junsu, sibuk dengan rokoknya dan segelas bir didepannya. Namun ia hanya menanggapi keheranan Heechul dengan memberi senyum tipisnya saja.

" Gwaenchana Chullie hyung." ucapnya sepelan - pelannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

" Oh ya karena Junsu membicarakan masalah pekerjaanku, aku teringat beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong saat akan menanda tangani kontrak kerja sama dengan Jung Corp."

" Mwo Jung Corp? apakan ia bekerja diperusahaan raksasa itu hyung? ahh...ia sudah lama tidak berkunjung kemari aku sangat merindukannya, engh..bagaimana keadaannya sekarang wonnie hyung, aku sangat merindukannya." tanya Junsu antusias.

" Yah lumba - lumba, bukan kau saja yang merindukannya akupun sangat merindukannya." sungut Heechul yang sempat mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir tipis Siwon.

" Hahaha, kalian semua merindukannya eoh? tapi aku tak yakin apakah Jaejoong merindukan kalian juga. sebab aku bertemu dengan namja yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Jaejoong." ujar Siwon mantap.

" MWO? kali ini Yoochun ikut membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf '0' saat mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan.

" Dan tahukah kalian siapa calon suaminya itu? ia adalah Jung Yunho

" Mwo Jung Yunho?" seru YooSuChul bersamaan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu pemimpin perusahaan raksasa terbesar diseluruh Korea itu.

" Tunggu, bukankah Jaejoong normal? mengapa bisa? ia bahkan sering mengolok - olok kami jika kami tengah berdekatan." heran Junsu yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yoocun.

" Mollayo, namun menurut kabarnya Jaejoog mirip sekali dengan mendiang istrinya sehingga anaknya yang baru beberapa bulan tak ingin berpisah saat bertemu uri Jaejoong." jelas Siwon.

" Ahh, Jaejoong hyung beruntung sekali...memang keputusan yang sangat tepat saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja disini.." seloroh Junsu seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Jaejoong.

" Kalau begitu lain kali kita paksa ia berkunjung kemari, akan kutelepon dia dan kusuruh datang." kalimat Junsu terdengar agak ragu - ragu.

" Dan aku sangsi apakah Jaejoong masih perawan saat ini, hehehe..." kali ini Hechul membuka suaranya mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya terhadap keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

" Aku yakin ia masih perawan Chullie baby..."

" Ehmm..."

" Mwo? Wonnie ah, darimana kau dapat mengetahuinya?"

" Eung kyang kyang..."

Sepertinya kesangsian Heechul mengenai keperawanan Jaejoong ataukah Jaejoong masih virgin dapat dijawab dengan pasti oleh seorang Choi Siwon. Dan tentu saja jawaban mantap seorang Choi Siwon itu menyebabkan keheranan yang amat sangat terdengar dari nada bicara heechul, dan tawa lumba - lumba seorang Junsu yang berpantat bebek sedang Yoochun? letnan Polisi kita itu hanya bisa mendehem pelan.

.

.

.

.

**_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._**

" Oyee...oyee..Min au apet ado.." ( hore..hore..min mau dapet kado)

Begitulah luapan isi hati seorang bocah bertumbuh gempal yang berlarian mengitari kolam renang dikediamannya sebuah mansion mewah milik sang Appa Jung Yunho. Bocah tersebut, Changmin yang hari itu akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun karena umurnya genap berusia 2 tahun. Pesta akan digelar pada sore hari nanti yang mengundang seluruh kolega - kolega perusaahaan sang Appa, teman - teman sekolahnya dan beberapa yayasan sosial. Tak lupa seluruh kerabat keluarga Jung semua diundang.

" Minnie tidak boleh berlarian begitu, nanti jatuh kedalam kolam, Min tidak jadi ulang tahunnya, ottokheo?"

" Umma...endong.."

" Ani, Min nakal umma tak mau gendong."

" Ummaaa...aaaa...endong."

" Poppo dulu..."

" Ne...mmuuaahh, ayok endong Min umma.."

" Kajja..hupp, aigoo anak umma sdh bertambah besar ne, sebentar lagi umma tidak sanggup menggendongmu Minnie ah.."

Bocah menggemaskan itu sontak menghentikan kegiatannya berlarian saat sesosok cantik menghampirinya. Ia pun sibuk merengek kepadanya untuk digendong, sedangkan sosok cantik yang dipanggilnya umma itu tak langsung mau menggendong tubuh gempalnya, ia justru mempermainkan sibocah dulu baru digendongnya.

" Yah Jung Changmin, kau selalu tak pernah menolak ya jika disuruh mencium umma, ppali sekarang poppo appa, kajjaa..."

" Ani! Min ga au!"

" Waeyo baby?"

" Appa au...hihihi"

" Yah, bisa - bisanya kau mengatakan appa bau, appa baru mandi tahu...huh, ya sudah kalau begitu appa poppo umma eoh?"

" Aaaa! Ciyo! gak boyeh! nanti umma Min jadi au uga..ciyo!"

" Hahaha..."

Itulah keakraban antara Jung Changmin, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Hari itu keluarga Jung tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pesta Jung junior yang hari itu genap berusia 2 tahun. Mansion besar itu terlihat mulai ramai oleh para maid yang disewa dari hotel berbintang untuk melayani tamu - tamu mereka nanti sore yang akan memenuhi Mansion keluarga Jung eh ani, tepatnya Mansion milik Jung Yunho.

Yah, sudah satu bulan belakangan ini Jung Yunho beserta keluarganya yang dulu menetap disebuah Apartemen memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah kediaman yang lebih layak untuk keluarga mereka dibanding sebuah Apartemen mereka yang hanya memiliki 2 kamar tidur saja.

Diam - diam Yunho membeli sebuah mansion mewah yang dibelinya dari uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, dan tentu saja untuk membahagiakan keluarganya kelak. Yunho membeli kediaman mewah itu atas perhitungan yang matang. Namun tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui bila mansion itu dibeli bukan atas nama seorang Jung Yunho. Akan tetapi ia telah mencantumkan nama seseorang pada sertifikatnya sebagai pemilik sah kediaman yang harganya mungkin mencapai ratusan juta Won itu. Siapakah orang itu? hanya Jung Yunho yang mengetahuinya.

" Ehm, Minnie ah kemana Ahra Juma? sedari tadi umma tidak melihatnya, bukankah Min bersamanya tadi eoh?"

" Moya, tidul kayi nenek cihil..."

" Huss, tidak boleh seperti itu baby..."

Jaejoong merasa sangat kaget mendengar julukan baru Changmin kepada calon istri appanya yang sudah memasuki tahun kedua berusaha mendekati calon anak tirinya, namun ia tak pernah berhasil menaklukkan bocah evil itu. Tercatat selama satu tahun lebih sudah beberapa bekas luka yang bersarang diwajah mulusnya (?) yang sukses dibuat oleh sang baby evil itu,termasuk tiga buah garis vertikal yang berada dipipinya akibat cakaran ganas bayi yang memiliki tubuh yang gempal itu.

.

**_Sementara Dikamar Changmin..._**

" Enngh...ahh..hhaaahhh..." ah segarnya akhirnya aku bisa tertidur juga dari gangguan bocah setan itu, huh!"

Ahra tampak menggeliatkan badannya yang merasa sangat segar karena seharian kerjanya hanya mengejar Changmin yang berlarian kesana kemari didalam rumah luas itu, alhasil ia menjadi sangat capek sekali dan memutuskan untuk mengurung Changmin dikamarnya saja. Mengapa Ahra yang mengurus Changmin? bukankah Jaejoong yang biasa mengurusnya?

Tentu saja setelah adanya kesepakatan dari Yunho mengenai kesempatan Ahra untuk lebih mengenal Changmin, membuat Yunho harus membagi waktu yang seimbang antara Ahra dan Jaejoong untuk mengurus Changmin. Dan dibagilah jam siang untuk Ahra mulai setelah sarapan sampai mandi sore. sedangkan Jaejoong bertugas menjaga Changmin mulai dari sehabis mandi sore sampai ia tertidur. Itupun dengan syarat bila Minnie akan tidur siang maka Jaejoonglah yang akan menemaninya. Ia tak mau orang lain.

Pernah Ahra meminta untuk bertukar waktu, dan apa yang terjadi? sewaktu akan tidur Changmin mengamuk hebat karena bukan ummanya yang menemaninya tidur. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan meraba - raba dan mempermainkan dada ummanya jika akan tidur entah siang atau malam, hingga usianya sekarang.

" Hooaamm...aku harus cepat - cepat mandi, umma akan memeperkenalkan aku sebagai calon menantunya dihadapan hadirin tamu - tamu undangan, yayy..."

Jerit bahagia Ahra yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi Changmin dengan hati riang dan bibir yang besenandung kecil. Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan masih bermusuhan kepada wanita anggun nan kemayu itu. karena sebentar lagi aura kelam siap menghadapinya.

" Mwo? Apa itu? Mengapa wajahku? hah?"

Ahra sungguh tercekat saat melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin besar didalam kamar mandi milik Changmin tersebut. Dicubitnya berapa kali lengannya dan merasa sakit, lantas diulangnya kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin tersebut. Masih tidak berubah...

glek...

HUAAAAAAA! BOCAH SETAAAAN AKAN KUBUNUH KAUU...HUAAA...HIKSS...UMMAA..JUSEYOO..HIKSS..

Setelah sempat menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, barulah sadar wanita soleha itu jika kali ini wajah yang dipercayainya sangatlah cantik dan memukau itu telah menjadi korban kebiadaban seorang anak yang umurnya baru saja genap berumur 2 tahun pada hari itu.

' Hikss, Jung Yunho..bisa - bisanya kau memiliki anak yang nakalnya seperti setan, hiks..Jung Changmin, akan kuaniaya kau bocah setan...hikss ottokheo..padahal umma Jung telah berjanji akan memperkenalkanku kepada seluruh tamu undangan hiks...'

Ratapan pilu seorang Go Ahra saat berada didepan cermin mendapati wajah cantiknya yang seperti bidadari itu telah berubah dalam sekejap ditangan mungil seorang Jung Changmin yang rupanya saat calon ummanya tertidur pulas tadi Bocah pintar itu menunjukkan kreasinya yang berbakat sebagai seniman lukis.

Betapa tidak, wajah yang mulus itu kini penuh dengan coretan spidol hitam pekat yang tentu saja tak akan bisa dihapus bahkan dengan air sabunpun. Changmin memang sangat berbakat menggambar rupanya. Tokoh kartun umma cantiknya aka Kim Jaejoong si 'Helo kitty' sukses ia tuangkan diatas kulit muka Ahra lengkap dengan kumis - kumisnya.

Bukan itu saja, ia bahkan berhasil juga memadukan tokoh helo kitty tersebut dengan tokoh 'Batman' kartun favoritnya dengan menggambar topeng Batman diwajah Ahra calaon ummanya itu. Dan Ahra? wanita itu sepertinya sudah akan pingsan mendapati keadaan wajahnya yang disulap Changmin menjadi 'Batman Kitty'. Aigoo malangnya nasibmu Ahra...

.

.

.

.

.

**T. B. C**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**selalu ditunggu koreksinya apabila ada typo dan kata - kata yang rancu**

**jeongmal gomawo bagi yang sudah review**

**Twitter : peya_ok**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Kembali lagi...ini saya author emak-emak rempong. Sebenarnya saya udah jani kembali dari hiatus diakhir bulan Mei ini, namun ternyata saya tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat kepada para readers semua, terlebih saya sempat ketawa ngakak sambil nungging gara-gara salah satu saeng saya ditwitt mengatakan bahwa ff ini sudah sebulan 'nganggur' dan udh siap2 nancepin bendera ijo alias berkabung wahahaha...haiyaa mendengar itu saya menjadi miris sendiri ya, dimana semangat saya ketika diawal menulis ff ini saya dengan begitu semangatnya, tak jarang saya update kilat demi memuaskan para readers semua. Mianhe, hanya itu yang dapat saya ucapkan...hiks...

Yang penting saya udah nongol, jangan benci saya ya...^^

Yorobeun...saranghaeyoo

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 15**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_' Hikss, Jung Yunho..bisa - bisanya kau memiliki anak yang nakalnya seperti setan, hiks..Jung Changmin, akan kuaniaya kau bocah setan...hikss ottokheo..padahal umma Jung telah berjanji akan memperkenalkanku kepada seluruh tamu undangan hiks...'_

_Ratapan pilu seorang Go Ahra saat berada didepan cermin mendapati wajah cantiknya yang seperti bidadari itu telah berubah dalam sekejap ditangan mungil seorang Jung Changmin yang rupanya saat calon ummanya tertidur pulas tadi Bocah pintar itu menunjukkan kreasinya yang berbakat sebagai seniman lukis._

_Betapa tidak, wajah yang mulus itu kini penuh dengan coretan spidol hitam pekat yang tentu saja tak akan bisa dihapus bahkan dengan air sabunpun. Changmin memang sangat berbakat menggambar rupanya. Tokoh kartun umma cantiknya aka Kim Jaejoong si 'Helo kitty' sukses ia tuangkan diatas kulit muka Ahra lengkap dengan kumis - kumisnya._

_Bukan itu saja, ia bahkan berhasil juga memadukan tokoh helo kitty tersebut dengan tokoh 'Batman' kartun favoritnya dengan menggambar topeng Batman diwajah Ahra calaon ummanya itu. Dan Ahra? wanita itu sepertinya sudah akan pingsan mendapati keadaan wajahnya yang disulap Changmin menjadi 'Batman Kitty'. Aigoo malangnya nasibmu Ahra..._

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

Ahra yang merasa sangat frustasi akan wajahnya yang cantik jelita itu mendadak kehilangan akal licik yang biasa dimilikinya. Otaknya kini benar-benar buntu akibat perbuatan sibocah evil yang akan merayakan hari jadinya yang kedua tahun hari itu. Karena dirayakan dirumah baru yang dibeli Yunho beberapa waktu lalu, maka sudah dipastikan Yunho akan mengundang semua koleganya yang berasal dari perusahan-perusahaan besar di Korea.

Sudah puluhan kali wanita malang itu bolak-balik kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun mandi milik Changmin, namun hasilnya nihil. Topeng batman dan kumis hello kitty yang berasal dari spidol permanen hitam pekat itu masih dengan setia mempermanis wajahnya cantiknya.

'Siwon oppa, mungkin Siwon oppa bisa membantuku.' Guman Ahra yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di Seoul ini. Kemudian dengan lincah jari-jari tangannya mulai menekan nomor pada layar touchscreen ponselnya.

Tak lama terjadilah perbincangannya ditelepon dengan oppa kesayangannya yang belum sama sekali bertemu dengannya semenjak ia tinggal dikediaman Jung.

"Yoboseyo Ahra ah, bogoshippo"

"Nado bogoshippo oppa..."

"Ada apa gerangan dongsaengku yang manis menelepon disiang hari ini, hmm? Aku tengah diperjalanan saeng, waeyo?"

"Ehm begini Wonnie oppa, aku sebenarnya disini tinggal dirumah calon suamiku."

"Mwo? Ah Chullie baby...hahaha" Sejenak Siwon mengungkapkan keterkejutannya, namun pinggangnya digelitik oleh seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah seorang namja cantik bermata besar yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya.

Dilihat dari pakaian mereka yang terlihat formal, Siwon memakai setelan jasnya yang mahal, dan Heechul mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi abu-abu membuatnya bertambah cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung dengan potongan shaggy itu dikuncir keatas sebagian menyisakan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai.

"Ne Oppa, harap dengarkan dulu ceritaku ini! apa kau bersama seseorang disana oppa? aku seperti mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang, apa benar?"

"Ne saeng, dia pacarku, ehm maksudku namja chinguku, hehehe..." Jawab Siwon cengengesan, sementara sebelah tangannya menarik tubuh Heechul agar merapat ketubuhnya.

"Yah oppa, ternyata masih saja doyan namja, huh!" Sungut Ahra kesal.

"Ne, sekarang kau menceritakan apa? ppaliwa nanti kami sebentar lagi tiba ditujuan."

"memangnya oppa hendak kemana eoh?" Tanya Ahra sedikit penasaran.

"Umm, kami hendak menghadiri undangan kolega kantorku Jung Yunho, anaknya hari ini berulang tahun ja..."

"MWO? YUNHO ITU TUNANGANKU OPPA!" Kali ini Ahra tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekagetannya, ia memotong kalimat Siwon seenaknya saja.

"Tunanganmu? hahahha!" Siwon tertawa lepas membuat Heechul terheran-heran disebelahnya.

"Yah mengapa oppa tertawa? Oppa menertawaiku ya?" Ujar Ahra gusar.

"Bukan begitu saeng, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu Yunho dikantornya dan dia memperkenalkanku dengan tunangannya, dan seingatku itu bukan dirimu saeng, lagian yang diperkenalkannya waktu itu seorang namja." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

'Kim Jaejoong, awas kau! Jangan pernah merasa menang atas apa yang sudah kau peroleh, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Go Ahra tidak akan mengampuni seluruh perbuatanmu." Batin Ahra dengan muka yang mengerikan karena masih menempel dengan sempurna coretan indah tangan bocah evil, Jung Changmin.

**Klik~**

"Yah, Go Ahra! hhhh...dasar anak itu seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan telepon!" Kesal Siwon setelah dengan seenak jidat saja Ahra memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Wonnie ya, nuguseyo?" Tanya Heechul yang penasaran dengan siapa kekasihnya berbicara. Sepertinya pemilik mata indah itu terlihat agak cemburu mendengar keakraban Siwon sewaktu berbicara diteleponnya tadi.

"Ahh bukan siapa-siapa..." Jawab Siwon singkat. Sepertinya ia sengaja membuat Heechul bertambah curiga.

"Yah, tidak usah merahasiakan sesuatu kepadaku Tuan Choi!" Geram Heechul. Sepertinya usaha Siwon membuatnya cemburu sudah terlihat hasilnya.

"Hahaha, cemburu eoh? neomu yeoppo..." Kembali Siwon menggoda kekasihnya sipenari erotis yang sangat lihai meliuk-liukkan badannya diatas panggung itu.

"Ah sudah! aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" Heechul bergegas kembali duduk dari posisi kepalanya dibahu Siwon dan melipat kedua tangannya didada tanda ia marah.

Siwon yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuat lekukan dikedua pipinya. Dan...

**Ckiiiiittttt~**

"Yah Wonnie! apa-apaan! aahhhh...emmhhh..."

"Kau terlalu mudah dibuat cemburu Chullie chagi..."

Jerit kaget Heechul saat dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mengerem mobilnya mendadak menimbulkan suara mendecit bannya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya bibir tipis Siwon langsung menyambar bibirnya kedalam ciuman yang menuntut.

"Enghhhhh, Wonnieeeh! hen-ti-kanhhh...ahhh" Desahan demi desahanpun keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir Heechul saat lidah Siwon semakin merasuki rongga mulutnya bertarung dengan lidahnya sendiri.

_lima belas menit kemudian..._

"Yah Wonnie! kau selalu mempergunakan kesempatan untuk memperdayaiku eoh!" Rutuk Heechul setelah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat aktifitas mereka barusan.

"Hahaha, kau selalu membuatku memikirkan segala cara untuk memperdayaimu cinderela..."

"Yah! tidak usah menggunakan panggilan kesayangan teman-temanku!" Protes Heechul keras karena Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan Cinderela panggilan khas teman-temannya di club.

"Ehm, saranghae Chullie ah."

"Eh?"

"Saranghae Chullie ah, apa kau tidak dengar?"

Heechul hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat mendengar kalimat yang diulang untuk kedua kalinya oleh Siwon itu. Diotaknya berkecamuk sesuatu yang sangat-sangat rumit. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya chullie baby, hmmm?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap.

"M-mianhe Wonnie ah, aku...aku..."

"Ne, aku mengerti, tidak mudah bagimu untuk mempercayaiku semudah itu, tapi percayalah, setidaknya aku harus berkata jujur tentang perasaanku, dan akupun sudah menebak jika kau tak dapat menjawabnya secepat yang kuharap.

Heechul hanya dapat kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk mengapa sampai dipertemukan dengan namja itu. Hatinya tak dapat berbohong. Ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada namja yang seharusnya sangat-sangat tidak boleh dicintainya itu.

"Chullie ah, tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, suatu saat kau pasti akan menjawabnya. Aku yakin." Ucap Siwon berbesar hati, sembari menggenggam tangan Heechul dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman Jung Yunho tamu-tamu sudah mulai berdatangan satu persatu. Tampak Kim Jaejoong yang setia mengikuti kemana saja Si evil cilik yang berlarian kesana kemari, sementara Jung Umma tengah sibuk menyambut tamu yang berasa dari keluarga dan kerabat, sedangkan Jung Yunho sibuk mempersilahkan koleganya dan teman-temannya untuk masuk segera kekediaman mereka.

Sedangkan gadis cantik yang tinggi semampai siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung jihye juga tengah hilir mudik memeriksa keadaan meja hidangan untuk para tamu sore hari itu. Sesekali tampak Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik tangannya untuk diperkenalkan kepada tamu undangannya. Semua tengah sibuk tanpa ada yang menghiraukan ketidak hadiran seorang wanita yang tengah menangisi nasib wajah memikatnya yang coreng moreng persis kucing garong.

"Jongie eonnie!"

"Yah Yuki kau sudah besar, neomu yeoppo, sudah kelas berapa?"

"Yuki sudah kelas nol besar eonnie hehehe..."

"Yah, kalian sibuk menyapa sedangkan aku tidak disapa sama sekali..."

Suara Hyerin yang menginterupsi keakraban Yuki putrinya dengan Jaejoong yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hampir dua tahun belakangan ini. Masih teringat dibenak Jaejoong terakhir bertemu dengan Hyerin dan putrinya Yuki saat ia dan Yunho membereskan barang-barang rumahnya ketika ia hendak pindah ke Apartemen milik Yunho.

"Hyerin noona, bogoshippo...tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan Hyorin noona." Ucap Jaejoong penuh haru saat berpelukan dengan wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"'Nado bogoshippo, kau bertambah cantik saja, ottokhe, sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho?" Hyerin menggoda Jaejoong diujung kalimatnya dengan setengah berbisik.

"Yah noona, jangan membuat wajah Jongie merah disini, Doakan secepatnya ne? ini lihatlah..." Jaejoong menunjukkan cincin yang mleingkar dijari manisnya kepada Hyorin.

"Omona...kyeopta, bagus sekali, jadi sudah dilamar eoh?" Goda Hyerin setelah melihat cincin berkilau dijari Jaejoong.

"Ne noona, kata Yunho tinggal menungguku siap kapan saja."

"Jadi apa yang kau tunggu lagi? menikahlah secepatnya, pergilah keluar negeri kalian bisa menikah disana." Ujar Hyerin memberi semangat.

"Ne noona doakan saja ne, baiklah noona ajak Yuki menikmati hidangannya dulu, aku akan menemui tamu yang lain..."

"Ne Jongie."

Jaejoong berpamitan sebentar kepada Hyerin lantaran dilihatnya Heechul dan Siwon baru saja memasuki kediaman mereka, segera Jaejoong menuju kearah dua sejoli yang terus bergandengan tangan itu.

" Chullie Hyung! Bogoshippoyo, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Jaejoong menyongsong Heechul dan langsung memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Nado bogoshippo Jaejoong ah, aku sempat tak percaya saat Siwon menceritakan sewaktu kalian bertemu, kau benar- benar pantas mendapatkannya, aku sangat senang sekali." Heechul tak dapat menyembunyikan keharuannya, setitik airmata tergenang dibola mata indahnya saat menyadari Jaejoong yang begitu dilindunginya saat bekerja di Purple Line club mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang menurutnya layak didapatkannya itu.

"Ehm, Jaejoong ah dimana toiletnya?" Siwon menyela perbincangan kedua sahabat tersebut.

"Silahkan lurus saja hyung, setelah itu belok kekanan. Hey Chunnie, Su ie!" Jaejoong menjelaskan. Dan Siwonpun segera meninggalkan mereka yang tampaknya akan semakin ramai karena Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja datang. Yah Jaejoong mengundang semua sahabatnya untuk hadir dipesta ulang tahun calon anaknya kelak.

"Hyuuuung! Bogoshippoooo." Suara lengkingan lumba-lumba milik Junsu.

"Yah Junsu! bisa rusak gendang telinga kami kalau begini!" Protes Heechul dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Yoochun hanya tersenyum mengekor dibelakang kekasih lumba-lumbanya itu. Sampai saat ini rahasia bahwa Yoochun adalah seorang agen polisi belum sama sekali diketahui oleh Jaejoong maupun Heechul. Pasangan YooSu ini menyimpannya dengan sangat rapat.

"Ummaaa...Min capek, endong..."

Tiba-tiba suara khas bocah evil itu menyeruak diantara Jaejoong dan teman-temannya, dan tentu saja membuat suasan semakin hangat.

"Aigo tampannya, sudah besar kok masih suka digendong?" Junsu yang melihat Changmin tampak sangat tertarik dengan bocah lucu tersebut. Sedangkan Changmin, bocah evil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong sang umma.

"Bahkan dia memanggilmu Umma, tampaknya dia sudah sangat ketergantungan denganmu eoh?" Heran heechul saat melihat Changmin yang begitu menempel dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung, ia malah sudah menganggapku umma kandungnya, karena wajah kami yang sangat mirip."

"Jadi kau mirip ummanya? pantas saja..." Ucap Heechul.

"Kajja ikut hyung saja Minnie, kita main yuk..." Ajak Junsu ramah.

"Ciyo! juci cualanya cepelti lumba-lumba, hehehe."

"Wahahaha!" Heechul, Yoochun dan Jaejoongpun tak dapat menahan tawa mereka saat menyadari kalau Junsu telah dibully oleh seorang balita.

"Ehm...permisi, apakah kalian sahabat-sahabat Jaejoongie?" Terdengar suara bass menginterupsi keakraban Jaejoong dan sahabt-sahabatnya.

"Eh Yun, Perkenalkan...ini Jung Yunho hehehe...dan Yun, ini Chullie Hyung, Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka semua teman-temanku saat bekerja dulu." Jaejoong memperkenalkan masing-masing temannya kepada Yunho yang baru saja bergabung.

"Anneyong Yunho shi, senang bertemu denganmu." Heechul menyapa Yunho dengan ramah. Yunho tampaknya agak terkesima dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Heechul. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yunnie, Chullie hyung ini kekasihnya Siwon shi, kolega perusahanmu." Jelas Jaejoong segera.

"Ohh, ternyata selera Siwon shi sangat bagus ya, hahaha..."

"Yah, jangan katakan kalau kau tertarik dengan Chullie hyung!" Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecemburuannya, dan itu memancing gelak tawa dari keempat namja lain yang berada didekatnya saat itu.

"Eh, Siwon hyung kemana memangnya? sedari tadi kami belum melihatnya?" Kali ini Yoochun bertanya kepada Heechul.

"Entahlah sudah sejak tadi ia pamit ke toilet namun nyatanya sampai sekarang belum terlihat juga batang hidungnya." Jawab Heechul yang terlihat kesal karena Siwon belum juga kembali dari toilet.

.

_**Sementara disuatu tempat...**_

"Mwo? Muahahaha...ada apa dengan wajahmu saeng? pantas saja kau menyuruhku mengendap-endap kesini menemuimu, kau malu bertemu orang banyak rupanya, wahahaha!"

"Yah oppa! diamlah, bukannya kasihan melihatku seperti ini, hiks...hiks...seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dihadapan seluruh tamu yang hadir sebagai calon nyonya Jung, gara-gara bocah setan itu, rencanaku semuanya gagal! huh!"

Siwon yang semulanya merasa sangat lucu dan terhibur melihat muka berantakan Ahra yang ditemuinya didalam kamar Changmin tempat Ahra bersembunyi sedari tadi, otomatis menjadi sangat iba akan nasib yang menimpa adik sepupunya itu.

"Bocah setan? siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Siapa lagi, bocah yang berulang tahun hari ini! Jung Changmin!"

"Mwo? kau dengan mudahnya dapat diperdayai oleh bocah yang baru merayakan ultahnya ke 2 Ahra ah, bahkan berjalanpun dia belum sempurna benar, dan kau dengan mudah diperdayainya? hahaha..." Kembali tawa Siwon saat menyadari kebodohan sepupu solehanya itu.

"Yak, aku tidak mau tahu! oppa harus membalaskan dendamku kepada seluruh keluarga Jung itu! terutama kepada Kim Jaejoong namja murahan yang sudah merebut calon suamiku oppa, hikss...hikss..." Kembali keluar tangisan buaya muara ala Ahra.

"Kim Jaejoong ada apa dengan si cantik itu?" Heran Siwon.

"Yah! BERHENTI MENYEBUTNYA CANTIK OPPA!" Kali ini Ahra merasa benar-benar terhina. Bahkan oppanya sendiri menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan cantik dengan entengnya.

"Ne, ne...arraso Ahra yeoppo, apa yang kau inginkan dari oppamu ini. Kau tahu, oppa mengetahui semua rahasia tentang Kim Jaejoong itu." Ujar Siwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jinjja oppa?"

"Ja"

"Kalau begitu katakanlah!"

"Em...sini oppa bisikkan saja, psstt...psttt...pssttt."

"Oh..."

"Pssttt...psstttt...psstt..."

"Mwo? jinjja? hmmm..."

"Arraso? oppa kembali dulu sebelum semua mencurigai oppa ne?" kau tenang saja soal Kim Jaejoong secepatnya akan oppa kirim ke Afrika, ada klien yang mendesak permintaan namja perawan secepatnya."

Siwon berkata dengan tenang sebelum meninggalkan Ahra sendiri diruangan tersebut dengan muka yang masih tampak mengenaskan. Setitik senyum setan terukir dibibir wanita soleha dambaan para namja sekorea itu.

'Kim Jaejoong, matilah kau!' Batinnya.

Selanjutnya sudah dapat ditebak, hari -hari Kim Jaejoong akan penuh dengan kenistaan karena seluruh rahasia kehidupan kelamnya sudah berada ditangan Ahra sang wanita berduri.

.

.

"Umma, aaa..."

"Sabar chagi, mengunyahnya pelan-pelan saja eoh? nanti Minnie tersedak."

Pagi itu di Mansion mewah milik Jung Yunho seperti biasa telah berkumpul bersama para anggota keluarga Jung, beserta dua calon istri pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa di Korea itu. Tampak seperti biasa Kim Jaejoong tengah sibuk menyuapi Jung junior yang memiliki nafsu makan diluar akal pikiran manusia.

Si cantik itu tampak selalu kewalahan karena makanan yang dimulut Changmin entah begitu cepatnya menghilang, sehingga ia terus-terusan meminta disuap lagi dan lagi.

"Yunnie, umma sudah memutuskan, umma akan menyetujui apapun keputusanmu mengenai calon pendamping hidupmu nanti. Yang terpenting adalah cucu umma. Umma tidak mau Changmin diurus oleh ummanya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, hanya memikirkan kesenangan sendiri dan hanya mengincar harta kekayaanmu saja."

"Mwo? tidak salah umma?"

Tanpa diduga-duga kalimat bijaksana itu terlontar dari bibir seorang Nyonya Jung wanita yang sangat mengatur perjodohan anaknya. Bahkan Jihye pun dengan blak-blakan menanyakan langsung perihal kalimat yang baru saja mengalir dari Jung umma yang terkenal sangat keras hati.

"Ne, aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali selama ini telah memaksakan kehendak sendiri dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan anak dan cucuku sendiri." Tutur Umma Jung mantap.

"Jeongmal umma?" Ujar Yunho tak percaya, sarapannyapun ditinggalnya begitu saja. Ia begitu bersemangat akan kata-kata ummanya sehingga kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Bagaimana dengan Ahra sosok yang sudah disindir oleh Jung umma lewat kata-katanya barusan. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa ia masih sibuk menyantap sarapannya setelah bangun terlambat seperti biasa.

"Dan kau Ahra ah, aku masih berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan untukmu menarik perhatian anak dan cucuku, setelah kemarin kau tidak menampakkan sama sekali batang hidungmu! benar-benar mengecewakan." Seloroh Jung umma mengingat kejadian kemarin saat perayaan ultah cucunya calon menantu kesayangannya itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu musibah yang menimpa wajah wanita soleha itu atas kelakuan Changmin sibocah evil.

Mendengar kata-kata yang menyindirnya, seketika Ahra berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, apakah sudah puas kalian meghujatku? waktu satu tahun lebih bukanlah waktu yang pendek bagiku menerima penderitaan dari kalian semua, LIHAT MUKAKU! bahkan bekas cakaran anak ini saja belum juga hilang, dan kini kalian akan menambah penderitaanku lagi? Selama setahun lebih aku benar-benar telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan apa penghargaan yang sudah kalian berikan? Jung Yunho, kau bahkan tak pernah menoleh sedikitpu kepadaku, hiks...dimatamu hanya ada namja itu...hiks..."

Ahra mulai menangis, ia tak dapat menguasai dirinya, dengan segala keberaniannya ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan semua ganjalan dihatinya selama ini.

"Ahra noona, mianhe jika kehadiranku mengganggu ketenanganmu selama ini, a..." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Ahra, namun belum habis kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh teriakan keras Ahra.

"DIAM KAU, BIT*H! Aku memang bukan tandinganmu yang sangat berpengalaman menggoda laki-laki, bukankah begitu Kim Jaejoong?"

"AHRA! apa yang kau katakan, aku tak akan membiarkan kau memfitnah hanya untuk menjadi menantuku!" Teriak Umma Jung keras saat mendengar kalimat kasar yang keluar dari mulut Ahra.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho, keduanya membelalakkan kedua bola mata mereka, tak menyangka Ahra akan mengatakan hal tersebut, terbersit dihati Yunho penyesalannya karena merahasiakan dari Jaejoong jika dirinya telah mengetahui rahasia pekerjaannya yang terdahulu itu.

"Siapa yang menghina umma, umma bisa tanyakan sendiri kepada calon menantu umma yang berwajah bidadari dan berhati malaikat itu, tentu saja aku tak mampu menandinginya, dia sudah sangat berpengalaman melayani namja menggunakan tubuhnya, menggoda mereka pengunjung club malam tempatnya bekerja dulu. Wajar saja jika anak umma terpikat rayuan tubuhnya."

**PLAK!**

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU AHRA SHI!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Ahra. Jihye tampaknya sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar kata-kata kasar Ahra yang menyudutkan Jaejoong. Dlihatnya Jaejoong sekarang hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut wajah yang menahan tangisnya.

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! sebaiknya kalian tanyakan sendiri kepada malaikat kalian ini." Tantang Ahra dengan tenangnya. Yunhopun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang begitu tegang. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tak dapat membela Jaejoong saat itu. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang mulai terisak, hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu terluka. Ahra memang keterlaluan.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah semua yang dikatakan Ahra itu benar? Jawablah Kim Jaejoong!" Desak Jung umma kepada Jaejoong yang tertunduk dengan tetesan airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi kedua punggung tangannya yang bergerak meremas-remas ujung bajunya tanda ia sangat gelisah dan khawatir.

"Umma, jebbal jangan paksa Jaejoong menjawabnya, biar saja na..." Sela Yunho mencoba menenangkan ummanya.

"Diam kau Jung Yunho, aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara, aku hanya memintanya menjawab pertanyaanku saja, sekarang jawablah Kim Jaejoong." Jung umma memotong kalimat Yunho dengan tak sabaran.

"M-mianhe, hiks...Yunnie ya mianhe, Jihye ah...hiks, mianhe..." Isak Jaejoong tanpa menegakkan kepalanya. Ia terus tertunduk terisak.

"Jadi semua itu benar?" Tanya Jihye tak sabar."

"N-ne..."

"Ummaaa, hiks...hueee..."

.

.

.

.

.

**T. B. C**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**selalu ditunggu koreksinya apabila ada typo dan kata - kata yang rancu**

**jeongmal gomawo bagi yang sudah review**

**Twitter : peya_ok**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Kira-kira kemunculan lanjutan ff ini termasuk apdet kilat gak ya...yang jelas saya senang bisa melanjutkan ff ini. Jeongmal gomawo masih sudi membaca ff yang semakin mirip sinetron, atau film India ya? hehehe...apapun itu tetap dinanti reviewnya yah...jangan pernah bosan review walaupun saya tak pernah mencantumkan nama-nama kalian. Harap maklum saya tidak bisa mengetik cepat dan pengetahuan saya dibidang komputer terbatas sekali, untung masih bisa mengetik ff. *apalah

Well yorobeun...

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 16**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! sebaiknya kalian tanyakan sendiri kepada malaikat kalian ini." Tantang Ahra dengan tenangnya. Yunhopun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang begitu tegang. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tak dapat membela Jaejoong saat itu. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang mulai terisak, hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu terluka. Ahra memang keterlaluan._

_"Kim Jaejoong, apakah semua yang dikatakan Ahra itu benar? Jawablah Kim Jaejoong!" Desak Jung umma kepada Jaejoong yang tertunduk dengan tetesan airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi kedua punggung tangannya yang bergerak meremas-remas ujung bajunya tanda ia sangat gelisah dan khawatir._

_"Umma, jebbal jangan paksa Jaejoong menjawabnya, biar saja na..." Sela Yunho mencoba menenangkan ummanya._

_"Diam kau Jung Yunho, aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara, aku hanya memintanya menjawab pertanyaanku saja, sekarang jawablah Kim Jaejoong." Jung umma memotong kalimat Yunho dengan tak sabaran._

_"M-mianhe, hiks...Yunnie ya mianhe, Jihye ah...hiks, mianhe..." Isak Jaejoong tanpa menegakkan kepalanya. Ia terus tertunduk terisak._

_"Jadi semua itu benar?" Tanya Jihye tak sabar."_

_"N-ne..."_

_"Ummaaa, hiks...hueee..."_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi semua itu benar"

Kali ini suara Jihye melemah, lebih menyerupai sebuah gumaman. Tubuh adik kandung Jung Yunho itu melemah tersandar dikursinya. Sedangkan Ahra, wanita berduri itu terlihat mengulas senyum kemenangannya yang sangat menjijikkan. Sementara diseberang Jihye Jung umma hanya terpekur diam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka hal buruk ini akan menerpa keluarganya, disaat ia mulai membuka hati kepada namja cantik yang bak pinang dibelah dua dengan mendiang menantunya dulu.

"Kim Jaejoong kau bisa menyangkalnya jika semua kata -kataku adalah dusta" Tantang si wanita iblis kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari memeluk Changmin erat dipangkuannya seakan-akan ia takut dipisahkan dengan bocah malang itu.

"Kim Jaejoong katakan jika semua itu tidak benar!" Kali ini suara lantang Jung umma yang menuntut jawaban dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jongie, wanita ini berbohong kan? katakanlah, jangan hanya diam" Jihye baru mengangkat suaranya, setelah terdiam lemas.

Kim Jaejoong masih tertunduk kaku. Bahunya bergetar kencang menahan perasaan didadanya. Didalam pikirannya inilah akhir dari segalanya. Akhir hubungannya dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya, yang sudah melamarnya tepat setahun yang lalu. Namun mendadak hatinya merasa sangat sakit saat menatap bocah yang ikut menangis dipangkuannya.

Jung Changmin. Jika bukan karena anak ini, mungkin sudah semenjak dahulu ia meninggalkan Jung Yunho, semenjak Ahra masuk diantara mereka. Hanya Jung Changmin yang membuatnya kuat. Membuatnya kebal seolah-olah telinganya tuli saat mendengar sindiran dari Jung Umma atau mendengar makian kasar dari mulut Ahra, wanita yang menjadi pilihan Jung umma untuk menjadi Istri kekasihnya.

"A-niya...Ahra shi t-tidak berbohong...hiks...hiks...mianhe, mianhe...tapi aku mempunyai alasan..."

"Ada atau tidak alasan apapun itu, kenyataannya kau adalah namja penghibur Kim Jaejoong, kau liar dan jalang, wajar saja ka..."

**PLAKKK!**

"BERHENTI MENGHINANYA! Aku sudah mengetahui perihal pekerjaannya, dan aku tahu dia tidak seperti itu"

"Tapi aku punya cukup buktinya Yun, hiks...k-kau tega menamparku, hikss..."

"Ummaaaa, ummaaa angan angiss, hiks...Minnie jafi cedih, hueeee..."

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu Ahra shi, dan jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapatkanku. Jae, mari kubantu membawa Minnie masuk...tidak baik anak sekecil ini menyaksikan hal memalukan seperti ini..."

Setelah puas mendaratkan tangannya dipipi Ahra yang telah menghina Jaejoong tanpa belas kasihan, Yunho mengangkat badan Changmin dipangkuan Jaejoong yang menangis keras oleh hinaan Ahra barusan. Yunho bergerak menuntun Jaejoong dengan Changmin digendongannya menuju kamar Changmin meninggalkan tiga yeoja dimeja makan yang hanya terdiam membisu tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun.

.

.

Yunho mendudukkan Changmin diarea bermainnya setelah mereka tiba didalam kamar luas Changmin. Ia membiarkan bocah yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang 2 itu bermain dengan bermacam-macam mainannya. Didekatinya Jaejoong yang duduk tertunduk dipinggir ranjang Changmin. Diposisikan tubuhnya dihadapan namja cantik sempurna itu, mengangkat dagunya menghapus airmata yang mengaliri wajah mulusnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Yunnie, mianhe...aku telah mengecewakanmu, mianhe...selanjutnya kau boleh menghukumku, asalkan jangan memisahkanku dengan Changmin, hiks...Jebbal Yun, ini...ambillah kembali semua perhiasan yang sudah kau berikan, aku rela...hiks..."

Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan emosinya, dengan dibanjiri airmata ia meminta maaf kepada namja yang dicintainya itu, berkali-kali ia memohon maaf, namun tak ada yang keluar dari bibir namja yang tengah menatapnya dalam dihadapannya. Lalu dengan cekatan Jaejoong melepas semua perhiasan yang menempel ditubuhnya, kalung, gelang, dua cincin, termasuk cincin tunangan yang diberikan yunho kepadanya. Diraihnya tangan besar Yunho yang masih menatapnya sendu. Lalu diletakkan semua perhiasan yang telah dilepaskannya tadi kedalam genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Boo..."

"Hiks...aku memang tidak pantas hidup bersamamu Yun, hiks..."

"Boo..."

"Mianhe, aku akan secepatnya mengemasi semua barang-barangku"

"Boo..."

"Tapi ijinkan aku membawa Changmin Yun, jebbal...aku bisa mati jika tidak bersamanya sedetik saja, hiks..."

"Saranghae boo, saranghae Kim Jaejoong..."

"Yun apa yang kau katakan, kau sudah gila, hiks..."

"Boo, kau bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk bebicara sebentar saja"

"Hiks...Yun, aku..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengetahui soal pekerjaanmu itu, hmm? Kau tahu boo, aku sangat menyesal, mengapa tidak sedari dulu aku mengaku jika telah mengetahui soal pekerjaanmu itu..."

"Jadi...jadi, k-kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ne, aku juga mengetahui jika boojaeku ini tak mau melayani tamu-tamunya, ia hanya sekedar menari diatas panggung saja, bukan begitu?"

"Yunnie...hiks..."

"Dan yang terpenting, boojaeku ini masih perawan, tidak tersentuh sedikitpun..."

"Yunniee..."

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan saat Yunho yang sudah mendekap tubuhnya erat, membisikkan kalimat terakhir tepat dilubang telinganya membuatnya bergidik geli. Sedikit merasa lega, walaupun belum menanyakan secara detail bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu mengenai pekerjaannya itu.

"Boo, aku tahu selanjutnya akan bertambah sulit bagi kita, tapi kumohon dengan sangat, bersabarlah ya ? mendapat kebahagiaan itu memang untuk sebagian orang tidaklah mudah, harus melewati berbagai rintangan...hanya orang-orang tangguh yang diberikan cobaan, dan kita mungkin termasuk salah satu dari orang-orang tangguh itu, kau paham maksudku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham akan maksud perkataan bijak yang baru saja keluar dari bibir hati itu. Untuk sementara Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang. Tenang karena ada Yunho disisinya, mendekapnya, menciumnya penuh kasih. Andai hanya mereka berdua saja, ah ani bertiga, yang hidup mengarungi rumah tangga tanpa ada campur tangan pihak luar, tidak Jung umma, apalagi Ahra.

Tentu saja Jaejoong merasa sangat aman jika berada didekat Yunho. Tapi bukankah Yunho harus bekerja dikantor? bagaimana nasib perusahaannya jika sang Presiden Direkturnya jarang masuk kantor, hanya ingin menemani sang pujaan hati dirumah. Sungguh tak masuk akal kan? Karena hal tersebutlah Jaejoong harus merelakan hari-harinya kembali seperti awal Jung umma mengenalnya, malah semakin parah.

Keahlian bibir wanita berduri itu sangatlah lihai menebar racun mempengaruhi pikiran Jung umma yang sudah kepalang negatif menilai seorang Kim Jaejoong. Masa lalunya yang seorang erotic dancer seakan menjadi senjata ampuh seorang Ahra menjatuhkan harga diri seorang namja cantik alami yang penuh kepolosan meski beberapa tahun pernah bekerja ditempat yang bisa dibilang mesum.

.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan, bulan demi bulan telah berlalu semenjak dari kejadian diruang makan pagi itu. Sudah dapat ditebak, Kim Jaejoong melalui hari-harinya di mansion mewah itu bagai neraka saja. Jung Umma yang sudah terpedaya oleh bibir berbisa Ahra, hanya manis kepada Jaejoong bila berada didepan Yunho saja, selanjutnya jika Yunho sudah beranjak pergi bekerja, maka dimulailah penyiksaan yang diterima Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, bersihkan kamarku!""

"Kim Jaejoong, dimana kau letakkan sepatuku!"

"Kim Jaejoong, cepat siapkan pakaianku!"

"Yah Kim Jaejoong apa yang sedang kau lakukan? cepat bereskan semua ini!"

"Kim Jaejoong..."

"Kim Jaejoong..."

"KIm Jaejoong..."

Begitulah hari demi hari yang dilewatkan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. diperlakukan seperti layaknya pembantu rumah tangga saja jika Yunho sudah beranjak dari rumahnya. hingga umur Changmin sekarang sudah hampir memasuki 3 tahun, dan ia tetap bertahan demi bocah yang semakin hari semakin pintar itu. Ia tahu jika haelmoninya dan Ahra ahjumanya tidak pernah memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik. Bahkan ada-ada saja kelakuan bocah pintar itu untuk mengerjai kedua wanita tersebut.

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong harus benar-benar melupakan semua angan-angannya bersama Yunho selama ini. Semua itu berawal dari beberapa jam sebelum malam ini. (waktu di prolog)

"Kim Jaejoong, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, duduklah disini..."

"Baik nyonya"

Kim Jaejoong yang tengah mengatur meja untuk menyiapkan makan malam menghentikan kegiatannya sementara karena Jung umma yang memanggilnya. Ia kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan nyonya rumah itu disofa ruang keluarga yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Aku tidak ingin banyak omong, kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam keluarga kami, lagipula Minnie sudah beranjak besar dan sudah dapat mengerti dan melihat siapa sebenarnya kau. Aku tidak ingin cucuku pikirannya dikotori dengan hal-hal yang tidak wajar."

"A-pa m-maksud nyonya, a-aku tidak mengerti..." Jaejoong tergagap mendengar perkataan Jung umma barusan.

"Ne, mengenai hubunganmu dengan Jung Yunho, aku tidak ingin cucuku melihat ketidak wajaran hubungan kalian. Bagaimana jika ia menginginkan seorang adik? apa kau sanggup memberikannya? tentu saja tidak kan? "

"Aku...t-tapi..."

"Sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, aku mohon, berhentilah bermimpi. Seharusnya kau tahu diri dan mundur dengan kebesaran hatimu. Walau bagaimanapun kau itu seorang namja. Apa yang kalian lakukan itu adalah dosa besar, menentang agama. dan kau mau memperosokkan makhluk tak berdosa seperti cucuku itu kedalam permainan kalian ini hah?" Suara jung umma mulai meninggi.

"Hiks, nyonya aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, hiks..."

"Jika kau mengerti, tinggalkanlah anakku sekarang juga, biarkanlah ia bahagia dengan keluarganya nanti, aku tahu kau berhati mulia dan berbesar hati Kim Jaejoong..." Tambah Jung umma lagi, dan berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong bersimpuh memohon didepan kakinya.

"Mianhe, mianhe Nyonya...tapi aku mohon biarkanlah aku mengasuh Changmin untuk seterusnya, aku sangat menyayanginya, jebbal..." Mohon Jaejoong dikaki Jung umma. Ia bersimpuh penuh harap agar ibunda Yunho memikirkan kembali ucapannya.

"Mianhe Kim Jaejoong, sudah kukatakan, biarkanlah Yunho hidup bersama keluarganya nanti, kurasa Ahra akan menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi Changmin cucuku."

"Nyonya, jebbalyo, hiks..."

"Kuharap aku sudah tidak melihatmu lagi besok pagi, dan kurasa kau cukup terpelajar untuk memahami kata-kataku ini" Ucapan terakhir Jung umma sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu. Jihye? wanita yang satu-satunya menyayangi Jaejoong diantara para iblis itu harus melanjutkan kuliah marketingnya dinegara Kangguru Australi. Dan Jaejoong harus menerima nasibnya dengan telak, tanpa ada Jihye yang berada disisinya.

Perlahan kim Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya yang masih bersimpuh dilantai dingin itu. Bergegas ia menuju kamar Changmin, dilihatnya bocah tanpa dosa yang sudah terbaring nyenyak dikasur empuknya setelah sebelumnya ia menyusu didalam pelukan Jaejoong. Kebiasaannya sampai saat ini, bila hendak tidur harus ada Jaejoong memeluknya, menyanyikan lagu nina bobok untuknya dan yang terpenting harus ada dada Jaejoong. Jika tidak menggrepe dada ummanya, jangan harap ia akan tertidur pulas.

Ditatapnya sendu bocah yang dari umur sembilan bulan sudah dalam asuhannya, dan kini ia harus berpisah. Entah apakah ia sanggup melakukannya, yang jelas semua perkataan Jung umma tadi benar-benar mengiris hatinya, membuatnya menjadi beribu-ribu potongan, sakitnya tak terkatakan. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil yang selalu mencarinya disaat pertama kali membuka matanya dipagi hari. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Ia harus kuat, Kim Jaejoong harus kuat.

Setelah puas melampiaskan rasa sayangnya kepada Jung Changmin dikamarnya, Jaejoong bergegas mengambil koper besar yang sebenarnya sudah lama dipersiapkannya semenjak masalah jati dirinya terungkap. Ia yakin saat ini pasti akan tiba juga. Diliriknya jam dinding dikamarnya, jarum jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan keangka sepuluh, biasanya Yunho akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Tak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan, Jaejoong menghapus jejak airmata diwajahnya, dengan langkah mantap diseretnya koper besar itu menuju ruang tamu mansion megah itu. Namun sejenak langkahnya kaku, terhenti dengan sendirinya saat didengarnya suara langkah berat memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Jung tersebut. Jung Yunho tampaknya sudah pulang. Tentu saja ia sangat heran melihat sosok cantik miliknya berdiri mematung diruang itu dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam gagang kopernya.

Jelas saja Jung Yunho terperanjat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang amat sangat berantakan malam hari itu. Dengan wajah penuh keheranan didekatinya orang yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Boo. apa yang kau lakukan? mengapa membawa koper sedemikian besarnya itu?"

"Aku pergi.."

"Aniya..apa maksudmu? kau tidak boleh pergi boo "

"Kau tidak bisa menahanku.."

"Pergilah, tapi kupastikan kau akan melihat aku dan Changmin sudah tidak bernyawa lagi besok pagi…"

'...'

"Boo, jebbal…jangan pernah meninggalkan kami, kau membuatku tak mengerti boo, mengapa tiba-tiba sikapmu aneh begini "

"Tapi aku bukan umma Changmin, lebih baik kau bersama Ahra"

"Changmin hanya menginginkanmu menjadi ummanya"

"Aku namja"

"Tak peduli apapun kau, Changmin hanya menginginkanmu boo, jebbal..."

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa memberikanmu keturunan"

"Aniya...aku tidak mengharapkannya, kita sudah punya Changmin, itu sudah lebih dari cukup "

Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya, masih dalam ingatan, saat akan berangkat kekantor pagi tadi Jaejoong masih menunjukkan wajah cerianya, memasangkan dasi seperti biasanya, tidak lupa memberikan kecupan morning kiss yang berakhir ditindihnya tubuh kurus itu oleh si beruang, walau hanya bercanda saja.

Sedikit banyak Yunho mengerti dengan tekanan yang dihadapi Jaejoong selama ini, namun ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak, masa lalu Jaejoonglah yang membuatnya lemah dihadapan ummanya selama ini. Bukannya tak pernah ia menjelaskan bagaimana Jaejoong bekerja, dan bagaimana Jaejoong yang tak pernah tersentuh sedikitpun. Namun Jung umma terlanjur memandang jika pekerjaan yang Jaejoong lakukan tetaplah pekerjaan kotor dan hina.

Sesaat bola mata doe eyes itu terkesiap, tatkala didengarnya langkah kecil milik Changmin yang mendekati tempat mereka berada dengan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Jaejoong paham benar, jika terbangun, seperti biasa yang pertama dicarinya adalah sang umma.

"Ummaa..."

'...'

"Mau cama umma... umma mau kemana..."

Perlahan langkah kecil itu mendekati tempat dimana sang umma berada dan sedikit heran melihat keadaan ummanya yang menggenggam erat gagang koper besar seperti hendak bepergian jauh.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! Aku bukan ummamu! "

"hikss..hikss ummaa...min mau ikut ummaa...hikss... " Kalimat Jaejoong yang membentak membuat bocah polos itu tersentak kaget dan tentu saja menjadi ketakutan.

"Boo..dia ingin bersamamu...jebbal...jangan terlalu keras...kau membuatnya takut..."

"Mianhe...aku pergi sekarang...Yunho shi, jangan lupa buatkan susu sebelum dia tidur nanti "

"Boo..."

"Ummaaa...minnie mau bobo cama ummaaa...hiks..hikss..huweee..."

"Uljima chagiya, uri umma pergi cuma sebentar, minnie uljimayo.."

"Chileoo..! Min mau ummaaa...Min mau bobo cama ummaaa...huweee.."

Dengan tak menghiraukan kedua makhluk yang menatap sendu dibelakangnya, Jaejoong melangkah dengan pasti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Seolah tak mendengarkan suara lengkingan jeritan Changmin yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Jung Yunho tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang ia disibukkan bagaimana menenangkan Changmin yang meronta-ronta hendak turun dari gendongannya ingin menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan keluar halaman mansion dimana taksi yang dipesannya telah menunggu sejak tadi.

Sementara dari dalam kediaman Jung terlihat dua sosok wanita yang melihat semua adegan YunJaeMin tadi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah apa yang yang didalam pikiran kedua manusia tersebut, tak terbersit sedikitpun rasa iba saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis pilu meronta-ronta didalam dekapan sang appa menginginkan ummanya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukkan kopernya dibagasi belakang taksi sebelum membanting pintu dan menyuruh ahjusi supir taksi tersebut meninggalkan kediaman Jung yang baru beberapa bulan ini dihuninya. Diluar hujan mulai turun seakan ikut merasakan keadaan hati Jaejoong saat ini yang tak terkatakan lagi hancurnya. Apalagi membayangkan sikecil Changmin yang sudah pasti akan selalu mencarinya. Airmata Jaejoongpun mulai menetes seiring bertambah derasnya derai air hujan diluar, seolah bertanding dengan isakan Jaejoong yang semakin jelas terdengar.

" Hiks..hikss..mianhe Minnie..maafkan umma, umma sangat menyayangi Minnie dan Appa...sampai kapanpun...hiks..hiks..mianhe.."

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam taksi tersebut membawa Jaejoong berputar-putar dijalanan Seoul tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ini disebabkan karena sopir taksi tersebut bingung menghadapi penumpangnya yang terus-terusan menangis semenjak menginjakkan kaki didalam taksinya. Untung saja Ahjusi ini orang baik-baik, jika ia orang jahat pasti sudah merencanakan niat jahat sedari tadi.

"Ehm...mianhe Agashi, sebaiknya agashi memikirkan tujuannya hendak kemana, karena kita sudah dari tadi berputar-putar tak tentu arah"

Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri ahjusi sopir menegur Jaejoong yang masih sesenggukan. Tentu saja dengan wajah yang cantik dan dalam keadaan menangis wajar jika Jaejoong dianggap Ahjussi itu seorang yeoja.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dari pikirannya yang kalut, seakan tersadar jika ia tengah berada didalam taksi tanpa tujuan yang jelas jangan lupakan waktu saat itu sudah sangat larut. Hanya satu tempat yang ada dibenak Jaejoong saat ini. Dan kebetulan taksi tersebut tengah berada dikawasan tersebut.

"Turunkan aku di Purple line club diujung jalan itu ahjussi" Ujar Jaejoong mantap, namun mengundang wajah heran sipengemudi taksi.

"Club itu? Bukankah itu club para pria? Kau tak akan diijinkan masuk kesana Agashi..."

"Turunkan saja aku disana"

Jaejoong tak ambil pusing saat ahjussi itu terperangah mendengarnya menyebutkan tujuannya saat itu. Tentu saja ahjusi itu mengetahui purple line dan jelas-jelas ia mengira Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang jelas-jelas tak diijinkan mamasuki club yang khusus menerima kaum namja saja.

Jaejoong bergegas turun dan menyeret kopernya setelah membayar ongkos kepada ahjusi sopir taksi. Dengan langkah yang berat diseretnya kopernya yang sebesar lemari (?) itu masuk kedalam club tempatnya bekerja dulu.

'

.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Jung itu? akan kuhabisi mereka!" Geram Heechul tak lama setelah mendapatkan keadaan Jaejoong yang berantakan malam itu. Beruntung keadaan club tidak seramai malam-malam biasanya, jadi Heechul, Yoochun, dan Junsu dapat dengan leluasa menemani dan mendengarkan Jaejoong berkeluh kesah.

Namun percuma saja mereka mengorek keterangan dari namja cantik tersebut. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis tanpa menceritakan dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi. Sementara dari bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Changmin bocah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Tampak jelas raut wajah Jaejoong yang penuh kekhawatiran memikirkan nasib bocah pintar yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hyung, tenangkanlah diri hyung dulu...ini minumlah, kalaupun bisa membantu, pasti kami semua akan membantu..." Ujar Yoochun menenangkan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sangat canggung memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'hyung' karena umurnya yang sudah tentu lebih dewasa, namun ia harus tetap menjalankan penyamarannya selama Siwon masih berkeliaran ditempat itu. Untung saja Siwon saat itu sedang tidak berada disana, sehingga mereka dapat leluasa mengobrol tanpa diketahui pihak luar.

"Baiklah hari sudah menjelang subuh, lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku saja, kita semua harus beristirahat, siapa tahu besok pikiran Jae sudah jernih dan mau menceritakannya kepada hyung" Heechul yang merasa posisinya tertua disana menyuruh dongsaengnya untuk segera pulang dan menawarkan tumpangan sementara untuk Jaejoong karena saat ini Jaejoong tidak mungkin kembali kerumahnya yang dulu yang dalam keadaan kosong belum dibenahi.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul barusan. Ia merasa sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai teman-teman yang masih peduli kepadanya. Mereka semua telah mengangggapnya sebagai keluarga, walaupun terhitung sudah lebih satu tahun Jaejoong meninggalkan club tersebut.

Terlebih sosok Heechul yang sudah Jaejoong anggap sebagai Hyung sendiri teroisah dari kelakuan yang sedikit 'Liar' karena kerap bergonta-ganti pacar dan menerima ajakan namja-namja hidung belang untuk sekedar menemani mereka, tidak seperti Jaejoong. Namun semenjak mengenal dan berpacaran dengan Siwon, Heechul tak pernah lagi terlihat 'meladeni' namja lain. Dengar-dengar Siwon melarang Heechul untuk berpacaran dengan orang lain selain dirinya, bahkan terdengar kabar jika Siwon mulai serius dengan namja cantik bermata besar itu.

.

.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Heechul tiba dirumahnya yang cukup asri, tampak sebuah mobil sport terparkir terlebih dahulu didepan rumah tersebut. Tentu saja Heechul mengenal jelas mobil milik siapa itu. Mobil yang pemiliknya sudah lebih 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Mobil milik Choi Siwon itu tampaknya sudah sedari tadi berada dipekarangan kecil rumah Heechul, sehingga mobil Heechul sendiri harus mengalah diparkir diluar rumah.

"Yah Tuan Choi ini, apa dia tidak pulang kerumahnya semalam? mengapa tidak menemui diclub saja, huh...menyusahkan saja, Jae kau masuklah duluan dan bawa kopermu...aku akan mengururus bayi besar ini"

Melihat Siwon yang tertidur didalam mobilnya dengan kaca jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, Heechul menjadi sedikit iba. Setelah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk duluan, heechulpun bergerak menuju ketempat Siwon berada saat ini. Ia membuka pintu mobil disisi lainnya dan duduk dibangku penumpang disebelah Siwon saat ini.

"Wonnie...hei Tuan Choi! Tidurmu seperti Sapi saja, susah sekali dibangunkan...lagian kurang kerjaan bertamu dirumah orang dini hari seperti ini"

Heechul menggoyan-goyangkan tubuh atletis Siwon yang penuh otot dilengannya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan lengan Heechul yang kurus tanpa otot persis seperti milik yeoja, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong yang bahkan memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kurus darinya.

"Wonnie, ireona...kajja" Kali ini Heechul menepuk-nepuk wajah terlelap Siwon yang penuh damai, namun hasilnya nihil. Siwon masih betah teritidur didalam mobilnya, sepertinya ia baru saja tertidur hingga sulit dibangunkan.

"Arraso, terserah kau jika mau habis badanmu digigit nyamuk diluar sini yang ganasnya minta ampun" Tampaknya Heechul sudah menyerah, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Siwon yang pikirnya sengaja memilih tidur didalam mobilnya. Kemudian Heechul beranjak hendak meninggalkan mobil tersebut, namun baru saja hendak membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba...

**_Sreetttt~_**

"Mau kemana Tuan putri yeoppo..."

"AAHHH WONNIE, Apa yang kau lakukan, aahhhh...curang kau...emhhhh..."

Tubuh Heechul, entah bagaimana caranya telah terangkat dan terduduk diatas pangkuan Siwon yang langsung menyerang bibirnya tanpa ampun.

"Chullie baby, bogoshippo...jeongmal bogoshippo"

"Nado Wonnie ya...mengapa tidak menghubungiku jika sudah berada disini" Ujar Heechul dengan manjanya sesaat setelah mereka menyudahi pertarungan bibir mereka barusan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan, tak tahunya aku malah ketiduran, hahaha" Tawa Siwon mengingat kecerobohannya tadi.

"Yah kau ini, kajja kita masuk...Jaejoong pasti sudah menunggu sedari tadi"

"Mwo? Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong? Waeyo?

Nanti saja kuceritakan, ayolah aku sudah tidak sabar lagi Wonnie ah..." Ucap Heechul menggoda dengan menggoyang-goyangkan buttnya diatas Junior Siwon yang masih terbungkus celana panjangnya.

"Tidak sabar apa Chullie baby...nakal eoh?" Jawab Siwon yang merasakan reaksi didalam celananya akibat gerakan Heechul tadi.

"_**As usual**_ Wonnie, hehehe..." Sisi nakal Heechulpun mulai keluar. Jangan lupakan jika Siwon ini selain adalah kekasihnya juga berstatus sebagai pelanggannya.

"_Then be my whore now baby.._." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Heechul yang membuat namja cantik tersebut tak sabaran menarik namja tampan kekasihnya masuk kedalam rumahnya menuju kamar pribadinya diiringi tatapan jengah Jaejoong saat kedua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta itu melewatinya diruang tengah tempatnya berada sekarang. Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan dan merebahan dirinya disofa yang cukup empuk itu, berniat menghabiskan sisa waktu malam yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Jaejoong menumpang dirumah Heechul. Sementara ponselnya selalu berbunyi entah itu panggilan ataupun sms daro orang yang sama dan dengan isi sms yang sam juga, yaitu menanyakan keberadaannya. Tentu saja tak satupun sms dan panggilan tersebut dibalas Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar berusaha melupakan kedua marga Jung itu, walaupun hingga detik ini Jaejoong tak dapat melupakan raut wajah lucu Changmin, bahkan tak jarang Heechul membangunkannya ditengah malam ketika ia memimpikan Balita yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Tentu saja tinggal bersama Heechul, berarti Jaejoong harus rela merelakan sepasang mata polosnya ternoda akan pemandangan yang dibuat Heechul dan Siwon yang selama Jaejoong menginap disana, namja Choi itupun menginap disana juga. Pemandangan 'panas' yang selalu disaksikan Jaejoong setiap malam, karena Heechul dan Siwon tak pernah mengenal tempat saat bercinta. Bahkan saat menonton televisi bersamapun kedua sejoli sesama jenis itu selalu berakhir dengan berhubungan intim diatas sofa tempat biasa Jaejoong terlelap dimalam hari. Tentu saja Jaejoong harus berbesar hati menghindar keruangan lain. Heechul benar-benar liar dalam hal ini, wajar jika seorang Siwon tak pernah mencari namja ataupun yeoja lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Namun ada yang tidak Jaejoong sadari jika kehadirannya dirumah Heechul membuat seseorang tersenyum menang. Senyum seorang Choi Siwon yang sedikit banyak mengetahui jika Kim Jaejoong masihlah perawan. Dan rencana jahatpun telah dirancang Siwon bersama adik sepupunya Go Ahra yang mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong dari Siwon. Siwon akan menjebak Jaejoong disaat Heechul lengah dan segera mengirimnya kebenua Afrika.

Tibalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu Siwon. Heechul yang baru saja berpamitan pergi bekerja ke Purple Line menyuruhnya dirumah saja setelah pulang dari kantornya, karena Heechul khawatir jika meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dirumah. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Siwon tersenyum senang dan menunggu saat Jaejoong terlelap. Ia sudah menyiapkan obat bius berdosis tinggi agar Jaejoong mudah dilumpuhkan.

Dan inilah saatnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tampak Jaejoong yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk duduk disofa tempatnya biasa sambil memonton televisi didepannya. Perlahan-lahan Siwon mendekatinya dari belakang, dan...

**CRAASSHH~**

"Arrghhh...Wonnie hyung, a-apa yang k-kau la-ku-kannhh...aahhh"

Jaejoong memekik terperanjat saat dirasa sesuatu yang dingin menembus kulit lengannya. Dilihatnya sebuah jarum suntik tertancap dalam dilengan kurusnya sebelum segala sesuatunya gelap gulita. Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri. Pengaruh obat bius berdosis tinggi itu sangatlah kuat sehingga dalam hitungan detik saja mampu membuat Jaejoong lunglai tak berdaya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Siwon segera membopong tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong menuju mobilnya dipekarangan rumah Heechul. Tanpa merasa kesusahan yang berarti ia mengangkat tubuh ringan namja cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menghasilkan banyak uang untuknya. Dikeluarkannya dengan buru-buru kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku kemejanya lalu menekan tombol alarm dan bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun...

_**Klik~**_

Sesuatu menyentuh tengkuknya yang membuat Siwon terdiam kaku ditempatnya, bersamaan terdengar bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik, Siwon menyadari seseorang telah menodongkan senjata api kepadanya.

"Berhenti Wonnie ah"

"C-Chulie?"

"Ne Siwon shi, _surprise_? Heh, untuk penjahat licik kelas kakap sepertimu, Korea tidak akan menurunkan agen polisi saja...turunkan dia! Atau kuledakkan kepalamu sekarang juga!"

"B-baiklah Chullie, akan aku turunkan dongsaengmu ini...hhhh. bukankah kau bekerja tadi baby...kita bisa bicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik arra?"

Begitu terperanjatnya Siwon saat mendapati sosok cantik Heechul yang tengah menodongkan senjata api berjenis revolver kearahnya yang sekarang bersarang tepat dipelipisnya, dengan hati-hati diturunkannya tubuh tak sadar Jaejoong keatas tanah begitu saja. Sepertinya ancaman dari kekasihnya tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Kemudian dengan lemah lembut ia mencoba merayu namja cantik yang masih menjadi kekasihnya sampai detik ini.

"Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini, kau penjahat licik, otakmu licin selalu lolos, dan kini saatnya kau menyerah ditanganku, aku mempunyai semua bukti kejahatanmu barusan, dan kau berhak membela dirimu didalam persidangan nantinya" Ujar heechul sembari memasangkan borgol dikedua pergelangan tangan Siwon yang sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Siwon benar-benar tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Chuliie baby, tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan...mengapa kau memborgolku? Aku ini kekasihmu Chullie ya!"

Perkataan Heechul barusan dan tindakan Heechul yang memborgol tangannya seenaknya jelas membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang mengapa Heechul kekasihnya tega melakukan ini kapadanya.

Hening sejenak...

"Siwon shi, perkenalkan Aku Kim Heechul, tepatnya Inspektur Kim Heechul dari Badan Intelejen Korea yang ditugaskan khusus selama bertahun-tahun menyelidiki perdagangan manusia bertaraf Internasional dinegara Korea."

"J-jadi k-kau selama ini hanya memperdayaku Chullie ah..." Lirih Siwon lemah.

"Mianhe Wonnie"

.

.

.

**tebece **

**REVIEW ne...**

**twitt= peya_ok**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

senang bisa update lagi, walaupun lagi-lagi saya terlambat. Jeongmal Mianhe tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan readers semua. Dan yang menantikan NC disini, saya ingatkan rate ff ini adalah T dan saya blm berencana menaikkan ratenya, jadi NC (jika ada) akan saya buat sekenanya saja. Mohon dimaklumi. Setelah membaca jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak eoh? *KecupSemua

Well yorobeun...saranghaeyo

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 17**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_Perkataan Heechul barusan dan tindakan Heechul yang memborgol tangannya seenaknya jelas membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang mengapa Heechul kekasihnya tega melakukan ini kapadanya._

_Hening sejenak..._

_"Siwon shi, perkenalkan Aku Kim Heechul, tepatnya Inspektur Kim Heechul dari Badan Intelejen Korea yang ditugaskan khusus selama bertahun-tahun menyelidiki perdagangan manusia bertaraf Internasional dinegara Korea."_

_"J-jadi k-kau selama ini hanya memperdayaku Chullie ah..." Lirih Siwon lemah._

_"Mianhe Wonnie"_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo Chullie hyung, waeyo menelponku? Mengapa hyung belum juga datang ke Purple Line?"

"Letnan Park, aku membutuhkanmu...cepatlah datang kekediamanku"

**Klik~**

"Letnan Park?"

Yoochun tampak bengong sesaat setelah Heechul menutup sambungan telepon mereka dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Letnan. Setahu-nya hanya Junsu dan Siwon saja yang mengetahui identitasnya selama ini. Namun ketika menyadari Siwon itu kekasih siapa, maka terlihat namja berjidat lebar itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti tanda mengerti sesuatu.

"Hmm, jadi kau telah memberitahu identitasku kepada Chullie hyung, dasar bajingan!" Seketika Yoochun tersadar, tentu saja dengan persepsinya yang salah, karena bukan Siwon yang memberitahu identitasnya kepada Heechul.

Tentu saja Heechul telah mengetahui identitas Yoochun sedari awal, karena ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi pekerjaan Letnan polisi tersebut, sekaligus membongkar bisnis ilegal yang bertaraf Internasional itu. Yoochun segera menyambar jaketnya yang diletakkan disandaran kursi diruang bartender tempat ia berada bersama Junsu sekarang dan bersiap akan pergi. Tentu saja itu membuat Junsu kekasihnya keheranan.

"Yah, mau kemana kau ahjussi!" Teriak suara lumba-lumba itu ditengah musik yang menghentak. Semenjak mengetahui umur kekasihnya itu, Junsu seringkali meledek Yoochun dengan sebutan 'ahjussi'.

"Chullie hyung barusan menelponku Su ie baby, dan ia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya dikediamannya. Aku sangat khawatir, pasalnya dia memangilku dengan sebutan Letnan, aku khawatir Siwon telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak" Jawab Yoochun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kecemasan wajahnya. Ia masih tidak merubah panggilannya kepada teman-teman sekerjanya meski mungkin ia yang memiliki umur paling dewasa diantara mereka, tak terkecuali Heechul.

"Chunnie, apa kau lupa jika Jae hyung menginap dirumahnya?"

"Oh, SH*T!"

Setelah disadarkan Junsu, segera Yoochun melesat dari tempat itu, tidak lupa sebelumnya mengecup bibir Junsu singkat. Yuuchun bergegas menghidupkan mobilnya dan menggas penuh benda tersebut agar tiba dirumah Heechul lebih cepat. Ia tak ingin kedua sahabatnya celaka.

.

.

"Mwo? Chullie hyung apa yang terjadi?"

Yoochun ternganga dengan pemandangan didepannya saat ia baru memasuki pekarangan rumah Heechul ditengah malam itu. Pemandangan dimana Siwon yang duduk berlutut dengan borgol dikedua pergelangan tangan dibelakang tubuhnya dan Heechul yang berdiri dibelakangnya, menodongkan pistol kearah kepala Siwon. Sedangkan tubuh tak berdaya Jaejoong tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari mereka.

"Letnan Park, kuserahkan penjahat kelas kakap ini kepadamu, tolong lanjutkan proses hukumnya dikepolisian Kota Seoul saja"

Suara Heechul yang datar semakin mengundang rasa penasaran Yoochun, dalam hatinya, apakah kedua sejoli ini tengah melakukan sandiwara? namun saat mendengar kalimat heechul barusan, rasa keingin tahuan Yoochun akan siapa sebenarnya Heechul yang tengah memegang pistol revolver yang kepemilikannya harus menggunakan ijin legal dari pemerintah.

"Chullie hyung bisa kau jelaskan semua ini? aku benar-benar tak mengerti" Jawab Yoochun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Letnan Park, perkenalkan aku Kim Heechul, Inspektur Kim Heechul, Agen Rahasia dari Badan Intelijen Korea"

"Mwo? Siap, Inspektur!"

Mendengar pangkat yang yang disebutkan Heechul barusan membuat Yoochun cengo tak berdaya, dan langsung mengambil sikap hormat didepan Agen rahasia Korea itu. Tentu saja setelah Heechul meyakinkan Letnan polisi tersebut dengan memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya, yang dengan jelas terbaca oleh kedua mata Yoochun.

**Insp. Kim Heechul**

**Korean Secret Agent**

"Hhhh...arraseo Letnan Park, target operasi kita ini kuserahkan kepadamu saja, untuk ditindak lanjuti oleh kepolisian kota Seoul, kuharap kau mengerti alasanku"

"Siap Inspektur!"

"Dan satu lagi Yoochun ah, tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, aku lebih senang jika tak ada perubahan diantara kita, kuserahkan juga Jaejoong kepadamu, biusnya akan memakan waktu sedikit lama dan akan membuatnya tidak ingat akan kejadian ini. Kuharap kau merahasiakan apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya, arraso?"

"Si...eh arraso Chullie hyung"

"Arraso, aku pergi dulu, ehm Yoochun ah, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku yang harus memanggilmu hyung" Ucap Heechul seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Sedari awal ia memang sudah mengetahui umur Yoochun yang sebenarnya, karena ia telah membaca seluruh biodata Polisi yang ditugaskan ditempat yang sama dengannya. Umurnya 4 tahun dibawah umur Yoochun meski ia memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi.

...

"Chullie ya..."

Heechul yang sudah hendak bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, bahkan sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempat itu, melewati Yoochun yang sekarang telah berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya setelah terperangah tak berdaya demi mendengar identitas kekasihnya itu. Ia memanggil Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar. Mendengar Siwon memanggilnya, Heechulpun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Siwon shi, kalau mengenai kasusmu ini, kau bisa membayar pengacara mahal yang dapat meringankan hukumanmu" Ujar Heechul tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aniya Chullie ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanmu kepadaku...Chullie ya, aku hanya ingin mengetahui, apakah kebersamaan kita selama sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu? asal kau ketahui, bahkan aku telah mempersiapkan diriku untuk segera melamarmu, janjiku kepadamu selama ini, laranganku kepadamu utuk menolak pria lain itu semata-mata karena aku memang benar-benar mencin..."

"Jalani saja hukumanmu, Siwon shi"

Maendadak Heechul memotong kalimat terakhir Siwon dengan kalimat tegasnya. Tak urung hal itu membuat raut wajah sedih dan kecewa diwajah tampan Siwon. Kemudian dengan raut wajah yang mengeras namja berlesung pipi itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Arraso, Inspektur Kim Heechul yang terhormat, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui satu hal, Saranghae...Jeongmal saranghae Kim heechul"

Mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibir Siwon membuat Heechul yang masih dalam posisi berdiri membelakanginya memejamkan kedua mata besarnya...digigitnya bibirnya seakan menahan sesuatu yang sakit. Tampak bulir kristal bening disudut kelopak mata indahnya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Bohong besar jika Heechul tak memiliki rasa sedikitpun kepada namja tampan berlesung pipi yang terhitung hampir 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya, semenjak ia bekerja menyamar di Purple Line club, beberapa bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana.

Masih terbayang jelas diingatannya saat-saat indahnya bersama Siwon yang tak pernah absen seharipun mengunjungi club tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk mengawasi agar tak ada seorangpun namja hidung belang yang merayunya untuk sekedar menemani mereka minum atau sekedar menggoyangkan badan bersama-sama di dance floor club itu. Bahkan Siwon sampai melupakan kedua targetnya dalam waktu yang lama, karena desakan Ahra lah ia berlaku nekat terhadap Jaejoong, karena rasa sayangnya kepada adik sepupunya yang menangis sesenggukan mengaku menderita karena seorang namja cantik yang bernama Kim jaejoong yang tak lain adalah 'target' bisnis terlarangnya.

Heechul adalah agen rahasia Korea yang khusus ditugaskan untuk melakukan penyusupan. Wajah cantiknya adalah modal utamanya, sudah banyak kasus yang ditanganinya dan semuanya berhasil. Namun ia merasa baru kali ini ia benar-benar terbawa emosi dalam menangani kasusnya. Terbawa emosi dalam artian perasaannya ikut terbawa-bawa dalam menangani kasus ini, tak lain adalah karena target operasinya yang semula tak ada dalam rencananya untuk dijadikannya kekasihnya itu malah mendekatinya dan memintanya menjadi 'pelanggan tetapnya'. Tentu saja hal tersebut dikonsultasikannya dahulu dengan rekan kerjanya, bahkan dengan pimpinan departemen tempat ia bekerja. Jawabannya adalah, mereka menganjurkan jika Heechul benar-benar 'total' melaksanakan penyamarannya, mengingat Siwon ini adalah target operasi yang terkenal 'licin', seringkali lolos.

Bohong jika Heechul tidak memiliki perasaannya sama sekali, bahkan ia rela menyerahkan 'segalanya' kepada Siwon yang amat tidak menyangka jika Heechul masih 'perawan' saat mereka pertama kali berhubungan intim. Hal tersebut dikarenakan sifat Heechul yang sebelumnya 'mudah' diajak kencan oleh pengunjung club tersebut. tentu saja hal itu dilakukan Heechul untuk menunjang penyamarannya. Tahukah jika selama ini mereka yang mengajak Heechul berkencan di Hotel akan ditemukan pingsan tak berdaya dikamar hotelnya? itulah yang menyebabkan namja cantik yang terkesan liar itu masih perawan saat ia dengan sadarnya menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya kepada Siwon. Hal inilah yang membuat Siwon yakin jika Heechul mencintainya.

"Siwon shi, bekelakuan baiklah selama persidangan, akuilah semua perbuatanmu, maka mereka akan meringankan hukumanmu, beruntung kau hanya kukirimkan ke kepolisian Seoul, dan seolah-olah letnan Park ini yang menangkapmu, kau bisa meminta penjelasan kepadanya nanti" Suara datar Heechul yang kini terdengar sama bergetarnya dengan suara Siwon barusan.

"Lalu apa yang kudapat jika aku menuruti semua perkataanmu itu" Kali ini Siwon berkata dengan lantangnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"Arraseo, aku akan mengakui semua perbuatanku, menerima dan menjalani semua hukumanku, setelahnya aku akan menagih janjimu Chullie ya"

Jawaban yang tak terduga dari bibir Heechul, yang membuat kedua namja yang lain yang berada disana membuka matanya lebar, menatap punggung namja cantik yang kenyataannya adalah seorang agen rahasia negara itu semakin menjauh. Sedangkan Heechul yang kembali meneruskan langkahnya dengan hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan sakit di dadanya dan bulir kristal itupun mengalir tanpa permisi diwajah cantiknya yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang yang berpangkat Inspektur dari Badan Intelijen Negara.

"Siwon shi, ketahuilah kau masih sangat beruntung" Suara husky Yoochun memecah keheningan setelah Heechul dan mobilnya menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Beruntung?dengan hukuman yang sudah berada dihadapanku?" Jawab Siwon sinis.

"Ne, kau beruntung karena Heechul tak mengirimmu ke Departemen tempatnya bekerja, kau tahu, hukumanmu akan berlipat-lipat ganda, karena yang akan menangani kasusmu adalah pengadilan Internasional"

'...'

"Sedangkan bila kau diserahkan di kepolisian Seoul, kau hanya akan diadili di pengadilan Negeri saja, tentu saja hukuman akan bertambah ringan jika kau berkelakuan baik"

'...'

"Kukira Heechul benar-benar mencintaimu, jadi jangan kecewakan dia"

"Ahra"

"Eh? apa katamu?"

"Ahra"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia juga bertanggung jawab atas semua ini"

"Arraso, kita lanjutkan saja dikantor, dan kau boleh menghubungi pengacaramu tuan Choi, kau membuatku repot saja, lihatlah sicantik targetmu itu, kau menambah beban hidupnya saja"

Yoochun bergegas 'memasukkan' Siwon ke mobilnya, tidak lupa ia juga membopong tubuh kurus Jaejoong dan memasukkannya kemobilnya sebelum tancap gas dari tempat tersebut. Sedikit merasa lega karena penyamarannya selama ini akan segera berakhir, dan 'sedikit' mengasihani Siwon yang wajahnya tampak kusut sekali memikirkan nasibnya nanti.

.

.

.

**Jung Mansion**

"Chilo! Min tidak mau mimik cama ahjuma nenek cihil ini!"

"Yah Jung Changmin! tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada calon ummamu, pasti baby sittermu yang mengajarimu kan?"

Teriak nyonya Jung kepada cucunya yang belum genap berusia 3 tahun itu, gaya bicaranya seperti menghadapi bocah yang sudah bersekolah saja. Benar-benar tidak dapat menghadapi anak kecil. Sedangkan Ahra, yeoja yang disebut-sebutnya sebagai calon umma itu tersenyum menyindir bocah malang yang tengah mengamuk lantaran ia hanya ingin minum susunya dengan ditemani orang yang dipanggilnya umma selama ini.

Semenjak kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho sangat tidak berdaya menghadapi kelakuan Changmin. Bukannya ia tak mau mengurus sang buah hati, tuntutan pekerjaannya-lah yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Bahkan Changmin hanya mau menyusu jika bersama dirinya. Semenjak Jaejoong minggat ialah yang menggantikan posisi sang umma menemani Changmin tidur. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali bibir mungil Changmin menanyakan keberadan ummanya yang tak pernah dapat di jawab Yunho sama sekali.

"Min mau mimik cama umma, bobo cama umma, makan cama umma! bukan cama nenek cihil!" Kembali kalimat pedas dari bibir bocah pemberani tersebut.

"Yah Jung Changmin! umma-mu sudah meninggal eoh? Ahra jumma inilah penggantinya" Suara Jung umma sedikit melemah, berusaha membujuk sang cucu yang sudah jarang sekali makan semenjak kepergian Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku yang memaksanya umma, berikan makanannya...Hey, mau kemana kau bocah kurang ajar!"

"Ahra ah, pelanlah sedikit jika berbicara dengan cucuku, kau harus bisa membujuknya, sudah beberapa hari bersamamu bukannya kau bujuk ia agar mau makan, tapi semakin hari kulihat ia semakin tidak mau bersamamu. Kau dengar, aku tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk membatalkan perjodohan kalian jika sikapmu tidak ada perubahan. Akan kujodohkan anakku dengan wanita yang lebih pantas!"

"Yah nenek tua! kau pikir aku tidak muak dengan sikap kalian yang selalu mendikteku selama ini hah? kau pikir aku ini sama seperti Jaejoong pelacur jalang yang mudah kau suruh-suruh? kalian se..."

**PLAKK!**

"Berhenti berkata kasar kepadaku! aku ini nyonya rumah disini, kau ternyata tidak lebih baik dari Kim jaejoong, bahkan kau lebih rendah darinya, baru beberapa hari kau sudah berani membentakku, bagaimana seandainya jika kau sudah menjadi istri anakku? Jika tahu akan seperti ini, tak akan kuusir Jaejoong dari rumah ini, ketahuilah melihat sifat aslimu ini, aku sangat menyesal telah mengusirnya"

Emosi nyonya Jung saat berondongan kalimat kurang ajar terdengar dari bibir wanita yang awalnya sangat disayanginya itu. Namun semakin hari Ahra semakin menunjukkan watak aslinya. Jung umma tentu saja tidak suka saat menyaksikan cucunya dibentak-bentak sedemikian rupa oleh Ahra. Dan tamparan keraspun mendarat disebelah pipi wanita soleha idaman pria kurang waras tersebut.

Nyonya Jung tampak tengah menguasai nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat didada kirinya, tubuhnya-pun hampir rubuh jika ia tidak bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Melihat keadaan Jung umma yang menahan sakit seperti itu tidak membuat Ahra menjadi iba, ia bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya kembali lantaran ia terlanjur sakit hati oleh tamparan keras Jung umma tadi.

"Ketahuilah nyonya tua, kalian harus mengubur keinginan kalian untuk menjadikan namja pelacur murahan itu sebagai istri anakmu! karena ia telah kujual ke Afrika!"

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong didepanku wanita jahat! benar sekali firasat cucuku yang tak pernah melihatmu sebagai wanita baik, insting anak kecil memang tak boleh diacuhkan, hhh...hhh.." Emosi Jung umma tampak memuncak, tubuhnya semakin sempoyongan, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal saja.

"Haelmoni! kenapa Haelmoni cepelti itu? Hueee...Haelmoniiii..."

"Minnie ah, hah...hah...p-panggil H-han ahjumma ce-pathh" Jung umma dengan suara terbata-bata menyuruh cucunya agar memanggil kepala pelayan kepercayaan Yunho yang telah bekerja sedari Yunho tinggal di Apartemannya terdahulu.

"Ne, Haelmoni tunggu cebental ya?" Kaki mungil itu lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju dapur tempat biasa Han ahjumma berada. Ahra? jangan ditanya, karena merasa bersalah, wanita itu bergegas meninggalkan Jung umma sebelum cucunya menemukannya disana.

"Mwoya Nyonya Jung waeyo? ada apa?" Panik Han ahjumma mendapatkan Nyonya rumah tersebut ternyata sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dengan paniknya Han ahjumma menjerit meminta tolong kepada supir keluarga tersebut untuk mengantarkan nyonya Jung kerumah sakit dan segera menghubungi Yunho di kantornya.

Akhirnya Nyonya Jung-pun dibawa kerumah sakit oleh seorang supir keluarga beserta Han ahjumma dan Changmin tentunya. Bocah malang yang selama perjalanan itu menangisi haelmoninya memilih untuk ikut bersama Han ahjumma saja darpada tinggal dirumah bersama Ahra si nenek sihir jahat.

Setiba dirumah sakit, ternyata Yunho telah menunggu disana. Nyonya Jung segera dibawa keruang ICU dan mendapatkan perawatan intensive. Ternyata menurut dokter nyonya Jung terkena serangan jantung dan juga stroke ringan. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat hati Yunho semakin gundah saja. Segera dihubunginya Jihye yang berada dikota lain agar segera pulang untuk menemui umma mereka yang terbaring tak berdaya. Mendengar berita itu, Jihye segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan secepatnya bergegas agar dapat segera menemui wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Bagaimana dengan wanita idaman kita? Ahra, wanita tersebut dengan tanpa dosanya merasa bahagia sekali saat didengarnya nyonya Jung wanita yang dengan usahanya yang keras menjodohkannya dengan namja incarannya selama ini harus mendekam dirumah sakit untuk beberapa lama. Ia merasa lega karena niatnya untuk mendapatkan namja idamannya sudah diambang kesuksesan tanpa ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Tidak tahu diri.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

"Jae hyung..."

"Ngghhh..."

"Cunnhie ya ottokhe? apa Jae hyung sudah sadar?"

Junsu tampak terkesiap saat tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang terus ditatapnya sejak tadi terlihat menggeliat-geliat kecil. Dari bibir pout itu terdengar lenguhan lemah yang menandakan hyung cantik mereka telah sadar dari 'tidurnya' yang hampir mencapai 2 hari karena pengaruh obat bius yang sangat kuat. Siwon sudah dijebloskan ke tahanan kepolisian Seoul, tengah menunggu proses hukumnya saja.

Sedang Heechul, namja cantik itu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi saja, tak ada kata-kata perpisahan sama sekali darinya. Pertemuan dimalam itu yang melibatkan Siwon dan Yoochun lah pertemuan yang terakhir kalinya dengan Yoochun, hanya Heechul sempat berpesan agar Yoochun merahasiakan pertemuan mereka dan menyuruh Siwon untuk tutup mulut mengenai Heechul apabila ia menginginkan hukuman yang ringan. Mereka harus merekayasa jika penangkapan Siwon murni Yoochun yang melakukannya.

Yoochun memaklumi semua itu dilakukan Heechul karena ia telah terjebak terlalu jauh dalam sandiwaranya sendiri. Heechul telah jatuh cinta kepada target operasinya sendiri, kepada namja yang harus ditangkap dan dijebloskannya ke penjara.

"enghh, dimana ini? Yoochun ah, Su-ie..."

"Tenanglah Jae hyung, tidak usah berpikir terlalu keras, kondisimu masih lemah, sebaiknya makanlah dulu hyung pasti lapar" Jawab Yoochun menenangkan Jaejoong agar tidak terlalu keras berpikir, mengingat seberapa keras obat bius yang telah disuntikkan Siwon kepadanya.

"Ne hyung, kau pasti sangat lapar...sudah hampir 2 hari kau tidak sadarkan diri" Junsupun menimpali perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Ahh pusing..."

"Tenanglah hyung, duduklah pelan-pelan..." Junsupun membantu Jaejoong bersandar dikepala ranjang dikamarnya yang tidak terlalu lebar. Yah, Yoochun ternyata membawa Jaejoong ke Apartemen milik Junsu yang dinilainya aman sampai Jaejoong dapat memutuskan untuk tinggal dimana ia nantinya jika sudah sehat kembali.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Yoochun dan Junsu serempak mendadak heran saat melihat perubahan raut wajah cantik dihadapan mereka saat ini yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Changmin, Minnie...anak itu pasti mencariku, hiks...Minnie" Dan pecahlah tangisan Jaejoong yang membuat kedua temannya kebingungan.

Rupanya hal yang pertama sekali diingat Jaejoong adalah bocah evil yang selalu membutuhkannya. Batin keduanya memang sudah terikat, karena diwaktu yang sama tanpa diketahui Jaejoong, nun jauh disana, di rumah sakit tepatnya tempat Changmin berada saat ini, bocah tersebut tengah menangis keras kembali mencari ummanya.

.

.

"Oppa coba kau rasakan, badan Minnie terasa panas sekali, sepertinya dia demam"

Siang itu Jihye tampak sangat khawatir saat ia beberapa kali menepelkan pipinya ke pipi Changmin yang berada digendongannya sekarang. Sedari pagi saat bangun tidur, bocah itu memang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Sudah 2 hari ini Changmin ikut menginap dirumah sakit. Semenjak kedatangan Jihye bocah itu seakan menemukan pengganti Jaejoong dan selalu menempel kepada yeoja berbadan tinggi itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jihye sedikit kerepotan karena ia juga harus mengurus ummanya yang semenjak sadar dari pingsannya tak dapat menggerakkan badannya secara sempurna karena stroke ringan yang menyerangnya.

"Ne, tampaknya begitu, hhhh...Jihye ah, untung sekali kau datang, Minnie berubah sekali sifatnya setelah Joongie meninggalkan kami, ia sangat tak bersemangat.

"Dan kau tak melakukan apapun agar ia kembali bertemu dengan ummanya?"

"Joongie yang tak menginginkan kami, ia pergi tanpa alasan"

"Aigoo, sejak kapan aku memiliki oppa yang bodoh seperti ini, hey Jung Yunho pikirkanlah mana ada orang minggat tanpa alasan, hhhh" Jihye mendesah kesal saat menyadari kebodohan oppanya.

"Mmm, benar juga ya..." Yunho tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yah pabbo! cepat lakukan sesuatu sebelum anakmu ini menyusul haelmoninya terbaring di rumah sakit! cepat teleponlah Joongie, atau bila ia tak mengangkat teleponmu setidaknya kirimkan pesan agar ia dapat membacanya dan tahu keadaan anak kalian, ppaliwa!"

"Ne, ne...kau tahu Jihye ah sudah ribuan kali aku meneleponnya sama sekali tak diangkatnya, dan kini setelah umma sakit aku belum sempat meneleponnya, ahh, sebaiknya aku mengirimkan sms saja" Yunho mulai menekan layar ponselnya untuk mengirimkan sms kepada Jaejoong yang rupanya tengah gelisah memikirkan nasib Changmin saat itu.

_To: Boojaejoongie_

_Boo, oediseoyo? Changmin sakit._

_Ia membutuhkanmu, balaslah pesanku ini._

_Saranghae._

Harap-harap cemas, mata musang itu tak lepas menatap layar ponselnya kalau-kalau akan mendapat balasan dari kekasihnya yang tak tahu keberadaannya sekarang ini. Bohong jika ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menemukan Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak turun tangan secara langsung, ia telah memerintahkan oarang kepercayaannya mengintai Purple Line club tempat Jaejoong bekerja dulu, namun hasilnya nihil, mereka tak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong disana. Tentu saja, karena saat ini Jaejoong telah berada di Apartemen Junsu.

Mengharap akan segera mendapat balasan sms, membuat Yunho tak memalingkan tatapannya pada layar ponselnya. Namun apa yang diharapkan namja tampan itu tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, seharian ia menunggu balasan sms dari Jaejoong, namun tak ada balasan sedikitpun. Yunho-pun memutuskan untuk membawa Changmin pulang kerumah saja malam itu karena rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk anak seusia Changmin. Tentu saja setelah ia mengajak Changmin menemui dokter langganannya terlebih dahulu.

Tahukah Yunho mengapa Jaejoong tak membalas sms nya? Karena pada saat itu namja cantik tersebut tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali menempati rumah sederhananya yang dulu ditempatinya seorang diri, tentu saja sebelum Yunho memaksanya untuk tinggal di Apartemen mewahnya. Dengan berat hati siang itu itu kedua sejoli Yoochun dan Junsu mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju kediamannya setelah meyakinkan jika Jaejoong telah benar-benar pulih. Kondisi tubuh Jaejoong setelah sadar dari pingsannya tidak mengalami gangguan sedikitpun. Ia dapat melakukan aktifitas apapun seperti biasa, hanya ingatannya saja yang berkurang ketajamannya. Namun untunglah ia masih mengingat dengan jelas Changmin dan appanya.

Kesibukan Jaejoong sekaranglah yang membuatnya melupakan ponselnya untuk sementara waktu. Benda berlayar sentuh itu sama sekali tidak disentuhnya, tergeletak diatas meja panjang didepan sofa ruang tengah rumah sederhananya. Semenjak Yoochun dan junsu mohon pamit setelah mengantarkannya tadi siang, waktu yang sama saat Yunho mengirimnya sms, Jaejoong disibukkan dengan kegiatannya membersihkan rumah yang untunglah tidak terlalu berantakan, karena Yunho selama ini menyuruh Han ahjumma untuk membersihkan rumahnya setiap satu minggu sekali.

Hingga hari menjelang tengah malam, dan Jaejoong yang baru habis mandi berniat bersantai sembari menyantap soup seafood pedas yang dimasaknya sore tadi. Diraihnya remote televisinya dan mulai menikmati masakannya sambil menonton acara televisi. Tak memakan waktu yang lama mangkuk sup itupun kosong, yah pengaruh 'tidur' yang cukup lama membuatnya terus merasa kelaparan.

Segera diletakkannya mangkuk kosong itu diatas meja panjang, sesaat kedua mata doe-nya tertuju pada lampu LED ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja panjang tersebut. Lampu tersebut berkedip-kedip dengan warna merah yang menandakan adanya pemberitahuan telepon yang masuk atau sms yang belum terbaca. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan segera memeriksa menu didalamnya yang ternyata menampilkan satu pesan masuk untuknya. Setelah melihat siapa pengirim sms itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung dibacanya sms tersebut, dan melihat waktu sms tersebut dikirim.

"Aigo, siang tadi...Joongie pabboya, hhhh Minnie ya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang..."

Jaejoong menyesali keteledorannya saat dilihatnya waktu sms tersebut dikirim Yunho, itu berarti ia telah mengabaikan Changmin yang dikabarkan sakit siang tadi. Tampak jelas kekalutan diwajah cantik tersebut. Berapa kali ditatapnya ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, antara ingin membalas pesan tersebut atau langsung menelpon Yunho. Pasalnya jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu Seoul, Jaejoong takut mengganggu Changmin yang tengah tidur.

"Aishh, sebaiknya kutelpon saja" Setelah berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan diperbuatnya, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon saja. Dan mulai jari jemari Jaejoong menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya pada layar ponsel miliknya.

**Sementara di Mansion Jung...**

Keputusan Yunho telah bulat untuk membawa Changmin pulang kerumah mereka malam itu, setelah beberapa hari mereka 'menginap' dirumah sakit meninggalkan seorang wanita malang yang kesepian karena seorang diri berada didalam rumah luas nan megah tersebut hanya ditemani para maid saja.

Namun apakah keputusan Jung Yunho untuk kembali ke mansion mewahnya itu adalah keputusan yang benar? mengingat wanita berduri itu ternyata telah menyiapkan 'ranjau'nya agar si tampan bergelar 'bear' itu menjadi miliknya malam itu juga.

"Yunho ah, aku tak menyangka kalian akan pulang malam ini, sini biar kugendong Minnie kekamarnya" Sambut sicantik Ahra dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar bahagia seperti seorang istri menyambut suaminya sepulang bekerja, dengan gaun tidurnya yang terbuat dari bahan yang tembus pandang, membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan berusaha menelan salivanya agar tidak menetes. Bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Namja tampan tersebut terlalu sibuk untuk menikmati pemandangan gratis yang berasal dari wanita murahan tersebut. Saat ini yunho tengah sibuk membuka sepatunya setelah dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuh Changmin yang berbobot 20 kilo itu untuk dibawa masuk Ahra dengan terseok-seok kekamarnya. Mengapa selama ini Jaejoong biasa saja menggendong Changmin? itu karena Jaejoong seorang namja, tentu saja tenaganya berbeda dengan tenaga yeoja lembek seperti Ahra. 20 kilo setara dengan satu karung beras, jadi penampilan Ahra sekarang tidak bedanya seperti kuli panggul beras dipasar. Dalam hati yeoja itu ia menyesal telah menawarkan bantuannya untuk mengangkat si bocah evil.

"Mandilah, aku telah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dikamar mandi, dan secangkir kopi hangat dikamarmu"

"Ne, gomawo"

Yunhopun segera berlalu dari hadapan wanita tersebut tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah bersusah payah meyiapkan air mandinya dan minuman hangat untuknya, 'kebetulan' batin Yunho seraya menuju kekamarnya bergegas kekamar mandi agar air hangat yang telah disiapkan Ahra tadi tidak keburu dingin. Ketika mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana panjangnya ia sempat memeriksa jika ada pesan balasan dari Jaejoong, namun wajahnya mendadak suram saat ia tak menemukan yang diharapkannya. Dengan langkah gontai diarahkan langkahnya kedalam kamar mandi berharap pikirannya jernih setelah membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi Yunho tak berencana untuk keluar kamarnya, melihat jam didinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan lewat jam 10 malam, ia berencana memeriksa sebagian file kantornya saja sebelum tidur. Disandarkan tubuh kekarnya yang hanya memakai atasan singlet tipis itu diranjang besinya, mata musangnya sibuk memeriksa file-file yang dibawanya dari kantor tadi, sesekali bibir hatinya menghirup kopi suguhan Ahra tadi yang masih hangat.

Baru beberapa menit memeriksa file kantornya dan menghabiskan secangkir kopi Yunho merasa tubuhnya kepanasan dan kegerahan, diturunkan derajat celcius AC didalam kamarnya, namun perasaannya sangat berbeda. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada Jaejoong, ahh kepada bibir merahnya tepatnya, entah mengapa hasratnya sangat menggebu-gebu ingin merasakan bibir ranum yang biasa diserangnya tersebut.

Yunho ah, tidak sadarkah jika reaksi tubuhmu adalah akibat obat perangsang dengan dosis 3 kali lipat kuatnya diberikan wanita iblis tadi kedalam kopi hangat yang sudah ludes kau minum? tampaknya reaksi 'panas' obat tersebut mulai bekerja, dan tubuh Yunho mulai mengeluarkan keringat dan desahannya akibat membayangkan bibir merah impiannya saat ini.

Sedangkan Ahra, setelah meyakini jika obat perangsang 'super'nya mulai bekerja, tentu aja wanita soleha tersebut tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya malam itu, didukung cuaca yang dingin-dngin empuk dengan bermodalkan gaun tidur tembus pandangnya ia menerobos masuk kekamar si tampan yang kini tengah mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya yang mendadak memanas.

"Ahra ah, m-mengapa k-kau masuk kekamarku?" Yunho sedikit tercekat saat Ahra sudah berada dihadapannya dengan pose yang menantang. Pose seorang wanita murahan. Pose seekor ikan asin dihadapan kucing garong.#loh?

"Yunnh, coba kau lihat punggungku, sepertinya tadi ada serangga yang merayap dibelakang sana..." *modus

"Eh, s-serangga?" Jawab Yunho terbata.

"Ne, cobalah kau lihat dulu, kajja Yunnie ya..." Jawab Ahra manja dengan menarik paksa Yunho yang setengah mati manahan gejolaknya demi melihat si ikan asin yang berusaha menggodanya. Dan tanpa malu-malu Ahra menarik paksa Yunho sehingga ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memposisikan namja manly tersebut dibelakang tubuhnya agar dapat melihat 'sesuatu' yang merayap dipunggungnya tadi.

"A-arraso, y-yang mana Ahra ah...mmhhhh" Sepertinya usaha Ahra akan mendekati sukses, karena saat ini tanpa disengaja bibir hati itu telah mengeluarkan desahannya tatkala Ahra dengan sengaja memundurkan badannya dan punggung polosnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Yunho yang hanya memakai singlet tipis.

Bibir licik wanita berduri itu semakin menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya saat dirasakannya benda yang berada didalam celana pendek dibelakangnya itu terasa menegang menyentuh bagian pinggulnya, karena Yunho jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dalam hatinya, inilah malam keberuntungannya setelah sekian lama ia menderita batin.

"Mmmhh, Yunho ah...buka saja agar kau leluasa memeriksa dan mengusir binatang itu, ppali...ahhh" Dengan sengaja Ahra menggoda yunho dengan mengeluarkan desahannya yang seduktif. Ia menyadari jika Yunho sekarang tengah mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu, terlihat saat ini Yunho tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahannya kembali. Dan senyum iblis itupun kembali mengembang.

Tanpa menunggu tindakan dari yunho Ahra bergegas melucuti bagian atas busananya saat itu. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasnya, mumpung tak ada satupun yang dapat mencegahnya untuk memiliki Jung Yunho saat ini.

**Glek~**

Susah payah Yunho menelan salivanya saat tubuh topless Ahra telah terpampang dihadapannya. Benar-benar seperti ikan asin yang menunggu kedatangan si kucing garong. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuh topless itu kian mendekat dan akhirnya menempel erat ditubuh kekar itu. Yunho tampaknya sudah akan menyerah dengan keadaan saat itu, dimana hatinya menjerit ingin sekali menolak hasaratnya, namun badannya sangat menginginkan tubuh topless yang berada dihadapannya. Well, saat ini lupakan seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak tertarik sedikitpun kepada wanita dihadapannya. Saat ini yang ada seoarang namja yang tengah terpengaruh obat perangsang berkekuatan super dan disuguhi tubuh polos dihadapannya.

Untuk saat ini ungkapan 'Kucing mana yang menolak diberi ikan asin" sangatlah berlaku kepada Yunho yang sudah bersiap-siap memangsa 'ikan asin' murahan yang sudah menempel dengan erat di badan kekarnya. Baru saja tangan kekar Yunho akan bergerak bermaksud 'menggerayangi' tubuh polos tersebut, tiba-tiba...

_**Drrttt...drrttt...drrttt**_

Ponsel yang diletakkannya dimeja nakas ranjangnya bergetar membuyarkan konsentrasinya, sedikit merasa terselamatkan oleh ponsel tersebut, dengan gerak refleks tangan kekar yang hampir saja berada di dada silikon itu menggapai ponselnya dan buru-buru menekan tombol yes setelah membaca siapa yang meneleponnya. Sementara Ahra yang sudah berpolos ria menggerutu kesal dan semakin kesal saat tahu siapa yang menepon Yunho saat itu.

"J-Joongie ah.." Ujar Yunho sedikit terbata karena ia masih dalam pengaruh obat terkutuk itu.

"Mianhe aku baru melihat sms mu, bawalah Changmin kerumahku besok pagi" Suara halus Jaejoong terdengar dari seberang sana kendati dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

"Aniya Joongie ya...aku akan mengantarkannya sekarang juga, chakkaman aku akan berada disana dalam 10 menit"

"Mwo? 10 menit? Kau gila Yu..."

Belum selesai Jaejoong mngucapkan kalimatnya, sambungan telepon tersebut telah diputuskan sepihak oleh namja yang baru saja dihubunginya yang malah berjanji akan mendatanginya dalam 10 menit.

"10 menit? dasar gila...Yunnie ah, sebesar itukah rindumu hingga kau akan datang secepat itu? ahh awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Minnie, dasar beruang"

Bibir pout itu tersenyum lucu saat menyadari kegilaan namja Jung yang berjanji akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Padahal waktu normal untuk jarak rumahnya dan mansion Jung itu adalah 30 menit. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu beranjak merapikan kamar tidur yang dipersiapkan untuk Changmin yang pastinya telah terlelap. Kasihan sicantik yang tidak menyadari jika keperawanannya sebentar lagi akan segera dirampas oleh sang beruang yang tengah dipengaruhi nafsu birahi.

**sementara itu...**

"Yunnie ya...kau mau kemana, kau belum memeriksa serangga punggungku kan? Yunnie..."

"Mianhe Ahra ah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu, berkatmu aku akan segera melewatkan malam pertama yang sangat panas bersama Jaejoongku. Sepertinya obatmu ini sangat bagus sekali...gomawo Ahra ah, jaga rumah baik-baik eoh?"

Seketika tubuh Ahra yang polos bagian atasnya itu merosot menyaksikan namja yang diharapkan akan menjadi miliknya malam ini perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya meninggalkan mansion tersebut dengan sang buah hati yang terlelap digendongannya.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, karena takut ia tak dapat menguasai nafsu birahinya yang sudah sangat memuncak saat itu, Yunho bergegas menggendong Changmin yang masih terlelap dan segera berlalu dari hadapan wanita 'ikan asin' tersebut, berharap dapat menyetir dengan sempurna dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu dan menepati janjinya tiba dalam waktu hanya 10 menit dikediaman Jaejoong.

Walau bagaimanapun 'ikan asin' bukanlah makanan yang pantas untuk seekor beruang, karena seekor 'gajah' cantiklah yang diinginkan si beruang untuk menjadi mangsanya malam itu.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Yunnie ya...kau gila! ini bahkan belum 10 menit kau sudah berada disini, aishh bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian, kajja kemarikan Minnie biar kupindahkan kekamar"

Mata doe indah itu terbelalak tak percaya saat mendapati sosok yang telah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Yang membuatnya tak percaya adalah Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tiba disana dalam 10 menit. Bahkan kedua appa dan anak itu tiba kurang dari 10 menit dan sukses membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong terperangah tak percaya.

"Yah, bahkan kau hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini saja..." Jaejoong baru sadar sesaat setelah meletakkan Changmin berbaring diranjangnya, mendapati Yunho dibelakangnya dan menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan kekasih yang sudah beberapa hari ditinggalkannya itu hanya celana pendek rumah dan atasan singlet tipis saja.

"Joongie ah...bogoshipo"

"N-nado Yunnie, waeyo...k-kau berbeda sekali, jangan membuatku takut, aahhh...mmhhh, Yunnhh wae?"

Jaejoong menyadari sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Yunho yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dari sorot matanya pun Yunho sangat berbeda, ia terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Begitulah tatapan Yunho saat ini, seolah akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa takut, apalagi sekarang Yunho dengan tidak sabaran telah menjelajahi leher mulusnya yang membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Joongie ah, juseyo...Ahra telah memperdayaku dengan memberikan obat perangsang kedalam minumanku, dan sekarang aku tidak dapat menahannya...mmhhh" Bibir hati itu membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat dilubang telinga yang merupakan titik sensitif Jaejoong, sehingga membuat sicantik kembali mendesah, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Yunnhhh, jangannhh disini...nanti changmin terbangun, aahhh,mmhhh...kajja kekamar tamu saja, kupastikan aku milikmu malam ini Yunnie ya..."

"Jinjja?"

.

.

.

**tebece**

**kasih review ne?**

**twitt = peya_ok**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

No curcol, mungkin tinggal 2 Chap menuju end ya pemirsah sekalian. NCnya saya buat sesopan mungkin karena saya tetap mempertahankan ratenya, mianheyo. Senangnya saya saat membaca banyak siders yang mau memberi review pertama kalinya khusus untuk ff ini. Love U all...*KecupSemua

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 18**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_Jaejoong menyadari sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Yunho yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dari sorot matanya pun Yunho sangat berbeda, ia terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Begitulah tatapan Yunho saat ini, seolah akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa takut, apalagi sekarang Yunho dengan tidak sabaran telah menjelajahi leher mulusnya yang membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat._

_"Joongie ah, juseyo...Ahra telah memperdayaku dengan memberikan obat perangsang kedalam minumanku, dan sekarang aku tidak dapat menahannya...mmhhh" Bibir hati itu membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat dilubang telinga yang merupakan titik sensitif Jaejoong, sehingga membuat sicantik kembali mendesah, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi._

_"Yunnhhh, jangannhh disini...nanti changmin terbangun, aahhh,mmhhh...kajja kekamar tamu saja, kupastikan aku milikmu malam ini Yunnie ya..."_

_"Jinjja?"_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu hanya menatap kosong udara dihadapannya saat satu persatu helaian pembungkus tubuhnya terlepas merosot kelantai begitu saja. Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya Jaejoong belum ikhlas untuk menyerahkan bagian terpenting tubuhnya itu tanpa ada ikatan sakral pernikahan dengan namja dihadapannya yang sudah tak sabaran lagi ingin segera mencicipi tubuh indahnya itu.

Malam itu Jung Yunho bagai menjelma seperti beruang yang kelaparan. Tak dilewatkannya satu inci pun tubuh putih mulus yang sudah pasrah menanti detik-detik hilangnya sesuatu yang dijaganya selama ini. Selama beberapa tahun ia bekerja di Purple Line club, dan selama ia menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho, ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaga ke virginannya, baik terhadap yeoja ataupun namja. Jangan lupakan jika sejak dulu Jaejoong selalu meng-klaim dirinya adalah seorang namja normal, walaupun tak pernah sekalipun berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja.

"Joongie ah, kau yakin? hmm?"

Bibir hati itu berbisik tepat ditelinga sensitif Jaejoong, menanyakan lagi keikhlasan hatinya untuk menyerahkan kevirginannya malam itu. Sementara tubuh keduanya sudah polos. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka berada dikamar tersebut, dan sepertinya Yunho sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Kalaupun aku tak yakin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jawab cherry merah itu dengan melontarkan pertanyaan kembali.

"Molla, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku malam ini dikamar mandi saja, apa kau tidak kasihan? Jebbal..." Manik musang itu menatap sepasang doe dihadapannya yang sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. Jung Yunho telah dikuasai nafsu birahinya sehingga tak hiraukannya kilatan bening yang menggenangi mata indah pujaan hatinya tersebut. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah kepuasan batinnya untuk menyalurkan hasratnya akan tubuh indah dihadapannya.

"lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan, jika itu dapat memuaskan hatimu, aku ikhlas Yunh, saranghae...jeongmal saranghae, kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong, aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu, mianheyo aku tak bisa menahannya malam ini...kau tahu? ternyata kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah, aku tak dapat menahan untuk tidak memilikimu Joongie ah, mmhhh...emmhh"

"Owwhh Yunnh..."

"Buka yang lebar, pasti akan terasa sakit, kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku Joongie ah...kau boleh menjambakku, memukulku, mencakar atau menggigit kulitku jika terasa sakit sekali, arra?"

"Yunnie, aku takut...kau menakuti, apa akan sesakit itu rasanya, juseyo...hiks"

"Yang aku dengar seperti itu baby, uljima jebbal..."

Bibir hati itu mengecup kedua doe bening yang sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Kemudian kecupan itu berpindah kebibir cherry yang tengah terisak halus karena kekhawatirannya akan sakit yang nanti akan dirasakannya. Untunglah kecupan cinta dari bibir hati itu cukup memberikannya ketenangan hingga dengan sendirinya ia mulai membuka kedua pahanya selebar-lebarnya untuk memberi nikmat kepuasan kepada namja tampan yang berada diatas tubuhnya sekarang.

Dan bibir hati itu mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh mulus yang berada dibawah tubuh kekarnya. Sementara desahan nikmat terus keluar dari cherry merah menggoda yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi santapan beruang kelaparan itu, dilihat dari bentuknya yang sudah merah membengkak.

"Arrgghh Yunnie, appoo! Hentikanhhh juseyo, aawwhh...hiks, hiks...appoo"

"Lakukan apapun kepadaku agar sakitnya berkurang boo, mianhe aku tak dapat berhenti, terlalu nikmathh...aahhh"

Dan benar saja, saat hal itu terjadi Jaejoong tak dapat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat dibawah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengeras kaku seakan terkoyak, terbelah dua. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat punggung Yunho yang berada diatasnya, sedangkan gigi-giginya tertancap tepat dibahu namja bermarga Jung itu. Bukankah Yunho sudah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apa saja agar Jaejoong dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya? ternyata pilihan Jaejoong adalah mencakar dan menggigit appa Changmin tersebut.

Akhirnya malam itupun menjadi menjadi malam yang penuh sejarah bagi pasangan Yunjae. Bercinta diatas ranjang hingga mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali. Dan dengan ikhlasnya malam itu Jaejoong bersedia untuk membuka paha selebar-lebarnya hanya untuk Jung Yunho namja yang sangat dicintainya walaupun belum tentu dapat dimilikinya. Sungguh rumit perjalanan cinta pasangan ini.

_**sementara itu...**_

**Daegu city**

"Wonnie ah, ottokhe..."

Dibalkon sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah seorang namja cantik tengah tercenung duduk bersandar didinding bercat biru muda itu. Dibiarkannya saja airmatanya mengalir bebas melewati kedua pipinya yang terlihat cekung. Terlihat disela jemarinya sebatang rokok yang masih menyala. Sesekali disesapnya asap nikmat dari rokok tersebut sebelum menghembuskannya keudara.

Mata indahnya terlihat sudah sangat membengkak akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmatanya. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sebahu itu terkadang bergerak-gerak tertiup hembusan angin yang cukup kencang karena ia berada diketinggian lantai ke 9 kompleks aparteman yang cukup mewah dikota asalnya, Daegu yang terletak tak jauh dari Seoul, hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam berkendara saja.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan kata 'ottokhe'' saat membaca tulisan yang berada disecarik kertas putih yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam amplop yang berwarna senada.

**Daegu Hospital**

**Kim Heechul, 30 years old  
**

**Male Pregnancy (+) Positif**

**with 5 weeks pregnancy**

Kim Heechul namja cantik tersebut tampak sangat frustasi memandang tulisan yang berada diselembar kertas itu. Kenyataan yang mengharuskannya membawa janin seorang Choi Siwon. Entah apakah ini sebuah kutukan atau sebuah keajaiban. Jelas-jelas ia adalah seorang namja tulen, bahkan ia adalah seorang agen rahasia untuk negaranya yang cukup berprestasi dalam mengungkap kasus-kasus Internasional.

Namun takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Choi Siwon seorang pengusaha kaya dan terkenal namun memiliki bisnis sampingan ilegal yang bertaraf Internasional membuat garis nasibnya berubah drastis. Nasib yang mengharuskannya membawa janin namja tersebut yang saat ini sudah berada didalam tahanan kota Seoul guna menunggu proses hukum selanjutnya.

Heechul saat ini tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain duduk tercenung dengan perasaan yang luar biasa kalutnya. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah teman untuk berbagi. Teman untuk menampung segala permasalahannya dan teman yang dapat diajaknya berdiskusi tentang bagaimana nasib janin yang berada dikandungannya saat ini, terlintas dipikirannya untuk melenyapkan janin tak berdosa tersebut, namun pikiran itu cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Ia tak ingin menambah dosanya untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup dosanya saat melakukan hubungan terlarang itu bersama kekasihnya, tidak mau menambah dosa yang lainnya.

'Hhhh...besok aku harus berkemas-kemas, marga Choi itu harus bertanggung jawab atas janin ini' Gumam sicantik itu dalam hatinya dan mulai beranjak dari posisinya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang empuknya. Kantuk yang menyerangnya menyebabkan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Heechul dapat memejamkan matanya malam itu.

.

.

.

"Ummaaa, ummaaa! holee Min ketemu umma lagi"

"Yah Jung Changmin, hahaha..."

"Umma jahat, kenapa tinggalin Minnie cama ahjumma nenek cihil itu! umma nakal!"

Rengut si cadel doyan makan itu saat mendapati umma yang dirindukannya berada ditempat yang sama dengannya pagi itu. Bocah 3 tahun yang terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi sekali mendapati dirinya disebuah kamar asing dan langsung menghambur mencari-cari sosok appanya. Namun seperti mendapat keajaiban, ia malah menemukan sosok ummanya yang tengah terlelap tidur dalam dekapan appanya dikamar tamu rumah yang tak diketahuinya rumah siapa pasalnya terakhir berkunjung kesana saat ia belum genap berusia satu tahun saat Jaejoong akan pindah ke Apartemen mereka.

"Mianhe baby, umma menyesal sekali sudah meninggalkan Minnie, habis Minnie suka nakal sih" Jawab Jaejoong dengan maksud menggoda, namun tidak dengan bocah 3 tahun iu. Ia menanggapi ucapan ummanya dengan serius.

"Huee umma, Minnie janji tidak nakal lagi, tapi umma jangan pelgi lagi ya umma, hiks..."

"Hahaha...kalau umma tidak tinggal dirumah Minnie lagi bagaimana?"

"Chileo! gak boleh! umma halus tinggal cama Min cama appa, hiks' Bibir mungil itu terus terisak dan Jaejoong malah semakin senang mempermainkannya.

"Aniya, umma tidak bisa tinggal bersama Minnie lagi, soalnya ada Ahra jumma yang akan jadi umma Minnie nantinya"

"Chillo! Min gak mau Ahla jumma yang jadi umma Min! Min mau umma! huee, umma jahat...hueee"

"Boo...jebbal jangan keterlaluan menggoda uri Minnie seperti itu, dia kehilangan semangatnya semenjak berpisah denganmu tempo hari

Tiba-tiba suara bass menginterupsi disela-sela perbincangan MinJae yang berujung dengan tangisan Changmin karena tidak rela jika ummanya meninggalkannya kembali. Yunho hanya bermaksud memperingatkan Jaejoong agar tidak membuat Changmin menangis.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar interupsi dari Yunho tersebut, "Minnie ya umma tidak berbohong, appamu sepertinya lebih menyukai Ahra jumma, buktinya selama umma menghilang appa tidak pernah mencari umma" Sungut bibir cherry itu yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan bengon Changmin karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ummanya. Jelas saja ia tak mengerti, kalimat tersebut sebenarnya ditujukan untuk sang beruang yang tengah berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali.

Mendengar kalimat penuh sindiran dari Jaejoong itu senyum tipis tercetak dibibir hati itu, " Minnie chagi, umma-mu saja tidak tahu bagaimana kita berdua selama beberapa hari mondar-mandir tak jelas, menunggu didepan purple line club, memeriksa kerumah ini berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menampakkan batang hidungmu sama sekali, oediseyo boo?"

"Hahaha, kau ke purple line dan kerumah ini?" Tawa Jaejoong.

"Ne boo, tapi tak berani masuk ke club tersebut, apa kata dunia kalau aku menginjakkan kakiku disana"

"Jelas saja aku tidak ada, aku memang tidak berada didua tempat itu"

"Oediseoyo?"

"Aku dirumah Heechul hyung, kekasih dari Choi Si...Omoo!"

Tiba-tiba saat menyebutkan nama Namja tampan kekasih Heechul itu Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, sepertinya memory sebelum ia pingsan malam itu telah kembali.

"Wae boo?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat perubahan dari mimik wajah kekasihnya. Sementara Changmin, bocah itu telah sibuk bergelung dipelukan Jaejoong, wajahnya ditenggelamkan didada Jaejoong, sesekali tangan nakalnya menggrepe-grepe dada montok ummanya, kegiatan yang sangat dirindukannya semenjak Jaejoong tak bersamanya beberapa hari ini.

"Aniya Yun, hanya ingatanku saat terakhir sebelum aku ditemukan pingsan dirumah Chullie hyung, Siwon Hyung berada didekatku, selanjutnya aku tidak mengingat ap..."

"Mwoya? kau pingsan boo? siapa yang membuatmu pingsan boo?" Yunho tampak panik setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong barusan.

"Molla yun, aku tak dapat mengingatnya, hhhh...gwaenchana Yun sekarang kondisiku kan sudah kembali pulih juga" Jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Arraseo, umm boo..."

"Ne Yun"

"Setelah ini kita kerumah sakit eoh?"

"Rumah sakit? wae?"

"Menjenguk umma"

"Umma? waeyo Yun? ada apa dengan Nyonya?" Tanya Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Boo, berhentilah memanggil umma dengan sebutan nyonya seperti itu" Ucap Yunho pelan saat mendengar panggilan Jaejoong untuk ummanya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, hanya raut wajahnya saja yang berubah menampakkan kesedihan yang sangat. Bukan kehendaknya memanggil ibu dari kekasihnya seperti itu, namun wanita tersebut yang tidak sudi dipanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'umma'.

"Umma terkena stroke boo..."

"Stroke? Aigoo...Ahh kalau begitu akan kubuatkan bubur ginseng untuk umma, biar sekujur tubuhnya menghangat"

"Gomawo boo, tidak perlu repot-re..."

"Awww! yah Jung Changmin, nappeun eoh..."

"Wae boo? kau diapakan lagi oleh bocah evil itu hah?"

"Hehehe, umma cama appa belicik!"

Tawa puas Changmin saat mendengar jerit kesakitan ummanya setelah jemari mungilnya meremas kuat dada umma yang tengah 'digerayanginya' itu. Ia memang sangat senang mempermainkan dada berisi tersebut.

"Yah kau evil! berhenti menyakiti umma seperti itu, ditinggalnya lagi baru tahu rasa eoh?" Ancam Yunho saat melihat bocah tersebut tertawa senang.

"Jangan memarahinya Yun, aku hanya terkejut saja, ohh pantas saja, umma lupa membuatkan uri Minnie susunya...Minnie tunggu disini eoh? umma buatkan susunya dulu"

"Ani, ikut!" Tolak keras Jung junior itu, tampaknya ia kesal dengan appa yang barusan memarahinya"

"Arraso, kajja"

"Umma..."

"Ne, wae Minnie ya?"

"Endongg..."

"Yah, baiklah kajja...hup"

"Dah appa beluang, hihihi"

"Yah bocah evil! sempat-sempatnya kau mengejekku yah, awas saja kalau ummamu tidak ada, huh!"

Tawa puas Jung Changmin digendongan sang umma yang susah payah membawa tubuh montoknya saat melihat raut wajah kesal dan gerutuan dari bibir hati sang appa yang dipanggilnya beruang barusan. Namun jauh didalam hati pemilik bibir hati itu ia sangat merasa bahagia Changmin telah dipertemukan kembali dengan umma yang membuat semangatnya yang sempat hilang kini kembali lagi. Namja tampan itu berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan Jaejoong kembali.

.

.

"Anneyong umma, lihatlah siapa yang bersama kami..."

"A-Anneyong n-nyonya"

'...'

"Joongie membuatkan bubur dan sup ginseng untuk umma, umma makan eoh"

'...'

"Mianhe boo, umma tak dapat menjawab sapaanmu, penyakitnya yang membuatnya separuh badannya kaku tak dapat digerakkan"

"Gwaenchana Yun, aku mengerti...biar aku yang menyuap umma Yun"

Tak sepatah katapu yang mampu keluar dari bibir umma Jung saat mendengar dan melihat sapaan dari bibir cherry yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan setulus hatinya tesebut. Itu semua karena pengaruh stroke yang dideritanya yang membuatnya tak kuasa menggerakkan separuh badannya termasuk bibirnya. Dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan terapi setelah kondisinya sembuh benar.

Jung tua itu hanya mampu menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya saja. Dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur Jaejoong sudah kembali dan berkumpul bersama anakk dan cucunya kembali. Sementara Ahra, wanita yang menyebabkannya berada dirumah sakit ini tak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan batang hidungnya untuk sekedar menjenguknya. Bahkan Jaejoong yang baru pertama kali menjenguknyapun sudah repot-repot membuatkannya Bubur dan sup ginseng.

"Umma, Ahla nenek cihil jahat...Min liat halmoni didolong-dolongnya"

"Jung Changmin!"

"Yah, dia itu hanya anak-anak Jung Yunho! tak mungkin mengada-ada! berhentilah membela wanita licik itu, apa kau mau kehilangan Joongie kembali dan merepotkanku menyuruh datang jauh-jauh dan meninggalkan pelajaran kuliahku, hah?"

Jung Yunho menegur tegas Changmin agar tidak sembarangan berbicara menuduh orang seenaknya. Namun Jihye menjawabnya dengan nada yang ketus seolah membenarkan kalimat bocah polos itu. Dan memang kenyataannya anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong kan?

Dan kalimat adiknya yang ketus itu mampu membuat Jung muda nan tampan itu terdiam seribu bahasa, manik matanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah menyuap ummanya bubur buatannya tadi dengan telaten. Tampak mata Jung umma berkaca-kaca, ia baru menyadari tulusnya hati seorang Jaejoong yang tidak dibuat-buat saat melihatnya menyuapka sesendok demi sesendok bubur dengan sabar kedalam mulutnya yang kadang tertumpah karena mulutnya tak dapat terbuka terlalu lebar. Dan Jaejoong akan dengan sabar membersihkan sisa bubur yang tersisa dipinggir bibir nyonya Jung hingga bubur itu habis tak bersisa.

"Nah sekarang nyonya minumlah, kalau nyonya menyukai bubur buatanku, akan joongie buatankan setiap hari" Senyum puas Jaejoong saat melihat mangkuk bubur ditangannya sudah bersih, habis.

'...'

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Jung umma, hanya raut wajahnya yang berubah murung, dan sebelah tangannya yang bisa digerakkan berusaha menggapai wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan diusapnya pipi putih Jaejoong, airmata jatuh membasahi wajah Yeoja ibu kandung Yunho dan Jihye itu.

"M-mi-an"

Hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup dikeluarkan bibir kaku Jung umma, dan untuk mengeluarkan satu kata tersebut ia sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras. Satu kata yang mampu membuat semua yang berada dikamar mewah rumah sakit itu ikut meneteskan airmatanya, tak terkecuali Jung Yunho. Hanya Changmin yang memasang wajah cengonya merasa keheranan karena suasana dirumah sakit tersebut mendadak mellow.

_Sementara itu..._

**Rumah tahanan Kota Seoul**

"Chullie ya"

"Apa kabarmu Siwon shi, kau tampak kurus, apa mereka tak memberimu makan dengan benar?"

"Aniya, aku hanya...ahh, kau tahu sendiri dengan keadaanku seperti ini tak mungkin aku akan akan memasukkan makanan kemulutku dengan nikmat'

"Ne aku mengerti"

"Chullie ya gomawo"

"Eh?"

"Gomawo telah menjengukku, mungkin setelah ini nafsu makanku akan berubah, dan jebbal, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan shi, itu menyiksaku aku tak ingin kau anggap seperti orang lain"

Itulah awal perbincangan yang berkesan kaku antara seorang namja cantik dan seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang tampak terlihat kurus dan lusuh disalah satu ruang tahanan kota Seoul pada pagi hari itu.

Heechul tampak sangat cantik memukau, rambutnya yang biarkannya tumbuh panjang kini sudah melebihi bahunya. Kemeja yang sedikit ketat mencetak bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit terlihat pucat pagi hari itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu, wonnie ah"

"Apa itu Chullie baby?" Siwon kembali memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan yang biasa digunakannya kepada namja cantik bermata besar itu, membuat semburat merah dikedua pipi agen rahasia korea yang berpangkat Inspektur itu.

'...'

"Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarnya"

"Aku hamil"

"eh?"

"Aku hamil Wonnie ah, dan ini anakmu"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

**tebece :)**

**review always**

**twitt : peya_ok**

.

**Note:**

Bulan puasa saya hiatus ya saengideul, kalaupun saya masih menulis saya hanya akan melanjutkan ff yang rate T aja, untuk ff yang rate M nya saya lanjut setelah lebaran eoh. Bulan puasa ini saya fokus nyari rejeki dulu, maklum saya ini pekerja musiman...kalo musim ff saya buat ff, kalo musim lebaran saya jualan kue...hehehe, ada yang mau pesen kue ke saya? #promosi#

Finally, still waiting for your reviews...saya mohon maaf lahir batin karena sebentar lagi akan masuk bulan puasa, doakan saya bisa meneruskan ff saya disela-sela kerempongan saya nantinya. Amiin.

Kalo mau komunikasi bisa lewat twett, okeh :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt, family

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

**Pairing**

Yunjae

Yoosu

SiChul

**.**

**Other Cast**

Baby Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Jihye

.

.

.

Anneyong Saengideul & Chingudeul,

Dengan ngesot-ngesot saya menyelesaikan chap ini disela-sela adonan kue saya..._-_ semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, terimakasih jeongmal gomawo yang sudah ngasih review dari chap awal dan welcome new readers dan new reviewers juga. Mianhe saya tidak dapat menulis nama kalian satu-satu karena sudah sangat bejibun. Tapi percayalah saya mengingat semua pemberi review yang masuk. :)

Masalah typo dan misstypo itu adalah kelemahan saya. Tolong beritahu kalau kalau kehadirannya mengganggu pandangan kalian. *bow90'

Happy Reading

Dozo...

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 19**

.

.

_**Summary**_

.

_Kim Jaejoong namja berumur 22 tahun anak yatim piatu tak menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun ( Mian, kemarin saya mencantumkan bahwa umur Changmin sembilan bulan) tapi bayi tersebut selalu menyebutnya 'umma', ternyata memang wajah Jaejoong yang mirip umma disebuah supermarket._

_Untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari - hari, Jaejoong mengambil kerja di dua tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sebuah Restoran besar dan sore harinya ia bekerja Purple Line club khusus 'laki - laki' sebagai penari erotis, di club inilah Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Siwon yang merupakan pelanggan tetap Club tersebut semenjak bergabung, dan langsung berhasil 'menggaet' salah satu erotic dancer yang dikenal dengan wajah judesnya dan mata belo nya, Kim Heechul namanya, namja cantik yang terhitung sudah bekerja di purple line enam bulan sebelum Jaejoong bekerja disana. Jaejoong kini telah berhenti bekerja di club tersebut karena banyak sekali pertimbangannya, semenjak ia dilamar Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di club tersebut._

_Berhentinya Jaejoong dari Purple line club menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam diri Siwon, karena namja itu telah lama mengincar Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sama - sama bekerja disana untuk dijual keluar negri, perlu diketahui Siwon menjalankan bisnis 'perdagangan manusia' ini bekerja sama dengan dongsaengnya ( adik sepupunya ) Go Ahra yang berasal dari Gwangju, asal yang sama dengan keluarga Yunho ( Ahra telah lama mengincar Yunho agar menjadi suaminya, akhirnya rencananya berhasil dengan 'menjerat' Nyonya Jung ibunda Yunho ). Namun karena ada Park Yoochun yang ternyata adalah agen Polisi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan di Purple Line, ia selalu mengawasi gerak - gerik Siwon disana, sehingga Siwon memilih untuk mengambil langkah pelan, terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kini Siwon telah bertemu kembali dengan mangsanya ( Kim Jaejoong ), tepatnya dikantor kolega perusahaannya yang akan memulai kerja sama bisnis mereka._

_._

**_End Previuos Chap_**

_Heechul tampak sangat cantik memukau, rambutnya yang biarkannya tumbuh panjang kini sudah melebihi bahunya. Kemeja yang sedikit ketat mencetak bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit terlihat pucat pagi hari itu._

_"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu, wonnie ah"_

_"Apa itu Chullie baby?" Siwon kembali memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan yang biasa digunakannya kepada namja cantik bermata besar itu, membuat semburat merah dikedua pipi agen rahasia korea yang berpangkat Inspektur itu._

_'...'_

_"Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarnya"_

_"Aku hamil"_

_"eh?"_

_"Aku hamil Wonnie ah, dan ini anakmu"_

_"Mwo?"_

.

_._

_._

**FOREVER LOVE**

.

.

.

"Bogoshippo ummaaa senang melihat umma sudah kembali"

"Cih, wajah penuh dusta, simpan saja kata-kata manismu itu wanita muka seribu!"

"Umma ya, mianhe aku tak dapat menjengukmu sewaktu dirumah sakit, aku sibuk dirumah mengawasi para maid bekerja dirumah, karena tak ada seorangpun yang menunggu rumah selama umma dirumah sakit"

'...'

Wajah berseri-seri Ahra saat menyambut kepulangan nyonya rumah yang menanggapi semua ocehan akrabnya dalam hening bisu akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. Setelah seminggu berada dirumah sakit, nyonya Jung diperbolehkan pulang dengan perjanjian tetap melakukan fisiotherapy dirumah sakit seminggu sekali karena stroke yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Meski mendapatkan perlakuan khusus selama dirumah sakit stroke tetaplah penyakit mematikan yang hampir merenggut nyawa wanita senior dikeluarga Jung tersebut. Bahkan bibir nyonya Jung-pun masih belum mampu mengeluarkan kat-kata secara spontan.

Hanya rutukan pedas yang keluar dari bibir Jihye yang menjawab sapaan akrab penuh dusta dari Ahra. Yunho dan Jaejoong perhatiannya fokus kepada nyonya Jung, mereka berdua tengah membantu Jung umma berdiri dari kursi rodanya setelah itu Yunho menggendong tubuh kaku ummanya dan membaringkannya diranjang besar didalam kamar pribadinya.

"Yun ah, aku akan memasakkan umma bubur" Jaejoong permisi setelah membantu membaringkan tubuh Jung umma ditempat tidur empuknya.

"Ehm, Yunho ah biar aku yang menunggu umma disini kau beristirahatlah pasti sangat capek menunggui umma dirumah sakit" Timpal Ahra bermaksud mencari muka. Yunho tak menyadari jika raut muka Jung umma berubah keruh saat mendengar niat Ahra untuk menungguinya karena ia masih trauma akan kelakuan calon menantu kesayangannya itu yang menyebabkannya berakhir dirumah sakit.

"Arraso kau jaga umma disini, aku akan membantu Jaejoong memasak dan menyiapkan keperluan umma yang lainnya, Minnie ya bisakah Minnie menemani Ahra Juma menuggui haelmoni disini?" Seketika raut ceria Ahra menjadi suram saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan akan membantu Jaejoong didapur ketimbang menemaninya menunggu Jung Umma dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya adalah si bocah evil itu disuruh menemaninya dikamar ini.

"Allaco apaa, Minnie akan menjaga haelmoni dali nenek cihil juma ini" Ucap bocah 3 tahun itu dengan nada judes menyebabkan Ahra mengeraskan wajahnya dan membuat Jung umma merasa sedikit lega karena sang cucu evil bersamanya.

Sementara Yunho bergegas menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berada di dapur menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur Jung umma sekalian untuk makan siang mereka hari itu. Yunho yang sudah berada disamping Jaejoong dan siap mengganggu, ah ani, membantu pujaan hatinya itu memperhatikan dengan penuh kekaguman tangan terampil Jaejoong yang tengah memotong-motong bahan masakannya dengan mahir, bahkan lebih mahir dari seorang yeoja.

"Boo kapan aku bisa membantumu kalau sedari tadi hanya kau saja yang bekerja" Rengut Yunho saat menyaksikan Jaejoong yang tengah asyik bekerja sendiri tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tak suka diganggu saat tengah memasak Yun..." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan wajahnya karena ia tengah asyik memotong-motong wortel.

"Arraso kalau kau tak suka dibantu aku akan mengganggumu saja...mmhhh harumnya..."

"Yunnie kalau begini bisa-bisa kita semua tak jadi makan siang, ahhh...geli Yunhh...hahaha"

Jaejoong terkikik pelan saat Yunho yang sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya memeluknya erat dan bibir hatinya yang berada tepat dibelakang tengkuknya telah sibuk menyesap kulit mulusnya dan harum khas tubuhnya yang sangat di gilai namja tampan tersebut. Aktifitas Yunho dibelakang tubuhnya itu tentu membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman karena merasa geli dan nikmat diwaktu bersamaan.

Pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka dengan hati yang terluka dan penuh dendam. Ahra yang bermaksud mengambil air minum ke dapur memilih mengurungkan niatnya setelah menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan sejenis itu yang diakhiri dengan ciuman panas keduanya.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak mengetahui kegiatan mereka telah disaksikan Ahra malah semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka yang menyebabkan sang beruang hampir kehilangan kontrol (lagi).

"Yunh...lepasshh" Jaejoong terlihat panik dan berusaha melepas tautan bibir hati dibibir cherry-nya saat disadarinya kedua telapak Yunho telah berada dibalik bajunya dan tengah meraba kedua dadanya.

Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Yunho, sepertinya Yunho sangat berkonsentrasi dengan kenikmatan yang diperoleh dari namja yang telah membuatnya melupakan akal pikiran sehatnya. Kedua tangan itu masih saja bergerilya dibalik kaos Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong telah merasa sangat panik karena tubuh kekar Yunho telah menghimpit dan memojokkan tubuh kurusnya hingga membentur pinggiran wastafel.

"Yunniehh jebbal...jangan disini mmhhh, banyak orang yang akan melihat kita aahhh..." Disela-sela desahannya Jaejoong berusaha menahan tubuh Yunho agar tidak menempel ditubuhnya, namun usahanya sia-sia belaka dibanding tenaga sang beruang yang berkali lipat dibanding tenaganya. Bahkan Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja saat Yunho telah menyingkap kaosnya keatas dan mempertontonkan kedua dada montoknya.

"YAH KALIAN ! Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja, oppa lepaskan Joongie sekarang, kalau begini kapan umma akan makan buburnya, aisshh"

"Yah Jihye kau mengejutkan saja! aahhh..."

"Oppa cepat menyingkir dari sini, biar aku yang membantu Joongie, hhhh"

Geraman kesal Yunho saat kegiatan panasnya bersama Jaejoong terhenti dengan tidak elitnya karena suara bentakan Jihye yang meyebabkan Jaejoong langsung mendorong kepalanya yang sudah berada didepan dadanya hendak bersiap-siap melahap kedua dada putihnya.

Yunho dengan nafas tersengal-sengal terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah merahnya karena malu dan Jihye tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jaejoong segera menurunkan bajunya yang tersingkap akibat ulah beruang mesum barusan, ia sangat malu sekali karena kegiatan mereka tertangkap basah oleh Jihye.

"Joongie ya, kusarankan kau terimalah lamaran Yuhno oppa secepatnya, karena sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan ingin menikah. Bagaimanapun oppa ku itu adalah seorang duda yang sangat membutuhkan kepuasan, kau mau kalau dia termakan rayuan yeoja ikan asin itu?"

Jihye yang sudah mengambil posisi Yunho didapur untuk membantu Jaejoong medesak agar Jaejoong mau menerima lamaran Yunho dan menikah secepatnya dengan saudara kandungnya itu. Namun Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan senyuman saja membuat Jihye sedikit merasa kecewa. Jihye mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti perasaan Jaejoong, bukannya Jaejoong menolak lamaran Yunho namun Jaejoong pasti menginginkan hubungan yang direstui oleh Jung umma ibunda Jung Yunho. Jaejoong hanya akan menerima lamaran Yunho jika telah direstui oleh nyonya Jung sendiri.

"Arrraso, aku akan berusaha berbicara dengan umma mengenai hal ini, kasihan uri Minnie sudah terlalu lama ia menjadi anak piatu, lagipula selama ini hanya kau yang ia tahu sebagai ummanya" Ujar Jihye mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong kembali.

"Jihye ah, gomawo atas perhatianmu namun aku tak dapat merubah keputusanku sebelum nyonya Jung merestui kami, mianhe"

"Hhhh, kau ini ternyata dibalik kecantikan wajahmu itu tedapat hati yang keras ya..."

Jihye hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang didengarnya bernada pesimis dan keras kepala. Selanjutnya yeoja cantik itu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi hingga mereka selesai memasak.

Jaejoong memang memiliki pribadi yang sedikit keras kepala terbukti sudah berkali-kali Yunho melamarnya namun lamaran tersebut tak juga diterimanya hingga saat ini padahal ia sangat mencintai Yunho, itu semua hanya karena restu yang tak kunjung didapat dari Jung umma. Namun disaat Jung umma sudah akan membuka hatinya untuk Jaejoong Ahra dengan leluasa membuka kedok masa lalunya sebagai penari erotis di gay club purple line.

.

.

Makan siang dikelurga Jung siang itu berlangsung sedikit berbeda pasalnya nyonya Jung yang biasa memimpin acara makan dikeluarga tersebut lebih memilih menyantap makan siangnya didalam kamarnya saja, tentu saja karena keadaannya yang tak memungkinkan. Sebenarnya Jung umma bisa saja menyantap makan siangnya dimeja makan bersama anggota keluarga yang lain, duduk diatas kursi rodanya tentu saja, namun ia tidak dapat duduk terlalu lama juga karena kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah.

Yunho menggantikan posisi ummanya memimpin berdoa sebelum mereka memulai menyantap makan siang mereka sedang Jaejoong disibukkan dengan tingkah nakal Changmin yang tidak sabar minta disuap Jaejoong sementara didalam mulutnya masih berisi penuh makanan, takut kehabisan itulah alasan bocah tersebut yang tidak masuk akal.

"Changmin ah, kau menyusahkan umma-mu kalau cara makanmu seperti itu, nanti tersedak" Jihye menegur Changmin yang pipinya menggembung karena penuh makanan.

"Bial caja, abic macakan umma machita...kalau tidak cepat-cepat makannya nanti kebulu appa yang abicin makanannya" Jawab Changmin asal sambil tangannya mencomot ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Jinjja? Minnie suka berkumpul lagi bersama umma eoh? coba ceritakan kepada Juma bagaimana Minnie bisa bertemu kembali dengan Joongie umma"

"Umma cama appa cudah baikan tidak malahan lagi, Min liat appa peluk dan cium umma , hehehe" Jawaban Changmin sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah karena malu, sedang Yunho hanya senyum-senyum mesum teringat saat Jaejoong menyerahkan kevirginannya bulat-bulat kepadanya.

Jihye sepertinya sangat antusias mendengar jawaban bocah gembul keponakannya itu. Sementara Ahra yang merasa asing berada ditengah-tengah makhluk yang tidak bersahabat dengannya itu hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya saja dan dengan cueknya bersikap manja kepada Yunho sedari tadi 'ditempelinya' dengan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut namja tampan itu layaknya Jaejoong yang menyuap Changmin. Yunho hanya sesekali saja menerima suapan Ahra pasalnya saat diliriknya kearah Jaejoong, sicantik itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan, cemburu eoh?

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka semua sekarang telah berada didalam kamar Jung umma. Jihye tampak duduk dipinggir ranjang ummanya dengan semngkuk penuh bubur ginseng buatan Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho dan Changmin tengah asyik bercanda dilantai kamar yang sangat luas itu. Kedua appa dan anak itu bercanda hingga berguling-gulingan.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk membereskan dan merapikan barang-barang yang letaknya berantakan didalam kamar itu, dengan cekatan tangannya merapikan kamar luas tersebut. Ahra eodi? Wanita soleha dambaan namja kurang kerjaaan itu lebih memilih menonton televisi diruang tengah daripada berkumpul bersama keluarga Jung.

Jihye tampak berkonsentrasi menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur buatan Jaejoong kemulut ummanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jihye sedikit menyesali kelakuannya selama ini yang suka menentang sifat ummanya, ia menyadari jika wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu sangatlah menyayangi ia dan oppanya, tujuannya hanya untuk membahagaiakan kedua buah hatinya walaupun terkadang dengan cara yang salah.

"Umma, apakah umma masih ingin menjodohkan oppa dengan Ahra?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan tersebut keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jihye, Jung umma yang mendengarnya mendadak merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu, bibirnya bergetar seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun sepatah katapun tak kunjung keluar dari bibir itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Jihye jadi merasa tidak enak ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Yunho sedikit merasa terganggu akan pertanyaan Jihye sehingga memberikan death glare nya kepada yeoja tomboy itu. Yunho merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong apalagi jika jawaban Jung umma yang mungkin akan membuatnya sakit hati.

Sedangkan Jung umma ia tak kuasa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Jihye, entah mengapa saat mendengar nama Ahra tiba-tiba emosinya meninggi membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal, hal itu tentu saja membuat panik ketiga orang yang berada dikamar tersebut.

"Umma minumlah dulu, tak usah pikirkan ucapan Jihye barusan" Yunho segera menyodorkan air minum yang diberikan Jaejoong kepada Jung umma membantu wanita setengah baya itu untuk meminumnya. Jihye yang melihat perubahan emosi ummanya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Mianhe umma, bukan maksudku menyakiti hati umma, hanya saja aku tak menyangka umma begitu menyayangi Ahra dan menginginkannya menjadi menantu umma"

"Uhuk..huk..huk..."

"Jihye ah! bisakah kau tutup dulu mulutmu itu?"

Mendengar kalimat Jihye barusan membuat Jung umma tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya, membuat Yunho semakin panik dan membentak Jihye. Sedang Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Jihye barusan, hatinya sakit menyadari kenyataan jika Jung umma memang masih mengharapkan Ahra.

Namun siapa yang menyangka jika pikiran Jihye dan Jaejoong sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Jung umma saat ini, ia yang sudah mengetahui kedok keburukan Ahra sang calon menantu pilihannya itu sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat Jihye yang menganggapnya masih ingin menikahkan Yunho dan Ahra. Namun tak sepatah kata bantahan yang dapat keluar dari bibir kakunya. Kini Jung umma hanya dapat mengeluarkan airmata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Jaejoong yang melihat Jung umma menangis seketika hatinya-pun menjadi terenyuh, segera didekatinya wanita yang sempat berkata maaf kepadanya itu dan mengucapkan kalimat yang pernah direncanakannya sebelumnya.

"Nyonya, aku pastikan Jung Yunho akan menikahi Ahra secepatnya aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka dan keluarga ini lagi jika hal itu dapat meperbaiki keadaan nyonya, hiks..." Jaejoongpun tak dapat menahan air matanya. Sedang Yunho dan Jihye hanya dapat terperangah tak percaya jika Jaejoong sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Begitu besarkah kepedulian Jaejoong terhadap Jung umma hingga ia rela melepas Yunho dan Changmin.

"Joongie ya, apa yang kau katakan..." Jihye mengguncang bahu Jaejoong yang sudah berjongkok dihadapan Jung umma.

"Boo kau tidak boleh seperti itu, baru saja kami berbahagia karena kau sudah kembali dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkaun kami lagi? tidak semudah itu boo, tidak semudah itu" Yunho tak tinggal diam ikut memprotes ucapan Jaejoong yang dinilainya sangat memaksakan, namun kembali lagi ia tak menyalahkan jika Jaejoong memiliki pribadi yang sedikit keras kepala dan berhati tulus.

"Yunho ah sebentar lagi sore, antar aku pulang setelah aku memandikan Changmin...aku akan kembali bekerja di club"

"Joongie..."

Yunho dan Jihye kembali dibuat terperangah atas ucapan Jaejoong barusan, mereka tak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong begitu cepat menyerah. Terlebih Yunho yang tentu saja sangat merasa berdosa kepada namja cantik yang sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya kepadanya. Kedua manik musang itu hanya dapat memandang tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang berlalu dari pandangannya dengan menggendong Changmin.

Sementara Jihye berusaha menenangkan Jung umma yang tampak semakin histeris mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. Ia tak menyangka jika mereka semua telah salah paham kepadanya. Tak satupun yang mengetahui jika ia telah mengetahui keburukan Ahra kecuali sang cucu yang masih balita. Nyonya Jung kini hanya dapat menyesali kesalah pahaman tersebut, sementara otaknya terus berputar bagaimana caranya agar kedua anaknya mengetahui jika ia menginginkan Jaejoonglah yang menjadi menantunya saat ini.

Sehabis memandikan Changmin Jaejoong pamit pulang kerumahnya kepada Jung umma yang ditanggapi dengan tangisan keras nyonya keluarga Jung tersebut. Sedikit merasa heran mengapa Jung umma menunjukkan sikapnya yang aneh Jaejoong tak membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang kerumahnya malam itu.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin? melihat Jaejoong yang bersiap-siap hendak pulang bocah tersebut terus menggelayuti kemanapun Jaejoong melangkah, bocah pintar itu seperti menyadari adanya ketidak beresan lagi dalam hubungan umma dan appanya dan ia tidak ingin Jaejoong meninggalkan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Umma kenapa umma tidak mau tinggal belcama appa dan Minnie lagi?" Tanya polos Changmin yang setia dipangkuan Jaejoong semenjak mereka berada didalam mobil Yunho diperjalanan mereka mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

'...' Tak ada jawaban dari bibir cherry itu.

"Umma kenapa diam caja? umma malah cama Min eoh?"

"Boo, mengapa hatimu keras sekali kau tidak kasihan melihat uri Minnie? baru saja kau membuat kami bahagia serasa terbang di langit, dan sekarang kau malah mencampakkan kami begitu saja hanya karena ucapan Jihye yang menanyakan perihal perjodohanku"

Yunho tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi saat mendengar kalimat polos sang buah hati yang membuat hatinya sedemikian sakitnya akibat perbuatan Jaejoong kepada mereka. Namun kalimat logisnya itu hanya mendapat jawaban bisu dari bibir cherry yang tertutup rapat itu. Sedangkan Changmin yang menyadari kejanggalan sikap ummanya dihari yang menjelang gelap itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang umma.

Beberepa menit kemudian mobil mercedes Benz itu tiba dipekarangan rumah Jaejoong. Segera Jaejoong turun menuju kepintu masuk rumah yang bercat putih itu dengan Changmin yang semakin erat menggelayutinya seperti anak koala. Bocah evil itu semakin menyadari jika ummanya berniat kembali meninggalkannya.

"Yunho shi, ambillah Changmin bawalah pulang"

"Andwae umma! andwae, chilloh hiks...Min mau cama umma caja, bial appa caja yang pulang hiks..." Changmin semakin mengeratkan tautan kedua tangan mungilnya dileher Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dilekuk leher namja cantik yang diyakininya sebagai ummanya itu saat Jaejoong hendak mengalihkan dirinya kepada appanya.

"Boo jebbal uri Minnie baru sebentar bertemu denganmu dan kau tega akan meninggalkannya kembali, ck aku tak mengerti dengan sifat kerasmu ini" Yunho mulai terlihat kesal.

"Aku harus bekerja Yunho shi" Jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Ummaaa hikss, Min mau bobo cama umma" Sela suara cadel Changmin yang mulai terisak kecil.

"Untuk apalagi kau bekerja ditempat seperti itu, boo? biar aku yang menanggung semua biaya hidupmu"

"Aku harus membiasakan diri hidup mandiri tanpa bantuanmu"

"Dengan bekerja ditempat itu? Never Kim Jaejoong! aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu"

"Apa hakmu melarangku bekerja ditempat yang aku inginkan? kau bukan apa-apaku lagi" ucap Jaejoong sengit.

"Aku berhak penuh atas dirimu, kau tahu itu KIM JAEJOONG!" jawab Yunho tak kalah sengitnya.

"Cih percaya diri sekali, sejak kapan kau yang menentukan garis hidupku? lebih baik kau turuti saja kehendak umma-mu menikah dengan yeoja itu dan hidup bahagia tanpa mengganggu kehidupanku lagi, hiks...aku capek, aku capek Jung Yunho, hiks...berhentilah mulai sekarang mengikutiku, bukankah awalnya kita memang bukan siap-siapa dan tidak saling mengenal?"

"Ummaa huee...uljima umma hiks, kenapa appa membuat umma menangic, huee..."

Tangisan keras Changmin membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dan menyesal telah berkata keras, didudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berada diteras rumahnya tersebut dan berusaha menghibur Changmin agar menghentikan tangisan kerasnya khawatir jika terdengar oleh tetangga sekitar rumahnya.

"Aigoo Joongie ah waeyo? ada apa dengan Minnie? kalian bertengkar eoh?"

Dan benar saja tangisan Changmin ternyata mengundang Hyerin tetangga terdekat Jaejoong yang mendengar lengkingan keras suara tangisan Changmin dan tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumahnya bersama Yuki anak semata wayangnya kerumah Jaejoong untuk mengecek sumber suara tangisan tersebut.

Sesampai diteras rumah Jaejoong Hyerin tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika melihat keadaan Changmin yang menangis keras dipangkuan Jaejoong. Hyerin juga mendapati mata Jaejoong yang sembab seperti habis menangis dan sikap Yunho yang canggung, segera ia menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara keduanya. Hyerin telah lama tahu jika Jaejoong memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yunho.

"Arraso, Yuki ya kajja kita ajak Minnie main kerumah kita sekarang, dia pasti mau jika Yuki mengajaknya" suruh Hyerin kepada putrinya yang sudah berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Arraso umma, hhmm kajja Minnie kita main dirumah Yuki noona yuk?"

"Main? main apa noona?" Changmin tampaknya merasa tertarik atas bujukan Yuki.

"Minnie maunya main apa?" pancing Yuki agar Changmin mau mengikutinya.

"Minnie maunya main lobot betmen cama kitti cepelti punya umma, oh ya gajah juga eoh" jawab polos Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa malu karena ketahuan jika ia masih suka main boneka Hello kitty dan gajah kesukaannya.

"Yah kalau betmen Yuki noona tidak punya, gajah juga, tapi kalau helo kiti Yuki punya"

"Kalau beluang?"

"Umm, tidak ada"

"Kalau boneka nenek cihil jahat ada?"

"Boneka nenek sihir?" heran Yuki.

"Ne" Jawab Changmin pasti.

"Yuki tidak tahu seperti apa boneka nenek sihir itu Changmin ah" ujar Yuki penasaran.

"Cepelti Ahla juma"

"Mwo?" Keempat mulut yang berada disekitar bocah evil saat itu kompak membentuk huruf 'O' secara bersamaan demi mendengar jawaban polos seorang Jung Changmin yang kini sudah berada digandengan tangan mungil Yuki anak gadis cantik tetangga Jaaejoong tersebut.

"Arraso Minnie ah, kajja kita kerumah Yuki noona saja, dan kalian...selesaikanlah masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin, tidak baik bertengkar dihadapan bocah cilik seperti ini, bisa membuatnya trauma, jemputlah Minnie jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian" Hyerin sudah menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu ia sempat memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sedang tidak akur tersebut.

Sepeninggal Hyerin bersama Yuki dan Changmin Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam seribu bahasa hanya saja tatapan tajam musang itu tak lepas dari wajah cantik yang berada tak jauh darinya itu membuat sicantik merasa jengah dan salah tingkah sendiri ditatap sedemikian rupa.

"Berhenti manatapku seperti itu Jung Yunho" Ketus Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak sampai kau menarik kata-kata kasarmu tadi"

"Mianhe aku sudah lupa dengan kata-kataku tadi, permisi aku mau masuk dan jangan mengikuti" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya menerobos tubuh kekar Yunho yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan membenturkan bahu mereka menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tangan kuat Yunho mencekal pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak sebelum kita menyelesaikan masalah ini Jung jaejoong!" Cegah Yunho.

"Yah seenaknya saja mengganti margaku!" Protes Jaejoong keras.

"Tentu saja aku berhak mengganti margamu Jung Jaejoong!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku telah memilikimu dan berjanji akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab atas diriku Jung yunho!"

"Tapi aku harus Jung Jaejoong!"

"Yah keras kepala!"

"Seperti kau tidak saja"

"Aku mebencimu Jung Yunho!"

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong!"

"Kau...hiks, pabo...Yunnie pabo, hiks..."

"Ne, aku memang pabo aku bodoh sudah tergila-gila dengan namja sepertimu Jung Jaejoong"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan seenaknya merubah margaku, hiks..."

"Aku tak peduli, karena sebentar lagi kupastikan kau akan menyandang marga itu"

"Kau keras kepala sekali Jung Yunho, hiks..."

"Kita sama-sama keras kepala boo, itulah kita berjodoh"

"kau...aishh, aku membencimu" Tangis Jaejoong tersedu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku memben...hmpphh, mmhhh" Tak sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibir cherrynya telah duluan dibungkam oleh bibir seksi namja yang kini sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta membuat tubuh Jaejoong melemas seketika hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

Keduanya hanya dapat berpandangan lekat sesaat setelah menyelesaikan tautan bibir mereka sampai bibir hati itupun mengeluarkan suara bassnya, " Setidaknya kembalilah kerumahmu Jung Jaejoong, aku akan segera melamar dan menikahimu"

"Aku sudah kembali kerumahku"

"Bukan disini"

"Kembali ke mansionmu itu? Shireo"

"Mansionmu bukan masionku"

"Kau senang sekali membuatku pusing yah Jung Yunho!"

"Aku serius boo, itu mansionmu, aku sudah mencantumkan namamu sebagai pemilik sah mansion itu dalam sertifikat dan surat resmi kepemilikan mansion tersebut. Mansion itu sah milikmu"

"Mwoya? kau gila!"

"Aku gila juga karena-mu Jung Jaejoong, hmm...kau tidak menyuruhku masuk? disini dingin boo, dikamarmu hangat...mmhhh"

"Yah beruang mesum, aahhh..."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan desahan nikmatnya saat bibir lembut Yunho telah menjelajahi cuping telinga dan lekuk lehernya, setelah dikejutkan mengenai kepemilikan mansion tersebut sepertinya Jaejoong telah melupakan kemarahannya dan melupakan dimana mereka berada sekarang, untung saja hari mulai gelap jika tidak aktifitas kedua makhluk sesama jenis itu pasti akan jelas terlihat oleh orang yang melintas didepan pekarangan rumahnya.

_**Sementara di Tahanan Kota Seoul...**_

"Chullie ya mianhe, aku sudah membuat hidupmu berantakan seperti ini"

"Aku tidak keberatan Wonnie ah, karena sedari awal aku telah membiarkan kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku"

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini? perutmu tentu saja sebentar lagi tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, mianhe aku telah membuatmu menanggung aib ini"

"Setelah ini aku akan menghadap ketua divisiku dan mengundurkan diri sepenuhnya dari Badan Intelijen Korea"

Heechul yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dibahu Siwon diruang tunggu tahanan itu berkata tanpa ragu saat mengemukakan rencananya untuk mengundurkan diri dari kesatuan tempatnya bekerja selama ini. Tentu saja kepurusan itu harus dibuatnya mengingat umur kandungannya yang akan terus bertambah. Tak mungkin baginya untuk terus bekerja penuh resiko sebagai agen rahasia dengan membawa janinnya.

Mendengar rencana Heechul Siwon menjadi tambah merasa bersalah dan berdosa karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kembali ia mengutuk perbuatan bodohnya yang termakan rayuan sepupu iblisnya untuk menjalankan bisnis haram tersebut. Tentu saja Siwon sudah membeberkan semua pada pihak penyidik tenang keterlibatan Ahra yang menjadi otak bisnis ilegal mereka.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Siwon serius.

"Ne aku yakin"

"Umm kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku Kim Heechul"

"Eh?"

"Bersediakah kau menikah denganku Chullie ya? setidaknya beri aku tanggung jawab atas janin yang ada dirahimmu itu meski aku tak dapat berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu, tetapi aku masih memiliki perusahaan yang terbengkalai untuk menghidupi kalian sementara waktu, jebbal Chullie ya berilah aku kesempatan, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku, Juse..."

"Arraso aku bersedia"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Ahh gomawo cinderella yeoppo, tapi..."

"Waeyo?"

Seketika wajah Siwon yang tadinya terlonjak gembira mendadak berubah murung. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Heechul heran.

"Apakah kita akan menikah dipenjara Chullie ya?"

"Ahh hahaha, hal seperti itu tak usah kau risaukan Wonnie ah, ingatlah aku dan pekerjaanku aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kesulitan, dimana saja tempat kita menikah aku tak masalah"

"Tapi aku tak ingin menikah dengan istri cantikku didalam penjara" Jawab Siwon murung.

"Kita bisa minta ijin untuk menikah digereja dekat sini dengan pengawalan tentu saja"

"Chullie ya mianhe, kau tak dapat mendampingi dan menemanimu dimasa-masa kehamilanmu"

"Jika kau tak bisa menemani, maka aku yang akan menemanimu" Jawab Heechul mantap.

"Mwoya? menemaniku dipenjara? kau gila Chullie ya, aku tak akan membiarkan kau dan anakku hidup bersamaku dipenjara" Kaget Siwon mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Jika anak ini yang menginginkan dekat appanya ottokhe?" Ujar Heechul manja.

"Aish kau ini..." Siwon hanya dapat mengacak pelan rambut lurus Heechul yang tergerai hingga ke bahu.

"Wonnie ya, bagaimana kalau kau menginginkanku saat didalam penjara nantinya" Tanya Heechul semakin manja seraya membelai-belai pipi Siwon yang terlihat sedikit tirus.

"Aish kau ini, jangan mengingatkanku...aku bisa stress nantinya Chulie baby" Jawab Siwon frustasi.

"Wonnie ya..."

"Ne?"

"Poppo"

"Mwo? tapi disini ada petugas, ottokhe?"

"Aku tak peduli" Heechul mulai merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon menjadi tak ragu lagi dan...

"Arraso Chullie ya"

"Mmhhh, eumhhh, Wonnieeehh aahhh"

"YAH KALIAN! INI KANTOR POLISI BUKAN HOTEL TEMPAT BERMESUM RIA"

Bentakan keras dari sipir tahanan tak urung mengagetkan dan menghentikan tautan bibir Siwon dan Heechul. Mneyadari telah dibentak sedemikian rupa membuat darah bengis Heechul menjadi mendidih dan mambalas sipir itu dengan bentakan yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"HEY SIPIR! KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU YAH? KAU LIHAT!" Bentak Heechul sembari menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya sebagai agen intelijen nega tersebut yang tentu saja membuat sipir yang hanya berpangkat sersan tersebut menganga dan memgambil sikap hormat kepada Heechul yang berpangkat Inspektur.

"SIAP INSPEKTUR SAYA MOHON MAAF ATAS KELANCANGAN SAYA!" Ucap sipir tersebut dalam keadaan siap dan memberi hormat kepada Heehul yang tengah memelototkan mata belonya.

"Makanya jadi sipir jangan galak-galak eoh" Jawab Heechul cuek seraya menoyor jidat sipir muda tersebut, sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat tersenyum geli melihat sang kekasih yang tengah menunjukkan aura evilnya.

.

.

**JUNG MANSION**

_'Jihye, kalian semua telah salah paham...umma tidak menginginkan lagi Ahra yang menjadi menantu umma, melainkan Jaejoong lah yang umma inginkan menjadi istri Yunho saat ini. Cepat hubungi oppamu dan bawa Jajeoong kembali, atau umma akan merasa sangat berdosa, ppali'_

"MWOYA? jadi umma...kami sudah salah paham eoh? omona, mianhe umma aku akan segera menelpon oppa, aigoo"

Jihye terlonjak kaget saat membaca tulisan tangan ummanya yang barusan digoreskan oleh sang umma dengan susah payah. Jung umma yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat menyadari Jaejoong kembali meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Jihye yang kebingungan mengambil inisiatif untuk memberikan kertas dan alat tulis agar Jung umma dapat menyampaikan maksudnya yang tak dapat dituangkannya melalui kata-kata. Untung saja tubuh bagian kanan Jung umma masih dapat digerakkan karena stroke menyerang tubuh bagian kirinya saja dan membuatnya susah untuk berbicara saat emosinya tak terkendali.

**Ting tong...ting tong...ting tong...**

"Ahh itu mungkin Yunho oppa, sebentar umma aku membukakan pintu dulu"

Baru saja Jihye hendak menekan layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yunho malam hari itu, tiba-tiba bunyi bel terdengar berkali-kali dari arah ruang tamu mansion mewah tersebut. Segera Jihye mengurungkan niatnya menghubungi Yunho dan menuju ke pintu tersebut berharap Yunho yang datang bersama Jaejoong.

Namun apa yang disaksikan jihye setelah ia membuka pintu besar tesebut membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti, betapa tidak, telah berada dihadapannya seorang polisi berbadan tegap, berkumis tebal dan membawa sekitar satu lusin kawanannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Polisi yang berkumis tebal dihadapan Jihye segera mengambil posisi hormat kepada yeoja yang masih dalam posisi loading itu.

"Selamat malam nona, kami dari kepolisian kota Seoul, apakah benar ini kediaman Tuan Jung Yunho?"

"B-Benar...waeyo?"

"Kami mendapat informasi jika seorang yeoja bernama Ahra tinggal dikediaman keluarga ini, arra?"

"A-Arraso"

"Bisa kami menemuinya? ini berhubungan dengan kasus perdagangan manusia dengan beliau sebagai tersangka utamanya"

"M-Mwo?"

.

.

.

**hhhh...tebece**

**review? one word doesn't hurt ne?**

**twitt: peya_ok**


End file.
